English 111
by Lisahoops10
Summary: A modern-day story of Jack and Elizabeth, navigating their way through life together.
1. Chapter 1--The Truth

English 111-a modern twist on our beloved Elizabeth & Jack.

 _4:58 a.m._

Numbers on a clock. Staring back at her like a red-faced joker. _"Go to sleep!"_ Elizabeth murmured to herself. She had been awake for awhile. She couldn't turn off her brain. It traveled back to when they met.

It was her first day of college. Nearly seven years ago. He caught her eye right away when he strolled into the classroom. She was pretty sure every girl in the room nearly fell out of their chairs watching him. He had a cowlick in the front, making his hair... perfect. His lips... perfect. He was wearing a blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, good-fitting jeans and a pair of flip-flops... _Oh my,_ her heart had raced. She was pretty sure that everything about him was probably perfect. Not that it mattered. Because a guy like that was never going to notice her. And even if he miraculously did, there was probably a line of girls around the block in front of her. She had tried to put him out of her head.

Much to her surprise, at the next class period, he had switched to a seat closer to hers. They had made eye contact a couple of times and she quickly willed herself to focus on what the instructor was lecturing about. She was there to study after all. To earn a teaching degree. As the semester went on, she found herself running into him a lot, but she was never brave enough to even muster a "hello."

Dr. Jackson had unknowingly done her a huge favor a few weeks later, putting the two in a group together for a project. The five students had introduced themselves to each other, and she learned his name was Jack. Jack Thornton. He was a cadet in the officer training academy.

In her mind, that had settled it-a brave, cool guy like that would never go for a girl like her. He was gorgeous, charming and confident-everything she wasn't.

 _5:03 a.m._

Jack rolled over to find Sasha taking up almost the entire bed, her feet in his back. He groaned and pushed her over, reclaiming his pillow. She grimaced, but settled back into a peaceful slumber. _"How can she sleep like the dead while I'm laying here wide awake?"_

His mind drifted back to his first day of college. English 111. The day he saw her for the first time. He had initially taken a seat on the other side of the room, but after seeing her, he had to get closer. To find out who she was. Her curls cascaded down her back, her lips pursed, her blue eyes intensely focused on the lecture. She was mesmerizing. And commanding. He found himself leaving early in the mornings, just for a chance to catch a glimpse of her on their way to classes. But too much of a chicken to talk to her. Soon after, he had felt like his luck was changing when he was assigned to a project with her.

But with their initial introductions, he realized it wasn't luck at all. Quite the opposite.

Her name was Elizabeth. Elizabeth Thatcher.

Her Father owns half of the town-hell, an entire building on campus was named after him. The William Thatcher Commerce Building.

In his mind, he didn't stand a chance with a girl like that. She would never go for a small-town guy like him. And neither would her Father.

 _5:10 a.m._

Throughout her years at the university, he always managed to end up in one of her classes. During her second semester, they actually struck up quite a friendship. They studied together, often had lunch together and occasionally hung out on the weekends in a large group of shared friends. Their chemistry was palpable. But he was way out of her league.

By her Junior year, they no longer had classes together, but their friendship had grown closer. They teased each other and went to sporting events together. Practically inseparable. She started running with him and they celebrated each other's victories. He was so smart, so driven.

Her hands gripped the bleachers watching his athletic body in the sand. She bit her lip. And she resisted.

Because they were best friends. Nothing more.

 _5:15 a.m._

He did his best to maintain contact with her despite his busy schedule. She had pretty quickly "friend-zoned" him, but he had accepted it and slid into the role happily. Because that meant he still got to be with her. He got to smell her, watch her, just be near her. Lee had warned him that he should make a move before it was too late. _"Jack, a guy is going to come along and sweep her away, while you watch her like a puppy dog. You gotta tell her! Man up!"_

His senior year was so crazy. Between sports, fitness exams and classes, he had little time to spend with Elizabeth alone. She saw other guys. He dated a few girls, but none of them lasted for more than a few dates. They were all in Elizabeth's shadow. And they all knew it.

He couldn't deny their chemistry-whenever they were together, it took everything in him not to just sit and stare at her. Imagining what her lips tasted like. Fantasizing about pulling her warm body to his.

But she was his best friend. Only his friend.

 _And Lee was right._

 _5:22 a.m._

First semester of her Senior year, she met Charlie. He was a law student from a wealthy family, not unlike her own. She never expected him to fall for her, but he did. Hard. He was very sweet, and very handsome. He asked her out, and she accepted. She had been dating him for a few weeks when she invited him to meet her friends. The whole crew had landed at The Irish Lion, a local pub, after a beach volleyball game. That was the night Jack met Charlie.

They all had sand in every crevice, but were having a fantastic time having some drinks, laughing about the game, about Jack's amazing kills. He and Elizabeth sat in their usual seats next to each other, this time with Charlie to her left. He seemed to fit in with her friends wonderfully. At the end of the night, the checks came and the waiter had mistakenly put Elizabeth's order on Jack's ticket. They all found it amusing, and Charlie ended up just taking care of the whole tab. She realized now that he had felt threatened and wanted to make sure everyone knew that she was his. Especially Jack. As Charlie opened her car door, she and Jack had exchanged glances.

Elizabeth shifted in her bed at the thought. She picked up her phone and remembered that Jack had texted her later that night, teasing her about Charlie. _"What a chiseled jaw he has! He looks like he walked out of GQ!" "Did he kiss you goodnight?!" "You're not still with him are you?"_ She and Jack had texted into the night, about nothing really. Charlie was a handsome, genuine guy. And she had really fallen for him.

 _5:45 a.m._

Jack sat up in bed, resting against his pillow pushed up against the headboard. He played a game on his phone, trying to make himself sleepy while Sasha drooled all over her pillow. _Gross._

Just like the thought of Charlie's hands all over Elizabeth had been. He groaned. The thought of another guy kissing Elizabeth always sent him reeling. He had texted her that night, just making sure he didn't need to go rescue her. He didn't want her to be with him. But what could he do? The guy was Mr. Perfect. He could never do that to her. It could devastate their friendship. And she meant so much to him. He couldn't handle the idea of never seeing her again.

 _5:51 a.m._

Her mind drifted to her graduation. She remembered the ceremony like it was yesterday. Her robe. Her honor's cords. Her parents were so proud. She had found herself scanning the audience for Jack... when she should have been looking for Charlie.

His face was beaming. His uniform tight against his chest. His strong biceps peeking out from the sleeves. He gave her a nod and a wink. His dimples had sent shivers down her, her cheeks flushed.

She had apparently spoken of him so often that her parents had mistakenly assumed they were together, just like the waiter. She shuddered at how awkward that conversation had been with Charlie standing right there. After they left her ceremony, they all made their way to Jack's Officer Graduation. He was the top cadet in his class. Her parents seemed genuinely impressed with him, even in the presence of her lawyer boyfriend.

 _5:54 a.m._

Jack was still awake, much to his dismay. _Why?! Why can't I sleep?_ He looked across the room and saw the uniform he had discarded the night before laying on a chair. He had been hired right out of school by a great precinct. As luck would have it, Elizabeth had accepted a job in the city teaching second grade in the same district as his station. He had been so thrilled by the news that he had picked her up and spun her around. He feigned disappointment when she told him Charlie had passed the bar and was hired by a prestigious firm in his hometown, an hour away. _That's right, Mr. Perfect Teeth. Ride your white horse right on out of town._ He chuckled at how excited he had been.

 _But they were still together. And she wasn't his._

 _5:57 a.m._

Though she and Charlie had maintained their relationship long-distance, Jack had been the one around for her to hang out with for the past nearly three years. He seemed thrilled to get to see her more often. She realized just how much she had missed seeing him, being with him. He brought her coffee to her classroom, she cooked him dinner.

She walked over to the window and looked down at Abigail's Cafe. She could see their table even in the darkness. She and Abigail talked constantly, like grown schoolgirls. She loved having such a good friend and confidant. Abigail had recently asked her point blank if she had feelings for Jack. Elizabeth told her that she didn't. _"If you say so,"_ Abigail smirked.

She was lying to herself too. Even when she was with Charlie, she thought about Jack. And Charlie had noticed.

They fought. Often. Always about Jack. She dismissed his jealousy, reiterating that she and Jack were just good friends, nothing more. But Charlie knew. No matter how fiercely she tried to suppress it, her feelings flowed in her body language. In the stolen glances.

 _"He doesn't look at you like an old friend Elizabeth!"_ he had shouted, jaws clenched.

 _"You're insane! We are just friends,"_ she retorted. _"He watches out for me because he worries about me being alone in the city."_

 _"Then move here! With me. Be with me. Let me protect you!"_

The statement had jarred her. Her eyes surveyed the floor. _"But... but, my students... my l..."_

 _"Your life? With Jack?"_ he interrupted. Her eyes shot to his. _"Your hesitation tells me everything I need to know."_

Last night, after nearly three years, he couldn't take it any more. He had called it off. He was done.

 _5:59 a.m._

She sat up in her bed, still in disbelief. She had driven back into the city, tears flowing. Heartbroken.

But even in the silence, she could only think of Jack. Abigail and Charlie were right.

 _What now?_


	2. Chapter 2--The Run

_6:00 a.m._

The red joker suddenly grew a voice. Her alarm blaring, shocking her into the present. _I need to go for a run. That will clear my head._ _Just enjoy the breeze, get some air. Then I'll be able to sleep._ She quickly threw on some leggings and a tank, pulling her laces tight.

The air was crisp and cool. She started at a light jog, marveling at the bustle of the city, even this early. She absentmindedly ran the path she and Jack frequented. Down through the park, past the lot where the food trucks would crowd in that evening.

In her haste, she had not noticed the blue and gray clouds in the darkness before she left. She hustled through the streets, enjoying the cool breeze on her face. _Was that a raindrop? Oh no. Great. Just what I need. Yup, that's another one. Mother Nature, you are no match for me right now._ She continued to run, quickening her pace. It wasn't her intention, but her journey had led her to Jack's apartment. Her body had taken over and led her to the only place she felt peaceful. Secure. She was standing at the front steps, the rain coming down in sheets.

 _6:38 a.m._

Jack had finally settled into a peaceful slumber. Sasha was wrapped up in the covers, her warm back pressed up against his, her hair tickling his back. He was enjoying a dream when the sound of a key in the lock downstairs jolted him awake. Sasha didn't even rouse, and he assumed it was his brother Tom coming home from a party. _That wild man. Who's he bringing home this time?_ He laid back down quietly and negotiated his way back under the sheets listening to the sound of the door creak open and the squeak of shoes on the hardwood.

 _6:39 a.m._

 _What am I doing?! I shouldn't be here._ She stood on the rug, sopping wet, caught up in a whirlwind of thoughts and doubts. The silence was deafening. She could hear her own heart pounding in her ears as she removed her soggy shoes and socks.

 _6:40 a.m._

The stairs creaked as a figure ascended into his room in the darkness. Jack was still, watching his suspect intently. Unsure exactly what his brother was up to, Jack laid there confused as the figure walked to his closet. His eyes widened as he realized who it was. His heart pounding in his chest. _What the?!_

 _6:42 a.m._

Her clothes were dripping, so she went to Jack's closet to fetch a t-shirt as she had done many times before. This time, she didn't bother retreating to the bathroom to dress, as she knew Jack was asleep by the sound of his breathing, slow and rhythmic. She slowly peeled away her wet clothes and dropped them to the floor. His academy shirt, amusingly much too large, was soft and smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. She breathed it in as it slipped over her body. She ran her fingers through her hair as she released it from a tangled mess on the top of her head.

She stood at the window, lost in a cloud of desire trying to talk herself into action. Every hour of their friendship had led her to this moment. _Should I just go back downstairs and wait for him to wake up? Should I wake him? I really just want to climb into his bed and melt into his arms. Feel him next to me._ Her body ached at the thought. She bit her bottom lip, her breath trembling. _Could I do that?! No, I can't do that. He doesn't even know I'm here. He is my best friend! What if he's naked under there?!_ She blushed. _Surely not._

 _6:45 a.m._

His pulse was throbbing at what he had just witnessed. His best friend in the world had just sauntered into his room, undressed and put on one of his t-shirts. She was breathtaking. Her stunning beauty was not lost on him. Sasha, his beloved partner, had recognized her scent and hadn't even so much as lifted her head. _Her scent. God. She smells so good. Did that just really happen?_ He blinked hard. He squinted, breath seized in his chest as she took one step closer, watching him pretend to sleep. _What is going on?! Am I dreaming?! God I hope not. His hands were trembling at the thought of pulling her into his bed, bringing her perfect lips to his. Should he sit up? That would scare the daylights out of her. And embarrass her thoroughly._

And then, like a wave crashing over him, a sudden realization stung... _what about Charlie?_

 _6:47 a.m._

She can't even believe she's considering this. She doesn't even know if he's interested in her. _Don't be silly, Elizabeth. Of course he is. Right? Go big or go home._ That's what Jack would tell her if he were the one giving her advice. Sasha's ears perked up for a second, as if she had heard Elizabeth's thoughts. She immediately relaxed and resumed her slumber as Elizabeth gently slid under the covers. The sudden warmth overcame her, chills enveloping her entire body. Jack rolled towards her, eyes questioning, but beckoning her to move closer.

"Elizabeth, is everything okay?"

She said nothing as she moved her body up next to his. Their faces inches apart. Jack pulled her face towards him, delicately kissing her forehead. She placed her hand on his bare chest as she rested down on his arm. She burrowed her head into his neck, his arm drawing around her, protecting, comforting. Her breath slow and exhilarating on his neck.

"It's over. I can't keep pretending."

 _7:00 a.m._

Jack's eyes opened wider, in pleasurable disbelief. His heart sprinting. He pulled back-he needed to see her face.

His eyes dancing between her beautiful blue eyes and her beckoning lips.

He swallowed hard. The words escaping before he could stop them.

"Elizabeth... I'd be pretending if I said I was sorry. Because I'm not," shaking his head. "Not even a little bit."

He leaned closer. Her fingertips were sliding down his chest over his abs. Her breath quick.

His hand reaching for her neck. His fingers grazing her jaw.

He looked at her, longing, aching. He needed her to choose him.

She brushed her lips against his, eyes fixed on his steel green gaze.

His body finally releasing itself to the desire that had been burning for years.

She felt the sharp sensation of stubble from his chin as his lips welcomed her kiss, delighted with her decision.

Their legs entangled. His hand resting on her hip.

The kiss was tame at first. And slowly grew into a roar.

 _7:14 a.m._

Jack rounded second and was approaching third base rather quickly. _God this is amazing. She is everything I've always wanted. This is finally happening! Elizabeth! In MY bed, kissing ME! But a_ s much as he had dreamed about and desired Elizabeth, he respected her too much to go any further. _I have to stop. We have to stop._ Both panting, out of breath, he pulled back on the reins.

Their eyes met, excited, overcome with passion. Each yearning for the other. But knowing they must be patient.

 _7:18 a.m._

 _Oh my word. I can't believe I just did that!_ Elizabeth smirked, proud of herself for finally listening to her heart. She settled back onto his chest as each regained some composure. Sasha jumped back up on the bed, gave Elizabeth a lick and laid down at their feet. Within minutes, they were both asleep, finding rest in the warmth of each other's body. It was the most peaceful sleep she had experienced in a long time.

 _10:52 a.m._

He squinted at the light pouring into his room. He glanced at the clock. Recovering his whits, all that had transpired in the last few hours came flooding back to him. He looked over and there she was. Sleeping peacefully. _It wasn't a dream. Thank God Almighty, it wasn't a dream._ He quietly retrieved his phone from the nightstand and pulled up Lee's number to message him. "You're not going to believe what happened to me this morning. You guys free for dinner?"

He returned the phone to its post and eased back under the covers. He rolled onto his side, facing her. _She is beautiful in everything she does. Even sleep._ Jack's eyes gazed over every feature-down to the messy curls now tossed onto his pillow. _And she's_ _smart. Kind. Generous. And funny in her own right._ He smiled. _How did I get so lucky?_ He realized that simply watching her sleep had lit a fuse inside him. _Being a gentleman is going to be very hard when it comes to this woman._

 _10:59 a.m._

The rising heat next to her body roused her from her dream. _I am actually in his bed._ She looked over at him to find him looking right back at her with a little grin on his face. _He looks so proud considering I was the one that climbed into HIS bed! For such a brave officer, he's sure good at hiding his feelings._

 _"_ How long have you been awake?" she squinted inquisitively, a little smile at the corner of her mouth.

"Long enough to want to do this..." In one swift move, he was perched over her, straddling her waist. He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers.

Tickling. Teasing. Back and forth.

 _Whew. Seeing him up close without a shirt on. My._ She slid her hands around his waist, feeling his back tense with pleasure as she returned his kiss. Tasting. Sucking. Lips searching. Tongues dancing passionately. His soft lips glided down her neck while his hands slid over the worn academy shirt. She smelled like rain and flowers. And so did his shirt.

When he thought he had wholly grabbed her attention, he sat up and climbed to the side of the bed with a dimpled grin. "Good morning."


	3. Chapter 3--The Morning After

_11:10 a.m._

Jack stood up and walked over to his dresser, leaving Elizabeth out of breath and grinning from ear to ear. _He sure knows how to rile me up!_ She laid back on the bed, letting her body cool down. _Holy moly. That wake-up call was certainly better than my clock. I really need to talk to Ab-_ She was lost in thought when something soft hit her in the face. She sat up startled, pulling the sweats into her lap and giving Jack a smirk.

Jack pulled on a pair of shorts, but didn't bother with a shirt. The Calvin Klein logo peaking out had answered a question for Elizabeth. He sleeps in boxer briefs. Elizabeth's cheeks were feeling flushed as she stood and slipped into the sweats.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he responded, returning to her.

"For the sweats."

Jack smirked as he backed her into the wall, strong hands on her hips. "For anything else?"

"Well..." she spoke softly as his face grew near. "I guess I should thank you for sharing your bed with me this morning..."

"Oh, that was my pleasure. Sasha and I are happy to share anytime you like," he flirted, his eyelashes raising slowly.

He kissed her softly and she returned his affections, her fingers grasping his hair.

"Let's go have some breakfast before you get carried away," Jack teased.

The smell of bacon permeated the loft. They headed for the stairs, his hand guiding her.

She hesitated. "And Jack..."

"Yes?" he turned back to her, green eyes sparkling.

"Thank you for waiting for me."

He kissed her again, beaming as he led her downstairs.

 _11:15 a.m._

Tom had returned home and was surprised to trip over a pair of wet running shoes by the door. They were much too small to be his brother's, and they were purple. He was even more taken aback to hear that Jack had company up in the loft. _Perhaps the owner of these shoes!_ M _ust be someone special! I don't remember him ever having a girl up there... Well, other than Sasha!_ He chuckled to himself. His older brother wasn't nearly as charming as he was. He smiled proudly.

Their voices were quiet, with giggles and the sound of ruffling sheets intermixed. _Hmmm._ He squinted, as if that would help him hear better. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His curiosity was getting the best of him as he dropped some bacon in the skillet and went to the refrigerator for some eggs.

He looked up as two sets of feet appeared on the stairs. One of them was in sweats much too large... and the other pair were hairy. _Those must be Jack's!_ He cracked himself up. If the idea of a girl in the loft had surprised him, the shock of _who that girl was_ nearly made him drop the eggs.

He stood there, eyes wide, mouth agape, eyes glancing back and forth from his brother's face... to Elizabeth's. _Wait,_ _Elizabeth's?! What the?! Elizabeth Thatcher spent the night with my brother?! And is now wearing his clothes?!_

 _11:22 a.m._

Jack's eyes met Tom's. He had some explaining to do. Before he could open his mouth, Elizabeth greeted his brother nonchalantly.

"Good morning, Tom!" she smiled grandly, desperate to hide the sheer panic in her voice.

"Good morning, Elizabeth!" Tom replied demurely. "Wasn't expecting to see you here this morning."

She ignored his ploy for more information. "I trust that you had an exciting night last night?" she responded coolly.

"Oh, I did. And it looks like you all might have had some excitement too, eh?" He wasn't going down without a fight.

With impeccable timing, Sasha barreled down the stairs, rescuing Elizabeth from the drama playing out between her and the Thornton brothers.

"Hey Sasha! Do you need to go out?! I'll take you!" Elizabeth hustled to the door, not even bothering to slip her shoes on. Face red, excited to leave Jack to deal with his little brother.

Jack and Tom stood in silence for a minute as Elizabeth practically pulled Sasha down the steps. And then they both burst into laughter.

"Tom! You are awful! How could you ambush her like that?!" Jack laughed.

"ME?! Ambush YOU GUYS?! Are you kidding me?!" He slapped Jack on the back. "Did you even SEE my face when she came waltzing down the stairs with your clothes on?! What the hell, man?! HOW did that happen?! I thought you said she was going to see Mr. Perfect this weekend?"

Jack grinned, his dimples matching his brother's. "She did. She did go. I went out with Lee and Frank, got home in time to catch Fallon and went to sleep," he shrugged. The next thing I knew, she was standing in my room sopping wet and changing into my t-shirt." He smiled. "She told me that it was over between her and Charlie and that she was 'tired of pretending'," he gestured with his hands.

Tom was perplexed, but excited for his brother. "'Tired of pretending?!' What the heck does that mean?!"

"I'm not exactly sure, but if it means the girl of my dreams wakes up next to me every morning, I'll take it."

 _11:35 a.m._

Sasha did her business pretty quickly, but Elizabeth didn't really want to go back in there. To face Tom. _We'll just stay out here for a little while longer, m'kay Sash?_ She gave the sweet dog an ear scratch. Sasha loved Elizabeth and was happy to be outside. Elizabeth sat down on the steps, enjoying the smell of the air after the rain. She pulled out her phone.

Abigail had texted her last night to see if she'd made it to Charlie's alright. _"I'm fine. But we need to talk. ASAP. You free tonight?" "Sure, is everything alright? I thought you were staying with Charlie this weekend?" "Yes, everything is great, but plans changed. Let's get dinner? Frank can come too if Becky can stay with Cody. I have some news."_ She ended the statement with a smiley face emoji.

Elizabeth stood and took a deep breath. _You can do this. Just don't embarrass yourself._ She and Sasha rejoined the boys, who were sitting at the table having breakfast.

"It smells wonderful, Tom! Who knew you could cook like this?!"

Tom chuckled. "Who knew you'd look so good in my brother's clothes?"

Elizabeth's face blazed red as she bit her lower lip and looked down at her plate. Jack kicked Tom under the table. "That's enough Tom." He winked. "But you're right, she does look way better in them than I do."

Elizabeth shook her head at the two boys and took a deep breath. "Please pass the orange juice."

 _1:15 p.m._

Jack emerged from the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Elizabeth was laying on his bed petting Sasha in between texts from Abigail. They had discussed weekend plans, but Elizabeth had only divulged that she and Charlie had broken up. She had conveniently left out the fact that she had spent the night at Jack's house and was currently wearing his clothing. That was information the pastor's wife needed to find out in person. She smiled, imagining her reaction.

Jack slipped into some jeans, as Elizabeth's eyes were concentrating intently on the message she was typing. She looked up just as he was buttoning them up. Water trickling from his hair down his chest. She could feel the sudden charge rush through her body. _Oh Elizabeth. Get a hold of yourself. It's just a guy without a shirt on. You've seen him shirtless plenty of times._ And still, her toes curled as he sat down next to her. Heat radiating off of his bare skin. He smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. _What is it that Rosie always says? Keep busy so you won't be in a tizzy?!_ He reached over and swept her hair from her eyes. _I haven't even brushed my teeth! I'm a mess!_

Elizabeth promptly stood and left Jack sitting on the bed, heart pounding in her ears. "I think my clothes are dry, so I'm going to get dressed and run back home. I could really use a shower too."

Jack grabbed her by the hand, rising to pull her back in. "Why don't I drive you?" he spoke softly, his warm breath on her neck. "It looks like it could start raining again any minute." His strong arms reached around her waist, pressing her body up against his bare skin.

The thought of being in such tight quarters with him made her squirm with anticipation. "Are you sure? I don't want to mess up your plans." The feeling of his still-wet hands as they slipped under her shirt, traveling up her back made her breath catch in her chest.

"The only plans I have for today," he uttered between delicate kisses on her neck, "are to meet Lee and Rosemary for dinner. Would you like to join us?"

Breathless, laying her head back in appreciation, she whispered back "Abigail and Frank... they've invited me to dinner with them... and I really need to talk to her..."

"About what?" his lips traced her jawline and found her mouth. "Me, right?" He grinned coyly as he nudged her back towards the bed.

She traced his lips with her tongue, no longer able to resist him. "Maybe you guys can catch up with us after dinner at the Lion?"

He no longer heard the words she spoke. "Sure, whatever you want." His fingers feeling her soft skin as he kissed her, much harder than he ever had before. The room was starting to spin as she lay back on his soft bed. He followed. He balanced over her, his muscles rigid. Her hands grasping his hips and pulling him onto her.

 _2:30 p.m._

"So I'll see you tonight then?" he called to her as she closed the door to his jeep and headed for her apartment.

"Yes, I'll message you, but probably around 9. At the Lion."

He watched her climb the steps to her place and let herself inside. She turned and smiled at him before she closed the door behind her.

 _Jack, you are a lucky, lucky man._


	4. Chapter 4--The Reveal

_6:15 p.m._

Elizabeth slipped into a blue floral dress. The back was cut low. _Should I grab a sweater?_ She stepped into her wedges. After checking herself in the mirror once more, she felt ready. _No sweater. I think he'll like this... Why am I so nervous? We've all gone out tons of times. This is no different._ Elizabeth rolled her eyes. _Of course it's different. Stop kidding yourself._ She took a deep breath and grabbed her purse.

 _6:20 p.m._

Jack agreed to meet Lee and Rosie at Akira, a Japanese Steakhouse. He was excited to talk to Lee and get some advice. _Of course, Rosie will have an opinion too._ He smiled at the idea of her reaction at the news. _I wonder what she already knows. I'm sure that's who Elizabeth was messaging this morning. Those three girls are inseparable._ He buttoned up his jeans and his blue button down. He rolled up the sleeves and stepped into some flip flops. _I wonder if she will even remember this shirt._ He smiled, thinking about waking up with her this morning as he hopped into the jeep.

 _6:29 p.m._

The aroma of steak on the grill made her stomach rumble. She spotted Frank and Abigail at a table sipping on some water. She broke into a smile at the sight of her best friend. She took a seat next to Abigail and asked her how her day had been. They were making small talk when Frank's eyes lit up, glancing towards the door.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth turned around to see who Frank was talking to. Lee and Rosie walked towards them, equally surprised to see all of them.

"Well isn't this so wonderful?" Rosie exclaimed! "Hello Elizabeth, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Rosie, how are you?" Elizabeth wasn't ready to to dive right into conversation just yet. _Wait. W_ _asn't Jack meeting them tonight?_

"Take a seat guys! There's plenty of room," Frank implored.

Abigail shot Elizabeth a look, unsure if she was really ready to be surrounded by everyone just yet. She was dying to know what had happened between Elizabeth and Charlie, but it looked like she was going to have to wait a little longer.

Everyone sat down and the waiter took their drink orders. "Will this be all of you?"

"Uh, no," Lee responded, looking up from the menu. "Jack is meeting us here too!"

 _6:41 p.m._

"Speaking of Jack," Abigail looked over at Elizabeth. "Does Jack know about you and Charlie?" Abigail inquired, eyes bright.

"What about you and Charlie?! Are you engaged?!" Rosemarie squealed with excitement as she strained her neck looking for a ring.

Lee looked up again, his face growing somber. _I told him not to wait._

Not giving Elizabeth time to answer, Abigail responded "Oh no! Quite the opposite! They broke up!" The words came out with more excitement than she had intended.

Lee looked at Abigail, breaking into a wide smile before stifling it under his hand. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth." _Was this Jack's news he was dying to tell me?_

"Oh no," Rosie responded dramatically. "Are you alright, Elizabeth? I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth sighed and looked down at her lap before regaining her composure. "It's alright. I guess you all would find out sooner or later. We've been fighting off and on for a while now. He had concerns regarding Jack and I's friendship, and I kept brushing him off."

"Your friendship with Jack?" Abigail probed. "What about your friendship?" A satisfied grin on her face.

 _6:43 p.m._

Jack found a parking spot just down the street. He ran his fingers through his hair and opened the door to the restaurant.

He saw her right away. She was sitting next to Abigail, hair swept to the side exposing her bare back. _Stunning._ His breath arrested in his chest. _The restaurant is warm. Or maybe I'm just warm._ He closed his eyes for a second and grinned. This was unexpected. Lee and Rosie were sitting with Abigail, Frank... and Elizabeth.

"Hello sir, do you have a reservation?" the host snapped at him.

"Yes, thanks, they're all over there," he pointed in the direction of the group. He made his way over to their table, excited to see her so early in the evening.

"Well, speak of the devil!" Frank nodded, noticing Jack approaching.

Elizabeth spun around, and stood to face Jack. He touched her arm and greeted her with a small kiss. On the lips.

Frank's jaw dropped to the table.

Lee choked on his water.

Rosie shrieked in surprise at the couple, jumping to her feet and patting her husband on the back impulsively.

Abigail grabbed Frank's arm in excitement and loudly whispered "I take it he already knows!"

The table erupted into laughter at Abigail's comment.

Jack stepped back, resting his arm on Elizabeth's back. "Know what?"

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip as her cheeks glowed red. "That Charlie and I broke up."

Their eyes met, Jack's dimples joining the festivities. "Oh. Uhm," he chuckled. "I guess I figured that was yesterday's news since I'm late to the party."

"Apparently you were early to the _real_ party though!" Lee chided.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open, dying of embarrassment.

Rosie locked elbows with Elizabeth, suddenly dragging her away. "Elizabeth, we are apparently _very overdue_ for a restroom visit!" she erupted into giggles.

Elizabeth frantically grabbed for Abigail's hand to save her.

"Oh no, I'm not missing this!" Abigail joined the ladies in their pursuit.

 _6:50 p.m._

Jack took his seat, cheeks still red from what had just transpired. He took a big gulp of Elizabeth's water.

All three men sat in silence for a minute, looking at their menus.

"When I see my parishioners falling asleep, I sure know how to get their attention now. That sure woke us up, didn't it Lee?!" Frank laughed genuinely.

"That it did, Frank, that it did! Jack, you told me I wouldn't believe what happened to you this morning and to tell you the truth, I never would've without witnessing that! I'm happy for ya man!" Lee said, patting Jack on the back.

"It's about time!" Frank cackled.

Jack smiled, blushing more. "I wouldn't have believed it either! I'm just thanking the good Lord that it did."

"So, did you finally get up the gall to tell her how you feel?! What happened this morning?" Lee pressed.

"Uhm... well, she just showed up before sunrise this morning, soaking wet. She told me that she and Charlie were done... and then it... progressed," Jack smiled slyly.

"Progressed?" Lee added. "I'd say so!" All three laughed merrily.

 _6:52 p.m._

The ladies reached the restroom, out of breath from giggling. Elizabeth was still in shock.

Rosie entered first and immediately turned around to face Elizabeth. "Spill."

"Start at the beginning," Abigail added, wide-eyed.

"Well..." Elizabeth spoke carefully. "Charlie has always been really... _cognizant_ of Jack. Asking me about him, I guess sort of keeping an eye on him. Things were great at first, when he was still here. I mean, he was so wonderful, so respectful. But Jack and I have always been... _close._ "

" _Close?!_ Is that what you kids call it?" Rosie laughed.

"We're friends," Elizabeth retorted, shooting her a look. "We've always just been great friends. We enjoyed spending time together... as friends. We've always shared... a special bond I guess."

"Yes, very special. We could all see it Elizabeth!" Abigail had known them since Elizabeth moved into the apartment across the street from her cafe. "You two have always lit up the cafe every time you come in. Everyone could see it."

"Well, apparently everyone saw it but the two of us, including Charlie." Elizabeth looked down and then slowly back up at her friends. "After Charlie passed the bar and took that job, he grew increasingly suspicious of Jack and I spending time together. We were just being friends, I swear. Nothing happened between us. He was just watching out for me because he doesn't like me being alone in the city."

Abigail looked at her with questioning eyes. "Elizabeth, did you really not see how much Jack cared for you? He barely went on a single date! He has always been a lovesick puppy for you."

"Oh, I agree!" Rosemary added. "Even when we were still in school, Lee would urge him to tell you how he felt before it was too late. And then Charlie asked you out and it _was_ too late, Elizabeth. Lee was brokenhearted for Jack."

"Really?!" Elizabeth blushed even more. "I swear I had no idea. I think it took Charlie's jealousy to make me see the truth... He was so angry, guys. He kept talking about how my body language told a different story than my words... I guess I was lying to myself, protecting myself." Elizabeth sighed. "I never thought Jack could ever think of me as anything but his best friend. And I was never brave enough to tell him..." she trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"And then you and Charlie broke up because he is convinced you are in love with Jack." Abigail took Elizabeth's hands. "And he is right."

"Yes! He _is_ right! And Jack is desperately in love with you too Elizabeth!" Rosemary's eyes were wide with emotion.

"So you guys talked about all of this this morning?" Abigail quizzed.

"Well," Elizabeth bit her bottom lip. "Not in so many words, no."

"So what happened this morning?!" Rosemary's voice got higher as she grew more excited.

Elizabeth blushed, growing a little flustered. "Well, I couldn't sleep... so I decided to go for a run... and it started pouring down rain. It was still dark... so, I stopped at Jack's. I told him that it was over with Charlie and that I couldn't pretend any more... And then he told me he wasn't sorry."

"He wasn't sorry?! _Of course he wasn't sorry!"_ Rosie proclaimed theatrically. "He's in love with you Elizabeth! So what did you do all morning?"

Elizabeth swallowed hard and grinned as she stood to exit the restroom. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell... but we made up for some lost time." Elizabeth feigned shock and all three erupted into laughter again.

 _7:08 p.m._

By the time the ladies rejoined the table, the chef was already preparing food for everyone. The men had grown tired of waiting and just ordered for all of them. Elizabeth took her seat beside Jack, a smile radiating from her face. They watched in awe as the talented chef flipped delicious food onto their plates, fire blazing. Jack and Elizabeth rested right back into their usual routine with the close group of friends, only now sneaking glances and regularly touching each other. It was so freeing to just laugh and be themselves. The friends were all so happy for Jack and Elizabeth and enjoyed watching them flirt with each other all night.

"Well, I've got to put the finishing touches on my sermon for tomorrow, everyone. Abigail, are you ready to head home? I'm sure Becky and Cody have burned down the house by now!"

"Frank, you just give me the sign if you need me to stand up and lay one on Rosie during the sermon tomorrow!" Lee shot Jack a sly look. "That is, unless Jack wants a reprise of his performance tonight!" The whole group cackled at the new couple's expense.

"Sorry, but I have to work in the morning, so I'm afraid I'll have to turn you down," Jack winked. "But if I'm lucky, maybe she'll let me walk her home."

He turned to Elizabeth, who was blushing madly. She chided her friends. "You guys are awful!" she smirked. "But yes, I'd love for you to walk me home."

 _9:50 p.m._

Jack opened the door for Elizabeth and then let his hand graze over her bare shoulder down to the small of her back, where it rested. He kissed her shoulder lightly. "Thank you for putting up with them all night. I know how embarrassed you were," he grinned. "I swear I didn't know that you hadn't told them!"

Elizabeth leaned into Jack, feeling the warmth of his body. "Well, it was certainly an _interesting_ way to let the cat out of the bag!" she giggled. "We had only been sitting there for a short while and I wanted to tell Abigail in person."

Jack held Elizabeth close as they walked down the street in comfortable silence. _It feels so good to be able to touch her. To finally be able to not just protect her, but to enjoy her._

"Nice shirt, by the way," Elizabeth grinned. "Did you know you were wearing that shirt the first time I ever saw you?"

"Of course I remember. English 111. You were wearing a purple dress with faint ticking stripes. And your hair was cascading down your back. You were listening so intently to Dr. Jackson, I was barely able to make eye contact!" he laughed. "I moved to a seat closer to you the next class just hoping you might notice me."

"Me notice you?!" Elizabeth laughed heartily. "Jack. _Every_ girl in that class noticed you in that shirt and your jeans. Oh, and the flip flops. Running your hands through your hair all nonchalantly. I thought some of them might pass out!"

"So you _did_ notice me?" he teased.

Elizabeth smiled and took his hand, as they approached her apartment. She stopped at the door.

"Hey Jack?"

He stepped closer. "Yes?"

"When did you know?"

He looked into her ocean blue eyes and whispered his answer in her ear.

"It was always you, Elizabeth."


	5. Chapter 5--The Closing Ceremony

**_Before I start, I just want to say a heartfelt 'thank you' to all of you who have left me such kind reviews and sent such wonderful PM's. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I haven't written in over a decade and this has been such a fun ride. Thank you for your encouragement! I hope you like this one-Ch Six is written too, but still in proofing. Hold on tight! -lisa_**

 _2:45 p.m._

He had plenty of time to think while he drove. Work was exhausting, but he wanted to see her again. _I shouldn't have said that. She just stood there looking at me. No response. It was too much._ He squirmed in his seat, his shirt feeling tight across his chest. He drove through the city, watching the activity in the streets. He was sweating, so he rolled down his window to let the breeze in... hoping the air would blow away his anxiety. _And she's had a little while to think. So much has happened. Maybe I shouldn't have said it. It's too late now. But she loves me, right? Yes. I know she does._ He ran his fingers across the beautiful red roses resting in his passenger seat. They were her favorite.

 _3:00 p.m._

"Friends, it's been a great Monday! Please pack up your things! Make sure your supplies are back in the cabinet and put your chairs up on your desks. We want to make it easy for Mr. Randall to clean our floor tonight."

The kids listened respectfully to their beloved Ms. Thatcher. They began cleaning up and getting their jackets. Elizabeth was wiping down the Smart Board and had shut down the computers. She piled all of the students' workbooks and placed them on the shelf, ready for tomorrow's assignments.

"Opal, can you bring me that iPad? I want to lock it up in the cabinet with the others."

"Sure!" sweet, little Opal picked up the iPad delicately and placed it on Miss Thatcher's desk.

"Thank you Opal." The little girl smiled.

 _3:10 p.m._

He checked in at the office and made his way to her classroom. He smiled at the artwork lining the hallway. No doubt work inspired by Elizabeth. He leaned on the doorway, watching her. _She is so amazing. There's got to be at least a couple dozen kids in there. She makes it look so easy._ She was wearing a simple pink t-shirt dress. Nothing fancy. _But it doesn't have to be. She looks good in anything._ He watched her smile and give several children hugs. They were so attentive to her instruction. The clanking of chair legs as the little arms lifted them made him smile. _They all love her. Every last kid. It's hard not to love her._

 _3:15 p.m._

"Line up everyone! We've got to get you out for pick-up!" She glanced towards the door, a surprised smile lit her face.

"Well hello, Officer Jack! It's so nice to see you, isn't it everyone?" she urged the children toward the door. Several of the kids rushed to Jack, wrapping their tiny arms around his legs too.

"Officer Jack, are those flowers for Miss Thatcher?" Emily pried, pulling on his hand.

"Why yes, they are," he bent down to accept the little girl's hug. "Do you think she'll like them?" he whispered, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Miss Thatcher loves wildflowers! They're her favorite!"

 _3:30 p.m._

Charlie sat in his car, windows down, waiting for the children to dissipate. The long drive had helped him to clear his head. He was being crazy about Elizabeth and Jack. _I'm just jealous because she is still teaching here and we've been apart for so long. Maybe over the summer, I can convince her to take the position she was offered at the school by my parents' house. She's perfect for it._

The children flooded out by the hundreds. Within minutes, his car was surrounded. It was a little overwhelming. _I don't know how she does this everyday! They're all so sticky and loud!_ He could see her now. So graceful. So precise. So perfect. Directing her students to the correct buses and lines. He loosened his tie and took a deep breath. She was walking back into the school now. It wouldn't be long before she would leave. She never stayed late on Mondays.

 _There she is. Here's my chance._ Elizabeth descended the steps, facing the parking lot. Charlie reached for the roses.

 _3:40 p.m._

Elizabeth ushered her students into the parking lot, making sure each one was in the correct place in the ocean of children. She beamed as they each boarded their bus and stuck their hands out the windows to wave goodbye to her. _This is the best job ever._ She smiled widely, waving back to her kids.

As the buses pulled away, she turned back to the school. Someone was waiting for her, and she was eager to get back to her room. She ran her fingers along the wall, adorned with her kids' handiwork. It had been a long year, but it was winding down and she loved them. Every last one. She reached the doorway to find Jack chatting with Mr. Randall. The sight of him in his uniform took her breath away every time, her cheeks stained scarlet. She watched his arms and shoulders flex as he helped put the remaining chairs up on the desks for Mr. Randall. _You are a lucky, lucky girl, Elizabeth._ She loved how Jack treated everyone like they were the president. Regardless of their job, regardless of anything really.

"Miss Thatcher, would you like me to find a vase for your beautiful flowers?" Mr. Randall asked Elizabeth as he picked up the gorgeous bouquet from her desk.

Elizabeth smiled. "Oh, that is so kind of you Mr. Randall, but I do believe I'll take them home with me! Thank you for the kind offer though."

"I'll leave you two then. I think your classroom is already ready for tomorrow. You sure keep those kids in line Miss Thatcher. Yours is the easiest in the school to clean!" He gathered his supplies and headed down the hallway.

"Hello Miss Thatcher! Were your students kind to you today?" Jack inquired.

"Great for a Monday! I will say that I'm ready for this school year to be over though!" she chuckled. "The girls were feisty today!"

"I wouldn't know who they learned that from..." Jack winked.

Elizabeth shot him some lightning bolts. "You better be careful, Officer Thornton. I'm cooking you dinner after your shift, remember?"

Jack retrieved her jacket from the coat rack and laid it over his arm. Elizabeth picked up the fragrant bouquet and inhaled it's summery aroma. "I don't know where you found wildflowers this early in spring, but I do love them. They'll look perfect on the table tonight at dinner."

Jack smiled, loving everything about her. "Shall we go? My last break is almost over and Sasha's in the car, so I need to head out."

She lead them down the hallway, out onto the steps. A couple steps behind, Jack caught up to Elizabeth and gave her a quick goodbye kiss, grazing his hand down her arm. They looked up, and both saw someone they weren't expecting.

 _3:50 p.m._

Charlie stepped out of the warm car and started walking towards Elizabeth. He smiled and watched her standing there on the step, the breeze blowing her hair. He looked at the ground as he walked across the pavement and took a deep breath. He looked up just in time to see Jack kissing Elizabeth. He blinked hard. The roses dropped to his side. _Are you freaking kidding me?_

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth exclaimed, eyes wide, clutching the bouquet of wildflowers tightly.

"Uhm, well, I came to see if we could talk for a bit, but I see that that probably won't be necessary. And I've just made a fool of myself."

"Actually, I was just leaving," Jack said, taking a step away from Elizabeth. "I'll, uh, leave you two alone. I need to check on Sash."

"You know what? No, Jack. Stay for a minute," Charlie said, anger rising in his voice. "I can't believe you. Elizabeth told me _over and over_ that you guys were friends. 'just friends, Charlie'" he said in a mocking voice. "And I was dumb enough to believe her for the last 3 years. I saw how you looked at her. And I tried my best to look the other way. To trust her."

Elizabeth could feel the panic and fury rising in her chest. _Breathe. Just breathe Elizabeth. He needs to get this out._

"I trusted her when she took this job, insisting it was the best fit for her. I trusted her when she said you were just 'watching out for her, making sure she was safe in the city.' But I could see it in her eyes too. How can you even call yourself a man? It's been 3 days for Pete's sake! And I see you've wasted no time swooping in to steal Elizabeth's heart!" He was shaking, face growing more flushed by the second.

"Charlie! Stop." Elizabeth had had enough. She could handle him being angry with her, but calling Jack's character into question put her over the edge. She reached for Jack's hand. "I'm really, really sorry Charlie. Believe me, I genuinely am. I understand that you're angry. I get that. And I own that. But this is MY fault. Jack and I were friends for so long, that the lie I kept telling myself slowly became truth... that I didn't care for him like that. That we could just be friends. But Friday night, as you continued to yell at me and spill out everything you'd been feeling, I slowly realized that you were right. The blinders came off. You are right to be angry with me. But Jack..." she stopped to catch her breath and then sighed.

"Jack can't steal what is already his..." she looked towards him, eyes flooded with tears.

Charlie looked back and forth between the two of them, trying to calm himself down.

Jack watched Elizabeth's chest as she took some deep breaths, trying to stop the flood, blinking back tears. The walkie on his hip suddenly blipped, commanding him to action. Elizabeth's blue eyes shined at him. "Go. Be safe." He squeezed her arm, his green eyes smiling at her. "I will. You too. I'll see you tonight."

Elizabeth and Charlie watched him run to his patrol car, join Sasha, and take off siren blaring. Charlie started to walk back to his car.

 _4:10 p.m_.

"Oh no. We are _not_ done," Elizabeth called after him. "We can't leave it like this, Charlie."

"I don't know what else to say, Elizabeth. I loved you, I love you. And I thought you loved me too," he spoke more softly.

"Can we sit somewhere? Maybe the swings over there?" she looked at him sincerely.

Charlie let out a small chuckle. "I don't think I can fit in those swings Elizabeth."

"Sure you can. I do it everyday." She walked towards the swings.

He watched her gracefully walk past him, wildflowers in hand. He looked down at the roses he had brought for her and turned to follow her. As he passed his car, he dropped the red, disheveled flowers onto his hood in quiet defeat.

They sat down and were still for a minute.

"Charlie, I did love you. I sincerely did. A part of me always will. You were like a breath of fresh air. But I think in my heart I always knew it was him. I just never thought it was going to happen, so I tried to move on."

Charlie's head was down. He had never been so crushed before. He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Elizabeth. I should have never raised my voice at you. I am just so frustrated that a woman I love so much loves someone else. Has given her heart to someone else. I think we were both lying to ourselves. I could see the magnetism between the two of you, but I tried to dismiss it, I did. But when you stayed here after graduation... I felt like I started losing you then. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was grasping at straws, doing everything I could to keep you."

Their eyes met, both tearful. "Charlie, you are a wonderful, wonderful man. You are kind, you are sincere, and you are generous. You are going to make someone very, very happy. Just like you made me very, very happy. I'm so, so sorry. But Jack has my heart. He always has."

"I know. And above all else, I want you to be happy Elizabeth. So, go," he paused. "Be happy."

"You too, Charlie, you too." She sighed and stood up, dusting off her dress.

Elizabeth walked back to her car alone and brought the wildflowers to her face. Her thoughts leaped to Jack instantly and the bleeping from his walkie.

 _I hope he's okay. Please Lord, let him be okay._


	6. Chapter 6--Theft

_4:14 p.m._

The hair on his neck stood at attention. His breath slow and shallow. He watched in silence as the suspect continued to load boxes into the large van. He signaled to his squad. Creeping closer, seeking safety in the cover of other cars parked at the warehouse. _This guy is brazen. Just a ballcap in broad daylight. Acting like he works here._ Jack's team had been on this case for a while. A string of thefts, all from the same company. Their vast security system had finally caught him this time and Jack had been the first on the scene, securing a prime position. Sasha crouched beside him, alert and still. Ears sharp. Watching.

Jack watched him intently. Every move, every step. When Jack felt like their target was the most vulnerable, he forcefully whispered "FASS!" to Sasha and she leapt into action. The man turned to see the German Shepherd bounding at him, teeth bared and he fired off two panicked shots. Sasha growled and advanced. The man started to run, Sasha and Jack in rapid pursuit. The man released four more rounds in their direction.

 _4:31 p.m._

Elizabeth arrived home, checking her phone once again for a message from Jack. _Nothing. Please, please Lord keep him safe._ She smelled the wildflowers he had just given her and ached to smell him again instead. She had to keep herself busy, so she pulled out a vase and filled it with some water. She adorned her table with the flowers and began preparing the lasagna she had planned to make for dinner. _Meat sauce, pasta, cheese. Meat sauce, pasta cheese. Now the bread._ She delicately brushed melted butter over the top of the homemade bread she had picked up from Abigail. She would pop it in the oven when he arrived so that it would be warm. _Salad. I should make a salad too. That'll be great. He'll be hungry._

 _4:33 p.m._

"Fass!" Jack shouted in German, again signaling the dog to attack. Sasha serged ahead and pounced on the man's back, knocking him to the ground. She growled fiercely, biting and tearing. Jack raised his weapon.

"You'll freeze if you know what's best for you!" The man resisted for a few moments before concluding that his actions were futile, his chamber empty. Bleeding from the dog's bites, he screamed in pain for the dog to stop. He lay still, prone. Jack approached methodically.

"Achtung!" Jack spoke forcefully for his partner to stay alert and on guard. Jack put a strong knee in the man's back, informing him of his rights and placing his bleeding hands in cuffs. The rest of Jack's team caught up and attended to Sasha, covered in blood.

 _7:01 p.m._

The mocking numbers. His shift was over two hours ago. Her soul ached. Elizabeth put the lasagna in the refrigerator. She'd have to warm that up for him too. She checked her phone once more, begging it for a sign, anything to let her know Jack was okay. She called Abigail and Rosemary. They knew nothing, but promised to pray. She was too afraid to turn on the news. She sat down on the couch and tried to prepare for her class the next day. _I can't think about anything else right now._ She pulled her feet to her chest and laid her head on the arm of the couch. She would wait. For as long as it took. Clutching her phone in her hand. Unaware that it was still on silent.

 _7:15 p.m._

Jack finished the paperwork required to book the suspect. His head was pounding, as was his heart. That was as close as he had ever come to being shot. Sasha was still at the vet. _Please let her be okay._ He wanted to see Elizabeth badly, but right now, his duty was to his other girl. He placed his case documentation on the Chief's desk and locked the door. He walked downstairs, heading to Dr. Baker's office. He opened the door and was elated to see Sasha bound towards him. He squatted to the floor and welcomed her kisses all over his face. "So ist brav!" He was so proud of the young Shepherd-she had been so good. He hugged her and patted her back.

"You two were very lucky. I couldn't find any wounds on her at all," Dr. Baker said as he approached. "I think she was just covered in her target's blood. That poor chap really got it, didn't he?!"

"Oh, I wouldn't call him 'poor'. He's been targeting Thatcher's Warehouse and stealing loads of computers and other tech for months. Thanks to Sasha, we finally got him," Jack responded, nodding at the beautiful dog.

"Well, you two make a great team. I'm glad you are both safe. Congratulations on gettin' your guy," Dr. Baker patted Jack on the back. "I'll need to keep her here overnight, per standard protocol. You should be able to pick her up tomorrow."

"Thank you Dr. Baker. I know she's in good hands."

 _7:40 p.m._

 _I have a dozen messages from her. Why isn't she answering?_ Jack's attention turned to Elizabeth and he had broken more than one law to get to her house. His mind racing with thoughts. He parked his squad car right in front of her apartment and slid his key into her door. Her lights were on, and the table was set for their dinner, but where was she? Then he heard her breath. Slow and rhythmic.

He walked over to the couch where she had fallen asleep, phone still in her hands, work in disarray around her. _Those kids exhausted her._ And then he remembered. _Charlie._ In his excitement, he had forgotten about the angry mess he had left Elizabeth to deal with alone.

 _What was it she said?_ He squinted and pursed his lips. _Oh yes._ He smiled wide. _'Jack can't steal what is already his.'_ Chills ran through his body. _She is mine! That beautiful woman laying there sleeping is finally mine!_

Jack went to the refrigerator and found all of the food Elizabeth had prepared for them. He put the dishes in the oven, taking advantage of her hard work hours before. He pulled out two candles and placed them precisely on the table. He centered the vase in between them and moved their chairs closer together.

 _8:02 p.m._

Elizabeth woke to Jack's fingers grazing across her lips and onto her cheek. He was kneeling in the floor in front of her. "Jack!" she gasped. "I was so worried about you! Are you okay?"

"I am fine, and I am so, so sorry that I'm late."

"I don't care! I am just so happy to see you!" she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. The stiffness of his vest under his shirt startled her. "Jack," she stepped back, her face again consumed with worry. She noticed the scuffs and what looked like blood on his pants. "What happened tonight?"

The resounding alarm from the oven interrupted them. "I made you dinner!" Jack exclaimed, changing the subject.

Elizabeth's frown melted into a slight smile. "NO. I made YOU dinner."

Jack led her over to the table, which she had mostly prepared. He served her first, the delicious aroma filling the room. They ate in silence at first, both starving from their eventful day. "This is delicious, Elizabeth!"

She wasn't so easily swayed, especially now that he'd eaten. He caved, but breezed over the events, not wanting to worry her any more. Leaving out nearly every detail, save that Sasha had been the hero. "She's a great dog. She performed wonderfully tonight!"

"I'm so glad you have her Jack," Elizabeth said quietly, feeling like he was sparing her from the true danger he had faced tonight. She played with her fork, trying to hide her fear and the tears that were quickly filing her eyes and resting on her lashes. The soft glow of the candlelight illuminating her face from the shadows.

Jack stood and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so glad I have you, Elizabeth."

He led her by the hand to her room, where he sat down on her bed, pulling her to rest beside him.

"Elizabeth, I don't know what happened with Charlie tonight. And I really don't care. Because I trust you and I know you always do the right thing. You are kind, you are thoughtful, you are sincere," he continued.

"And I know that you didn't intend to hurt him. Fear is a very powerful thing, Elizabeth. When I was out there tonight with Sasha, I had some time to think," he turned to face her and gently cupped her face in his hand. Tears tumbling down her cheeks.

"Elizabeth," his voice steady and warm, "I wrote this tonight and I want you to have it." He handed her a folded up piece of paper from his pocket.

She read it to herself.

 _Your embrace is the one I want to feel when I am afraid. You are my peace._

 _You are the first person I want to tell when I am proud. You are my joy._

 _Your voice is the sound I want to hear when I'm worried. You are my comfort._

 _Your hand is the one I want to hold when I am tired. You are my strength._

Elizabeth's lips were quivering and she felt weightless. Jack raised her face to his and skimmed his lips across hers tenderly.

"And your face... is the one that I want to wake up to every morning Elizabeth... Because you are my hope," he whispered in between light exchanges on her lips.

Elizabeth relaxed her body into his, pulling him close, showing him how she was feeling.

"Jack... You have my heart. My whole heart."


	7. Chapter 7--Questions and Answers

**_Again, thank you guys for your wonderful reviews and PM's! I love hearing your feedback and enjoy hearing your favorite parts! Per request, this chapter and the next one will be a little bit longer than the previous ones. Hope you enjoy!  
-lisa_**

 _5:45 a.m._

Alarm blaring. Elizabeth opened her eyes and smacked the clock into submission. _It's just wrong to have to get up before the sun does!_ She stretched and looked over at the other side of her bed. Empty. She sighed and pulled the covers over her head, wishing Jack were there with her. _It's been such a wonderful month. Today is going to be extra special too! We've spent nearly every spare moment together. And I couldn't be happier._

 _7:00 a.m._

Jack encouraged Sasha into the car, coffee in hand. This was going to be a good Friday. It had been an incredible month already. Hours in between shifts and all of his days off had been spent with his best friend. He took a deep breath as he thought about all the dinners, drinks, movies, and double dates with their friends... _And I can finally kiss her._ He ached at the thought of her satisfying lips. Today's shift was going to be particularly fun.

This weekend, Frank and Abigail had asked them to stay at their house with Becky and Cody while the couple enjoyed a much-needed weekend away. He and Elizabeth had jumped at the opportunity to stay in the sprawling cabin on 10 acres just outside the city. Jack smiled. _Just what I imagine for us some day._

9:15 a.m.

"Students, please bring your morning work to my desk and get ready for our spelling test. Please have your paper and pencils ready. I'll say the words aloud and a quick definition and you'll spell the word on your paper, just like always." The students obediently did as Miss Thatcher requested. She stacked their papers neatly on her desk and waited until they were all ready.

"Number 1. Bliss. Noun. Perfect happiness. Great joy. Bliss." She gave them a moment to complete their work before moving on.

"Number 2. Dream. Noun. A series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring during sleep. Dream."

"Number 3. Strong. Adjective. Able to withstand great force or pressure. Strong."

"Number 4. Together. Adverb. With or close to another person or people. Together."

She finished the long list of words and gathered up the sheets of paper from the students.

 _9:30 a.m._

A little grin adorned Jack's face as he listened to the spelling words Elizabeth read off to the children. _I've gotten under her skin._ He smiled proudly. He had stopped at Abigail's and grabbed Elizabeth's favorite drink, really just an excuse to see her.

"Jack, I wasn't expecting you until this afternoon!" she ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her blouse upon seeing him in the doorway.

"Oh, I just thought you might like to have a little pick-me-up, since it's Friday and all. I can't stay."

"Well, that was so sweet of you," she subtly grazed her fingers down his forearm and hand as she took the cup. "Thank you very much! Friends, Officer Thornton will be back this afternoon with a special guest! Are you guys excited?"

The class immediately grew boisterous and she instantly regretted reminding them. Now they would ask her about it all day long. _Great. I still have a lot to learn._

"On that note," Jack winked, noticing the kids craziness, "I'll see you later." She watched him as he walked down the hallway, admiring his uniformed body. She fanned herself slightly as she turned back to the classroom _._

 _12:15 p.m._

"Alright everyone, time to line up for lunch and then we'll head straight to recess! At 2 p.m., Officer Thornton will be coming back with Sasha to tell us all about being a K-9 officer! That will be so fun for us!" She ushered the students down the hall and into the lunchroom. Elizabeth left her students in the very capable hands of the lunchroom monitors and made her way to the teacher's lounge. She prepared her own lunch and sat down to eat, while looking over the announcements for the day.

"Miss Thatcher! I see you had company again this morning!" Ms. Montgomery exclaimed demurely as she took a seat next to her friend. "Where might I find a handsome man in uniform to bring me coffee?" The third grade teacher giggled.

Elizabeth's face grew pink as she smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I thought he was coming with his dog this afternoon? Did something come up?"

"No, he's coming back for that at the end of his shift. Can you believe they're paying him to do this?" she said, trying to downplay his visit. "He just knew that I needed coffee this morning."

"Late night last night?!" Ms. Montgomery grinned, eyebrows raised.

Elizabeth gasped and giggled. "No! My class is just really excited about him bringing Sasha in, so he knew they would be rambunctious today."

"Yeah, right," she exaggerated the words. "I think he just can't get enough of you!"

"On that note," Elizabeth could feel her cheeks growing redder, "I think it's time to get my kids outside!" She rose and smiled widely at Kate. While it was sort of embarrassing that everyone could see their relationship growing so quickly, she loved the attention from Jack.

 _1:45 p.m._

Jack attached Sasha's short lead to her harness and led her through the parking lot. He gave her a brief lecture about being on her best behavior as they walked. _I know you will, girl. You're the best._

"Well hello again, Officer Thornton!" Mrs. Avery, the school secretary said as she prepared Jack's second visitor pass for the day. "Didn't expect to see you again today!"

Jack's face grew a little pink, but he quickly dismissed her teasing. "Mrs. Avery, I just had to see your lovely face again today. This time I brought Sasha with me."

"Oh, please call me Dottie," the older woman begged. "We're old friends by now! Will Sasha be accompanying you to Miss Thatcher's room?"

"Yes, we have cleared it with Mrs. Whitaker. We have her permission, as well as my department's. The students will be learning about what Sasha and I do with the K-9 unit. I even brought stickers!" Jack smiled pleasantly as he took the visitor pass from Dottie.

"Oh that's just wonderful! The children will love that! Will you be visiting any other classrooms?"

"No, just Eliza-, Miss Thatcher's today," Jack responded as he turned to leave the office. "Thank you for the pass, Dottie. Have a nice afternoon."

Dottie waited for Jack to leave her office and then turned to Florence, the office assistant who had been listening intently. "TWICE in one day! That's a new record!" They both erupted into laughter.

"I think that makes 6 times just this week! More if you count walking her to her car after school!" Florence snickered.

"Oh, and him in that uniform? Roowr!" Dottie snickered as she growled out of the corner of her mouth.

 _2:00 p.m._

Jack led Sasha into the classroom. Elizabeth had all the students sitting on a large rug on the floor, instructing them to stay seated and to only speak after Officer Thornton called on them. Elizabeth looked up and smiled at him as he and Sasha made their way to the front of the room. _Her smile. Gets me every single time._ He sighed peacefully and greeted the kids.

"Hi guys! This is Sasha. Sasha, this is Miss Thatcher's students. Can you say hello?" Sasha barked once in excitement. The loud noise got the students' attention right away. They sat listening attentively as Jack told them that she was a 3-year-old German Shepherd and had been his dog since she was a 6-month-old puppy.

"When Sasha and I are out in the field, I give her commands in German. When we are at home or just having fun, I just speak to her in English. So, Sasha knows two languages! Do any of you guys speak another language?" Jack looked to the students as a number of them rose their hands. "Yes Opal?"

"Miss Thatcher is teaching us Spanish this year. Does that count?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, of course it does!" Jack smiled at the adorable girl. "Would you all like to learn a German command for Sasha?"

"YES!" they all screamed.

"Okay. Let's try this one: 'Setzen!' Can you guys say that?"

The students all tried their best to repeat the word as Jack commanded it to Sasha. She immediately responded and sat down. "Great job guys! 'Setzen' means 'Sit down'. See how Sasha sat down? He gave her a pat on the head. Okay, I think we might have a little bit of time for some questions before you guys need to get ready to go home for the day. Does anyone have any questions?"

A few children raised their hands. "Yes Miles?"

"Do you ever get scared? I saw on the news that you and Sasha caught the bad guys at Tha-"

Jack interrupted him before he could finish, not wanting Elizabeth to know it was at her Father's warehouse that he was nearly shot. "Yes, Miles, we were on the news a while back. And yes, sometimes we get a little afraid. But Sasha and I have learned many, many things in school together and I know that she will always keep me safe. She is a very brave dog. In fact, she's going to be getting an award for her bravery in a few weeks."

 _2:30 p.m._

 _He looks so comfortable with the kids. I love watching him._ Elizabeth snapped back from her daydream. _Wait, what did he just say?_ She was kicking herself for not paying more close attention. _What was that about an award? For bravery? What in the world? He is keeping something from me._

Jack fielded a few more questions from the students. "I think I have time for one more. How about you, Emily?"

The feisty girl stood up grinning widely. "Officer Jack, do you love Miss Thatcher?"

Elizabeth stood suddenly, her chair scuffing the floor. "Emily! That is a very inappropriate question to ask Officer Thornton! I'm so sorry, Ja-, Officer" she was clearly frazzled. "You don't have to answer that one," she responded quickly, although she secretly wondered.

Jack blushed, opening and closing his mouth, rubbing his eyebrows. "Uhm, no, it's okay... I'll answer her." Jack was surprised, but he knew his answer. _And this is as good a place as any._ "Yes, Emily. I love Miss Thatcher very, very much." He smiled and nodded at Elizabeth, cheeks flushed, but eyes sparkling. "Sasha and I both love her very much."

Elizabeth felt her legs tremble and a charge flow through her body. Her face beaming. The boys all groaned and some even said 'yuck!' The girls, Emily included, mostly looked dreamy-eyed, themselves in love with Jack.

"Well, that's all we have time for today, friends! Please get back to your seats and gather up your things. We have to get you all outside in 10 minutes."

The students all gave Sasha some gentle scratches as she laid sprawled out on the cool floor. She was enjoying every second of their attention. Jack kneeled in the floor beside her and watched Elizabeth float about the room, glowing. _I wish I could hear her thoughts._

"So I'll pick you up at 5 and we'll head out to Frank's. Is that okay? She said she'd have dinner prepared for us to say 'thank you,'" Jack brushed a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek as she ushered the last child out of her classroom.

The corners of her mouth fought to grin as she bit her bottom lip fiercely. "Yes, that would be fine. I'll get my classroom picked up and then will head home to pack a few things for the weekend." She hurried down the hall to catch up to her students, turning around once for another glimpse.

 _Caught ya. But then again, I'm staring at her too. I'm hopeless._ Jack shook his head at himself and turned to put the chairs up for Mr. Randall. By the time Elizabeth returned, her room was ready to go.

 _3:30 p.m._

"Jack! I thought you were leaving! My room looks amazing—how did you even do that so quickly? Thank you!"

'I was pretty motivated." Jack pulled her into his grasp and closed the door behind her, sliding her up against it. One hand sneaking around her waist, the other reaching for her neck. He brushed his lips tenderly across hers. She opened them slightly, welcoming his kiss, waiting for it all day. Exhilaration rushing through their bodies at the prying eyes just on the other side of the door. He passionately kissed her for a few more moments before pulling away. He ended it with a tiny peck and a dimpled grin. "I'll see you in just a little while. Drive safe. I love you." Jack whistled and Sasha came barreling up. The two headed down the hall, heads held high.

Elizabeth rested against the wall for a few more moments, collecting herself. "I love you too, Jack Thornton," she whispered.

 _4:55 p.m._

Elizabeth had changed into some shorts and a tank top and was still gathering her things for the weekend when she heard Jack enter her apartment. "Hi Jack, I'm in here! I'll be ready in just a minute." Jack came into her room, wearing old jeans and a white v-neck tee. His hair was tussled. _He must have the top off the Jeep. I love the way he looks after he drives that silly truck._

Jack sat down on her bed, watching her haphazardly throw things in her bag. "You know, I'd expect you to be more organized, being a teacher and all," his mouth in a slight grin.

Elizabeth spun around, narrowing her eyes at him. "I'd expect an Officer to be more careful with his words," she teased. "Here help me decide what to bring." She held up a couple of shirt options and Jack chose the more revealing of the two. "I should have known you'd pick that one."

"Hey, you asked! But it really doesn't matter what you wear. We're just going to be with the kids all weekend," he sighed. "But it will be fun getting to spend time out of the city." She threw another shirt into her bag and grabbed one of his old UIC shirts to sleep in. As she placed it in her bag, he grabbed her arm. "Hey, isn't that mine?"

She playfully glanced at his lips. "Why yes, Officer. Guilty as charged. I stole this many moons ago. I think the jurisdiction has probably expired though..." She climbed onto his lap and smiled provocatively. "Are you going to arrest me?"

He slid his hands around her waist, tracing the waistband of her shorts. He kissed her neck and collarbone as she sighed contentedly. "I might... maybe you need a night in jail." Her hands massaging his shoulders and upper arms. His lips tenderly graced hers as he slipped his fingers under her shirt to feel her bare back. She smelled like flowers and rain. He kissed her intensely, his body tight and alert as her hands roamed under his shirt, pulling it over his head. He rolled her over on the bed smoothly, she enjoyed feeling the heat from his body. He smelled like vanilla and cinnamon.

"I love you too, Jack Thornton," she whispered in his ear.

He raised up at her words, gazing into her pool blue eyes. "I love you too, Elizabeth Thatcher." His lips met hers once more before he pulled away again, willing himself to cool things down. "But we've got to stop if we're going to make it out to Frank and Abigail's in time. They asked that we be there by 6."

"Okay, okay. Let's go. But we're not finished here," she smiled and zipped up her bag while Jack put his shirt back on.

Within minutes, they were in his Jeep, enjoying the warm breeze and the smell of the woods. Jack looked over at Elizabeth, eyes closed, curls blowing wildly in the breeze. _Whoa... make me stumble! I don't know how I'm going to keep myself in line._


	8. Chapter 8--A Cabin in the Woods

**_Hey guys-Reviews on this site are not posting, but I think I'm getting most of them in my email. I'm extremely grateful for your feedback, so please keep sending me your thoughts, even if they don't show up. I hope you enjoy Cabin in the Woods!_**

 ** _UPDATE: I am not receiving at least half of the reviews at all unfortunately, even via email. They are not pending or in review on my account either-they're just being gobbled up by the internet. You can either review via my post in the FB WCTH group event or you may PM me if you try unsuccessfully to review here. Hopefully the admins will fix this glitch and restore the reviews soon. I LOVE hearing the specific things you like, so please don't give up!_**

.

.

.

 _6:05 p.m._

The black jeep easily navigated over the rough driveway leading up to the cabin. The two hopped out, Jack grabbing their bags, and walked up to the porch. Sasha easily cleared the back and followed closely, sniffing everything.

"Come on in!" Abigail called out. "Door's open!"

"Hi guys, sorry we're late!" Elizabeth offered as Jack placed their bags in a chair.

"No, no, we're just finishing up ourselves. I convinced Becky to go into town and pick up Cody from his baseball practice and gave them some money for dinner. They won't be back until about 8:30 I'd guess," she smiled mischievously. "We also made you all some dinner and it's waiting for you in the oven. The table is set under the pergola out back. You kids go enjoy a nice, quiet dinner before the madness starts!"

"Oh my goodness, Abigail! You shouldn't have gone through all that trouble!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "We would have been fine with hot dogs over a campfire, but thank you!"

"Speaking of campfire," Frank chimed in, "the fire pit down by the pond is all ready to go as well." Frank winked as he handed Jack a small book of matches. "I trust you know how to light a fire?"

Jack chuckled, "that I do, Pastor. They taught us a little about that in the Academy."

"I mean the kind of fire in a fire pit, Officer," Frank grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh you two!" Abigail interjected. "Elizabeth, I've also prepared our room for you, so it's ready to go. You should rest well in there."

"And I've prepared the guest room for you Jack," Frank patted him on the back flatly. "You should rest well _in there_!" He squinted back and forth at the two young people. "And don't forget, we have two spies watching you two!" he joked.

"Frank, you are terrible! Go get our bags-I'm ready for some time alone!" Abigail retorted.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Meet me at the car in 5!"

 _6:20 p.m._

Jack held Elizabeth's hand as they watched Frank and Abigail drive away, both couples smiling brightly. "Our dinner awaits, my lady!" He took her hand and led her back inside. Sasha laid down on the rug in front of the beautiful stone fireplace.

The two entered the kitchen and could smell the steak and vegetables resting in the oven. "Mmmm. Smells like they just came off the grill!" She walked out to the patio to get their plates and shrieked. "Jack!"

Elizabeth's cry startled him and he ran to her side, Sasha not far behind. The sight took his breath away. Fine dinnerware decorated the beautiful farmhouse table, accented by wine glasses and adorned with fresh flowers. A bottle of wine was resting in a bucket. Lights twinkled through the foliage gracing the pergola and soft music was playing through the sound system. "Wow, this is amazing. I don't know how I'm ever going to top this!" Jack laughed. "I hope their weekend is as amazing as mine is starting off!"

The couple sat down and enjoyed their dinner, chatting about their day. "Jack, what was it you said about Sasha getting a reward for her bravery?"

Jack swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "Oh that... yes. The annual Charity Gala will be held at the end of the month and Sasha is getting recognized for that little incident about 6 weeks ago."

"'Little incident?'" Elizabeth questioned. "It sounds like it was more than a little incident. Are you being recognized too?"

The song switched to a nice melody. "Dance with me Elizabeth," Jack said as he rose and pulled Elizabeth into his embrace. He needed to distract her and he knew just the trick. He kissed her hand delicately and traced his lips up her inner forearm, up to her shoulder.

"Not so fast!" Elizabeth pulled herself from his dizzying trance. "Are you receiving a commendation?"

He kissed her neck and nonchalantly confirmed her suspicions. "Yes. Yes, I'm being promoted. It's a little pay increase. No big deal." He continued to dance with her, holding her close to his body.

"So is this the kind of Charity Gala in which a gentleman might need a beautiful escort on his arm?" Elizabeth said, fishing for an invitation.

"Perhaps... you know where I might find one? Maybe Miss Montgomery? Or Mrs. Avery?" he said coyly.

"Well, they are both infatuated with you! As is every 8-year-old girl in my room. I'm certain Opal would jump at the chance!" Elizabeth laughed.

Elizabeth and Jack danced a few more steps, her cheek resting against his neck, smelling him, finding rest and peace in his embrace.

"I would love to have you on my arm at the Gala, if you would do me the honor," he whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth looked into his piercing eyes. "It would be _my_ honor. I'm so proud of you."

 _7:48 p.m._

Jack and Elizabeth finished their delicious dinner and Elizabeth started busing their dishes inside. As she was cleaning up, Jack walked down the path to the fire pit and got a fire going. It was getting chilly, so he grabbed a blanket from the house and left it on the cedar swing waiting for them.

Elizabeth finished putting away the last of the dishes and gathered up the supplies for s'mores that Abigail had left in a basket for them. She filled their wine glasses once more and looked outside to see the sun starting to begin its descent over the horizon.

"Jack, looks like we're just in time to see the sun set over the lake! Let's go!"

Jack threw the small basket over his left arm and extended his right arm to Elizabeth as they walked down the uneven path to the lake. The fire was blazing by the time they sat down and the sun was casting a warm glow on the lake. Feeling the coolness of Elizabeth's bare leg as he grazed his fingers over it, Jack realized that now was a good time for the blanket. He spread it over them, and Elizabeth snuggled up closer to him... _Just what I wanted_ Jack thought to himself. He roasted a marshmallow in the fire before smashing it and a small piece of chocolate in between two of the graham crackers.

"Elizabeth, thank you for having me into your class today. I had a lot of fun," he said, offering her a bit of his snack.

"Jack, I loved watching you with them. They all adore you, especially Emily!" Elizabeth laughed as she nibbled a bite.

"She's sure a feisty one, eh?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't dream in a million years she would ask that!"

"It's okay. It needed to be said." He turned to face her, brushing a curl from her eyes. "It needed to be said years ago."

He pushed his lips onto hers, tongues in full assault right away. Elizabeth's legs sliding over his lap, her fingertips examining his physique. He was losing way to the fuse burning inside of him. The fire crackling. His lips grazing her neck. The soft glow of the moon beginning to shine over the lake. Stars just beginning to twinkle. Both consumed in other's touch.

And then the sound of footsteps. Both jumped apart. Breathing heavily, eyes alert.

"Hi Cody! Glad to see you guys made it home safely! How was your game?" Jack pretended his body was relaxed.

"It was great!" Cody said excitedly. "Miss Thatcher, why do you have chocolate on your neck?"

Elizabeth's hand hastily rubbed at her neck. Without missing a beat, Cody moved on. "Maybe tomorrow we can play baseball for a while and I can show you how good I'm getting?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's get you back up to the house and ready for bed." Elizabeth and Jack followed the blonde little boy to the beautiful cabin, stealing glances and giggling the whole way.

 _9:00 p.m._

Becky had already retired to her room when they got back to the house, so they sent Cody up to his room to brush his teeth and get some pajamas on. Elizabeth checked on Becky and talked to her for a little while about how high school was going. It was hard for her to believe that Becky was old enough to drive and was nearing graduation. She had been just a young girl when Elizabeth met her in her Mother's Cafe for the first time. They were discussing plans for the weekend when they heard a commotion downstairs.

Elizabeth peered over the banister to see Jack and Cody fighting fiercely with toy light sabers.

"I'm going to get you Vader!" Cody yelled.

"Not on your life, Luke!" Jack retorted.

The clash of the plastic and the light slashing through the darkness was quite a sight to behold. The boys were thoroughly enjoying themselves. The girls just laughed at them. "Boys don't ever grow up, do they Elizabeth?"

"No. No they don't. But if you're lucky, you'll find one as brave as Jack who will treat you like a princess and will protect you fiercely." Elizabeth smiled down at her best friend. She'd never been so happy or so in love with anyone in her entire life. "Time for bed you guys! It's nearly 10! Abigail and Frank will have our head with those sabers if we don't get you guys down at a decent hour!"

 _10:13 p.m._

Elizabeth reminisced about her day as she brushed her teeth. _So amazing. I'm really excited for this weekend and for my summer off._ She finished up, and walked back into Abigail and Frank's room and slipped into Jack's shirt. _That smell. Memories flooded her mind._ She closed her eyes and just relaxed against the bedroom door for a minute, relishing every minute. _That dinner was amazing. I have to remember to write her a thank you note. Dancing. Just talking. And the fire. Oh, and his tongue._ She shook her head and blinked. I _shouldn't think about that._

 _10:17 p.m._

Jack finally convinced Cody to brush his teeth and lay down. _It probably wasn't the best idea to have an epic Star Wars battle right before bed. I have a lot to learn!_ No matter. He was tucked in bed and Jack retired to the guest room. He pulled off his shirt, dropped it to the floor and started brushing his teeth. Looking at himself in the mirror, he could almost feel her fingers gliding over his chest, down his sides to his hips. _Jack._ He looked down at the floor. _You've got to stop thinking about her. You're never going to get to sleep!_ He finished cleaning up and quietly traversed the living room towards the Master. _I'll just say goodnight. Nothing more._ He rested against her door. The house was dark and quiet, save for the crickets and the occasional owl. Hoping to hear Elizabeth. _Is she awake?_

 _10:28 p.m._

 _I'll just run to the kitchen for a snack. Maybe he'll be out there. It'll be alright to give him a kiss goodnight. That will be fine._ She opened the door just as he was starting to walk away. "Jack!" she whispered in quiet surprise. "I, uh, I was just going to get some water. What are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted to see you." He pushed her back into her room quietly, sliding the door lock behind him.

He covered her full lips with his mouth, picking up right where they had left off twice before today. They danced around the room, lips tenderly sucking, tongues playing. He picked her up and tossed her gently onto the bed. "We can't do this here!" Elizabeth murmured, popping to her knees, but not wanting to stop. "I swear Frank will smell you on the sheets!" she giggled.

"We shouldn't be doing this at all," Jack retorted, climbing onto the bed, resting on his knees, matching her stance. "But somehow I'm having a really hard time resisting you when you're only wearing one of my shirts." He ran his hand along her thigh, tickling her.

Elizabeth let out a little squeal as she responded to his touch and then ran her own fingers down his obliques and onto his inner hip. "Those jeans do look really nice on you Officer Jack. I don't often get to see you in plain clothes any more."

"What? You don't like me in my uniform?" he squinted, meeting her gaze. His body tingling, active at her touch.

"Oh, I absolutely didn't say that. But I think I do prefer you in your Calvin Kleins," she said with that heart-melting smile that had always left him breathless.

"Well, I definitely won't be able to thwart your advances just wearing those. Doesn't leave me in a very protected state."

"You don't need protecting from me, Officer Jack. I'm a harmless teacher," Elizabeth responded seductively.

"You, beautiful woman," Jack said as he met her piercing gaze, "are a siren!" He tenderly kissed her one more time, pulling her upper body to his. She fingered the buttons of his jeans, threatening to release them. "Oh no you don't! I will not be able to say no to you if you do that!"

"Why do you have to say no at all?" she looked up through her eyelashes.

"Because I want to do this right. And because tonight we're in Pastor Frank's house. I'd never be able to look him in the eye if we had sex in his bed!" they both burst into muffled laughter and laid down on the bed, bodies aching for each other, but accepting of their values. Jack started to climb off of the bed.

"Wait, please stay," she called. "I promise I'll be good. I just want to feel you next to me." Jack slipped under the covers and pulled her back into his chest without saying a word. _She does feel really good. I'm not sure I'll sleep, but when she asks like that, I can't say no._

 ** _Sunday_**

 _5:30 p.m._

Frank and Abigail entered the quiet cabin, puzzled as to where everyone was. Frank checked his watch. They looked at each other quizzically before hearing shrieks of laughter and barking coming from the backyard. They stood at the glass doors watching as Jack and Elizabeth played football with Becky and Cody. Jack was carrying Cody under his arm, running for an imaginary end zone. Elizabeth, Becky and Sasha weren't far behind, but apparently Jack made it because he sat Cody down and both started dancing like maniacs, taunting the girls. The girls did some taunting of their own as Sasha rushed to the deck barking.

"Mom, Dad, you're home!" Cody went bounding up the steps. "We had so much fun with Jack and Elizabeth! We had a lightsaber battle, played catch, played mini golf, got ice cream, went to church and even had lunch with the Coulters today!" He spoke so quickly Elizabeth was certain that they only caught half of it.

"Hi guys! Did you have a good time?" Elizabeth quizzed.

"Yes, it was so wonderful," Abigail took Elizabeth's hands. "Thank you so much for doing this for us. I trust that you all had a fine time as well?" her eyes sparkled.

"Oh my goodness. You guys really didn't have to do all of that for us! I'm never going to be able to top that dinner! I really owe ya Abigail!" Jack said as he hugged her.

"It was really all Frank's idea! He was just excited to be able to get away and I think he wanted to make sure you guys had enough fun that you'd do it again!"

"Guilty as charged," Frank chuckled. "Did it work?"

"Of course," Elizabeth laughed. "We had a blast didn't we Jack?"

"We did, we really did. I love it out here. I hope to one day have a home like this of my own... maybe some little ones that we'll need some help with someday," Jack looked at Abigail with a sparkle in his eye.

"Well, of course! We'd be thrilled to help out!' Abigail responded gleefully.

"As long as I don't have to change diapers again, I'm in!" Frank pulled Abigail into a side embrace, both giggling.

"Well, we both have long days ahead tomorrow, so we'll head back into the city if that's okay. I think we got everything put back where it belongs and have all of our stuff together. Thanks again for trusting us with Becky and Cody and your beautiful home," Jack spoke genuinely to the respected couple.

"No, thank you guys. We're so lucky to have you two in our lives. Drive safe!" Becky and Cody covered Elizabeth and Jack in hugs before they walked down the front stairs.

Jack put his hand on the small of Elizabeth's back, steadying her as they walked. Abigail glanced up at Frank as they watched Jack help Elizabeth into the jeep and loaded their bags into the back with Sasha. "I think you might be performing a wedding ceremony before too much longer," she smiled.


	9. Chapter 9--A Night to Remember

_5:45 p.m._

Elizabeth pulled up a few strands of her hair and pinned them, leaving most of her curls to cascade down her back. She put the finishing touches on her makeup and applied some lipstick. She didn't just want him to notice her-she wanted to knock his socks off.

 _5:55 p.m._

Jack fastened the buttons of his dress uniform. _Jeez. I'm already sweating._ He was nervous. He stretched his neck and straightened his tie. He hated being in front of so many people, especially in these circumstances. He was unsure what the Thatchers knew and it certainly put him in an awkward position. He preferred to keep his head low and to stay out of the spotlight. He tied his laces and took a deep breath to clear his head. _I can't wait to see her. To feel her on my arm._

 _6:15 p.m._

She glanced at the clock. _He should be here soon. The Gala starts at 7._ She heard the door opening. "Jack, is that you?"

"Yes, I'm here to pick up a beautiful woman!" Jack responded as he sat a ribbon-adorned aqua box on her table.

"I'm almost ready, but I'm having trouble with my zipper. I think it's caught," she gently pulled at the zipper running down her lower back.

Jack looked up just as she descended the stairs. _Oh. my. Gosh. I'm pretty sure my heart just stopped._ "Elizabeth... you... wow." He blinked hard, shaking his head.

Elizabeth giggled, happy she had left him speechless. "Well, right now, I'm half-dressed! Can you help me?" she tugged on the zipper.

"Here, allow me," Jack grasped her hips, turning her around. She let go of the zipper, their hands grazing as he slipped his hands over the form-fitting red dress. _Is that lace under there? Oh man._ He felt his body react. Jack took a deep breath and let it out down the back of her neck as he easily slipped the zipper closed. He swept his lips across her bare shoulders.

"Oh no, Officer. Not yet! We've got to get going. Someone needs to get his reward."

 _You have no idea, Elizabeth._ "Are you sure we can't just skip it and stay here all night? I'd be happy to help you out of this red dress," he winked. "I'm not convinced you really needed my help with that zipper in the first place."

Elizabeth smiled mischievously. "Why, are you accusing me of something unbecoming a lady, Officer?"

"That's 'Detective'" to you after tonight, Miss Thatcher."

"Oh right. Well, maybe you can interrogate me later... speaking of detective, what's that I spy on the table?" Elizabeth glanced towards the package, interest piqued.

"That's a gift for my elegant date. Would she like to open it?"

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide with excitement and she untied the ribbon on the small, delicate box. When she opened it, she gasped. "Jack! You shouldn't have!"

"May I?"

"Of course! I love it! But Jack, it's too much! It's so beautiful!"

Jack swept her curls to the side of her neck and stood so close that she could feel his warm breath and his lips on her ear. He fastened the exquisite sapphire necklace around her neck. She was glad she had chosen the strapless sweetheart gown because the necklace looked amazing with the dress. "Well, you're certainly going to be the most beautiful woman in the room, and I want you to feel it and remember how much I love you."

Elizabeth turned slowly as he kissed her skin right beneath the necklace. "Oh Jack," Elizabeth gushed as she enjoyed his affections. She was used to parties like this. "I doubt anyone will notice me at all with all those people, unless it's because I'm on your arm!" she pulled him towards the door.

"Oh, I guarantee that they will notice that," he mumbled quietly as they shut the door behind them.

 _6:44 p.m._

They entered the regal ballroom, her in a beautiful gown, him dressed finely. The room was swarming with members of the police force, local dignitaries, and prominent business owners all dressed to the nines. The round tables were finely dressed in white tablecloths, china, fine wine and large arrangements of stunning red roses. A dance floor and a stage were set up at the north end of the immaculate Gala. They found their seats at Table 42, near the stage. They watched as others began to fill the seats around them and made polite conversation with those at their table.

 _6:54 p.m._

Elizabeth excused herself to the restroom as Jack took his seat. "Don't get that zipper stuck while you're in there!" he chided. She grinned, leaving her handsome date at their table. _Table 45-just so I don't get lost._

A few moments later, Elizabeth exited the restroom and ran into an older lady who dropped her purse as they collided. Elizabeth politely apologized and reached down to retrieve the handbag. She stood back up to find her Mother staring back at her.

"Mom! What are you doing here?! What a nice surprise!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Oh my! Elizabeth, you look stunning! Wherever did you get that beautiful necklace? Your Father is presenting the special award tonight... To J..." she trailed off, looking confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I came with Jack! Sasha is receiving an award tonight and I asked him if I could tag along. It's fun getting dressed up once in a while!" she shrugged her bare shoulders.

Just then, they heard a booming voice come over the speakers. "Oh, we better get to our seats! We can catch up later Mom!"

 _7:01 p.m._

The Chief of Police took the stage and welcomed everyone to the Gala to warm applause. He informed them that dinner would be served momentarily and the awards would be presented as they dined. Afterwards, everyone was welcome to enjoy the dance floor.

Mr. Thatcher noticed Jack sitting a few tables over attentively listening to another Officer. He smiled proudly at his daughter's friend. He was also glad the thief had been caught. Mrs. Thatcher joined him, bumping the table and making the "42" sign tumble over. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" she gasped, embarrassed. "I'm just a little rattled."

"Rattled? By what?" Mr. Thatcher asked quietly.

"By that." Mrs. Thatcher nodded her head in the direction of Table 45 just as Elizabeth approached in her commanding, mermaid-style dress. She grazed her arm across Jack's shoulders as she took a seat next to him. Mr. Thatcher's opened his eyes widely and looked at his wife. "Do you think Charlie knows she's here? Wearing that? With Jack?!"

"I don't know! We ran into each other in the ladies' room and she seemed as surprised to see me here as I was to see her! Maybe she's just come along to be supportive? They've known each other for so long, and he's such a wonderful friend to her. She mentioned something about Sasha receiving an award. Perhaps Jack didn't tell her?"

 _7:15 p.m._

Jack and Elizabeth conversed quietly with the other officers and their dates as the presentations began. The food smelled delicious and the guests unfolded and placed their napkins in their laps. Elizabeth ran her fingers along Jack's inner thigh teasingly under the table before taking a drink from her wine glass. She looked over at him, smiling with her eyes.

A chill ran through Jack's body at her touch. _You better stop that!_ He hoped she could hear his thoughts as he took a drink from his own glass and raised his eyebrows at her. _Two can play at this game._ He calculatedly slipped his hand down her back, the tips of his fingers tracing the lacy band that he'd seen earlier.

She suddenly sat up very straight, ignited by the searing touch of his skin. _Oh my. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask him for help with the zipper._ She gulped another drink from her wine glass. She muffled a giggle as she looked into his piercing hazel eyes.

 _8:00 p.m._

Jack slid her hand from his thigh and stood to go fetch Sasha from the trainers. It was time. She was very excited to see him, but stood calmly as he attached her lead. He returned to his seat next to Elizabeth, Sasha resting calmly beside them in the floor.

 _This must be when Sasha is going to be recognized! And maybe even Jack!_ Elizabeth shifted in her seat with anticipation, but noticed how nervous Jack looked. She slid her hand into his under the table and gave it three squeezes. _I love you._ He took a deep breath, looking into her pool blue eyes and squeezed her hand back four times. _I love you too._

Much to his daughter's surprise, Mr. Thatcher took to the stage along with the Commissioner and Jack's boss. _Hmm. That's odd._ Captain McMurray's voice boomed through the room. "And now, the final award for the evening. Though this man has only been on the force for a short while, he has made a very distinguished mark on our department. He is especially well-respected, trusted and admired by everyone who knows him. He has gone above and beyond in every aspect of his job. Graduating at the top of his class, he has out-performed nearly everyone with his hard work and dedication to the CPD and to the people of Chicago. Most recently, as many of you saw in the news, his impeccable investigative work led to the capture of a perpetrator suspected in burglaries across 6 states. He led his team into Thatcher's Warehouse on 39th and heroically apprehended the suspect, dodging bullets and ensuring the safety of 14 other members of his team, in addition to 4 of our Shepherds. To say we are proud and honored to call him a colleague is an understatement."

He turned to Elizabeth's Father. "Beside me here, I have a man most of you already know and respect, Mr. William Thatcher. He is an esteemed Chicago businessman and owner of Thatcher Shipping, among other businesses. He will be presenting a reward of $25,000 to this year's recipient. Without further ado..."

Holding up the prestigious plaque, "In recognition of exceptional achievement in police endeavors, including extraordinary valor, crime prevention, investigative work, community relations, juvenile programs, and K-9 training efforts, we would like to present the 2015 CPD Police Officer of the Year Award to Detective Jack Thornton and his canine partner Sasha!"

Elizabeth sat stunned in her chair, brow furrowed, barely able to breathe, unable to piece together any words. Mouth shaped into a delicate 'o'. Jack looked over at her as he stood, pulling her to him and brushing a delicate kiss on her cheek. "Be right back." She blinked hard.

 _8:15 p.m._

Jack led Sasha to the stage calmly as everyone rose to their feet, the clapping growing to a deafening roar echoing throughout the ballroom. Mrs. Thatcher watched her daughter, who still seemed bewildered by the announcement, rub her cheek softly. Her lips slowly grew into a beautiful smile as she blinked back tears, captivated by the man up on the stage as she rose to her feet. _She loves him._

Jack shook the hand of the Commissioner and other men on the stage, and accepted the plaque as the thundering applause continued. Mr. Thatcher stepped forward to the podium. Jack raised his head to look the esteemed man in the eyes and clenched his jaw as their gazes met. The boisterous crowd grew silent and sat down. "I couldn't be prouder to be awarding this to you, son. Thank you for your limitless bravery and for your exceptional character. And, thank you for taking good care of my daughter." The older man smiled at Jack, who grinned shyly but shook his hand firmly.

Jack stepped up to the podium, pulling a note from his pocket nervously. He looked out over the crowd, the lights blinding. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat. _There she is. My peace._ He looked back over the crowd and chuckled. "I'm sorry everyone. I'm a little nervous-I don't often get in front of this many people and frankly Sasha and I are much more comfortable chasing bad guys!" The crowd laughed, captivated by the handsome Detective. He tugged at his tie and began. "First of all, I'd like to thank the CPD for hiring me right out of school, fresh and probably quite ignorant," he smirked. "For the past 3 years, I have learned from the very best and I am grateful to them for taking me under their wings. You guys know who you are. Next, I would like to thank my beautiful partner, Sasha." He turned and knelt next to his attentive Shepherd for a moment before standing again. He looked down at his beloved dog as he spoke and she looked right back at him. "Sash, you and I have grown up together here, learning everything as a team. We eat together, we run together, heck, you even snore in my bed!" Quiet laughter rumbled through the crowd as they hung on his every word. He rubbed the pretty dog's back and blinked back tears. "At the end of the day, Sash, I know without a doubt that you'd lay down your life for me, without hesitation. I also need to thank my friends and family who have been beside me all of these years. Thank you for your support, your listening ears and your impeccable advice. And to Mr. and Mrs. William Thatcher, it is my pleasure and duty to perform my job to the best of my abilities. Your reward was not necessary, but I thank you for it and for your friendship over the years. You've always treated me like family and for that I'm forever grateful." He paused, eyes searching, lighting up as he found his target. "Finally, to the one whose embrace is the one I want to feel when I am afraid, you are my peace; you are my joy. You are the first person I want to tell when I am proud. Tonight, I am proud. Thank you everyone."

The massive crowd again rose, exuberantly clapping. Jack and Sasha descended the stairs and returned to Table 45, placing his plaque onto the table. He took Elizabeth into his arms as tears flowed down her cheeks. He brought his hand to her cheek, sweeping them dry and brushed his lips against hers tenderly. "I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher."

Mrs. Thatcher watched Jack as the crowd quieted and relaxed back into their seats. He pulled out Elizabeth's chair and she sat back down. Several CPD members rushed to Jack's side, congratulating him on his accomplishment, but his eyes barely left Elizabeth. _He loves her too._

 _9:00 p.m._

The crowd grew lively as they finished their meals and had a few drinks. "Care to join me on the dance floor, beautiful?"

"Wow, aren't you full of surprises tonight? First an incredible award, and now you want to dance with me, _in public?_ Just how many drinks have you had Detective?" Elizabeth teased as she took his hand readily.

The music was lively and many of Jack's friends joined around them, dancing and laughing. Jack's eyes always on Elizabeth. Her eyes fixed on him. Jack cheerfully mouthed the words of the song to Elizabeth as they danced. _"I don't wanna be needing your love... I just wanna be deep in your love..."_ He pulled her close to him in one breath and let her step back in the next. _"I just wanna be there where you are..."_ He took her hand and spun her out as he winked _"And I gotta get one little taste."_ Elizabeth laughed and enjoyed this playful side of Jack. _"You are the one thing, the one thing I'm living for."_ They were in their own little world, surrounded by hundreds of spectators.

Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher amusingly watched their daughter. "So I think she might have some news that she failed to mention," Mr. Thatcher spoke first. "What do you think happened to Charlie? Do you think she and Jack are together?"

"Oh, by the way they've been looking at each other all night, there's definitely something more between them. Now, whether they've admitted it to one another I don't know, but really, I've always thought it. Remember how surprised we were at her graduation? I thought for sure she and Jack were involved then. That Charlie was a nice fellow, but the way Jack always looked at her..."

"Like the way he's looking at her right now?" Mr. Thatcher motioned to the dance floor.

"Like the way he's been looking at her all night... and during that speech!"

"You think she didn't tell us because she didn't want to jeopardize his promotion?" Mr. Thatcher inquired.

"William, I don't think she knew about the promotion. I watched her as they announced his name and she looked absolutely dumbfounded! I don't think _he_ even told her! I'm sure he felt awkward about the whole situation, given your involvement in the entire process."

 _9:15 p.m._

The next song arrived and it had a much slower melody. Perhaps the DJ was trying to pull a few of the older crowd onto the dance floor. Jack pulled Elizabeth into his arms and held her close, breathing her in. "Elizabeth, I'm so glad you are here with me tonight. I'm so sorry that I surprised you with all of this, but... well, I felt.. I still feel... kind of odd about the whole situation."

Elizabeth pulled back and looked Jack straight in the eye. "Jack Thornton. You _earned_ this award. Didn't you listen to the glowing praise the Commissioner spoke of you? They didn't give this to you because of my Father. No one even knew we were together. You should be very proud of yourself-you work very, very hard and you are a brilliant man. Don't sell yourself short. Own it." She smiled up at him before resting her cheek against his. She loved feeling his hand around her waist protecting her. He loved feeling her hand in his, reassuring him.

"Thank you, _Sugar,"_ he grinned, referring to the Maroon 5 song he'd just mouthed to her earlier. She laughed and pulled him closer, until their bodies were synced firmly together. They swayed back and forth to the music, making a little circle, in a dreamlike trance.

Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher smiled, watching their daughter glowing in the arms of her best friend. "Oh William, just look at them," Mrs. Thatcher sighed happily.

"Oh, I am. And so is half the town!" he chuckled. "I'm sure this is going to be an interesting headline tomorrow morning!"


	10. Chapter 10--Headliner

**_REVIEWS ARE FIXED, EVERYONE! Thank you for your patience. Feel free to let me know what you think-details welcome! This chapter's the longest one yet! Welcome, new readers... and thank you Emily for proofing and sharing my work. :0)_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _9:45 p.m._

Jack and Elizabeth continued to dance the night away, only stopping briefly to sip from their wine glasses or converse with the many dignitaries vying for Jack's attention. Lost in each other, Jack barely felt the slight tap on his shoulder. "May I cut in, Detective Thornton?" Jack and Elizabeth looked up to see her Father standing there smiling at them. "I know it's _your_ night, but she is still _my_ daughter."

Jack stepped back, only to be pulled away by Elizabeth's Mother, much to his surprise. "Well hello, handsome! It's been quite a night for you, sir!" she smiled warmly. "Do you mind dancing with an old lady for a while since my husband's stolen your girl?"

Elizabeth and Jack's eyes met, both overcome with red cheeks and shy grins. _This is going to be a night for the memory book!_ Elizabeth settled into her Father's warm embrace, remembering all of the times she'd stood on his feet and danced as a child. Tears came to her eyes. She blinked them back and swayed with him for a while longer. "Daddy... Charlie and I broke up a couple of months ago... It was time to ride or get out of the saddle Dad, and I chose to get out. Jack and I... we finally realized... I finally realized..." she paused, searching for the right words. "I want you to know that I had no idea about this award. I think Jack kept it from me because he felt unworthy of it and didn't want to bring any unwelcome publicity to our family. We've been frien-"

He cut her off. "You've been friends for a long time. Elizabeth, I'm very, very proud of Jack. I have always been grateful for your friendship, your closeness. I knew he would always take care of you when I wasn't there to do it. I understand where he's coming from, but please tell him that I had nothing to do with the selection process. I was very clear about that when the papers interviewed me about it last week. Beth, I've been in business many decades, and by now I am not concerned with what other people think in the slightest. What I care about... is how you're feeling, sweetheart."

"Daddy," she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I think he's the one." She looked up into his matching blue eyes, filling with tears.

"I know he is, sweetheart," he nodded. "Your Mother and I have just been waiting for you to realize it." He hugged her tightly and they continued to dance in comfortable silence.

The song ended and the four exchanged hugs. "I think we're going to head home. We aren't built to stay out late any more! Jack, do you have to work tomorrow, or did a day off come with that plaque?" Mrs. Thatcher inquired.

Jack laughed. "Oh, they actually gave me _two_ days off!" He noted the surprise on their faces. "I know! I was shocked too!"

"Well, in that case, would you two like to come for dinner Sunday night? We're heading out to the farm for the weekend and we'd love to have you!" Mr. Thornton smiled warmly.

Elizabeth looked to Jack as he extended his hand to her Father. "I'd be honored, sir."

 _10:30 p.m._

"I don't know about you, but I'm dying to get these heels off!" Elizabeth wiggled her feet.

Jack grimaced, "Oh yes, my heels are killing me too!" They both laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," She rolled her eyes.

"Would you like me to carry you to the valet?"

"Don't you dare! There's already been a steady stream of photographers running around tonight. I'm sure they'd get the big bucks for a shot like that!" she grinned.

"Well, how about I go get our stuff and you can meet me at the door? I'm ready to call it a night."

"Are you sure? Turns out, this is sort of your party, Jack!" she smiled widely at him.

He took her hands and pulled her close. "The only party I'm concerned with is the one we're going back to at my place. And no one else is invited," his voice low and smooth. She giggled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

She glanced up at him, batting her eyelashes slowly. "In that case, yes, I think I'm ready to go."

 _11:58 p.m._

Jack carried his shoeless date up the steps to his apartment, wondering if his brother had complied with his wishes. Elizabeth fumbled with the key for a moment before the door finally opened. Elizabeth nudged it with her foot.

 _Tom definitely complied,_ Jack thought wide-eyed. The soft glow of candlelight flickered in the apartment. Elizabeth turned to jack in wonderment. "How did you..."

"Tom." Jack smiled.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "He could have burned down your house!"

"But he didn't," his lips turning up slightly at the corners. He sat Elizabeth down gently and closed the door behind them, breathing in the silence. Glad to be away from the crowd, away from all of the lenses. "Go sit down on the sofa. I'll get us some glasses." Jack nodded to the champagne and chocolate delicacies waiting for them.

"Jack," Elizabeth was taken aback. "Did you plan all of this?!"

He grinned, dimples blazing. "I told you I'd rather stay home with you, didn't I? But noooo. You insisted that we go to the silly Gala!" he teased.

"Oh, the 'silly Gala' where you were awarded Officer of the Year and a check for $25,000?!" she exclaimed incredulously. "How dare I! And speaking of, do you have any plans for that $25,000 Officer Thornton?"

"Detective Thornton, you mean? And yes, I might have a few plans for it. Time will tell." He removed his dress jacket and laid it on the counter.

"Oh really," Elizabeth spoke softly with her eyebrows raised. "Just how much time?"

He squinted back at her mischievously. "Don't you tell your kids something about patience being a virtue?"

He sat down on the couch and handed her a glass of champagne. She raised it towards him as she spoke, "A toast... to the most amazing Detective I know. I'm so proud of you and I love you. Just don't take too much time." She beamed and they clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

He pulled her legs into his lap and began to massage her overworked feet. She finished off her glass quickly and relaxed her head back on the arm of the sofa. His strong hands maneuvered over every inch of her feet and he slowly worked towards her ankles. He slid his hands under her dress slightly, stroking her legs.

"Detective Thornton, are you amazing at everything you do?" she let out a little moan of appreciation.

He grinned. "Well, I guess you'll have to wait a while to see if I'm amazing at _everything_ , but I'm a pretty good kisser, don't ya think?"

She raised up and slid herself into his lap, toying with his tie. "Oh, I forget. I think I might need to gather some more intelligence on that matter, sir."

Their faces slowly moved closer, eyes steadfast. His hand slipping up her thigh. He leaned in, just a little. Each breathing slow, rhythmic breaths. His lips singed hers when they finally touched. He sucked on her bottom lip for a moment, pulling her into the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Following his passion. The kiss deepened and he navigated around the fullness of her dress, hands grating over her thigh, and delicately up her back. She pushed into him at the touch of his red hot fingers on her cool skin. He laid her back on the couch and laid down beside her. Fingers grazing up the front of her dress to the sapphire necklace he had given her earlier.

"Why don't we get you into something more comfortable?"

 _7:35 a.m._

Mr. Thatcher put on his robe and walked out to the quiet driveway in his slippers. He picked up the rolled up paper and walked back inside. As he approached the table, Mrs. Thatcher couldn't help but notice his snicker as he unwrapped it and began to read something on the front. Moments later, he flattened it out and tossed it to the table in front of her.

 **"Thornton Catches Thatcher's Thief, Steals Daughter's Heart"**

She let out a slight gasp and then started giggling. "Oh my, that's a good one, William! And on the front page, too! And look at that picture!"

Mr. Thatcher looked over her shoulder at the image of his beautiful daughter, Elizabeth, dancing with Jack. Cheek to cheek. Both happier than he'd ever seen them. He continued reading as he placed his hand on his wife's arm.

 **Detective Jack Thornton was awarded the prestigious Chicago Police Department Officer of the Year Award last night at the Annual Police Officer Charity Gala. He was recognized for many notable achievements this year, most recently his capture of Nathaniel Tolliver** **, the man suspected in several burglaries involving William Thatcher's Warehouse and other businesses. The esteemed businessman rewarded Detective Thornton with a monetary prize of $25,000, the publicly offered remuneration for the arrest. The momentous accolade was slightly overshadowed as Detective Thornton's attention was captivated by his longtime friend, Elizabeth Thatcher, the oldest daughter of William and Grace Thatcher. Sources tell us that the two met at The University of Illinois Chicago six years ago...**

William quietly walked back into the kitchen get some coffee as Grace continued to read. "Oh, William, it's a wonderful article. They must have interviewed Jack ahead of time. He thanked many more people by name in the article and they published his speech. He is really such a kind, respectable young man."

"Yes, I agree. But you know we're going to be hearing about this at the Country Club!" he joked. He sat down in his rocking chair to enjoy his coffee.

 _10:13 a.m.  
_  
The sunlight burned Elizabeth's eyes as she peeked them open. The red numbers brought a smile to her face as she realized she was still in his arms. The warmth of his chest against her back. His strong, solid arm wrapped around her waist. Their legs entwined from the night before. _It is so, so very hard to resist him._ She was still sleepy, as they had stayed up until the wee hours of the morning laughing, talking, planning for the summer. She sighed as she thought about the vacation they had planned. It will be so nice to get away, especially now that their relationship had likely gone very public after last night. She grimaced. _This is one thing I really hate about Daddy's success._ She gently slipped out from his embrace to escape to the bathroom. She wanted to brush her teeth and freshen up before he woke up.

 _10:18 a.m._

The temperature of the bed quickly grew cooler and Jack's body noticed. He opened one eye and blinked a few times, adjusting to the daylight. He pulled the covers back over his head. When he heard the sound of water running, he peaked out again, rolling onto his back and resting one arm behind his head. Waiting for the show. He hadn't even been sure of what she had put on last night as it was already so dark when they retired upstairs.

She opened the door and stepped out quietly, her hair piled into a messy ponytail on the top of her head. Wearing Jack's blue button down with the sleeves rolled up. He inhaled sharply. _Lord, have mercy. I'm not going to make it._ He groaned and pulled the covers back over his head.

"Not exactly the response I was hoping for this morning, Jack!" She laughed and pounced on the bed, straddling his body, holding the comforter tight against him.

He peered out, lowering the covers to his neck. "What are you trying to do to me, woman?"

"I'm holding you captive!" she spoke forcefully, but melting him with her smile. That smile.

"First that dress, then the lace, and now that shirt? _My blue button down?_ You're killing me Elizabeth Thatcher!" he wailed.

"Good. My interrogation methods are working." She slid the covers down to his waist, the band of his Calvin Kleins peeking out. She leaned over him and ran her lips up his chest, pinning his arms down at his sides. She could feel his heartbeat laboring. Growing more rapid as her tongue danced over his glistening skin. She brushed her body over him as her kisses moved to his neck. He struggled to free his hands. "Uh, uh, uuuh! Resisting arrest will only get you into more trouble, Detective. You know that." He sighed, releasing a smoldering breath down her neck, his only recourse. _Oh my. He's killing me even without his hands._ Her lips trailed up his neck and found his ear. She returned his ploy with one of her own. Her tongue danced over his earlobe, tenderly sucking it between her lips.

His body grew rigid for a second and he arched his back. His eyes rolling back as he closed them, forcing a whisper, "Elizabeth Thatcher..."

Jack's phone began vibrating on the nightstand. They both looked over at it and grinned, catching their breaths. "It's my phone call! It's a basic right, Elizabeth!" he laughed.

 _10:40 a.m._

Jack listened to Lee's voicemail telling him they better go get the paper and peppering him with charges of keeping this award a secret. Elizabeth had stepped into the shower, so Jack stood and threw on some sweats and a t shirt. He stuck his head into the steamy bathroom. "Hey Elizabeth, I'm going to run to Abigail's and get us some breakfast okay. Make yourself at home here. Obviously."

She stuck her head out and smiled at him. He closed his eyes. _Oh no. You're not getting to me again. Not like that._

"I will. You mind stopping to pick me up some clothes since you'll be so close?"

"As long as you promise me you won't be in my bed waiting for me when I get back." She laughed and agreed to be on her best behavior.

 _10:50 a.m._

He stepped out of the apartment to a beautiful summer day and drove to Abigail's. Abigail and Frank both looked up when he came in.

"Well if it isn't the man of the hour!" Frank exclaimed. "You've got some more explaining to do son!"

They both covered him in a hug, congratulating their dear friend.

"So I take it you heard?" Jack asked.

"Oh, handsome, naive Jack. You've known Elizabeth long enough to know that nothing involving the Thatchers is ever private for long!" Frank chuckled and grabbed the folded up newspaper and smacked him in the chest with it.

"Great! Lee told me I should get one..." his voice grew silent as he straightened the paper. "Oh no... I wonder if her parents have seen this," he winced.

Abigail, always positive, spoke softly, "But they had _wonderful_ things to say about you two! And your words to everyone... to Elizabeth... Oh how I wish we would have been there to see it. We're so proud of you Jack!"

Jack looked up at her and saw the tears in her eyes. "I feel terrible. I should have told you guys. I didn't even tell Elizabeth beforehand," he shook his head and looked at the ground.

Abigail's face said "what"-she needed no words.

"I was worried everyone would think I was only getting the award because of Elizabeth. But she was so wonderful about it, so happy for me. And Mr. Thatcher assured me that he had nothing to do with my selection and he was so kind to me. The whole night was unbelievable. They've actually invited us out to the farm tomorrow evening for dinner."

"That's great Jack," Frank spoke sincerely. "We're really, really happy for you," he grasped Jack's shoulder. "But tonight. Tonight, you two are celebrating with _us!_ We've already spoken to Lee and Rosemary and they'll be joining us as well. Nothing fancy, just out at our cabin. Deal?"

"Deal," Jack smiled and shook Frank's hand. He turned to Abigail. "Think you might be able to get me our usual breakfast while I run and grab Elizabeth some clothes?"

Abigail looked at him, confused.

Jack's face serged red and he begun to stammer. "Uh, uhm. She was really tired after the Gala last night, so she just borrowed some of my clothes and slept at my place. She's in the shower now..." he realized he should just stop by the looks on their faces. _Unbelievable Thornton._ He shook his head at himself and could feel his ears burning.

Frank raised his eyebrows. "Guess I should've sent Cody with you to chaperone. He was telling us something about chocolate on Elizabeth's neck the other night." He and Abigail laughed until they had tears in their eyes.

"I'm just gonna go," Jack swallowed hard, trying to retain what was left of his dignity.

"I'll have a basket ready for you in 5!" Abigail called out as Jack walked away. He threw up his hand in acknowledgement as he walked out the door, thankful for the cool air.

 _11:46 a.m._

Elizabeth sat on the couch watching reruns of I Love Lucy. She glanced up at the clock as her stomach rumbled. As if on cue, she heard Jack opening the door.

"Hey, you're dressed! In my clothes, but I'll take it!" he mocked.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but moved along, taking the basket of food from him and walking to the kitchen. "Did you see Frank or Abigail this morning?"

"Oh, I saw them alright... And thoroughly embarrassed myself. And you too."

Elizabeth's eyes shot over to Jack. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we were talking about the paper and I asked Abigail if she could get us some food ready..." he pursed his lips together. "...while I went to get you some clothes."

Elizabeth gasped. "You didn't!"

"I did." Jack turned red all over again and smiled. "And then Frank went on to tell me that Cody ratted us out about the chocolate he saw on your neck!"

"Oh Jack, he didn't!" She tipped her head back and laughed at the ceiling. "Unbelievable Jack Thornton! You're supposed to be this smooth-operating detective now! What the heck's wrong with you?"

Jack grabbed her playfully and pulled her close. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it was because someone kept me up half the night _interrogating_ me and then woke me up this morning wearing nothing but my button-down... and with the freaking top three buttons open too!" he roared. "Don't think I didn't notice that as you hovered over me!" He grabbed her face and kissed her. "Now let's eat! I'm starving!"

 _12:02 p.m._

Jack served Elizabeth her brunch as they sat down at the table. The spent candles still on the holders. "Oh, Abigail and Frank told me that they want us out at the cabin tonight at 6. Lee and Rosemary will join us out there. Just a friendly get-together to celebrate."

"Oh, that sounds great," Elizabeth said between mouthfuls. "I just love it out there. Hey, did you bring the paper? I'd love to read what they wrote about you!"

Jack sighed. "Yes, Abigail packed it up for me, but are you _sure_ you want to read it?"

"Yes, why?" she looked at him quizzically as he retrieved it from the basket.

He watched her face closely as she unfolded it, revealing the half-page, color image of the two of them right on the front page under the headline. The corners of her lips starting tugging upwards and soon she was laughing hysterically. She looked over at him.

"Jack. Oh Jack. This is the best headline I've ever read! It's clever!" she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I bet my parents got a kick out of it this morning!"

"Thanks for stealing my thunder," he looked at her and grinned, dimples shining. "I told you that everyone would notice you last night!"

"Touche."


	11. Chapter 11--Fellowship

_4:15 p.m._

They lounged at Jack's apartment most of the afternoon, just watching television and chatting with Tom, who had returned after lunch.

Elizabeth turned to Jack. "You should probably go get dressed for tonight. We'll need to run back to my apartment before we head out there so I can change too. It's going to be cool tonight, so I'll need something warmer than this."

Jack wiggled his eyebrows. "I'll keep you warm!"

"Not in front of Pastor Frank and Abigail-they already think we're sleeping together thanks to you!" she laughed.

Tom laughed. "Well, aren't you?!"

Elizabeth's face went white. "No! And if we were, it would be none of your business!" she scolded, lips fighting a grin. _Tom, you are a brazen little thing aren't you? He and Julie would certainly get into some trouble!_

Tom, like a cat, always quick on his feet. "Well, technically you are sleeping here. And I'm guessing that Jack isn't making you sleep in the floor? So... technically, you are sleeping _together,"_ he squinted his eyes at her mischievously.

Jack chuckled and headed upstairs, leaving Elizabeth to fend for herself. He knew his little brother was ultimately no match for his girl.

 _4:30 p.m._

Jack returned looking like he just walked off of a movie set. _I've never seen someone who looks so good in a t-shirt and jeans._ "Wow, that was fast! I'm probably going to need more time, so we should get going!" Elizabeth said, eager to leave Tom and his ideas behind.

Jack opened the door to the Jeep and helped Elizabeth in before closing her door. The breeze felt wonderful, but was a little cool. "I'll have to help Frank get a fire going tonight. It's a little chilly. Maybe we can make s'mores again," he winked.

She looked over at him through her eyelashes. He was looking straight ahead, like he had said nothing at all, but the edges of his mouth turning up told her he knew exactly what he was doing.

 _4:50 p.m._

Elizabeth ran upstairs to change while Jack sat on her couch playing on his phone. Elizabeth slipped into her favorite skinny jeans and a tiny-checked popover with a deep V. She finished off the outfit with some wedge sandals that made her almost as tall as Jack. _Makes him easier to kiss when I'm taller._ She smiled at the thought. She dabbed on a bit of make up and put some loose curls in her hair. She looked at the clock. _Perfect timing._

 _5:20 p.m._

Jack looked up to watch Elizabeth descend the stairs. _Those are nice legs_ _. Well, nice everything really. And she doesn't even know how beautiful she is._ Jack sat motionless as she approached, unable to take his eyes off of her. Off of her lips.

"Ready to go, Detective?" she stood toe-to-toe with him and pulled him to his feet.

Without saying a word, he wrapped his arms around her back and brushed his lips over hers. She drew him in further, her hands pulling his face closer. His body heat rising with every flicker of her tongue.

She released him and grabbed his hand from her waist, grinning slightly. "Let's go." _These shoes are magical._

 _6:20 p.m._

Three couples sitting around the table watching Becky and Cody play catch in the back yard. Smiling. Eating. Laughing. Listening to Elizabeth tell her version of the events of the Gala. Her shock. Her awe of the man sitting beside her apparent in every word. Him just sitting there enjoying her. They laughed about the newspaper, reminding Lee and Rosemary.

"Oh my! Lee, we almost forgot!" Rosemary jumped up from her seat and patted Lee on the shoulder briskly. "I'll go get it!"

She smiled widely as she returned to her seat, her voice high-pitched and dramatic. "This is for you guys!" She handed Jack a flat, hard box wrapped in red plaid paper with a ribbon bow tied around it. "Sorry for the paper-it was all I could find in the house at the last minute!"

"Oh Rosemary, that's so thoughtful of you!" Elizabeth watched Jack as he untied the bow and carefully tore the paper. He opened the box and pulled out a nice frame. His face lit up like the night sky, leaving everyone curious.

Jack turned the frame around, revealing the stunning image of him and Elizabeth that graced the newspaper just that morning.

"Rosemary!" Elizabeth exclaimed in wonderment. "How in the world did you guys get that?!"

"Oh, I might know someone whose company provides the Paper with all of their... well, paper!" Lee jumped in, smiling widely.

"And the photographer that took that image last night is the same one that does all of my head shots!" Rosemary interjected. "You two just looked so amazing that we had to make it happen today!" squealing as she clapped lightly.

"Well, now you'll have to fight over who gets to take it home!" Abigail nodded.

"Oh, I know better than to cross Elizabeth," he looked at her and winked.

"Well, it sounds like she's spending most of her time at your place anyway, right Jack?" Frank teased. "You should just take it there."

Elizabeth felt the blood rush to her cheeks and Abigail elbowed Frank in the ribs. Lee raised his eyebrows at Jack.

"Say Jack, it's getting a little cool. What do you say we head down and get a fire started?" Lee motioned towards the lake and pushed back his chair.

"That's a great idea. Frank, care to join us?"

"You guys go on ahead, I'm going to get Cody and Becky settled in for the night and then I'll meet you down there." Frank rose from his chair and called to the kids to go inside.

"Awh, we want to stay up with you guys and have s'mores!" Cody groaned.

"I know you do, but it's already 9 and we've got church in the morning," Abigail informed.

"But you guys have church too!" Cody continued.

"Cody, mind your Mother. No more whining! Get upstairs please," Frank said firmly.

 _9:05 p.m._

Jack was happy to have some time alone with Lee for a bit while the ladies cleaned up. The two had met during freshman orientation, becoming fast friends. Lee, a business major, had lived in the same dorm as Jack for a year before they leased an apartment for their remaining years in college. Lee was a trusted confidant. They texted like teenage girls while they were at work these days, a hint of that frat-boy mischief still deep inside. They were comfortable together, quite inseparable. Jack had watched as Rosie swept Lee off his feet, his match in every way. And Lee had watched Jack silently long for his best friend for too many years. No one was happier for Jack than Lee.

"Man, I'm so proud of you Jack. To think what you've become since we met 7 years ago! I never would've thought it after all those late nights of beer pong!" Lee laughed heartily.

"Speaking of late nights. Can I ask you something Lee?" Jack looked at his friend questioningly.

"Of course! What's up?"

Jack winced a little, slightly embarrassed. "How did you... uh... you know... keep yourself in check with Rosie during your relationship?"

Lee roared laughing, loud enough that the ladies heard him from the kitchen. Jack shot him a look. "I'm serious!"

"Jack, I've often wondered how you have kept yourself in check for the past _seven years_! You have the patience of Job, man!" Lee chuckled under his breath. "You've been in love with that woman, that _beautiful_ woman, since the day you first laid eyes on her. I'm surprised you all aren't doing it like rabbits now that she's finally come to her senses!"

Jack shook his head at Lee, himself laughing now. "Leland, you're useless! I just... I want to do this right." He paused, growing serious. "I can't screw this up."

Lee put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Jack, she loves you. It's written all over her face, in every movement. And you love her too. Nothing is going to change that. Hell, your relationship is like something from one of Rosemary's silly romance movies!"

Jack kicked his foot around in the dirt and then looked up at Lee. "You know how I told you about that K-9 training in a few weeks? The one that Elizabeth is joining me for in Virginia Beach? I think I'm going to ask to her marry me when we're there."

Lee's eyes grew wide like Rosemary's always do when she's excited. "Jack! That's fantastic!"

"I'd really like for all of you guys to be there. Can you help me make this happen without Elizabeth knowing?"

 _9:25 p.m._

Frank ushered the ladies down to the lake to enjoy the fire that Lee and Jack had going. "What's all this commotion down here boys?"

"Oh, just a little friendly banter!" Lee winked at Jack. "Physics. Chemistry. Quantum Theory. Nothing substantial."

Everyone laughed and settled into the chairs, Abigail and Frank in the swing. "So Elizabeth, now that school is out, what are you going to do with yourself for the summer?"

"Oh!" She looked to Jack. "We totally forgot to tell you guys! Jack, do you want to fill them in?"

Jack subtly smiled over at Lee. "Oh yeah, the department is sending me to Virginia Beach for a couple of weeks at the end of June for a K-9 Certification. I've asked Elizabeth to join me since she's just going to be coasting this summer."

"Oh, that's wonderful! It will be a nice trip for you all," Abigail responded.

"Hey! Isn't that where Paul and Faith are living?" Rosie asked.

"Yes!" Elizabeth confirmed. Paul Burns and Faith Carter had been a few years ahead of them in school and Paul was a med student. They were all great friends, playing on the same volleyball team. "They both live out there now and Paul is doing his residency at Sentara. Faith is a nurse there."

"Oh yes! I loved them! He was always so quiet, but hilarious!" Rosemary happily remembered. "I do believe someone told me that they are engaged now!"

"Yes I think I saw that on Facebook," Elizabeth smiled. "We've messaged back and forth and they're going to show me around while Jack is in class all day. I really won't be seeing him much the first week, but we're taking a few days at the end of the trip to enjoy the area. I'd love to go down to Cape Hatteras and see all the little sea turtles hatching."

The six continued to chat into the evening, just enjoying each other's company.

 _10:57 p.m._

Frank glanced at his watch. "Oh my! It's 11 o'clock guys! We better call it a night Abigail, lest I fall asleep during my own sermon!"

Jack hustled down to the lake and filled up a bucket of water. Elizabeth watched him as he carried it back up the hill. _My, my. His arms._ _And those shoulders._ _Even through his shirt._ She fanned herself lightly, pretending it was because of the steam of the newly-doused fire.

The six said their goodnights with hugs and cheek-kisses and began the short hike back to the cabin. Last in line, Jack offered his arm to Elizabeth and she gladly accepted it, resting her hand on his firm forearm. She pretended to stumble. Jack caught her and put his arm around her back, firmly pulling her close. She smiled to herself. _Hmmm. He smells nice._

 _11:38 p.m._

 _She's asleep in the seat next to me. Still clutching the picture of us to her chest. She's finally mine. Mine._ A gentle smile sweeping across his face, he spoke softly. "Sleep, beautiful, I don't mind. I'm just gonna keep driving. You make beauty seem so effortless. I want to take care of you. I want to wake up with you on my chest, Elizabeth. I want to choose to love you every day. For as long as we both shall live."

He continued in the darkness. Eyes carefully back and forth between the road and his girl. He pulled into a parking spot and got out. He gently pried the frame from her grasp. She roused slightly. "We're home Sugar. Here, I'll carry you in."

A tiny smile on her lips, she settled into his arms. Cheek resting against his neck. His scent intoxicating, lulling her into a dreamlike reality. He laid her down on her bed and removed her sandals. _I don't know how she walks in these, but I love them._ He pulled the covers up over her and brushed her hair back. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked back at her, already resting peacefully. He brushed a gentle kiss over her lips. "Sweet dreams, Elizabeth. I'll see you at church in the morning."

 _10:55 a.m._

Elizabeth took a seat next to the Coulters as the crowd poured in. "Good morning guys! Did you sleep well?"

"We did! Slept like rocks!" Rosemary answered. "How about you?"

"I'm afraid I didn't even make it home before I was out! Good thing Jack drove us!"

"Speaking of, where is he? I figured you'd come together," Lee offered sarcastically.

Elizabeth looked around for a moment, not noticing Jack approaching behind her. "He dropped me off and then went home, thank you very much," she returned his humor.

"Don't you mean 'he _carried_ me home' Miss Thatcher?" Jack slid into the seat next to her, eyes bright. "You were asleep within 5 minutes of getting into the truck, still clutching that frame. You guys really hit it out of the park with that one apparently!" he teased.

Mr. Hickam welcomed everyone to the service and invited them to greet those around them.

The four stood and said hello to several guests surrounding them. Jack then took Elizabeth's hand and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Good morning, Sugar. I trust that you slept well?"

"I barely remember getting home! I guess I was more tired than I thought. Did you really carry me in, or did I dream that?"

"No, I carried you. For the second night in a row," he grinned.

"But you didn't stay last night. I feel cheated," she smiled up at him as they took their seats.

 _Makes it easier for me to resist you that way._

 _12:10 p.m._

Elizabeth and Jack chatted with the Coulters briefly before leaving.

"Have fun today guys!" Lee wished them, knowing they were heading out to the Thatcher's farm for the day. "You got this," he mouthed to Jack as they turned to leave.

They walked outside, shielding their eyes in the sun. "Looks like the weather is going to be beautiful today! Do you want to grab some lunch and go head out to the farm early? Maybe we can take a walk?"

"I would love that! We haven't been out there for what, a couple of years?" she brought her hand to her face, deep in thought. "I haven't been out there for a long time either. I miss the horses. I used to ride all of the time, but I'm not dressed for it today."

"I prefer you in that sundress, so I'm happy to walk." Jack smiled at her as he helped her into the truck.

They started driving and Elizabeth messaged her Mom to let them know they would be arriving early. Mrs. Thatcher said that she'd be happy to pack them a picnic lunch and leave it on the porch so they wouldn't have to stop.

"My parents are going to fill a picnic basket for us. You up for that?"

"As long as I get to spend the day with you, I don't really care what we eat."

 _1:22 p.m._

Jack grabbed the picnic basket and Elizabeth carried the beautiful quilt over her arm. They walked along the majestic white fencing, enclosing the horses.

"I always wondered why they fence in the trees," Elizabeth pondered. "It's not like they can run away!" she giggled.

"Actually, they do that to keep the horses away from the trees. They'll strip the tree of all the bark if you let them! On racing horse farms, they also don't want the horses to injure themselves."

Elizabeth looked to Jack, surprised. "Well, you're just a wealth of information, aren't you?! How did you know that?"

"Your Dad, actually. One of the times we were out here, we went riding and I asked him."

"Oh, my Dad loves to ride. He's getting a little too close to retirement to handle it any more though."

They walked through the meadow full of wildflowers. Jack picked a few and handed them to her. Elizabeth smiled that smile.

They walked hand-in-hand for a few hundred yards through the woods as Elizabeth searched for the spot she remembered. _The place where the light filters through the tree canopy. There's a clearing. The light shines in beams._

Jack's eyes lit up as he saw the rays of sunlight shining down in the isolated area. "Elizabeth, do you want to stop over there? Look at that! It's gorgeous!"

"Oh my goodness! There it is! Julie and I used to have tea parties out here when we were little. We called it our 'Enchanted Forest'!" She ran over to the spot and let the blanket float to the ground. She just stood there, looking to the heavens with her eyes closed.

 _She's got the world at her fingertips. She can have anything she wants. Anyone she wants._ He joined her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kissing her neck delicately. Hands running over her bare arms. Her face still relaxing to the sky, the light falling over her face. She turned to face him, drawing his lips to hers with her hands. He slid the spaghetti straps over her shoulders and kissed them. She tucked her chin and inhaled deeply as the air grew charged. His hands twisting her hips, kissing down her neck. Both of them fighting. Struggling. Resisting the overpowering urge. They laid down on the blanket, in a torrid blaze. Hands caressing. Bodies aching.

Jack rolled off of her, sweating, dizzy. "Elizabeth, I want you so badly I can hardly breathe. But I can't." He pressed his eyes shut and sighed. "I want to do this the right way. I want my Dad to be proud of me because I am a respectable gentleman. He taught me to be that as a little boy and I've carried it with me this long. And it's okay if you... well, if you... have a different set of experiences than I do. It doesn't matter. I just wanted you to know why I keep pulling away."

"Jack... You are an amazing man, and so was your Dad. All of your stories make me mourn the fact that I'll never get to meet him. But I am so glad that he made you into the man that you are. And I desire you too," her face grew red. "Very much. And I've never come as close as I have when I'm with you. It just never felt right before."

He laid back relieved, resting his arm under his head, knees bent. She swung her legs perpendicular to his and laid her head on his stomach. She took his hand and squeezed it three times. _I love you._ He raised his head up to glance down at her and squeezed her hand four times. _I love you too._ They laid in comfortable silence, watching the white, billowing clouds float by on a pure blue canvas.

"Elizabeth? Are you happy?"

"Of course! It's a beautiful day! This is so wonderful!"

"No. I mean... Are you happy with me? I know that we have fun together. But I know that you know my job has a lot of... _risks_. And I don't tell you all of it because I don't want you to worry about me. But it's not going to get easier. And even with promotions, I'll probably never be able to give you... all of this." He blinked hard. "I want you to be happy, Elizabeth. Really happy."

Elizabeth sat up, swinging her legs under her and looked Jack straight in the eye. "Jack, I won't lie to you. I never will. From the moment you told me you took the job in Hyde Park, I started worrying about you. Seeing you in that vest. My breath catches in my chest. Every time we're together and I hear that blasted radio go off, my heart is always in my throat, and I'm praying that you'll come back to me. I stopped watching the news, stopped reading the papers. I am too afraid. But over time, I've slowly learned that I _am_ brave enough to love you, even knowing that there are people out there that don't love you like I do. And that they might hurt you." She paused, tears filling her eyes. "But I decided that if you are brave enough to go out there, it's because you want to protect those that can't protect themselves. And that is a noble, often thankless job. And you guys need someone to love you on the hard days. More than anyone else. And beautiful farm or not, I choose to love _you_ , Jack Thornton. Through every day. Through every call. So yes. I am happy. I will always be really, really happy to be your girl."

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. But I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher. And you will always be my girl."

 _4:40 p.m._

They had lost track of time and were surprised to see Elizabeth's parents prepping dinner in the kitchen together when they returned. Music playing, engrossed in their tasks and each other. Elizabeth and Jack quietly slid onto a bench seat at the massive dining table. Elizabeth's hand resting on Jack's thigh. His arm around her lower back. Even after all of these years, through tough times and good, her parents were still enamored with each other.

Grace turned around and gasped at the sight of the two guests. "Oh!" her arms flailed and then she began to laugh. "I didn't hear you guys come in! You should have said something."

Jack stood as William turned around. "Anything we can help with?"

"Actually, I do have a job for you Jack! Would you mind going for a ride with me? I haven't been out in so long and Sergeant could really use a good run. My body just can't handle more than a gallop these days if I want to be able to get out of bed the next day!" he joked. "I need to check some fencing out on the back 40 after that storm we had a few months back."

Jack remembered the storm. It was the morning that changed everything. And here he was. "Yes, it'd be my pleasure Mr. Thatcher. I think my boots might even be in the back of the Jeep."

"If they're not, we might be able to scrounge up a pair. But they won't feel as good as your own, I'm sure."

"Just make sure you boys are back by 7, William. Elizabeth can help me prep most of it, but I'd like you to grill the steaks."

"Sure thing, sweetie. You have my word."

 _5:02 p.m._

Jack changed into his boots and took his button down off, laying it on the porch. He pulled his V-neck loose from his waistband and walked towards the barn.

Elizabeth's Father appeared in the doorway of the massive barn with an extra hat for Jack. Both went back into the barn to fetch the horses. Jack led the robust black stallion to the front of the barn and waited for William to retrieve Grace's aging horse, Taylor. They brushed the horses as they conversed about the tasks ahead of them.

Jack was surprised at how much it felt like every other time he had been out there with Elizabeth. Comfortable and natural. He admired how her parents weren't the slightest bit pretentious, even though they were likely the most wealthy people in the state.

 _5:04 p.m._

Elizabeth and Grace were leaning over the farmhouse sink washing some peppers and dethreading some corn on the cob. They both watched as Jack removed his outer shirt and casually walked across the lawn, heading to the barn.

"I never knew how you two always managed to be together without being _together_ all those years," her mother spoke plainly, noting Elizabeth's slight smile as she watched Jack take the hat from her Dad. Moments later, they watched as Jack returned with Sergeant. "You know, he's never let anyone else ride him. Not one person. He has come out here faithfully, even between business trips. It speaks volumes, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled and looked at her Mom. "I just never knew what I was missing. All that time. I just didn't see it somehow. Maybe too afraid to hope. And then Charlie and I got together and I thought that was it for me."

"But it wasn't. And we hoped you would see it, Beth," her Mother hugged her with one arm. "You hadn't been out here with us in ages. And we missed that. Then, Jack captured that Tolliver boy and we were so, so very proud of him. We were elated to be able to grant him that award. We couldn't think of a better man for it. We were surprised to see you there with him at the Gala, still believing that you were with Charlie. After watching you with him for only a short while, I knew it was going to be a 'headline' kind of night, but I worried for you and Charlie. And then, it turned out the headline was just a lot different than we had realized it was going to be."

Elizabeth grinned. "Yeah, so I guess you guys saw that?" She chuckled, "wasn't it hilarious?"

"Your Father and I laughed until we had tears in our eyes out at the Country Club that evening. Everyone thought it was wonderful."

 _5:30 p.m._

Jack kicked Sergeant's sides, encouraging him to push harder. They were in a full-blown sprint as if they were running in the derby. They trekked down through the meadow as William slowed Taylor to a stop, just marveling at the show. _Jack is a great rider. He is very skilled. And I know Sarge is loving it._

Jack was enjoying the cool breeze blowing across his chest. He pulled back on Sergeant's reigns, letting the horse rest for a bit. _This is what I dream life would be like if my Father hadn't passed._ _My Dad retired by now... just enjoying life out here. I feel like I'm getting a second chance._ He turned Sarge around and galloped towards Mr. Thatcher, who had stopped to wait for them.

When they were within earshot, Mr. Thatcher called out. "Jack, that was amazing. You've still got it, son! I'm sure Sergeant is happy to have someone new and younger on his back!" he laughed.

"Oh, in my experience, horses are very loyal. I wouldn't count yourself out just yet, Mr. Thatcher."

"Oh, Jack, please call me William. You know better," he grinned. The two continued to ride, William leading him to where the damaged fence was located. They chatted about William's business and down a rabbit trail that led them to the Gala.

The two rode up to the damaged fencing and dismounted. Mr. Thatcher laughed to himself. "Did you all see the newspaper Saturday morning?"

Jack blushed. "Yes sir, we did. I'm really sorry to have sprung all of this on you. I just felt so awkward about the whole mess. I'm sorry if I embarrassed your family, Mr. Thatcher."

William roared, "Embarrassed?! Why we thought it was the most clever headline we'd ever read about our family!" He gathered himself and looked Jack right in the eye. "And I told you to call me William. Jack, we couldn't be prouder of you. When Captain McMurray notified me of his selection for the award, he asked me if I would mind presenting you the reward for Tolliver at the ceremony. Not realizing you were even with Elizabeth, I was thrilled! I couldn't have been happier."

Jack looked at the ground, cheeks burning. He slowly looked William in the eyes. "Well, thank you sir. As I said before, I was very happy to be doing my job and would continue to do it without any recognition at all."

"Jack, being in law enforcement is a dangerous, under-appreciated job. But our cities and our business are built on the backs of men like you who are brave enough to protect them. I won't say that I don't worry about you, because I do, and have since the first day Elizabeth brought you out here. We could see very early on that you cared deeply for her. And I was happy for her, because I knew you would take care of her for me. Jack, you are the only guy she's ever brought out here. And you've been out here dozens of times. With all these girls, I love having you around! You are like a son to me, Jack. And I couldn't be happier that she finally got her head out of the clouds and realized what was right in front of her."

"Me too, sir."

"William."

"Yes. Sorry. It's a habit," Jack shook his head and chuckled. "I am very grateful for you all. You've always treated me like family. And I would actually like to take that a step further... with your permission of course." Jack's and William's eyes met. "William, I'd like to marry your daughter."

Pure joy broke over William's face. "Well it's about time, Detective! We've been waiting half a decade for you to ask!" He pulled Jack into a monstrous hug, patting him on the back. "You absolutely have our support. I can't wait to tell Grace!"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure when I'm going to do it yet, but I don't want to wait much longer."

"Do you have the ring yet?!"

Jack grinned slyly and looked up through his eyebrows at William. "Had to do something with that Tolliver money!"

William guffawed. "Checkmate! I hope you didn't spend the whole check on the ring!"

 _6:50 p.m._

The ladies had everything prepped when they saw Jack and William riding up, both with matching grins. "Well, they certainly look like they had fun!"

"They sure do! Usually your Father is grumpy by the time he comes back in. He loves Jack though, probably almost as much as you do! He's always thought of him as the son he never had."

"Thanks Mom," Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Oh, you know he loves you girls very, very much. But I know he missed having a boy around to help him."

"I know. I was only teasing. And I love how well they get along."

 _7:30 p.m._

They gathered around the picnic table in the back yard, reminiscing of past visits, enjoying their time together. Elizabeth's hand on Jack's thigh under the table. Jack's arm around her back.


	12. Chapter 12--Distractions

_8:31 a.m._

"Yes, sir, that's right. I'd like to reserve your beachfront property for 6 nights."

"There will only be 2 of us there for the first 2 days and then 2 more couples will join us on July 2."

"Uh-huh.. . Yes, sir. Tuesday, June 30 through July 5."

"Oh yes, this sounds perfect. It's exactly what I'm looking for. Thank you so much for letting us jump in at the last minute, especially over the holiday weekend. We'll see you in 2 weeks!"

Jack put down the phone. _We're good to go. Three rooms in the hotel booked and the vacation home is secured. Elizabeth is going to be so surprised!_ He smiled proudly to himself as he fiddled with a small box in his hand. Now I've got to get ready for my shift. He picked up his toothbrush and grinned as he returned to his phone.

 _"The precinct splurged and put the four of us guys up at an oceanfront Marriot, so I booked you a suite there for the trip. Sound good?"_

He threw the phone onto his bed and returned to the bathroom, unsure if she was even awake yet. His phone buzzed. He smiled.

 _"Oh wow! That sounds amazing! Do you guys have to share then?"_

 _"Yes, they booked us two rooms with queens. We'll be so exhausted we won't even care. But you have a big, claw foot tub and a balcony facing the ocean._ " He walked back to the bathroom, undressing as he went. Steamy water rushing from the shower head. His phone buzzed again.

 _"Oh, you know just what I like! Maybe I'll share it with you if you're lucky. :0) "_

 _"Well, Siren, I actually booked us separate rooms so as to keep myself in line on this trip. ;-) "_

He stepped into the shower, unable to clear the image of her in the tub from his head. _I should not have even mentioned it._ He shook his head at phone beeped once more.

 _"That's overrated."_

He laughed and put his phone down on the sink. _That girl._ His desires swung back and forth like a pendulum, one minute wanting to respect her patiently and the next wanting to dive headfirst into the passion that pulled at them furiously. And it seemed that she was struggling as well. _Wasn't she?_

 _1:30 p.m._

"That was a fantastic lunch!"

"It sure was," Abigail responded.

"Where we off too now, ladies?!" Rosemary jumped up exhilarated.

Elizabeth looked at Rosie in surprise. Her boundless energy was exhausting sometimes. "Well, I would like to find a few more dresses and I still need to find a swimsuit," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I hate swimsuit shopping."

"Elizabeth. If I was as young and beautiful as you are, I'd walk around in a swimsuit all day!" Abigail teased.

"And I know _someone_ who wouldn't mind _that_ at all!" Rosie spoke from the side of her mouth before bellowing out a chorus of giggles.

"You guys..." Elizabeth just shook her head at them. They entered and left Anthropologie, Elizabeth purchasing a few more items.

"Oooh I know! Let's go over to Londo! That's where I got my suit last week and they have loads of cute things! It's not far either!" Rosie was almost out the door, as Abigail and Elizabeth gathered their things.

"I should just give her some money and send her off!" Elizabeth laughed.

"I agree. I don't think I can keep up with her!" Abigail echoed.

"Neither can Lee." Both women chuckled.

 _9:35 p.m._

Jack's shift was finally over. Eleven hours later. He collapsed on his bed, exhausted from the day, muscles aching. Sasha quickly joined him on the bed. His phone buzzed.

 _"Hey, the girls and I just finished shopping. Rosie just about killed us. Want some company?"_

 _"just got home. back is killing me. you're welcome to stop, but I might not be much fun."_

 _"Oh, Jack. I'm sorry. Lots of long days lately. Did you at least get to eat?"_

 _"Not since 2."_

 _"I'm bringing you some dinner. Be there in 20."_

Elizabeth felt awful for Jack. They had been working him like crazy the past couple of weeks. All the graduation parties had really kept them on their toes with the underage drinking and irrational decision making that followed. _I'm really looking forward to this vacation. I've barely seen him since that day at the farm two weeks ago._

 _10:02 p.m._

She let herself into Jack's apartment and Sasha greeted her at the door. After giving her a quick scratch, the dog had retreated to the couch. Elizabeth washed her hands and plated Jack's dinner. She poured them each a glass of water and precisely began the ascent up the stairs carrying everything. Her eyes filled with compassion when she saw him.

Asleep. He hadn't even made it under the covers, nor out of his whole uniform. His gun belt was laying in a chair, but his pants, shirt and shoes remained. Resting the food on the nightstand, she gently sat down on the bed and untied his laces. Working in the darkness, she removed both shoes and laid them quietly on the floor. She gingerly tugged the covers out from under him and covered him up. She laid down next to him, careful not to disturb him. He rested peacefully for a few minutes, but then roused and rolled towards her with a slight, pleasurable murmur.

 _10:10 p.m._

Jack awoke to a sudden warmness, detecting two distinct aromas. One, food. The other, her perfume. In this moment, he wasn't sure which was more enticing. He started to put his arms around her before realizing that he was still in his shirt and vest. _How did I fall asleep in this thing?_ He sat up.

"I'm so sorry-I didn't mean to wake you," she looked at him with love in her eyes.

"I don't think my body would have let me sleep much longer in this thing." He unbuttoned his shirt and began to unstrap the hook and loop.

Elizabeth looked away. The sound was nearly as torturous as the bleeping of his walkie.

He dropped both to the floor and climbed back in bed, resting his back against the headboard.

"Here, let me get your food." She rose and walked around the bed, placing his plate in his lap and handing him some water and two Ibuprofen. "I'm sure these will help too."

He took them readily. "Thank you Elizabeth. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm so grateful for the blessing," he smiled up at her between mouthfuls.

She sat quietly, sipping her water. After he had eaten a few more bites, life returned to him.

"You ladies get into any trouble today? You spent it with Abigail and Rosie, right?"

"Yes, we had fun, but I'm tired. We shopped for about 6 hours today!"

"I think you had the harder day!" he chuckled. "Were they shopping too?" he inquired, bating her slightly.

"Yes, they actually did buy a few summer dresses and Rosemary bought another swimsuit even though she told me she had just purchased one last week. That girl was born to shop!"

"Anything you want to model for me?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

"Uh-uh. It'll all just have to be a surprise Detective. Wouldn't want you calling me a siren again, now would we?"

Jack laughed and sat his empty plate back on the nightstand. As he reached over, he groaned in discomfort.

"Jack, are you alright? What happened today?"

"Not just today. The past week has been really physical-wrestling drunk frat boys and hauling them to jail isn't the most glamorous part of the job."

"Well, why don't you lay down and I'll massage your back a little bit. Do you think that will help?"

"Yes. Yes, I definitely think my gorgeous girlfriend straddling my back and rubbing her soft hands all over me will help." His dimples apparent even in the soft light.

Elizabeth giggled and pulled the sheet down to his hips as he spread out before her. She removed her cardigan, leaving only her camisole underneath after he had closed his eyes. She gently slid her smooth leg over him, straddling his hips and began to knead and rub his back. Her hands slid easily and firmly over his lower back and hips. Pushing. Stroking. Working her way slowly up to his shoulder blades. Him moaning softly in appreciation. She leaned forward and grasped his chiseled shoulders next, allowing the silky tank top to gently graze his back. He stiffened involuntarily, the soft fabric tickling his back.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to tickle you."

He opened one eye, the corner of his mouth edging up slightly. "You sure about that?"

She smiled and continued. She worked her way down each arm, taking time to massage each hand, each finger. From her perch over his hips, she couldn't quite reach his neck to finish the job she had started, so she leaned forward, resting on one forearm and began using her other hand to gently caress his obliques... then his shoulder blades... and his shoulder... and finally his neck.

His body reacted again as the warmth of her body pressed against his. _I'm not sure how much more I can take._ "Elizabeth," he sighed, "this feels amazing. But I really, really want to kiss you right now."

Ignoring his plea, she continued to massage his strong biceps, while running her lips down the back and sides of his neck. He began to squirm and she began to giggle.

"Please?"

 _How can I say 'no' to that?_

She raised up, lifting her weight just enough that he spun onto his back quickly and pulled her in. His hands tucked her hair, his lips sealing hers. His tongue searching. Her hands grazing over his chest and down his sides. Kindling the fire. In his passion, he rolled her over onto her back, body hovering over hers. His hand resting on her inner hip, thumb grazing her soft skin at the edge of her shorts. Their eyes locked. Captivated. Both teeter-tottering. Back and forth. Back and forth.

 _8:49 a.m._

Elizabeth woke, still in her shorts and camisole from the previous day. Jack was already gone. She wished sorely that he had woken her up before he left. _The next 2 days can't come fast enough._

 _7:10 a.m._

The day had finally arrived. Elizabeth's Dad arrived to take the two to the airport so they didn't have to risk leaving a car. Jack had offered to just get a cab, but William would have none of it. "It's my pleasure! I'm happy to do it! Besides, it gets me out of the office for a few hours!"

Jack loaded their bags into the back of the SUV and opened the front door for Elizabeth before hopping in the back seat. Sasha would be arriving with Jonathan, Matthew and Grant, and traveling with their dogs secured in the belly of the plane. Jack was grateful to the guys for their offer, one less thing on his plate.

They pressed through the heavy morning traffic and onwards towards O'Hare. The bustling airport was ahead. William navigated into a parking spot and surprised them by getting out. "I'll walk you guys in and help you with your bags. We won't see each other for a couple of weeks, so I want to make the most of this!" He looked at his daughter lovingly and kissed her cheek. He glanced over at Jack. _Soon, she won't be mine any more._

After their bags were checked, William treated them to breakfast and walked with them until they reached the ridiculous security line. He bode them farewell with hugs and shook Jack's hand. "Have a great time guys. Jack, I'll be praying that your training goes well and that you're not too tired to enjoy yourself." He smiled widely.

One flash of Jack's badge and the two were ushered through a shorter line and were on their way to their gate. Meanwhile, William had some business to tend to.

 _8:50 a.m._

Boarding began. Jack and Elizabeth had rolled the dice and each claimed a seat in the same row, Elizabeth in the window seat and Jack in the isle, leaving the middle seat empty. They had done the same on Christmas Break during their junior year, and ended up scoring the whole row to themselves on both flights. Lee and Rosie had been so jealous of the feat!

After storing their bags in the overhead, Elizabeth slid into her seat, Jack following. The plane began to fill and the seat remained empty. They looked at each other and grinned. So close! But, this time, they were not so fortunate.

A rather husky man, looking to be in his mid-30s, strolled up. "23B? I think that's me!" He could not believe his luck. _Look at that girl! She's real pretty!_

Jack closed his eyes. _You've got to be kidding me._

Elizabeth buried her nose in her book to hide her laughing. _What luck._

"Oh, is this you?" Jack inquired. The man started to hoist his gigantic carry-on up to the overhead, but could hardly lift it. Jack stood. "Here, let me try."

After jamming the bag into the bin, Jack had an idea. "Hey, how about I just slide into the middle seat so you'll have more room to stretch your legs into the aisle."

Jack noted the man's gaze travelling to Elizabeth. She could feel his beady eyes all over her. _Ych._

"Oh no, that won't be necessary man. I'll stick to my assigned seat. No problem at all." He grinned smugly.

Jack sighed and looked towards Elizabeth, who was squirming in her seat, book almost attached to her nose. _This didn't go how I'd imagined it._

The man was deeply in love with the Auntie Anne's that he brought onto the plane with him, offering Elizabeth a bite soon after squeezing into his seat. She had politely declined, shooting Jack a "please help me!" signal.

Just then, the stewardess walked up to them with a syrupy sweet voice. "Detective Thornton, Miss Thatcher, I've got great news for you! You've both been upgraded to the first class cabin! Gather your belongings and follow me please."

Her smile was wide, but not as wide as Elizabeth's and Jack's. _We've been rescued! But by whom?_ They really didn't care at this point. They were just grateful to be beside each other again.

The flight went smoothly, each enjoying a glass of champagne to celebrate the start of their trip. Jack knew the first week was going to be rigorous, but it would be worth it. Because then he would be rewarded with a week with Elizabeth. And with their friends.

 _11:41 a.m._

Jack and Elizabeth exited the plane, thanking the pilot and attendants for their service. They hustled through the busy airport, messaging Paul to let him know they had arrived. When they reached the baggage claim area, they recognized him right away. _But my, he looks… quite different than I remember._ Elizabeth's eyes were wide.

Paul was standing there in his scrubs, coming straight from the hospital. He smiled broadly and waved them over. "How was your flight?"

"Oh, it started off a little sketchy," Elizabeth looked over at Jack and grinned, "but we ended up getting upgraded to first class and it was fantastic! Only 2 hours!"

"Oh yes, I've taken that flight many times. My parents still live in Chicago, down in Glen Ellyn. I try to get back several times a year, when my schedule allows."

The three walked towards baggage claim together, spotting their bags quickly. "Oh, allow me, Elizabeth," the blonde surgeon offered.

"I'm sure you stay really busy," Jack responded, noticing the ease with which Paul removed Elizabeth's enormous suitcase from the belt. _He has to have put on 20 pounds of muscle since I've seen him last._ He was in quiet disbelief, noting how Dr. Burns was still the quiet, genuine guy that he always was, but with a newfound passion for working out apparently.

"Oh yes, Faith and I both have pretty crazy schedules. We still find time for the things we love though. We're still playing volleyball on the beach here. Do you guys get to play very often anymore?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh my. I haven't played in years! I'm sure I'd be terrible now! Jack still plays occasionally though with guys from the precinct."

"I'm sure the sand here is much more fun to play in though! And with the ocean view. Maybe we'll be able to play some night." Jack longed to play with his old friends again. "We had so much fun playing back in the day. Now we're all old!" He chuckled.

Paul drove them to their hotel, making plans for the week ahead with Elizabeth. Either he or Faith, or both, had made arrangements to keep her busy almost every day Jack would be in his class. Elizabeth was grateful for their sacrifice and expressed it to them.

"I'm so excited to catch up with you guys! Will Faith be joining us for dinner tonight?"

"Yes! She gets off at 6, so she'll just meet us at the restaurant at 7. Will you guys be okay walking down there? It's only about a block from your hotel."

"Absolutely! We'll see you then!" Jack helped Elizabeth out of the car and Paul helped them get their bags out of the back of the silver Acura SUV. Dr. Burns returned to his seat and waved as he drove away, headed back to Sentara to finish his own shift.

The two walked hand-in-hand, dragging their suitcases behind them. They checked in and started the journey toward their rooms. "Are you sure you don't want me to get that, Elizabeth? I think you must have brought Abigail with you, that bag is so heavy!"

She squinted her eyes at him, pursing her lips. "Ha. Ha. Jack Thornton. Although that would have been a great idea! I'd love to have her here with me!"

Jack smiled, eyes sparkling. He pushed the elevator button. 23. The top floor.

"Did you notice how freaking ripped Dr. Burns was?!" Elizabeth laughed, turning towards Jack. "Such a 180 from his nerdy bowties in undergrad!"

"Oh ya, I definitely noticed that," Jack nodded and grinned. "I had silently prayed to God that _you_ _wouldn't_ notice but I guess that was too much to ask," he teased.

Elizabeth let her bags drop to the floor and ran her hands up Jack's chiseled arms. "No contest." She smiled mischievously. "I'd choose this anytime, anywhere." She rose to her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his soft lips.

 _6:38 p.m._

Jack met Elizabeth in her room after they had settled in so they could walk down to the restaurant together. She insisted on giving him the full tour of her suite, but all he could think about was how good she looked in her halter dress. Her skin looking so smooth. Her legs. Those shoes. _Those dang shoes. They get me every time._

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh yes, sorry."

"And what fantasy land were you in, Detective?"

"Guilty as charged." He grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his own waist. His tie pressed against the plunging neckline of her dress. His lips washed over hers like the tide.

 _7:04 p.m._

Despite their hurried walk, they were still a few minutes late. They caught up to Dr. Burns and Faith, looking very put together—him in a tie and a dark blue button down shirt and her in a pink skirt.

"Sorry we're late guys!" Elizabeth apologized. "We got… caught up with something." Jack glanced at her, dimples shining.

"Oh, no worries, it's so wonderful to see you two! It's always nice having familiar faces around, you know?" Faith responded cheerfully as she and Elizabeth exchanged hugs. "Besides, our table isn't ready anyway. Want to grab a few seats at the bar while we wait?"

"Sounds like a plan." Jack stepped back to let Elizabeth walk ahead with Faith. "So Paul, what are you doing these days?"

"I'm in my last year of residency in cardiothoracic surgery. Next year they'll let me loose on my own! Can you believe it?" he laughed humbly. "And I hear from my parents that you've been making headlines!"

Jack's face blushed. "All the way out here. I still can't escape the teasing! And you, I hear…"

Elizabeth's eyes darted with excitement before she interrupted, "You two are engaged right?! Let's see that ring!"

It was Faith's turn to blush. She held her hand up to Elizabeth to reveal the beautiful white gold ring with a large princess cut diamond in the middle, surrounded with two rows of smaller diamonds around it. Elizabeth gasped. "Faith! PAUL. You outdid yourself! That is beautiful! We're so happy for you guys!"

Just then the waiter came over to let them know that their table was ready. The four followed him and took their seats, immediately jumping right back into easy conversation. The men soon lost interest in talking about the engagement and split off into their own conversation.

Their food came and was quite enjoyable, but they all found the conversation flowing and the laughter much more appealing than eating. It was as if no time had passed at all. They made plans for the week, letting Elizabeth know how she would be entertained. The next two days, Faith would show her around the city, stopping to eat lunch with Jack one day and Paul the next. On Tuesday, they would both be working, so she would be left to her own devices, which she didn't mind. Wednesday would be with Paul and Thursday, both would be able to join her. Friday and Saturday would just be with Paul, as Faith would begin the first two of her three, 12-hour shifts in a row.

 _9:15 p.m._

"Well, I hate to be a party-pooper, but I should get home. I've got to be in surgery at 6 a.m. tomorrow." Paul yawned. "I'll see you on Wednesday, Elizabeth and hopefully we can catch you in the evenings if you're not too worn out Jack. Good luck."

Faith turned to Elizabeth. "And I'll see you in the morning! Maybe 10 a.m.? Is that too early? I was thinking of taking you for brunch before we hit the town."

"No, I'm used to getting up early during the school year, so that will be just fine. In fact, I'll probably be up by 7."

The two couples parted ways, Faith taking Paul's arm and Elizabeth taking Jack's.

Elizabeth and Jack decided to get a closer glimpse of the ocean before retiring for the night, knowing Jack would probably be too busy to see it much this week. They both took off their shoes and Jack rolled up his pant legs as they strolled along the edge of the tide. The cool water rushed over their feet, sending chills over their bodies. Their fingers intertwined in comforting solitude. They walked for a while, talking easily before Jack glanced at the time. "It's nearly 11 and I have to be at the training center at 8, so we best head back."

The two stepped into the elevator alone, and Jack pushed the number for their floor. It was a long ride. And Jack was glad. They were still kissing when the doors finally opened and they staggered out, still carrying their shoes, their feet too damp to put them back on. They reached Elizabeth's door first. "Do you want to just stay here tonight?" she begged, eyes pleading.

Jack blinked hard. He wanted nothing more. "I can't. They guys are already waiting for me and they've had Sasha all day. Believe me, I'd rather stay with you." He tasted her lips one more time, hoping it would stay with him as long as possible. "Have a great time tomorrow with Faith. I'm not sure when I'll see you next. Just be careful and have enjoy yourself. I love you Elizabeth."

 _1:30 p.m._

Four days had flown by and Elizabeth had yet to even see Jack. He was at the certification class from sun up to sun down. Their lunch plans were thwarted by an incident with Sasha and she had to be seen by a medic, but was okay. Their interaction was limited to texting during his short breaks.

Faith had taken Elizabeth all over the place. A few local stores that she liked to frequent for clothes, the aquarium, and the boardwalk were favorites. On his day, Paul had taken Elizabeth on a dolphin tour out on a Flipper. It had been amazing! She told Jack all about it that evening. They had seen dozens of dolphins and even a few whales during their middle-of-the day tour. Paul had told her that it was the best time of day to catch them active—he and Faith had been several times together.

Jack was slightly disheartened to hear of all the fun Elizabeth was having while he labored through the certification course, but he was happy for her. It pained him a little more to hear that newly-hot Dr. Burns had taken her on the dolphin excursion—a trip that he had planned for her next week. It was a small comfort that he was at least engaged and seemed very happy with Faith. _But still._

Thursday morning came. Faith and Paul picked Elizabeth up to go for a run on the beach before heading to breakfast on the boardwalk. They were scheduled for a volleyball game in the afternoon and Elizabeth was excited to watch them. It was a beautiful day for it. Their run was smooth and effortless for Elizabeth, as she was used to running 4 or 5 miles a few times a week with Jack. She was impressed with Paul though, as he was always a little on the studious, puny side in college.

Just as they finished their breakfast, Faith's phone went off. She excused herself to take the call, as it seemed important. She returned dejectedly.

"My floor is understaffed today and I've been called in. Molly went home sick and they were already short one and I am unfortunately at the top of the call list today." Her face was glum. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, but duty calls!"

"It's okay! I'm sort of used to it with Jack's job. You go ahead. Don't worry about us!"

"But will you get off in time for our game at 2, honey?" Paul inquired, frowning.

"Oh, not a chance. That's only 3 hours from now. But I bet they won't mind if Elizabeth plays with you instead. She was great in college! You guys will be fine!"

Elizabeth and Paul finished their breakfast as Faith ran out the door. They had resumed easy conversation, talking about Paul's work and Elizabeth's classroom. They soon left and enjoyed some paddle-boarding in the calm, morning water.

 _1:30 p.m._

Jack's group was gearing up for their daily run. This time they would take a 10-mile stretch wrapping through the city, down the boardwalk and back to the station. After that, they were free to go for the day. Jack was really excited for the possibility of getting to see Elizabeth in the afternoon and in the evening. _Maybe we'll even get some time alone._

 _1:50 p.m._

Elizabeth had changed into her swimsuit earlier at the restaurant, the more athletic of the three that she had packed, and it would have to suffice for the afternoon too. She threw on some shorts and one of Jack's CPD shirts over the top and together, they headed back to the boardwalk.

They caught up with his colleagues and he introduced them to the pretty, auburn-haired friend he'd known since college. He noted their gawking and sizing her up, even in the oversized t-shirt and running shorts. _What have I gotten her into?_ The guys did not hesitate to allow her to play, even offering to take her on _their_ team.

Elizabeth laughed nervously. "Well, I haven't played in years, so Paul might want to trade me off after the first set!"

"Nonsense! It's like riding a bike—it'll come back quickly!" _And I wouldn't send you into that den of lions if you missed every shot._

The game started and Paul had been right. After the first few serves, Elizabeth settled right back into her college glory. She was commanding out there in the sand, just like she was everywhere else she went. They made quick work in the first set, giving up only 3 points.

The sun was growing hot and Elizabeth finally gave in and removed Jack's CPD shirt and her shorts, revealing her lean, athletic body in the swimsuit. Paul's mouth dropped open, and so did everyone else's. _Oh my. This is not going to go well._ Paul looked at his friends, eyes glued to Elizabeth. He glared at them to be gentlemen.

The staff at Sentara actually called him "Dr. Hallmark" behind his back because he was known for being a really kind guy who doesn't even swear. Always the first to offer help. Paul's other resident friends were more like "Dr. HBO" and "Dr. Cinemax". There were immediate whistles and catcalls, to which Elizabeth blushed fiercely and considered putting Jack's shirt back on. She glanced at it, but it was already covered in sand. She took a deep breath and turned back to face the beasts, noticing Paul's red face.

"Oh cool it. You guys are acting like teenage boys who've never seen a girl in a swimsuit before. I'm already securely attached to a detective for the CPD who's here in training all week. If you can't behave yourselves, I'll see to it that you answer to him. _After_ I'm through with you." She walked back onto the court nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened. A move she learned from Jack.

"Are you guys ready to play or are you just going to stand there staring?"

 _2:35 p.m._

"Holy shit, Thornton! Isn't that your woman out there playing volleyball with all those dudes?" Matthew yelped. "Man, she is destroying them single-handedly!" he spoke in between tired breaths. "She doesn't even need that buff guy she's high-fiving! Who is he anyway?"

Jack's eyes strained to see in the brightness. _Yes, yes, that's definitely Elizabeth. I'd recognize that body anywhere. But especially out there._ He remembered the warmth of her skin pressed up against his as he taught her the jump-serve that she was so expertly executing out there right now. He smiled to himself. He had insisted that she still didn't have it quite right long after she was killing it, just so he could "help" her a little while longer. _That spin. Those guys have no idea who they're dealing with._

"Yes, that's her. I taught her everything she knows," he chuckled mockingly. "And the guy she's hugging is an old friend of ours from college. He's a heart surgeon over at Sentara ."

A chorus of cursing and whistles went through the whole lot of them, coming to the end of their run. Thankfully, the ocean was overpowering in volume and Jack prayed that Elizabeth wouldn't hear them. "A surgeon? Who looks like that?! Jack, you better put a ring on it boy, or he just might steal her heart from you!"

Jack laughed and rolled his eyes. "Great, so you guys saw the paper too, huh?"

 _4:02 p.m._

Jack was finally finished for the day and immediately texted Elizabeth. No response. He made his way to the hotel, checking his phone repeatedly before hopping into the shower. Still nothing. When he got out, he got dressed and decided to call. Voicemail.

He sat down on his bed, dejected. _Where is she? Why isn't she answering?_


	13. Chapter 13--Revelations

_4:31 p.m._

Paul and Elizabeth returned from another paddle-boarding excursion. He had wanted to get her away from the pack as quickly as possible after the two had crushed the others in the match.

She had a blast learning to paddleboard, although muscles ached that she wasn't even aware she had before today. She looked forward to teaching Jack next week. _Maybe I can convince him that we need to share a board for a while, while I 'teach'._ She grabbed her bag and Paul took her back to the hotel.

"Since Faith is working, I think I'll just stay in tonight if that's okay," she called back to Paul as she exited his SUV. "I'll just see you tomorrow. I'll message you when I wake up."

"That sounds good!" Paul was actually glad to have the night off. He had thought Faith was a hard girl to protect, but Elizabeth was a whole 'nother ballgame. _She seemed to handle herself just fine against those nimwhits today though!_ He laughed to himself.

 _4:55 p.m._

Elizabeth undressed and walked into the bathroom to the soaking tub, filling it with steaming water and loads of bubbles. Her back tired, ready to relax. She grabbed her phone and turned it on as she slipped under the bubbles.

 _Oh no! I have 5 messages and a voicemail from Jack! I hope he's okay._ She opened the messages and slowly realized that he'd actually been FREE for almost 2 hours now! _CRAP._

He was lying on the bed when his phone rang. He nearly leapt across the room to get to it. The guys all laughed at their very-smitten comrade.

"Hey!" she tried to sound cheerful.

"Hey! Where've you been?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I just got back. We were paddleboarding and I didn't have my phone on. I'm so sorry. Where are you?"

 _Great. Another activity that I had planned for the two of us._ He sighed. "I'm in Jonathan's room. We're just watching tv, resting after our run today. They let us out early. Where are you?"

"I'm enjoying the big soaking tub… Pretty Woman-style with loads of bubbles."

"Alone?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Alone?! Of course alone! Wait, you don't _actually_ think that I'd be in the tub with Dr. B do you?!" she asked incredulously and laughed again.

Jack stammered. "No, no, of course not."

 _It sounds like he's trying to convince himself._ "Well, would you like to join me or what?" _Maybe I need to do some convincing._

 _Hmmmm._ Tingles went through his body at just the thought of her in the bubbles. "Uhm. Well. Yes, but…" he stuttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Just throw on your trunks and head over. You're as bad as Paul. He doesn't even curse, you know! You guys are prudes! I'll get out and put on a swimsuit." she laughed.

Jack didn't waste any time bidding the guys farewell. They wondered what she had said that convinced him to practically run from the room.

 _5:03 p.m._

Jack entered her suite and walked immediately to the tub. She called out from the bathroom, informing him that she was still getting her suit on, so he slipped into the water. _Whoa! This is hot! But it feels good. And I'm going to smell like a girl after this._

She opened the door and strolled out in a tiny, bright red bikini. His eyes took it in. It had criss-crossing strings over her hips, revealing the skin beneath. Similar strings were also holding it together in between her breasts, exposing the tender skin in between and the gentle outline of more. He gulped and willed himself unsuccessfully to stop staring at the vision in front of him.

 _Jesus, Lord and Savior. Forgive me for my thoughts right now. You alone know how much I love her._ He inhaled deeply, the lavender filling his senses.

Her skin was red and sudsy from being in the hot water already. Steam was actually radiating from her now that she was in the cool air of the room. He raised his hand to his face, wiping his fingers down his cheeks, covering a long exhale. She slipped into the tub opposite of him, stretching her smooth legs out over his under the surface.

"Hey," she whispered nonchalantly as she entered. That smile. In her eyes.

"Really? 'Hey' is what you're going to say after you come out here wearing… that?" he asked incredulously, eyes twinkling, lips twitching to not turn up at the corners.

"Oh… this old thing? Rosemary picked it out last week," she said with a sly grin.

He cleared his throat. "Remind me to thank her later." He pulled on Elizabeth's feet, sliding her closer to him. "I'm just glad you weren't wearing this one for your volleyball game this afternoon," he said, eyebrows raised.

Elizabeth jumped back. "Huh? How did you know I wasn't wearing this? And how did you know I even played volleyball today in the first place?"

He spun her around, pulling her back towards his chest, the bubbles oozing up between them. "We did a 10-miler today and the course led us down through the city and past the boardwalk and the beach. The guys gave me all kinds of hell about it when they saw you with perfect Paul."

She could sense slight tension in his voice. "Oh my. I'm sorry Jack." _Now I know why he considered that Paul might still be with me._ "We had been running and paddle-boarding in the morning and Faith got called into work, so they asked me to sub since I'd played with him before. I hope you don't mind. I wore your CPD shirt for the first set and then I just got too hot."

Jack realized that he liked watching her squirm a little. _She's usually so confident and intimidating. This is sort of fun. I just miss her and I'm being ridiculous._

She continued. "I made it very clear to them that I was rather attached to my strong, fierce Detective." She rubbed her hands along his thighs under the water. "And then we beat them easily and Paul got me out of there and we went paddle-boarding again. I think he was embarrassed by how they acted. He was a complete gentleman all day."

"Elizabeth. It's okay," he smiled reassuringly, stretching his legs out beside hers. "I totally trust Paul. He's a great guy. And even more so, I trust you." He pressed his chest into her back, the tiny piece of fabric the only thing separating them. "And you were killing it out there! Your jump serve?! You were SMOKING! I thought I'd died and gone to Heaven. I'm rightly sure you were the reason some of the guys finished the run by walking back to the station."

She giggled, her cheeks matching her red attire. "Well thank you. It was fun. I wish we still played. I miss watching you. I miss you teaching me that jump serve." She raised her eyebrows, nuzzling her cheek back into his neck. "I remember your breath on my back as you showed me how and where to toss the ball," she spoke softly as she pulled his arms around her, dragging her hands slowly down to his fingers. "I remember your strong hands leading me. I remember your fingers manipulating mine, teaching me how to put spin on the ball…"

"And I remember doing it over and over just to feel you for a little while longer," Jack interjected, his lips grazing her ear. "And I also recall really just wanting to just do this…" he kissed her neck, bringing his soapy hands around her body, turning her around to straddle his waist. His lips gracing hers like the bubbles now floating in the air. Bodies pressed so tightly that she could feel his heartbeat. Matching hers. Faster as the kiss deepened. She wrapped her legs around his waist beneath the surface of the bubbles, now cascading over the edge and dripping to the floor.

"Jack?"

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"Why did we wait so long?"

 _8:45 p.m._

Jack and Elizabeth held hands as they walked the boardwalk. Past the volleyball nets. Past the street vendors. They had decided to join Jack's friends down at a local place Paul had mentioned. Paul and Faith would meet them there a bit later.

They entered the lively establishment and Jack excused himself to the restroom. Elizabeth took a seat at the bar waiting for him. It was not long before every man in the room had noticed her, even in the simple tank dress. Coincidentally, several of Paul's friends were there as well and they soon descended on the athletic goddess, in addition to Jack's new comrades, all vying for her attention.

Jack exited the restroom, searching for his girl. _Boy, she sure draws a crowd wherever she goes!_ There she was, surrounded by a pack of wolves. _How long was I in there?_ He checked his watch. _It hasn't even been 3 minutes!_ Jack was completely unaware of the women who were eyeing him. His sights were set on one woman. And right now, she needed him.

Jack hastily pushed his way through the crowd, making eye contact with Elizabeth about halfway through his journey. Her eyes were smiling with anticipation. Watching him move in a simple green henley and lightweight leather jacket. _Those jeans. His hair. Those dimples._ The conversation being spoken to her completely lost in the buzz of the room and in the sound of her own pulse in her ears.

A little grin christened his lips. He licked them lightly as he drew near. He wedged his way into the gaggle of men with his stone body. Right in the midst of a surgeon's prideful boasting, Jack commanded his way to her, sliding his fingers under the straps crossing her back. In one swift motion, his searing lips branded hers. She welcomed them, parting hers slightly and drawing him a little deeper than he expected in public.

Without uttering a single word, he had asserted his undivided dominance over every man in the room.

And left every girl wishing they were Elizabeth.

 _9:01 p.m._

The evening moved along quickly, which much less attention on the couple. Dr. Burns had arrived later and was actually taken aback by how little interest his colleagues were expressing in Elizabeth. They had been falling all over themselves earlier in the day. _But not with Jack here._ He smiled out of the corner of his mouth. Jack was clearly the alpha male here too.

Faith was soon on Paul's arm with a bright smile, her blonde curls falling down her back. She was weary from the day, but didn't complain. Paul enjoyed watching her twirl a rogue curl around her finger mindlessly as she and Elizabeth chatted. The four enjoyed a couple of hours together before saying their goodbyes.

Jack slipped his jacket over Elizabeth's back as they walked back to the hotel. They entered the elevator and Elizabeth pushed the button for the top floor. Jack stepped into her space and slipped his coat off of her back, letting it fall to the floor. Pulling her body into his, he grinned. "Shall we take over where we left off in the bar?"

"I had hoped you would."

Soon they were lost in each other's lips and the fire burned quickly.

 _Ding._ The doors slid open.

The two continued to kiss, leaving the elevator and rambling into the hallway. Jack stopped suddenly, pulling back just as the elevator doors closed. "My jacket!"

Elizabeth giggled. "We're on the wrong floor too!"

 _12:30 p.m._

Sunday afternoon arrived and Jack's training was finally finished. Sasha was loaded and sent back with Matt. He was exhausted and sore, but determined to make the most of his time with Elizabeth alone.

They dined at the local places suggested by Paul and Faith and Elizabeth took him paddle-boarding Monday morning. He had happily agreed to play along with her notion that they should share a board for a while. He enjoyed being so close to her, feeling the waves wash over them as he held her in the water.

They each claimed an Adirondack chair in the afternoon under the shade of an umbrella and Elizabeth massaged some sunblock on Jack's back and chest. _Her hands._ He closed his eyes reveling in the experience. Wanting nothing more than her. Teeter-totter.

She finished his application and handed the bottle to Jack. _I don't know if I can do this right now._ He took a deep breath and squeezed the cool lotion into his hand. She sat down between his legs, sharing the chair with him. _Did she really have to wear the red one today?_

The feeling of his warm hands massaging the cool cream onto her back and shoulders sent chills all over her body. _I hope he doesn't notice that._ She breathed deeply trying to calm herself. It wasn't working. His breath on her neck. "Jack… your hands feel so good," she whispered, the words escaping before she could grab them back.

His dimples appeared, anchored firmly into his cheeks. _She is struggling too._

"Let's go down to the water and cool off," she stood and pulled him to his feet. She galloped gracefully down to the water, leaving him to watch her dive into the surf and surface again. _Great. Now look at her. Wet. This is NOT going to cool me off at all._

Jack joined her in the water, riding the waves out to her, the water up to his chest. She reached out for him and he gratefully took her hands, pulling her in. She locked her ankles around him and slowly the world faded away. His head spun as her lips assaulted his with the warm sun on their backs. Her fingers in his hair, his hands around her lower back, sliding down to her thighs. The saltiness apparent in both the smell and the taste of her skin.

 _9:30 a.m._

Jack pecked on her door Tuesday morning and entered with his card. She was still resting peacefully. He sat on the bed next to her, brushing his hand against her back. The soft satin of her nightgown told him that she had been hoping he'd join her last night, but he had resisted. Again. She felt the warmth of his hand and turned towards him, knowing his touch without even looking. She pulled back the covers and he removed his shoes and shirt and climbed in. She snuggled into the warmth of his chest, resting her head on his arm as he wrapped it around her.

"I have a surprise for you today," he whispered quietly as he kissed her forehead.

She opened her eyes sleepily. "A surprise? I like your surprises, Detective."

"Well then, we need to get packing."

"Packing?" she asked, sitting up, baffled at his words.

"Yes, packing. We have to check out by 11 and we should probably have brunch before we go since our dinner plans aren't until 7."

"But where are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, Sugar." His lips turned upwards, revealing the dimples in his cheeks.

 _10:30 a.m._

Jack picked up the rental car while Elizabeth repacked her suitcase. When she had finished, Jack called to have their bags delivered to the car waiting at valet.

"A car?"

"Yes. It's too far to walk."

"Hmmm. My first clue." Her lips were pursed, her curiosity piqued.

 _1:02 p.m._

They stopped for brunch at one last Virginia Beach destination before hitting the road. Elizabeth marveled at the lighthouses sprinkled all along the coastline, snapping pictures from her phone to show her students. Jack just smiled and watched her.

She rested against her seat and traced her fingertip along her lips as she looked out the window, thinking sharply about her riddle. _She has no idea the effect she has on me._ Jack was having trouble concentrating and was glad that they were basically just following the interstate the whole way.

Her eagerness grew as they drove further and further south. _Where is he taking me?_ The sun warming her side of the car, she rested comfortably with the breeze blowing in the through the windows, fingers laced with Jack's. Just as she was almost asleep, Jack passed under a sign, exiting I-264.

She popped up in astonishment as she read the words.

 **Cape Hatteras National Park Road**.

"Jack!" her face with childlike exhilaration. "Are we going…"

"To see your turtles? Yes. We are spending the rest of the week here on Hatteras Island." He returned her smile. "I hope that's okay."

"Okay?! I didn't even realize you were listening to me! You are so sweet! I can't wait to see it all and take pictures for my kids next year! Oh Jack. I love you so much. You are a wonderful, wonderful man."

 _3:15 p.m._

Jack drove up the tree-lined driveway revealing an enormous beachfront home. The largest she had ever seen, three full stories and a rooftop deck. "Are we… staying here?"

Jack stopped the SUV and checked the address via his phone confirmation as an older gentleman approached. "Are you Detective Thornton?" he inquired.

Jack stepped out of the truck and offered his hand. "I sure am. You must be Danny."

"In the flesh!" the man said excitedly. Elizabeth approached from the other side of the car. "And you must be Jack's new…"

"Elizabeth," Jack interrupted quickly. The man already knew too much. "Elizabeth is my girlfriend." He looked at the man sternly, who then noticed the absence of any baubles on the beautiful woman's fingers. He grinned at Jack, realizing they were in for an eventful time while vacationing at his home.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled politely at the man. Danny turned towards her and offered his arm. "Well, pretty lady, shall I show you the place? I think you'll enjoy it. My wife sure does every time we come down here."

Elizabeth smiled warmly and accepted his arm, glancing over her shoulder at Jack, who followed humbly behind. She followed him through the main entrance, the third floor, the two lower floors built into the cliff. When the tour was complete, Danny gave Jack the keys and told them to have a good time.

As he shook Jack's hand, he gave him a wink and was on his way.

 _4:30 p.m._

Jack unloaded their bags and Elizabeth unpacked, utilizing the beautiful furniture and ample closet space. Jack only unpacked his dress clothes, leaving his swim clothes and everything else in his suitcase. _She's at home anywhere she is. And I'm at home anywhere she is._

They walked out to the beautiful two-tiered deck on the back of the house. Tiki torches surrounded the outer railing and another beautiful outdoor dining space was on the ground level, complete with the most beautiful stone fireplace she had ever seen. "Jack, this is too much for just us! But it's absolutely breathtaking, and the view…"

"The view is the best part." He was looking at her. She looked into his eyes, understanding his compliment. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist as they both turned to look out at the vast ocean.

"How do we get up to the rooftop?!" she asked. "There's no stairs from here, so they must be inside."

"I don't know about that, but that hammock down there in the shade is calling my name and I'd love some company," he turned, tenderly lifting her chin.

She ran her hands up through his hair as he gratified her with his lips. "Let's change into our suits just in case we want to go down to the water before dinner."

 _5:03 p.m._

She rolled into the hammock gracefully. He was a bit more unsure of himself, trying to determine how best to enter without crushing her. _I probably should have gone first since I'm heavier._ He tenderly settled in, their bodies urged tightly together in the webbing. Her in the red suit that had lit the fuse in the bathtub. He had been slowly burning ever since. They never made it down to the beach, instead enjoying their time together in the hammock. It was time to get dressed for dinner though.

 _7:00 a.m._

Jack woke up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed gently, so as not to wake up his sleeping beauty. They had enjoyed a day to themselves yesterday, not having to drive or entertain anyone but each other. Their dinner had been lovely, and they had returned late only to succumb to the pull of the hammock. They had fallen asleep with her resting on top of him, but as the cool, salty air enveloped them, Jack had awoken and carried her to bed.

He picked up his jeans and retrieved his wallet. He fingered the folded up card he'd been carrying with him. It was growing a little tattered. It had weathered more than two years of abuse in his wallet afterall.

He remembered writing to her that morning. _Telling her what I wanted her to know._ _What I needed her to know._ He had planned to give it to her after the ceremony, but just never found the right time. Or the courage. His fingers grazed over the letters as he read them again.

Right after her ceremony, Elizabeth had shared the news with everyone that she had chosen to accept the teaching position in Hyde Park instead of the offer in prestigious Highland Park. Everyone was shocked, especially Charlie, as he had just taken a job down there and expected her to follow him. The disappointment on Charlie's face was so immediately evident that Jack suppressed the information that he had just accepted a position in Hyde Park... his station minutes away from Elizabeth's new school. He had slipped the card discreetly back in his pocket and instead only gave her the wildflower bouquet to congratulate her. _It wasn't yet time._

Later that evening when they were alone, he had told her about his posting. He picked her up and spun her around. _That was one of the happiest moments in my life. Up until her climbing in my bed._ _And watching her in her classroom. And watching her play volleyball the other day. And feeling her next to me in the hammock._ His smile growing wider with each passing thought. _And today is hopefully going to surpass them all._

He made her breakfast in bed, filling the house with the aroma of bacon and waffles. They spent the day touring the island, just enjoying each other's company. Reminiscing their days together in college. Grocery shopping like an old, married couple. Feeling like they'd been together forever.

 _5:30 p.m._

Noticing Jack pulling out a button down shirt and a tie, Elizabeth reached for the soft tulle skirt she had packed, hoping for a nice night out. The pale aqua would pair nicely with the simple white tank she removed from another hanger. She stepped into the clothing. And added her new favorite accessory, the sapphire necklace Jack had given her a month before.

Jack was resting out on the deck when she walked out to the banister. The wind blew her skirt about her long legs and her auburn curls danced over her shoulders. Jack stood to greet her, unable to breathe. It was a combination of nerves and awe, but one look at her standing there looking out at the view made his head spin and he sat back down to steady himself.

She turned to face him. _My God. Thank you for your abundant blessings._ He again stood to greet her. "The ocean doesn't stand a chance against you, Elizabeth. You look simply ravishing."

She blushed, loving the sound of his voice. "Well, Detective, you are going to be the most handsome man in the room tonight. So I'm glad you'll be on my arm."

"Actually, I have a private evening planned for us."

She was surprised. "But you're so dressed up! A vest, a tie? Where are we going?"

"I'm allowed a few secrets, aren't I?" He took her hand and led her down to the beach. They walked for about a mile, up around the bend, hand-in-hand, shoulders touching, discussing their day, their vacation thus far.

The salty air filled their senses. The sun casting a gentle glow on the water. A light mist in the air from the crashing waves. "Oh how I wish Abigail could see this. She would love it." Jack looked at the ground and smiled.

 _6:30 p.m._

They pushed a little further, enjoying the serenity. Jack's eyes lit up at the site he saw coming into view. He looked to Elizabeth, eyes out over the ocean. He squeezed her hand three times. _I love you._ She turned to him and returned 4 squeezes. _I love you too._

"We're here." He motioned to the sprawling blanket spread over the sand. Complete with picnic basket and drinks chilling in a bucket.

"Jack! This is for _us?_ " she gasped. "How? When?" She couldn't even find the words. She was truly speechless, in awe of the man standing beside her.

He welcomed her to sit down on the blanket. He opened the basket. A delicious aroma escaping the lid overwhelmed the smell of the ocean for a moment, reminding Elizabeth of the smell of Abigail's. Fine dishes were also packed inside.

She looked around in bewilderment. _All of this? For dinner? On a Thursday night?_ "Jack. How in the world did you pull this off?!"

 _7:20 p.m._

He stood and invited her to walk with him again, leaving their blanket to rest in the sand. They found a secluded area of the beach and sat down together to watch the sunset. As dusk settled upon them, she was mesmerized by the tiny turtles scurrying from the safety of their nests to the wild sea. They both watched, silently in awe of their bravery.

 _It's time._ Jack swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"Elizabeth, I have something for you. It's something I had planned to give you a long time ago, but I was never as courageous as these little guys." He pulled the card out of his pocket, careful to leave the rest of the contents of his pocket tucked away.

"Here..."

Elizabeth looked at him. His eyes sincere and his hand trembling. She unfolded the tattered envelope, her gentle smile turning into confusion as she pulled out a graduation card. She looked to Jack, who was now dragging his fingers through the sand nervously. The card was just a nice Hallmark card, a sincere salutation inside. A folded piece of paper fell into her lap. She picked it up, a smile forming once again. _I love his notes._

She began to read.

 _It's 3 a.m. Elizabeth. I can't sleep for the excitement I have for you, for us, today. This seems to be the culmination of a long journey that we've walked together. It's been an amazing four years, ones that I'll never forget. And I want you to know these simple truths, Elizabeth..._

She looked over at Jack again, his eyes intensely watching her. Still slightly perplexed, she continued reading.

 _I am so insanely proud of you. I'm proud to call you my best friend, but I'm also proud of the woman you've become over these past four years. God has an amazing plan for your life Elizabeth. There is nothing I am more sure of. I see His work in our lives every day, but especially in you. You radiate His love._

 _You're going to do great things, Elizabeth. God has not given you a spirit of timidity. Grasp every moment. Own it. You are strong, yet you are gentle. You are courageous, yet you know when to take a breath. You are brilliant, yet you treat everyone with the utmost respect. You radiate His grace._

Her breath was labored. Her lip quivering.

 _I thank God for you each day. From the moment I first laid eyes on you, until now. Every single day. Whether I get to see you or not, you are never far from my thoughts. I remember every single run, every single drive we've taken together. Your curls blowing in the wind on our drives. I remember every game that you've watched me play-or that we've played together._ _I have always loved seeing your fingers gripping the bleachers with intensity, rooting for me. You drive me to be the best man I can be. You radiate hope._

It was getting hard for her to see through the tears. A lump caught in her throat as she shuffled to the next page.

 _Please, never stop rooting for me. I need you in my corner. Your peace reaches a place in my soul I cannot put to words. Your smile brings me more joy than I've ever been able to say. Your touch makes my breath catch in my chest._

The dam releasing a flood of tears down her cheeks, her hands shaking..

 _Charlie is a good man, Elizabeth. I respect him and I know he can give you a good life. And what I want the most for you is for you to be happy. I'm so sorry that I've waited all this time to tell you what you mean to me. I have never found the courage to tell you, for fear of pushing you away, out of my life. I know I'm just making things really complicated for you. But I can't let you move away without telling you. I am in love with you Elizabeth. Hopelessly, shamelessly, completely in love with you._

 _Yours,_

 _Jack_

"Jack," she said breathlessly. "I..."

"Wait." He touched his finger to her lips gently. He pulled her to her feet, brushing her cheeks tenderly, drying the salty tears.

He led her carefully down to the water, just as the sun was slipping beneath the horizon. The breeze blowing her hair, her blue eyes bright and shiny with tears. The tide rushing over their feet with the crash of every wave. He took her hands and squeezed them three times. _I love you. She_ squeezed his four times in return. _I love you too._

"Elizabeth... I want to capture this moment with you, so that I never forget it. From the moment you climbed into my bed, those minutes turned to hours and the hours quickly became days. I wish that I could slow it down. Elizabeth, every minute you are in my arms... I want time to stand still. I realize the irony, Elizabeth, but time is a thief I wish I could rob." His lip shaking, he took a deep breath.

"I want to bring you coffee every day. I want to watch you from the doorway, lost in awe and wonder of how I ever got so lucky. I want to watch you sleep like an angel beside me. I want to take your hand in mine and for you to rub my thigh under the table." He grinned and she chuckled softly as tears spilled down their cheeks. He dropped to one knee and Elizabeth lifted her hand to cover her awestruck mouth. Her body consumed with chills.

"Elizabeth, if you will be my wife, I promise to steal every moment with you that I can. For the rest of our lives. You are my world and I love you with all my heart. And I always have. Will you marry me, Elizabeth Thatcher?" He pulled the aqua ring box from his pocket and lifted it to her, revealing a beautiful ring with a heart-shaped diamond.

She couldn't even breathe. Tears cascading down her cheeks. Hands trembling. "Jack, yes, absolutely yes!" Her smile lit up like the stars. He stood and she jumped into his arms. He brought her lips into the safety of his. Salty tears mixing together, flowing from his lips to hers. He pulled back just long enough to slide the ring on her finger. She admired it for a millisecond before wrapping her arms around him again, lips connecting passionately. He lifted her up, pulling her to him, her legs encompassing him. Tulle billowing in the ocean breeze. Sounds of delight dancing on the wind. He slowly laid her down in the sand, time standing still. The tide swelling beneath them. The sun falling to rest.

 _8:30 p.m._

Their passion soon grew riddled with giggles as the water rushed under them. He pulled her up, his white button down quite transparent now. The aqua tulle now soaked and clinging to her slender body. They walked back to their blanket and gathered their belongings. Walking slowly back towards the beach house, Jack discreetly sent Lee two words. _"Go time."_

The house was quiet and dark when they arrived. Jack unlocked the door and pulled Elizabeth into the silence. He pushed her up against the doors, sealing his lips over hers, distracting her from noticing anything amiss outside. He led her into her bedroom. "Let's change into some dry clothes and then go out onto the deck and enjoy this beautiful night. We can call everyone together."

"I'd rather not change into anything and just spend the evening in here enjoying the minutes with you, Detective." She smiled that smile.

 _I hope no one heard that! She's gonna die!_ "They'll be plenty of time for that later, Miss Thatcher." He spoke quietly and went to his room.

They both changed quickly in the silence. He returned to her room, taking her by the hand, running his fingers over her engagement ring. He led her to the double doors leading out to the deck. He guided her through them and turned on the lights.

"Congratulations!"

Elizabeth screamed and fell into Jack's chest in a mix of shock and sheer terror. Jack started laughing, his arms wrapped around her tightly as she looked around at the glowing, familiar faces. "What in the world?" Elizabeth's mouth in disbelief, her face filled with joy.

Abigail, Frank, Rosemary, Lee, Paul and Faith were all there to celebrate with them.

"We pulled it off, man!" Lee high-fived Jack, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Jack pulled Elizabeth into his embrace and kissed her. "Jack Thornton. You are so amazing. And I am the one in awe and wonder at how lucky I am to be loved by you."


	14. Chapter 14--A Scorching Celebration

_9:30 p.m._

The girls quickly swarmed Elizabeth, greeting her with hugs and cheek-kisses. She was beaming. They lifted her hand to get a glimpse of the ring they'd heard so much about from Lee this past week. The stunning heart-shaped diamond in the center was surrounded by a row of tiny diamonds. Beautiful sapphires rested in the band. Lee had gone with Jack to design it and was almost as excited as Jack was to see it on Elizabeth's finger.

The guys gave Jack plenty of pats on the back, handshakes and hugs. His gaze didn't leave Elizabeth. _She looks so happy._ He blinked back tears and accepted a champagne glass from Rosie.

Elizabeth joined Jack, weaving her arm through his and leaning her head on his shoulder. Frank called everyone around for a toast.

"Jack, Elizabeth, we are so happy to be celebrating with you two tonight. We wondered if this moment would ever happen, but prayed it would," he said as they all chuckled. "We watched as you both followed God's will for your lives independently. We also watched as the two of you grew closer, Elizabeth... Jack caring for you like Christ took care of the church-with love and honor, sacrificing his own will and surrendering it to God. We have all been reminded that when we set our sights on the ultimate prize, God will always bring us the desires of our hearts. _In His time._ He is never too early; He is never too late. He brings us exactly what we need, when we need it. God has been faithful to you, Jack. We can see it in the joy that is pouring out of you both tonight. And we are all thrilled to share in that joy."

He squeezed Abigail's hand as she wiped a tear from her cheek. Everyone raised their glasses in agreement as Jack and Elizabeth were lost in each other's gaze.

"To Jack and Elizabeth!"

 _10:00 p.m._

The friends enjoyed getting caught up with Paul and Faith, learning about their lives and their engagement as well. They were planning a New Year's wedding back in Chicago where they had met. Paul spoke glowing words of Faith and her career at the hospital; she smiled quietly with flushed cheeks. He also told them about the volleyball game and how Elizabeth had killed it. Rosie and Lee were crying tears of laughter listening to Paul describe the faces of the surgeons as she served ace after ace. "They just couldn't contain her! But no one can, really," he shrugged and grinned. "Except Jack. And I think she's finally met her match!"

"Did you know that Jack actually saw that Paul?" Elizabeth interjected.

"What?" They all looked at Jack.

Jack smiled shyly and ran his hands through his hair. "Ya, I got a lot of crap about it too! A large group of us from the training were running that day and just happened to run right along where you all were playing. The guys pointed her out to me just as she took off my CPD shirt. As we got closer, I was desperate to keep them all quiet so she wouldn't hear their catcalls!" He laughed as he tightened his grip on her hand. "They kept telling me that I needed 'to put a ring on it!'" He shrugged and smirked. "So I did." Laughter drifted into the air as darkness drew upon them.

 _10:30 p.m._

"Oh Jack! We have to call our families! It's getting late! My parents will be so shocked!"

"Well, not that shocked," Jack uttered.

"Hmm? What do you mean? Wait, do they already know?!" she asked, surprised.

"You don't think I would ask you to marry me without asking your Dad first do you?"

"Wow. Well, I guess I just didn't think about it. He loves you so much already, I didn't figure you needed to ask!"

"But I did. When we were out at the farm... the day he let me ride Sergeant." He was smiling widely.

Elizabeth nodded her head back in revelation. "So _that's_ why you all had those big grins on your face when you returned! Mom and I wondered what you all were up to!"

Jack handed Elizabeth her phone and pulled her towards the house. "Let's call them together."

 _10:35 p.m._

"Hey Mom! I'm sorry it's so late, did we wake you?"

"No dear, it's only 9:30! How is your vacation going?" Grace cheerfully answered.

"Oh ya, I forgot we're on eastern time. I guess it's not that late there. Is Dad with you?"

"Yes, let me go get him. He's in the den." Grace's smile told William all he needed to know. He jumped up and joined her.

"What did she say?" he whispered.

She covered the phone with her hand. "Nothing yet... she just told me to go get you."

Elizabeth put them on speaker, so that Jack could join the conversation while they waited.

"Hi Elizabeth!" her Father's voice boomed. "Did you all enjoy your flight?"

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other, a lightbulb going off between them. "Yes, yes we did sir," Jack responded, smiling. "Thank you so much for doing that for us. It was very unexpected, but you have no idea how much we appreciated it!" They exchanged a quick glance between them.

Elizabeth's Father chuckled. "Jack, we've talked about this. My son-in-law should call me William."

Grace shot William a look, mouth agape.

"I'm assuming that's why you all are calling..."

"Yes!" Elizabeth squealed with excitement. "Daddy, it's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen!" Elizabeth gushed. "Mom, I can't wait to show you! And Jack, ooooh Jack. He planned this wonderful dinner for us alone on the beach with the baby turtles and there was a picnic basket and a blanket and the stars filled the sky!" she spoke so quickly that everything was running together, lost in the excitement of the story. Their story.

"What's all that laughing and noise in the background?" Grace asked.

"Oh, that's the best part Mom! Jack and Lee planned this whole vacation without me knowing! All of our friends are here celebrating with us in this enormous beach house! They surprised me right after Jack proposed! Abigail and Frank, Lee and Rosie, even Paul and Faith! I just love him so much!" she reached for Jack, pulling him close. He was just enjoying watching her. This was her moment.

"Jack, we're so, so happy to have you in the family. We've wished for this for a long time. We couldn't be happier for you both. Please have a wonderful trip-we'll see you when you get back," William spoke genuinely. "Enjoy your flight home too."

"We will, Daddy. Thank you again so much for everything. I can't wait to see you both! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Beth. Talk to you soon."

William and Grace hung up the phone and hugged each other tightly, overcome with joyful tears.

 _10:30 p.m._

Elizabeth listened intently as Jack revealed the news to his Ma, albeit with less squealing. Charlotte was not surprised in the slightest either, even though the couple had only actually been together for a couple of months. She was just as delighted as William and Grace had been, immediately responding to the news by asking about wedding plans. They looked at each other, bewildered by the idea. Those thoughts hadn't even crossed their minds yet. "We'll let you know as soon as we figure that out Ma." He looked at Elizabeth lovingly. "We just want to enjoy the rest of our vacation with our friends this week and then we'll start all of that when we get back. I'm sure the girls will have a hey-day with it!"

The two wished Charlotte goodnight and rejoined the party. They enjoyed some snacks and the warmth of the fireplace in the cool, misty air.

Rosie yawned. "I think I'm ready for bed guys. It's been a long day with the flight and everything and I understand that we have a busy day tomorrow! Would you guys mind showing us where our room is? This place is gigantic!"

"Absolutely!" Elizabeth jumped up, ushering Rosemary inside. "Jack and I's rooms are up here, his over off of the kitchen, and mine across the living room at the other end of the house. You and Lee will share the second floor with Abigail and Frank. Each bedroom has a bathroom and there's a living space down there too." She walked Rosie down the stairs, leading her to a spacious room facing the front of the house, under the living area of the third floor. "If you need anything, Abigail and Frank's room is right over here, under Jack's room."

Elizabeth returned upstairs as Lee was heading inside to join his wife. He squeezed Elizabeth's arm gently as he passed by her. "I'm so happy for you. I've watched Jack's love grow for you over the years and... well, I'm just so happy for him. Life couldn't be any more perfect right now."

"Oh, thank you Lee. You were so sweet to help Jack with all of this. You've really made everything so perfect," she smiled warmly as she hugged Jack's best friend. "Rosie's downstairs-you'll be able to find her I think."

 _11:15 p.m._

The remaining three couples grew sleepy and retired to their rooms. Paul and Faith, in separate rooms on the first floor. "It's a good thing this house is enormous!" Frank exclaimed. "However did you find it, Jack?"

"The internet is an amazing thing, Frank!" Jack laughed. "I got really lucky that the owners agreed to let me have it at the last minute on the holiday weekend. I knew it would be perfect for all of us." He turned to Elizabeth. "Shall I show you to your room?"

"I'm pretty sure she knows where her room is Jack. Haven't you guys been here for a few days already?" Abigail teased, her eyes smiling.

"Well, ya... but I figured I should do my diligence as a detective and secure the room first," Jack countered, dimples flaring.

"Are you going to check our room too then?" Frank laughed, squeezing Jack's shoulder. They all chuckled and entered the house, wishing each other goodnight.

 _11:45 p.m._

Elizabeth tiptoed up the hidden staircase and pushed the door open, climbing up onto the roof. The breeze blew through her hair and she walked over to the railing. _There must be a million stars. You don't see them in the city._ It reminded her of the sky out at the farm, but the smell of the ocean air and the roar of the tide reminded her of the amazing hours she'd just experienced. A smile spread across her face. _Thank you Lord. Thank you for your blessings, for your guidance. Thank you for giving us the courage to wait for You to bring us the desires of our hearts. Please give us clarity and peace as we continue to pursue a life together._

 _11:50 p.m._

Jack tiptoed across the kitchen and living room, desperate to see his fiancé one more time before he went to sleep. He knocked on her door quietly, but she didn't answer. _She's probably already asleep. I'll just check on her._ He gently opened the door and closed it behind him, locking it. He walked to her bed in the darkness. Empty. _Hmmm._ He checked the master bathroom and she wasn't there either. Noticing the light spilling from under the closet door, he stepped inside and was surprised to find a stairway. _I guess she found the way to the rooftop deck!_

 _11:58 p.m._

Elizabeth was startled from her prayer as two warm arms slipped around her waist. She relaxed into his chest, drawing a deep breath. "Jack Thornton, I don't know how many stars fill this sky, but one thing I do know is how much I love you. To the moon and back."

He placed his hands on her hips and turned her around. Her soft robe tied around her, the breeze tugging at her curls, loosely pulled back into a ponytail. Her hands roamed up his rigid back. His body ached to taste her skin. She grazed her fingers over his bare shoulders to his face, her fingertips feeling the day-old stubble on his chin. His lips found hers and he savored the sweetness of her mouth. He led her, two fingers intertwined, to the oversized lounge chair in the corner. His legs bumped into the chair as he slid her robe down her shoulders to her elbows, sweeping kisses along her collarbone.

"Lay with me Elizabeth. I just want to be here with you." She happily followed him into the chair, trusting him completely. She rested beside him, head on his chest. Arm wrapped securely around her. He lifted her chin, bringing her face to his. Inches apart. His mouth was unimaginably soft and inviting, filling her with a scorching desire. Her hands began roving over his chest and down his abdomen. _Back and forth. Heads spinning. Hearts racing._

 _6:50 a.m._

Jack woke, realizing Elizabeth was still asleep on his chest in her robe. _I gotta get back to my room before anyone else is up!_ He gingerly slid his arm out from under Elizabeth, trying to get up without waking her. She opened her eyes groggily, unsure where she was. "We fell asleep up here," he whispered. "I've got to get back to my room! Come on!"

They giggled as he kissed her one more time before turning the doorknob. The sound of the lock popping startled them both and more snickers ensued. Jack walked softly across the floor in the dim light.

"Mmmm-hmmm," Lee cleared his throat, sitting in a recliner in the living room working on his laptop.

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin as he looked towards the sound. Lee raised his eyebrows at Jack and nodded towards Elizabeth's room.

Jack gave him a look and swallowed hard. Lee's mouth spread into a smile and he gestured that his lips were zipped.

Jack shook his head, feeling his ears burn and returned to his own room to shower.

 _9:15 a.m._

The aroma of bacon and Abigail's biscuits filled the house, all the way to the first floor, enticing everyone to the kitchen. Jack, Lee, Rosie, Paul and Faith all sat around the island, admiring how Frank and Abigail worked together so seamlessly in the kitchen,, all while stealing tender pecks occasionally. Their marriage was something to be admired. Elizabeth walked out of her room, hair still damp from the shower.

"Nice of you to join us, Elizabeth," Lee grinned. "How did you sleep?" He glanced over at Jack.

She slid in between Jack's knees, leaning on his barstool, backing into him a little after tantalizing his lips with a quick kiss. "I slept well, thanks Lee. How did you all sleep?" She smiled sweetly over at him, unaware of his position that morning.

"Oh, we slept great. In our room. Downstairs. I woke up early and came up here to get some work done. Make some deals. You know, the usual."

Elizabeth contemplated Lee's remarks and Rosemary gasped. "Lee! You are not supposed to be working on this trip! We agreed!" she pouted.

"Oh honey, I wasn't _really_ doing work. I was just getting caught up on the _news_." He grinned slyly at Jack, who returned his smile with a smirk.

"Now guys," Abigail interjected, hoping to smooth over Rosemary's mood. "We are all going to have a great day. No working here! Jack, what time do we need to be at the tour?"

"Boat leaves at 11:30, so we should get there no later than 11. Be sure to pack sunscreen. We'll be eating aboard the skipper. Hopefully we'll get to swim with the dolphins today," he turned to Paul. "It's the same group that you took Elizabeth out with earlier last week." _I need to let that go._

"Oh, that sounds awesome! Faith and I have been out before, but haven't ever been on the one that you get in the water. This will be fun! The water is so clear out there," Paul responded enthusiastically, completely missing Jack's jealousy.

 _12:30 p.m._

The group finished up a light lunch and were just enjoying the magnificent view when Rosemary started squealing suddenly. Everyone ran to her as she was pointing frantically to the water beside them. Jack looked over the edge to see a pod of dolphins swimming right beside the boat. The captain cut the motor and asked if they'd like to get in the water for a while.

The water was brisk, but the exhilaration of being within feet of the intelligent creatures quickly overruled the temperature. Elizabeth jumped in and immediately reached for Jack. He was glad to bring her into the safety of his arms to experience this together. They slowly reached interlaced hands out and brushed their fingers gently along the back of one of the dolphins. Elizabeth's squeal rivaled Rosie's as the rubbery skin passed under their hands. "This is the most amazing thing ever! Jack, I'm so happy you're here with me" she spun around in the water and kissed him exuberantly. His hand lingered at her side, pulling her into the kiss a little further.

"Oh you two, get a room!" Rosie exclaimed. "Or rather, _stay in it_!" They all laughed as Jack and Elizabeth blushed.

"Oh ya, we're not going to pretend that we didn't hear your footsteps last night Jack. You're not fooling anyone!" Frank burst with laughter.

"You're sure not very stealthy for such a decorated detective!" Lee chimed in.

Jack fanned water at Frank and Lee as his cheeks grew redder. The splashing war encouraged the dolphins to play and soon all were having a great time. The afternoon passed quickly, with the group returning to the boat a few times to navigate to different spots for snorkeling. The pure blue water was perfect and the day was clear. The wide array of colors beneath the surface was astounding. Jack never far from Elizabeth, holding her hands much of the day.

 _5:30 p.m._

The sight of the house was never more welcoming than to the weary travelers. The sheer exhaustion of being in the water all day had caught up to them. Elizabeth's back felt a little sensitive and she was worried that she might have gotten a little more sun than she intended on her fair skin.

"Well guys, we've really, really enjoyed being with you all, but I have to work in the morning, so we have to head back to Virginia Beach," Faith turned to Jack and Elizabeth. "Thank you so much for including us in such a momentous occasion in your lives."

"Yes, thank you for letting us be a part of it," Paul added. "We had a blast and hope you'll join us for our wedding in December. Please let us know when you settle on all the details for your wedding and we'll make sure we're off for it!"

The two headed for the stairs to pack up, and the remaining six returned to their rooms for showers and to rest for a little while before their dinner reservation.

 _5:50 p.m._

Elizabeth went into her room and laid her clothes out on the bed for the evening. As she stepped in front of the bathroom mirror and began to undress, she realized that the sunburn was much worse than she anticipated. She peeled away her t-shirt and her swimsuit top to reveal a very clear outline of where her suit straps had been. _Oh no. My sunblock must have washed off with all the splashing._ She finished undressing and got into the shower. She began to quickly wash her hair and her body, trying to minimize contact with her tender back and shoulders. She turned to grab her towel, and the hot water cascaded down the burned skin and she winced loudly at the pain.

 _5:55 p.m._

Jack stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. Just as he pulled his jeans on, he heard a muffled shriek come from Elizabeth's room. He called out to her from her door, but didn't hear anything, so he opened the door slowly to check on her. Not immediately seeing her, he heard the sound of the shower, and called out to her again. "Elizabeth, are you okay?" _Nothing._ _Maybe I just thought I heard her._ He started to open the door and leave when he heard the water shut off, so he turned around and called to her again.

Elizabeth gingerly wrapped herself in a towel and heard Jack calling to her. "Jack? Is that you?"

"Yes," he responded as he walked toward the bathroom. "Are you okay? I thought I heard you scream."

She emerged from the bathroom, still covered only by the towel.

Jack's breath caught in his chest and he dropped his gaze to the floor. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I was just worried about you."

"Well, I'm afraid I do have a problem." She turned to reveal her shoulders to Jack.

"Oh Sugar, are you alright? That looks really painful. I should have reapplied your sunscreen apparently. I'm so sorry." He wanted to touch her, comfort her, but he knew that was the last thing he should do right now, especially considering she was practically naked. "How can I help?"

"I put some aloe in the refrigerator just in case this happened. Would you mind getting it and putting some on my back please?" Elizabeth asked, completely oblivious to the predicament she was putting Jack in. She sat down on the end of her bed in a fog of sheer exhaustion and discomfort.

Jack retrieved the bottle and haphazardly slung the door closed behind him. Elizabeth was sitting on her bed before him, and released the towel slightly so he could access the burned skin. He spread the cool green gel into his hands and delicately began rubbing it onto her shoulders. His touch so gentle. The ache was starting to penetrate much deeper than just the surface of Elizabeth's back... to her core. _His hands on my bare skin_ _feels so good._ Jack's pulse was already racing as she lowered the towel a little more. Her hands trembling in the front, holding it up over her otherwise exposed chest. Jack felt the always-present throbbing when she was close to him. _Oh my. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea._ She could feel his tension.

 _6:15 p.m._

Abigail climbed the stairs, dressed elegantly for their dinner. She put her shoes by the door and headed to Elizabeth's room to see if she could borrow some earrings. Seeing the door ajar, she pecked lightly and entered.

She gasped as she saw Elizabeth sitting on the bed in a towel, her clothing strewn on the bed. Jack jumped up quickly, making him appear guilty even though he wasn't. Elizabeth pulled the towel tightly around her.

"Abigail! I have a sunburn and Jack..."

"That's quite alright! I'll just leave you two alone," she sputtered as she backed out of the room. She giggled as she closed the door behind her and mumbled "Close the door next time guys!"

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other in surprised embarrassment. "Unbelievable. Poor Abigail," Elizabeth laughed. "Do you want to see if she can finish this, or do you want to finish the job, Detective?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Uhm, I don't think I'm going to be able to look her in the eye for the rest of the trip, Elizabeth. Especially after their comments today," he grimmaced. "I'll just do it," he spoke through an exasperated sigh.

"Well, no one is forcing you," she muttered, grabbing the bottle from his hands. "I can probably do it myself if you're that worried about it."

"What?" he tried to take the bottle back from her. "I'll do it. It's fine."

"No, it's not fine, Jack. One minute, you're holding me and kissing me passionately, and in the next breath, you back away and treat me like I have a virus! I don't know what I'm doing wrong!" She ran her hand down her forehead, letting it rest over her eyes. Her insecurities laid bare, tears forming. _There. I finally said it._

"Elizabeth, what is going on?" Jack looked at her questioningly, pulling her to himself. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just... like I said before... my Dad..." he searched for the words. "It's hard for me to look at you... like this... and not want to..."

He took her hands in his and rested his forehead against hers. She resisted, unsure of herself. He finally gathered his thoughts. "Elizabeth, the effort it takes to restrain myself merely at the sight of you leaves my muscles aching and my hands shaking. I want you so badly it's hard to even breathe sometimes."

He tucked his hand into her neck, cupping her face and lifting it to his own. "Don't _ever_ think that I don't desire you. I'm just trying to be respectful."

"Don't you think we should decide those things together now?" She turned and walked to the bed, picking up her discarded dress, suddenly feeling sad. "I don't think I can tolerate anything on my back tonight, so you guys just go on to dinner without me. I'm just going to lie down for a while."

 _6:40 p.m._

Jack exited Elizabeth's room to find everyone else sitting around the bar waiting for them. "Elizabeth isn't feeling well. Her back is terribly sunburned and she just wants to lay down for a while. You guys go ahead and enjoy your evening and we'll have dinner here. I want to stay with her."

"Oh no!" Abigail exclaimed. "I noticed that she looked pink while we were out there. I should have said something. Can we pick up anything for her?"

"No, I've already put some aloe vera on it and it will hopefully pull out some of the inflammation. I think she'll be fine by morning, albeit a little sensitive," Jack responded with concern in his voice. "You guys go have fun. We'll see you in the morning."

Jack headed to the kitchen to prepare drinks for the two of them as Lee, Rosie, Frank and Abigail headed out the door. He poured two glasses of wine, a glass of water and retrieved two Ibuprofen from his bag. He retreated to the deck to order some take-out and to think for a while. _We haven't even been engaged for a day and I've already managed to make her feel inadequate. I love her. I LOVE HER!_ He felt defeated and confused. _I want to be with her. All the time._

 _6:45 p.m._

Elizabeth listened from her room as Jack told them she wasn't feeling well and then she laid down on her bed. It was true, her back was stinging, but nothing compared to the sting of rejection. _He's my fiancé. It's okay if we're together now, right? It's just a piece of paper! I shouldn't be getting advice from my little Sister about this stuff! It's embarrassing! She doesn't seem to need a piece of paper and neither does Tom! So why do we?!_

When she heard the doors shut and the car drive away, she slipped into her silk robe and tied it securely around her waist. She opened her door and walked out to the kitchen, finding a glass of wine, a glass of water and some Ibuprofen on the bar. Her scowl softened. _This is how I know he loves me. It's the little things. He still takes care of me even when I'm being ridiculous._ She took the Ibuprofen and walked to the French doors. Jack was sitting in one of the deck chairs. _He stayed here?_ Her smile lit up as she sighed and walked out across the deck.

 _7:02 p.m._

Jack watched as she silently strolled across the deck in her satin robe. He was grateful for the seclusion the beach house offered. The short robe clung to the alluring curves of her body-unrestricted by anything underneath. His breathing shallow and quick. His pulse in an all-out sprint. The match being scratched against a wooden post.

She turned to face him after looking out to the ocean for what seemed like hours. "I'm sorry, Jack," her eyes gazed at the ground, unable to look him in the eye. "My judgment is clouded. I'm tired and my back aches, and I'm sorry for being so short with you. I know you are only doing what you feel is best for us, and I should respect that. I know how much you love me, and I know how much I love you. No piece of paper is ever going to change that. So I will try my best to wait patiently."

Jack stood, closing the space between them quickly. He gingerly lifted her chin and kissed her. The fire consuming the match, a throbbing ache growling in both of their bodies. He stopped just for a minute. "Elizabeth, I don't need a piece of paper. I just need you. I'll always need you." He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingers gripping the satin and pulling her in. Her hands sliding over his shoulders and up his neck. They were getting lost in a heated, sultry affair when the doorbell rang.

 _7:44 p.m._

Their food had arrived. Both jumping back from the other, Elizabeth retreated through the doors to her bedroom as Jack ran his fingers through his hair. He took some deep breaths and walked to the front door. Amazingly enough, he had found a restaurant just down the road who was willing to deliver some freshly cooked seafood because they were good friends with Danny. The food smelled amazing and Jack paid them, tipping generously. "Thank you so much for doing this for me."

Jack closed the door and carried the food into the kitchen to begin plating it. Elizabeth poked her head out of her door. "Are we alone?"

"Yes," he called to her. "It's safe, Siren. Come on out in that skimpy little robe." Jack flashed his dimples at her, smiling with his eyes. "Shall we go out on the deck and eat, or would you prefer to stay in here?"

"Let's go back out to the deck. The others won't be back for a couple more hours I'm guessing, so I think I'm safe." She walked out to the deck with their drinks in hand.

"You might not be safe from me though," Jack chuckled as he followed her out with their plates. "I think we just had our first fight. Does that mean we get to make out, er, I mean make UP now?" His eyes were twinkling.

"Excuse me? That was most certainly _not_ our first fight!" she corrected. "Jack, we've practically been together for 6 years now, just without the kissing. Don't you remember our first fight?" She didn't give him time to answer. "It was actually in English 111 because you weren't helping on our group project!"

"That was only because I couldn't concentrate on the work when I was sitting so closely to you. Much like right now," he retorted playfully.

"I was so angry at you! You, 'Mr. I'm-so-hot-and-I-pretend-I-don't-know-it' thought you could use your charm to get out of doing your part of the project! But I wasn't about to let that happen."

"Yes, so what did you do? You _helped me with my part. Alone. Just the two of us."_ Jack's smile revealed how proud he still is that he came up with the idea in the first place.

The smile slowly disappeared from Elizabeth's face. "Wait. What?! You set me up!" Her mouth dropping open. "All this time." She shook her head and raised her open hand to the air in revelation. "I can't even believe you Jack Thornton! You did that for every freaking project we had that year! I spent _hours_ helping you after class, thinking you truly needed the help." She laid her head back at the sky laughing. "You sir, are unbelievable."

"Hey, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do. Lee thought I was a genius! He even helped me pick out which clothes to wear for each of our _sessions._ Not that it mattered, because you totally friend-zoned me anyway."

"I friend-zoned you because you were hot. And risky. And I never dreamed that you saw me as anything but a friend," her smile softened as she caught his gaze.

Jack laughed and broke the tension. "Meanwhile, I was watching your every move trying to work up the nerve to kiss your perfect lips."

 _9:56 p.m._

They finished their food and did the dishes together, playfully getting each other a bit wet and sudsy. Jack backed her up against the kitchen counter as she snapped the kitchen towel at his backside. He caught her towel and quickly pulled her into his arms. He brushed his lips across hers, teasing her before pulling away. She closed her eyes with anticipation. His mouth glanced over hers again, playing with her, tickling her lips. Their eyes met. Both consumed with each other in the moment. So close she could feel his warmth on her lips. Finally, he leaned in and took what was his, purposefully, yet gently. His soft lips slipping over hers, their tongues playing. He lifted her onto the counter, his hips between her legs. The satin robe inching higher as his hands gripped her thighs, revealing lacy underwear hidden underneath. She straightened involuntarily as he grated his hands up her tender back. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Elizabeth. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she whispered, breathless. "Maybe it's time for more aloe though... you up for it?"

 _11:11 p.m._

Abigail, Frank, Rosemary and Lee entered the dark house quietly, assuming Jack and Elizabeth were already in bed. They left their shoes by the door and traversed the house to the stairs. As Abigail settled into her room, she glanced out the window. A smile lit up her face.

"What?" Frank inquired. "Are they out there?"

"Yes, and they appear to be asleep in the hammock" she smiled sweetly.

Frank pulled a blanket from the closet and threw it on the bed. "Here. Take this to them. They'll get chilly in the morning hours."

Abigail carefully and quietly made her way down the deck stairs and over to them. They were both sleeping peacefully, Elizabeth laying on top of Jack with her back to Abigail. She could see the seared skin on Elizabeth's shoulders even in the dim light and winced a little for her. She started unfolding the blanket when Jack's eyes opened, sensing someone close.

Momentarily, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights and started to get up. Abigail shook her head at him quickly. "Stay there," she mouthed. "She needs you. Just let her sleep."

Jack smiled back at her sincerely, grateful for her presence in their lives.

"Frank thought you guys might want this as the night wears on," she whispered faintly as she spread the blanket over Jack and helped him pull it up over Elizabeth's back. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, we're okay. Thank you Abigail," Jack looked up at her. "I hope you guys had a good time tonight."

Abigail nodded and went back inside. Jack kissed Elizabeth's forehead and delicately pulled her robe a little tighter over her shoulders. He drifted off to sleep, savoring the warmth of her body next to his.


	15. Chapter 15--Close Enough

_5:52 a.m._

Elizabeth woke to the sun peeking up from the horizon. She had barely moved from her perch on Jack all night. His chest was warm against her cheek, his heartbeat pulsating steadily in her ear. Her lips grew into a smile, happiness surging through her veins. She didn't mind who saw them together. She only lay motionless, enjoying the still morning. The tide washing away her cares.

 _5:54 a.m._

Jack's lips curled into a smile before he even opened his eyes. The smell of her hair was more refreshing than the smell of the ocean. Her body pressing a firm indentation into his, fitting like a glove. All night. His left arm completely asleep from being wrapped around her all night. But he didn't mind. _Not even a little bit._ He was tired of hiding his feelings for her, so now he would share them freely. Her eyelashes fluttered against his chest. _She's awake._

 _5:58 a.m._

Jack wiggled his fingers, sharp tingling jabs radiated up to his elbow. As he wiggled, she realized he was awake too and snuggled tighter up into his neck. He could feel the heat from her skin next to his. Her robe loosening slightly during their sleep. She raised her head to greet his lips. The sun casually climbed up the sky, filling the darkness with orange and yellow hues. The light reflected in the pools of blue looking back at him. He pulled the blanket tighter around them, lifting her onto his chest as the hammock swung in the breeze.

 _6:43 a.m._

Elizabeth and Jack stood and she pulled her robe tightly around her and Jack helped her tie it. He wrapped the blanket around her as they climbed the stairs. The house still asleep as they entered quietly. This time, he followed her into her room, tugging the blanket to the floor and pulling her into his arms. His words surprised her.

"Dance with me, Elizabeth."

She smiled. That smile. The one that let him know that she would always be his. It was only for him. She placed her hand in his and he softly rested his other arm at the small of her back. Enjoying the lovely music playing in their minds, their shadows swayed back and forth. After a few minutes, Jack began humming a tune, familiar to Elizabeth. She smiled and closed her eyes as tears began to form. She rested her forehead into his neck and breathed him in. She allowed herself to be taken back to the first time they had ever danced to the song. _At Rosie and Lee's wedding._ The popular Train song had been released just months before, but she hadn't realized the words when Jack asked her to dance. She wasn't sure that he had even known the words to the song back then, and had assumed he didn't. _Oh how I wish that he had told me then._

His humming quietly gave way to words.

"Together can never be close enough for me... to feel like I am close enough to you."

"You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you... And you're beautiful... Now that the wait is over."

Jack pulled her in much closer this time, the words holding new and exciting meaning to them now. Their nerves had elicited stiffness the first time they danced to it, but not this morning. Today, their bodies gave way to the comfort between them. The history between them. Her heart was pounding. She was melting into him. Into his safety, into his devotion, into his pure, undiluted love.

She lifted her gaze to his and joined his chorus, voices soft. "Marry me... today and every day." He caressed the single tear that escaped down her cheek. His eyes piercing straight to her soul. _I love you with every part of me._

 _6:59 a.m._

Frank stumbled up to the kitchen to start some coffee for Abigail. A tiny smile graced his lips as he heard a quiet melody coming from Elizabeth's room. _That boy. His heart beats only for her. I know the feeling all too well._ His mind instantly back to his beautiful wife and the coffee he was preparing for her. A smile grew as he heard Elizabeth's harmonic voice join the private concert. _This one is going to last._ He quietly poured two cups of coffee and retreated back downstairs.

 _7:05 a.m._

Elizabeth relaxed under her covers, robe still anchored tightly at her waist. She was pleased with how their trip was coming to an end, and convinced that they had definitely found "their song". She was sad to leave a place she now held so dear, but thrilled to be going home with Jack by her side. She scooted over and patted the bed gently, inviting Jack to join her. "I'll be good," she winked. He followed her into the bed, pulling her tender back into his chest gently. Delicate kisses on her shoulders. His arms around her waist and under her head. Sleep came quickly.

 _9:24 a.m._

Everyone slowly made their way into the living room, surprised by the early display of popping and whistles. "I guess July 4th is an all-day festivity here!" Rosie exclaimed. "I'm so excited for tonight! I should take a nap so I'll be able to stay up for it and still catch our flight in the morning!"

Jack looked over at her, puzzled. "Huh? Is your flight early? Ours isn't until almost 4."

"Yes, we're catching an 8 a.m. flight out. I've got to get back for an appointment after being gone all week," Lee responded. "Abigail and Frank can ride with you all to the airport though, right? We'll just get a cab from the airport home."

Everyone looked to Jack and Elizabeth. "Of course! We'll have plenty of room. Are you all on the same flight as us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, but our seats won't be as good as yours, I imagine," Abigail smiled at her friend mischievously.

Elizabeth returned her smile. "Well, we may be in our original seats unless my Dad surprises us again. I was just glad to get away from Mr. Annie Ann's and his curious eyes!"

"You and me both," Jack chimed in, chuckling.

"Maybe we can do a little carpool karaoke on the way tomorrow," Frank added. "James Corden style!" Frank had plans for the two of them, but wasn't ready to let them in on the secret that he knew they sang so well together.

The whole group chuckled and Elizabeth and Jack agreed to play along, throwing out lots of song suggestions.

 _4:22 p.m._

Everyone had most of their belongings packed up now and they were just lounging the afternoon away listening to the pops and bangs of the firecrackers. Jack and Elizabeth were out on the rooftop deck enjoying the oversized lounge chair while Frank and Abigail took a turn in the hammock. Rosie was indeed taking the nap she thought she needed and Lee had joined her.

"I don't know how she's sleeping through all of these fireworks going off! It's not even dark out yet and they are crazy. I can't wait to watch them tonight," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Apparently Rosie doesn't do anything halfway... even nap!" Jack laughed. "I think I'm going to peel myself out of this chair and start getting the rest of the food ready to grill tonight. Want to run to the store and get a few things?"

Elizabeth looked at him questioningly. "I figured we'd just use up what we had here since we're leaving in the morning?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we'd all like to enjoy some drinks with the fireworks," he smiled mischievously. "I know you girls like those fruity, pretty things and we don't have any of that here."

"Hmm. That does sound nice," she was absentmindedly tracing her fingertip over her lips, deep in thought.

 _She has to know that it drives me crazy when she does that. I think she's doing it on purpose!_

 _5:04 p.m._

Jack and Elizabeth drove to the market after asking if Frank or Abigail had anything to add to the list. They were practically asleep in the alluring hammock when Jack had stopped and couldn't think of anything they wanted.

They retrieved the items they had gone for, playfully flirting through the store. Elizabeth couldn't wait to be Mrs. Jack Thornton, even enjoying the mundane chores like grocery shopping with him. Jack paid after presenting his identification and loaded the fruit, juice and bottles carefully into the car. "We must look like college kids getting ready to get sloshed!" he laughed.

"Oh, we're all tame. Frank and Abigail won't know what hit them though!" Elizabeth laughed. "Lee and Rosemary are so fun when they're tipsy!"

 _8:45 p.m._

The sky was finally growing dark as the crew finished their meal out on the deck. They reminisced about the fun they'd had on the trip and discussed their plans for the coming week. "How about some drinks guys? Any requests?" Jack asked the group.

"I'd love a good Mojito!" Lee announced.

"I'll have Sex on the Beach," Elizabeth added excitedly.

"I think I can handle that!" Jack responded quickly with a large grin painted on his face.

Abigail and Rosemary both spit their water across the table.

"Excuse me?!" Abigail retorted. "WHAT did you just say?"

Elizabeth looked at her nonchalantly, unaware that her friend had no idea that "Sex on the Beach" was the name of a delicious cocktail. "What? You should have it too, Abigail. It's so good!"

Abigail looked at her, a quizzical expression covering her face. Frank laughed and took her hand. "Oh my dear, sweet, sheltered Abigail. 'Sex on the Beach' is a drink, honey!" He winked. "I'll take care of it for you if you'd like one."

Abigail smiled, embarrassed for a moment, but recovered quickly. "Well, if YOU'RE going to make it happen, I'll definitely have that!" The whole group laughed merrily as Jack and Frank began making the drinks.

Fireworks soon began to light up the sky. Jack delivered the drinks and they all settled in as couples, enjoying each other's company long into the night.

 _12:35 p.m._

Jack locked up the house after everything was packed and everything was tidy. He left the key with the restaurant owner down the hill that had provided them with such a wonderful dinner a few nights before. Danny assured Jack that that was fine, as he would just pick it up from them the next time they visited. Everyone piled into the rental, Frank climbing into the front while Abigail and Elizabeth took the back seat. Soon the car was flooded with show tunes and choruses... and laughing. Lots of laughing. Jack and Elizabeth surprised Frank and Abigail with their amazing singing voices and they chastised them for keeping the secret all these years.

"We've been singing in the jeep for years now!" Elizabeth proclaimed. "We also sing in the shower."

"Hopefully not together," Frank winked. "At least not yet!"

Elizabeth blushed madly as Abigail squeezed her hand. She was happy to have a little time in the car to chat with her dear friend, knowing that their flight seats would likely be separate. "So have you all thought about a date yet?"

"Oh, you and my Ma, already with the wedding planning!" Jack laughed. "We haven't really thought about it yet." He glanced back at Elizabeth. "What do you think, Sugar? Tomorrow okay?"

Elizabeth's smile portrayed her happiness. "Sure! I'm up for it! Anyone know where we can find a minister?" They all laughed at her joke. "Really, though, I was sort of thinking about a spring wedding. Maybe around my break in March so I would only have to take one week of vacation and have two weeks off to enjoy. Jack, what do you think?"

"Spring?! That's a long time away!"

"Well, honey, weddings _do_ take a time to plan. I won't have a lot of time after school starts again."

"Oh, well I'd be happy to help you! I know your Mother will want to help too, so I don't want to get in the way, but I'd love to help any way I can," Abigail spoke sincerely.

"Don't worry about getting bored. I'll definitely keep my Matron of Honor busy, Abigail! You'll have plenty to do!" Elizabeth squeezed Abigail's hand.

A look of shock flooded Abigail's face. "Matron of Honor? No, I couldn't. Elizabeth, you should have Julie next to you. She's your Sister."

"Abigail, you and I are much closer than my Sisters and I are. I love Julie with all of my heart, and she will definitely stand with me, but _you... you are my best friend,"_ Elizabeth spoke with tears in her eyes. _"_ I cannot imagine a more faithful, trusted confidant by my side. You and Frank are such a large part of our lives, and have been for years. We both love and appreciate you dearly."

"And speaking of Frank," Jack interjected. "We've got to figure out how we're going to work out him both performing the ceremony _and_ walking you down the aisle, Abigail. That is, if he'll agree to marry us."

Frank placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, I'd be honored to do your ceremony, but I can't promise I won't cry! Or embarrass you! I have LOTS of stories, you know!" His grin stretched across his face. "Let's see... how about the one where Elizabeth had chocolate on her neck?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Frank," Elizabeth gave him her best scary teacher face.

Frank's smile softened. "I would be very honored to preside over your ceremony _and_ to walk my beautiful wife back down the aisle. Perhaps she can walk in by herself and then I'll escort her out?"

"That's a great idea Frank!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "There's so much to figure out. I feel like it's all so overwhelming and we've barely gotten started."

 _2:19 p.m._

Jack returned the rental car and the four began their journey through the airport. As predicted, Jack and Elizabeth's seats had been upgraded to First Class when they checked in. Much to their surprise, Frank and Abigail's seats had also been upgraded and they took their seats a few rows ahead. Elizabeth smiled, thinking of her Father's unending generosity. _Money is simply a tool-always use it to show others God's love,_ he'd always told her.

Elizabeth leaned over, beckoning Jack for a kiss. He smiled and conceded with his lips, brushing them against hers quickly and taking her hand. She rested her head on his shoulder for a short while until the plane took off. They marveled at the ocean in the distance, remembering the amazing week they had just experienced. Jack fingered the engagement ring on Elizabeth's finger. Soon, they were deep in conversation, hatching a charming plan for their future.

 _5:53 p.m._

Mr. Thatcher waited impatiently. Checking every passenger's face for his daughter's or Jack's. "Do you see them yet, Grace?"

"William, calm down! Their plane just landed. They still have to get their bags!" Grace responded. "You are so funny! I love how excited you are to see them."

"Look! There's Abigail way back there! I bet they're not far behind!" William's excitement was contagious. Soon Grace was standing on her tip toes trying to spy her daughter and her handsome fiance as well.

The six exchanged hugs and warm greetings. Grace immediately reached for Elizabeth's hand, more than ready to see the lovely new jewelry Jack had given her. "Oh Elizabeth! You are right! This is the most gorgeous ring I've ever seen! I can't wait to see the wedding band with it too!"

"You're in good company!" Frank chuckled. "We're all ready!"

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they all began the trek to the parking lot, luggage dragging behind William and Jack. Frank and Abigail wished them well.

"Can we take you all to dinner guys? Have you eaten?" Grace was always thinking about how she could help.

Elizabeth looked to Jack, knowing that he had to report for duty at 6 a.m. the next morning. He smiled back at her, knowing how much she loves her family. He cleared his throat. "We'd love to. I can't be long, as I need to get unpacked and ready for the week. But if you all are okay with something quick, we're up for that."

"Jack, are you sure? I know you have to work the next 4 days. It's really okay. We can just go home," Elizabeth smiled at him sympathetically.

"Nonsense. I'll be fine! Let's go eat!"

 _8:30 p.m._

William and Grace dropped Jack and Elizabeth off at her apartment and William helped them unload the suitcases. "I'm really sorry that we took so long tonight. I just can't get enough of you Jack! I'm so glad that you're joining the family!" William smiled genuinely at Jack and extended his hand. When Jack took it, William pulled him in for a hug and then hugged his beautiful daughter.

"Goodnight. Jack, you be careful out there, okay?" Grace pleaded.

Elizabeth and Jack wished them a safe trip home and retreated into her apartment. Jack coughed lightly and cleared his throat.

"Oh no, you're not getting sick are you?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Just a little tickle in my throat. I felt it on the plane, but I think it's just allergies or something."

"I'd ask you to stay tonight, but I know you need to get home," Elizabeth turned to Jack, stepping slightly into his space. He took her hands.

"I'd ask you to come with me, but I have to get up so early and I know I wouldn't sleep with you in my bed." He winked at her and brushed a kiss on her lips.

"Good night Miss Thatcher." He squeezed her hands three times. "I love you."

"Sweet dreams Sergeant Thornton." She returned four squeezes. "I love you too."

 _3:14 p.m._

After an 11-hour day Monday, Jack's day was finally winding down on Tuesday afternoon. He had barely had time to even send Elizabeth a text message. _I miss her._ _I miss her smile. I miss her lips. I miss her touch._

"Thornton! You listening?! We just got an Amber Alert." Officer Grant was yelling across the room to Jack. "Grab Sash. Chief's out front."

"Komm!" Jack spoke firmly to Sasha and she jumped to her feet and scrambled after Jack.

Jack joined a large group of officers that were gathered in front of Jack's boss. His voice boomed. "Eight-year-old female went missing about an hour ago from the KICS soccer tournament. Hundreds, maybe thousands in attendance. It's an international tournament boys. The information we have right now is that her parents lost sight of her in the crowd and immediately gained the attention of some announcers and they stopped all play. Her description was announced and everyone has been searching for her. No sign yet. There are both heavily wooded areas and a large pond nearby."

He began directing orders to individuals. "Thornton, we're going to need your team's shepherds out there now. Get what you need from her parents and I want you all over that place."

"Yes sir." Jack's team followed him to their cars and Jack barked instruction to them quickly and forcefully. They were organized and ready within minutes.

 _8:34 p.m_.

"Hi Mom! What's up?" Elizabeth squeezed the phone to her face with her shoulder as she continued painting her nails.

"No, you know I don't watch the news. Why?"

"No, Jack's not home yet. Why?"

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth leapt to her feet and ran to the living room and turned on her tv. She watched with her mouth gaping open. "That little girl was in Kate's class this year. I wonder if she's heard."

"I'll let you know if I hear from Jack. I'm sure he and Sasha are there. I'm going to get off of here and call Kate."

"I love you too, Mom. Thank you for your prayers."

Elizabeth's heart was racing. Sarah had been a second grade student in Miss Montgomery's class this year. Apparently she and her family had been watching her older brother's team play soccer and she had wandered off... or had been taken. They had been searching for hours.

Elizabeth dialed Kate's number. It rang. And rang. And rang. Voicemail. "Kate, this is Elizabeth. I wasn't sure if you'd seen the news, but I just wanted to see if you're okay and see if you wanted to come over. Okay, well, I'll be praying and will talk to you soon. Bye Kate."

Elizabeth immediately dropped to her knees. _Lord, thank you for your many, many blessings. I do not deserve them, but I am so grateful for your protection. Please send your angels to protect Sarah, Lord. Send them all. Send them to protect the hearts of her family and of the people trying to find her. Direct their feet. Guide their eyes. Please Lord, keep Sarah safe. Keep Jack safe._

Her phone beeped and Elizabeth grabbed at it frantically. A simple text. _Pray, Elizabeth._ It was from Jack. Elizabeth dropped to her knees again.

 _Lord, your thoughts are not our thoughts. You see so much more than we do. You know where Sarah is, Lord. Please help them find her._


	16. Chapter 16--Resting Place

_12:11 p.m._

Elizabeth had a deep pit in her stomach. This was an ache she'd never experienced before. She couldn't explain it, but she felt Jack's concern physically ravaging her body. Kate had returned her call, but she knew nothing more than Elizabeth. Elizabeth promised to tell her anything she found out, but she received nothing from Jack except the feeling of fear. She continued to pray into the night, falling asleep while watching the news updates. Nothing. Not a sign of Sarah. She'd vanished.

 _3:36 a.m_.

Jack stumbled into Elizabeth's apartment in the darkness. His body and Sasha's were both at the end of their capabilities and had been sent home after being on duty for 22 hours. He would report back at 9 a.m., but for now, he would sleep. The only place he knew he would find any rest.

Elizabeth roused on the couch at the sound of her door closing. She jumped to her feet and met Jack as he was removing his shoes and his holster.

"I need to sleep, Elizabeth. Will you lay with me?" His weary eyes met hers. She knew the news was not good; she didn't need to ask. She took his hands and led him to her bed and pulled back the covers as he undressed. He climbed in and she followed, pressing herself against his back and wrapping her arm around his waist. He rested his arm over hers and pulled her hand to his chest. He was asleep within minutes.

 _8:00 a.m._

The numbers were again mocking. Elizabeth gently turned the alarm off as Jack slumbered on. She rose to make him a quick breakfast that he could take with him, knowing that he wouldn't have time to eat with her. She browned several pounds of sausage and scrambled 2 cartons of eggs with cheese and started wrapping it all up neatly in tortillas. _This will be easy for all of them to eat._ She made a couple dozen of them as quickly as her hands could manage.

 _8:25 a.m._

The invigorating aroma of coffee woke Jack from his deep sleep. _Best decision I've ever made, coming back to her place. Her peace._ He dressed quickly and walked into the kitchen to find Elizabeth holding a plate stacked high with breakfast burritos and she was still filling more. A slight smile graced his lips as he sat and watched her for a moment, sipping the cup of coffee she already had waiting for him. _I can't imagine doing this without her._

 _8:43 a.m._

Jack tied his shoes and went back to the kitchen where Elizabeth was wrapping the last of the breakfast burritos and placing them in a tupperware container. "There's a couple dozen in here. Share them with whomever needs them. It's not much, but it's something. Here's another cup of coffee to take with you. You're going to need it. It should stay hot in here for a while, but this day looks like it's going to be scorching. There's a few bottles of water in this bag too. Please be careful."

He listened to her intently, hearing the slight panic in her voice even as she tried to suppress it. _They love these kids like they are their own. I can't imagine what she's feeling._ "Elizabeth," he held her shoulders. "Thank you. I can't tell you how much this means to me." He hugged her tightly, releasing some of the anxiety brooding inside him and resting in her arms.

He released her reluctantly and called Sasha, who had been drinking water from one of Elizabeth's cereal bowls after eating her own bowl of sausage and eggs. Sasha obeyed, even as she was still tired and thirsty.

She squeezed his hand three times. "I love you. Please be safe. Call me when you can."

"I will. I love you too." He squeezed her hand four times and with that, he was gone.

 _12:39 p.m._

Elizabeth walked over to Abigail's to get some lunch. She had been glued to the television all morning, hoping for an update, but there was none. Hope was waning that they'd find the sweet, blonde girl alive and well.

Abigail greeted Elizabeth with a hug as soon as she came in the door, having seen her crossing the street from the window. "How are you? Was she in your class?"

Elizabeth mustered a tiny smile. "I'm okay. Better than Jack. He came in about 4 this morning, slept for a few hours and left again. He looked so exhausted, not just physically, but mentally. Sarah was in Miss Montgomery's class. You know, my friend Kate?"

"Oh yes, she's such a sweet lady. I'm sure she's worried sick too. I know how much you guys love your kids. There's a prayer chain going through the church and there's a large group praying around the clock in the children's ministry center. Sarah and her family are members, so everyone knows them. Frank is at their house now, waiting with them. He said that so far no one has found anything. There are too many scents and the dogs are having trouble maintaining a trail. Was Jack able to tell you anything?"

"No, he said nothing. I can feel it though-he doesn't have to say it. I can see it in his eyes, Abigail," Elizabeth responded sullenly. "I've never seen him this worried."

Abigail put her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly. "He needs you right now. Let's get something in your stomach so that you're ready when he gets to come home."

 _7:45 p.m._

Elizabeth solemnly watched the numbers tick onward. She had never hated that clock more than she did right now. The news station announced that the volunteers were being sent home to allow the authorities to take over the search. _They don't want some poor layman to stumble across her little body. They're leaving it to some poor officer. Like Jack._ Elizabeth sighed and began praying again, just as she had been doing all day. She knew no other way to help.

 _9:03 p.m._

Elizabeth's phone chimed. _"Will you go to my apartment? I don't know what time I'll get to go home, but I would really like it if you were there. I need fresh clothing as desperately as I need you right now."_

 _"Absolutely. I'll head there now."_

Elizabeth stuffed an overnight bag with enough clothes to last a couple of days and headed out the door. The whole city felt eery as she drove through it. Like it was on the edge of a wildfire. She entered Jack's apartment to find Tom sitting in front of the TV.

"Elizabeth!" Tom was surprised to see her alone.

"Hey Tom. Is Jack here yet?"

"No, haven't seen him in a couple of days. I figured he was at your place." There was not even a hint of teasing in his voice.

"He slept at my apartment for a few hours early this morning and then he and Sasha headed back out. Part of his last certification was a rescue and recovery component, so I guess this is a trial by fire."

"I really hope they find her alive." Tom always had a knack for saying exactly what everyone else was thinking.

Elizabeth climbed the steps to Jack's room and gathered some of his laundry. She sat on the edge of his bed and just breathed deeply. His scent was everywhere. She could almost feel his arms around her. Taste his lips. _Please keep him safe, Lord._ She watched the soap as she poured it slowly into the machine. The water rushing over the black uniform shirts. She closed the lid and joined Tom on the couch as they watched The Late Show together. It seemed strange that the world was so oblivious to the pain in their city. It felt wrong to laugh, knowing what was happening right there in their neighborhood. Elizabeth folded Jack's clothes and put his uniforms on hangers. She soon grew weary and retired to Jack's room. She undressed and slipped into her favorite CPD shirt just so she could smell him.

 _2:23 a.m._

Jack entered the apartment, finding his brother still on the couch. Tom rose to give his brother a hug, noticing how gaunt he looked, his clothes damp and filthy. "Can I get you anything? Have you eaten?"

"I just.. I just want..."

"Elizabeth is upstairs. I imagine she's already asleep. Go on up-I'll take care of Sash for you."

Jack willed his legs to carry him up the stairs, unsure if he'd actually make it. Sheer exhaustion was overtaking his body, clouding his thoughts. Just when he thought he couldn't lift his legs again, he reached the top. His eyes wandered to his bed as he took off his belt. His mouth pursed slightly at the sight of her wrapped in his sheets, the letters on her back faintly visible in the darkness. _She came. I need her._

The sound of Jack's belt and pants slipping to the floor woke Elizabeth from her light sleep. She rose just as he began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. His hands bearing scratches and small cuts from the exhaustive search. She delicately took his hands in hers and released them to his sides. She resumed unbuttoning his worn, muddy shirt and slipped it over his shoulders. She started to remove his vest, but he stopped her. Even in his exhaustion, he remembered how much she hated the sound of the velcro. He dropped it to the floor and followed her into his bed. Once again, they resumed their position of her cradling him. She kissed his shoulder as she settled in. "What time do you have to be back in the morning, honey?" she whispered.

"Not until 2. We found her."

Elizabeth gasped. "You did?" She rose up in the bed, searching his face... "Jack?"

He turned his body towards her, eyes sad, and shook his head. His voice barely a hoarse whisper. "In the pond."

Elizabeth collapsed into him, tears pouring down her face. They held each other, both crying silently.

She would love him. She would be his strength. And he would love her. And he would be her strength.

 _9:03 a.m._

Elizabeth slipped from the bed to the restroom, relieved that Jack was still in a deep sleep. He needed the rest and she was glad her presence afforded him it. As she exited the bathroom, he roused and waved her back to him. "Do you mind? I can't sleep without you next to me."

A sympathetic smile overcame her face as she looked into his eyes. "I'll lay here all day with you if that's what you need."

She slid back under the covers, resting her head under his chin as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tight against himself. He raised her chin and kissed her lips quickly and gently before relaxing back into his pillow. He was asleep again before the clock turned a single digit. _I'm not even sure that he'll remember this when he wakes again._ She stretched for her phone on the nightstand after she felt he was in a good slumber.

 _9:31 a.m._

The story had become national news. Now the nation would cry with their city. The little girl with blonde curls had not found the pond by her own volition. Elizabeth choked tears back as she read the story on CNN. A timeline had been established. Sarah's body had been recovered from the lake about 9:40 p.m., just after Jack had messaged her. A team of divers had located her after one of the dogs had picked up the little girl's scent at the far edge of the pond from where they had all been searching. _Please Lord, don't let that dog have been Sasha. Please, Lord. I'm begging You._

A painful lump was lodged in Elizabeth's throat. She swallowed back the emotion and inhaled a shaky breath. A suspect had been apprehended a little past midnight after neighbors reported suspicious activity. He had been found burning his own clothing and had subsequently confessed to the whole thing. _I can't take it._ She could read no more. She returned her phone to the nightstand. She would not watch the news. She would go back into her bubble and would be strong for Jack when he needed her. She didn't need to know the details. She couldn't if she were to remain his rock. His peace. The tears fell from her eyes quickly now. She wiped them so that they didn't pool on Jack's bare chest and wake him.

She laid there with him, alone with her thoughts, for the next 2 hours until he woke.

The smell of bacon and eggs drifted into the loft. Tom was cooking again.

Jack turned to Elizabeth and embraced her tightly. Her eyes were swollen and red, mirroring his own. He threw her a pair of his sweats to put on and he stepped into some athletic shorts. The mood was different this time. Just as they had done back in the spring, they descended the stairs together to face the world. Her fingers tightly intertwined with his. Supporting his steps. Bearing his sorrow. Loving him.

 _2:20 p.m._

The next few days were a blur. Jack did what was required of him by his superiors, even with the cold that he was now suffering. Elizabeth wasn't sure where the sniffles and watery eyes from his sickness ended and the ones of his brokenness began. All she knew was that he was unable to sleep if she wasn't beside him. His refusal to talk to her stemmed from his inability to speak about the ongoing investigation. It was eating at both of them.

The massive crowds were pouring into the church's auditorium. Frank was already down front with the family. Jack had requested she join him, just as the other officers' wives were supporting their weary husbands. The officers most closely involved in the case were all present, seated directly behind the two rows of family members. Like a protective guard, all dressed in their navy dress uniforms. Their presence was appreciated and understood. It was they, afterall, who had brought the family closure. Their little, blonde angel had gone Home.

Frank's message was beautiful and poignant. It was not the ceremony he thought he would be presiding over in the spacious worship center. He had to stop more than once and regain his composure. No one expected anything different from the sincere pastor, but still he apologized each time.

Nearly a thousand people were there to pay their respects to the well-liked family. Elizabeth felt her body had no more tears to shed that day. She clung to Jack's arm, feeling it quiver with sadness. They shared handshakes and hugs with Jack's superiors as well as Sarah's parents and older brother. As much pain as they were in, they still managed to thank the officers and detectives that worked so hard to bring their little girl back to them. Somehow, they were even joyful.

 _Lord, you have answered my prayers. Not in the way that I had hoped, but you have indeed sent Your host of Angels. You have sent Your peace. And I pray that You will return their joy in time._

 _4:03 p.m._

"I don't want to be married in there." Jack looked at Elizabeth, surprised by her sudden words.

She continued. "I love Frank and Abigail, and I love our church home, but if it's okay with you, I'd prefer to be married out at my parents' farm."

Jack pulled Elizabeth into his arms as her body released the remainder of the tears within her. "We'll do whatever you want." He could hear her thoughts without her voicing them. "Let's go home."

 _6:54 a.m._

Elizabeth rose to get a drink of water. Her body was understandably dehydrated. Jack opened his exhausted eyes, his mind missing her immediately. He found it interesting how in a matter of a few days, he had become completely unable to sleep alone. One week had completely undone nearly 25 years of sleeping by himself every night. This case was every detective's worst nightmare. _It doesn't get worse than this._ _And Elizabeth weathered this storm with me._

She returned to the bed finding him awake and instantly regretted having gotten up. She chided herself. _You know he can't sleep without you._ "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be. I can't sleep another day away like I've done the last two days. He had basically gone to his counseling sessions and returned home to sleep. She had been by his side for every minute he slept, finishing a couple of books and looking at wedding magazines to pass the time. I'm only off for two more days and I want to spend them helping you," his charming smile was slowly returning as the days passed.

"Would you like to go over to Abigail's for some breakfast? You're probably tired of my cooking." She pulled him to his feet.

"Elizabeth, you are amazing." He stepped closer, his gaze drawn first to her eyes and then to her lips. "I will never grow tired of anything about you."

She smiled shyly and he smoothed his hand down her cheek, brushing his lips to hers. It was the first passionate kiss they'd shared in days. He relished it and pulled her in deeper. All of the emotions from deep within him were finally being released. He pulled her hands around his waist.. His hands tangled in her hair and on her neck. He kissed her harder now, lips playing like the waves lapping over the sand.

His tongue continued an exploration down her jaw and to her neck. She could feel herself getting caught up in a tidal wave, much like the ones they watched from the hammock. The water at its peak. Love flooding her whole body.

 _8:24 a.m._

The two showered and dressed and made their way over to Abigail's. They were relieved to find their usual table open and promptly claimed it. The waitress served both their favorite drinks without them even having to request them. They smiled in appreciation.

Their conversation quickly turned to their wedding plans. "Julie is coming home from NYU this weekend to stay for the rest of the summer. I'm so excited to have her home I can hardly stand it! I'm sure I'll be eating my words in a couple of weeks, but for now, I welcome the distraction she provides. I hope to go shopping for my dress next week. Do you think that's something your Mom would like to be included in?"

"Uh, _my Ma?"_ Jack laughed. "I doubt it. She's a pretty tough gal. I think she'd be more at home planning the bachelor party for me than in a bridal shop. You ever heard of the expression 'A bull in a china shop?'"

Elizabeth let out a small snicker, conceding that Jack was probably right. "Well, I'd like to ask her just the same. I don't want her to feel left out. If we're super adventurous, we might try to pick out the bridesmaid's dresses and the dresses for our Mothers that day too."

"There are dresses for them too? I don't think I knew that. So you want a huge ceremony, right?" Jack asked, even though he felt he knew the answer already. _Every girl dreams of a big, fancy wedding, especially little girls who grew up like Elizabeth._

"No, actually, I don't. I'd be much happier with an intimate gathering of just our closest friends and family. Maybe 75 people tops. Most of our friends are mutual now."

Jack blinked hard. "Really? I figured you'd want the whole Cinderella experience."

"When I was a little girl, I dreamed just like any other child. But as I've grown older, my parents' wisdom has molded my thinking in just about every area of my life. I have no doubt that they would spare no expense if I asked it of them. But I would never do that. It's not what I want. Is that okay?"

"Okay?!" he asked questioningly. "Elizabeth, I would seriously fly to some secluded beach and marry you tomorrow if you asked me to."


	17. Chapter 17--In the Spotlight

_9:26 a.m._

"As enticing as that sounds, that's not exactly what I had in mind." Elizabeth took a deep breath and smiled like an ornery child, eyebrows raised. "Although, that would make it a lot easier to sleep next to you." She stretched out her hand, running her fingers across his thigh under the table.

Jack flexed his thigh muscles, dimples flaring. "That doesn't seem to be an issue for us any more, does it?" His fingers ran down her back and over her hips. His flirty gaze met hers and he leaned in, lips so close she could feel his warm breath on her ear.

"You going to eat those pancakes?" He stuck his fork into the stack and pulled the plate to himself. A proud grin spreading wide across his face.

 _Oh, so we're going to play it like this, are we?_ "Jack Thornton! Those are mine!" Elizabeth stopped him, dragging the plate back in front of her. She cut a small bite and ate it slowly and deliberately. Eyes fixed on his. Purposefully letting some of the whipped cream linger on her bottom lip.

Jack clenched his jaw and swallowed, still smiling, lips pursed. He grabbed her hand as she started to reach for her napkin. "Allow me." He closed the space between them on the bench and pressed his lips against hers. His tongue tasting the sweetness.

 _9:20 a.m._

Abigail was in a constant shuffle all morning. Fridays weren't usually this busy, but nearly every seat was taken today. _Good for business, I suppose!_ She made her way around the restaurant, greeting her customers, ensuring their experience was a positive one.

She rounded the corner and to her great pleasure, she saw Elizabeth and Jack in their booth, sitting on the same bench with their backs to most of the crowd. They were deep in conversation. Elizabeth's planner was laying on the table, as well as a couple of magazines. Abigail's emotions were worn on her sleeve. Deep joy radiated from her. _What a storm they have weathered._ She walked to the back and prepared to-go cups for them. A white-chocolate mocha for Elizabeth and a half-caf with one cream and one sugar for Jack.

A cup in each hand, she approached the table just as Jack's lips covered Elizabeth's. Abigail's eyebrows shot up and her lips grew into a large smile, amused at their very public display of affection. She cleared her throat.

 _9:32 a.m._

Jack jumped back and looked up to see Abigail sitting across from them. Guilt written all over his red face. "Good morning, Abigail."

"I'd say it is!" she retorted with a chuckle, channeling her husband's humor. "I've been missing you guys and was so glad to see that you'd come in this morning. What are you all up to this beautiful day?"

Elizabeth looked over at Jack. "We hadn't actually decided that yet! Just trying to enjoy our last two days together before Jack goes back to work." She took another bite of her pancakes and offered a bite to Jack. "Oh Abigail, Julie is coming in this weekend and we're planning to go look at dresses next week. Would you be able to join us possibly? I know you're always so busy here, but I'd really like you to be there if you can."

"Oh Elizabeth, I wouldn't miss it. You just let me know when you guys are planning to go and I'll make it happen. Even if I have to make Frank cover for me!" She chuckled at the thought of Frank multitasking in the busy restaurant.

"Wonderful! Why don't we plan for Wednesday? That will give me enough time to set up an appointment in the morning and another in the afternoon. My Mother, Julie and Rosie will hopefully be joining us. Faith won't be able to get back for this, understandably, so she'll be measured in Virginia Beach and we'll take care of her dress for her."

"Hey, I'm off Wednesday! Do I get to come?" Jack winked, knowing full-well there was no way Elizabeth would let him see her trying on dresses.

Elizabeth mock slapped him on the shoulder. "Of course not! You will not be seeing me in my dress!"

Jack grinned. _I'm more anticipating getting her OUT of the dress._ "Fine! Maybe Frank, Tom, Lee, and I will have a little party of our own!" he exclaimed, pretending to be jealous.

"Maybe we all can have dinner together? That would be fun! We've made a good amount of progress already. I'm grateful that school doesn't start back until after Labor Day this year, so I'll have the rest of this month to get some planning done. I'll start working on my classroom again in August too, so I'd like to get as much as possible accomplished now so I don't have to worry about it through the crazy fall."

"Oh yes, that's a great idea. Have you all picked a date yet?"

"Yes. She's making me wait until April 23. Spring break." Jack shot Elizabeth a playful look, slyly running his hand up her thigh. "But I'm planning the honeymoon and I'm keeping her completely in the dark! It's my punishment for making me wait so long!"

Abigail laughed. "What do the rest of us get?! We're all waiting too!"

Elizabeth put her hand on top of Jack's, slowing its ascent. "Well, you can thank the school board for taking away our fall break this year. Our first opportunity would have been Christmas but Paul and Faith will be getting married then. So, spring it is!" she said cheerfully. "That's okay, it will give us plenty of time to have everything ready. Including ourselves. Abigail, who do you recommend for the premarital counseling at church? I know there are several options and we obviously can't use Frank."

"Hmmm. Well, Frank would be my first choice, but I understand why you wouldn't want to do it with him. I'd probably say Reverend Gariss. Randy is such a sweet man. He and Julie have been married for 40 years now and do a wonderful job with the Young Married class."

"How about I take care of getting that set up Elizabeth?" Jack offered. "Do you want to start it before you go back to school too? I know it's a 6-week class right?"

"Well, there's 6 sessions," Abigail said. "You can do them bi-weekly if you want, but with your schedule, you'll probably need to work out something with them."

Abigail glanced at her watch after noticing that the cafe had cleared out a little. "Oh my, I better get going. The lunch rush will soon be getting here! You all have a great weekend and I'll see you Sunday!"

Jack and Elizabeth slid out of their booth to give Abigail a hug. "Oh goodness, I almost forgot that I brought you these to-go cups! It's probably cold by now though!"

"Oh that's so sweet of you. We'll take them anyway. I need to run and get the ticket." Elizabeth turned to head to the front of the restaurant.

Abigail grabbed her hand. "I've already taken care of it. Your breakfast is on me." She turned to Jack with a kind smile. "Thank you for your service."

"Abigail, you don't have to feed us every time we're in here. I want to pay you. My service is not worth that much," Jack countered.

"To you, it may not feel like it. But to the families of those you help, it means the world."

 _11:01 a.m._

"Want to go for a run today?" Jack held the door open for Elizabeth, the midday sun washing over them.

"Ugh. After all that breakfast and coffee? I might actually collapse while we're out there!" Elizabeth giggled.

"As long as you collapse with me, I don't mind."

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Jack's as they started to cross the street. "Maybe we can just relax for a while in my apartment and then go for a run later tonight when it cools off a little. Or maybe go out to the farm? The pool sounds nice and we could run out there."

"So many options! I'll admit the pool does sound nice. It'll give us a chance to look around and decide what we want to do as far as the ceremony and whatnot too."

"I'll call my parents and see if it's okay with them, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

Jack's phone rang. "It's Frank. I should probably take it since he doesn't call me too often."

"Hey Frank, what's up?"

"No, we're not doing anything. Just leaving your wife actually!"

A long pause elapsed and Elizabeth wondered what Frank was saying to Jack. A look of surprise on his face grew into a look of interest.

"Hmm. Well, I'm flattered that'd you'd think that we could do it justice after that debacle in the car! Let me ask Elizabeth. We haven't done anything like this for a long time. I'll talk to her and will message you right back."

Jack hung up the phone and turned to Elizabeth.

"He wants us to sing at church Sunday."

"Sing? The two of us? By ourselves? It seems like awfully short notice."

"Apparently Phil wrote a song some time ago and the worship team was planning to sing it this Sunday. Phil's kids were supposed to sing it, but they are sick and so they're desperate. Frank says it is perfect for his sermon. "

"They must be desperate if they're asking us!" Elizabeth laughed. "Well, what do you say Sarge? I'm in if you are!"

"I love it when you're spontaneous!" He kissed her cheek. "I'll message Frank back."

 _2:20 p.m._

Jack and Elizabeth walked onto the stage for the first time together since they were in college. They would not only be singing Phil's song, but also with the worship team for the whole morning. Three, massive services. Thousands of people singing with them.

Phil greeted them and thanked them for stepping up to the plate. "It's an easy song, once you nail down the words. That will be your uphill battle, but we will have them up on those screens right up there if you get lost," he motioned to the giant teleprompters up in the balcony positioned for the people on the stage.

"Okay! Do you have a recording of it that we could borrow until rehearsal tomorrow afternoon?" Elizabeth was nervous.

"Yes, of course. I have a recording of my kids singing it back when I first wrote it several years ago. We can just download it to your phones if that's okay with you."

"Yes, that'd be fine." Jack handed Phil his phone and Elizabeth did the same. "Am I just singing? Frank mentioned that you might want me to play as well." Jack was referring to his guitar.

"That'd be awesome if you're up for it! Elizabeth will be taking the reigns on most of the song and you'll just be singing the harmony. If you want to strum along with the piano melody, that'd be wonderful. Here's the sheet music-it's nothing ridiculous."

Elizabeth looked surprised at the statement and leafed through the pages of music. "Jack, you didn't tell me that I'd be singing this much!"

He just smiled back at her. "I didn't think you'd agree to do it if I told you that! Now you're committed!" He winked. "Besides, I love listening to you sing when I play."

Frank walked up while Phil was busy uploading the song to Jack and Elizabeth's phones.

"Thank you guys so much for doing this. It's a beautiful song and I'll be preaching on God's sovereignty in light of everything that happened this week. As much as I didn't want Nathaniel and Laura to get sick, I feel like God is using this."

Elizabeth looked towards Frank and then towards Jack. He was staring intently at his own shoes. They both knew what Frank meant.

Phil returned their phones. "Here ya go guys! We'll see you tomorrow at 11 a.m."

"We'll be there. And hopefully we'll know the words by then." Jack's spark seemed to have returned as quickly as it had left.

 _2:51 p.m._

Jack and Elizabeth listened to the song on their way back to Jack's apartment to gather their swimsuits, some clothes and Jack's guitar. Her parents had given them free range of the farm, as they wouldn't be going out that weekend. They were grateful for the time alone and for the time to review. The drive out gave them ample time to study the song. By the third time, they were both able to sing along without too much stumbling.

"Gosh, Phil was right, the words will be the challenge. They are so powerful though. I think I'll write them down. Would that help you honey?"

"You don't need to do that. Phil gave me the sheet music with the words. It's in my back pocket if you want to get it."

Elizabeth grinned at Jack. "Are you inviting me to touch your booty, Sergeant?"

"Maybe." His eyes grinned, but his lips did not as he kept his eyes on the road ahead.

 _He knows it drives me wild when he does that._

The afternoon flew by as they both learned the song and lounged by the pool, getting in intermittently to cool off. They took a break and walked the grounds, making decisions about where everything would be placed for their wedding, making sure to account for the spring flowers that would be in bloom. Elizabeth drew out rough diagrams to give to her parents. Everything was coming together nicely. She was lounged back in a deck chair, knees raised with the planner in her lap, headphones in her ears listening to the song on repeat. Fingertip tracing her lips. Sun shining down on her. In the red swimsuit.

Jack was watching her discreetly through his sunglasses. _Her multitasking ability is unrivaled.._ _. except maybe by Abigail. But she needs a break. I need a break._

He pulled the buds from her ears. "Enough wedding planning and singing for a while. I want you for myself." Jack smiled over at her, looking over his glasses to see her. He took the planner from her hands and threw it onto another poolside chair.

 _That smile means he's up to no good._ Elizabeth returned his grin. "What do you have in mind honey?"

"Well, to start," he rose and easily lifted Elizabeth from her chair, cradling her in his rigid arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips within inches of his. "I need to cool off after watching you think like that... your long legs stretched out, that darn red bikini, touching your lips like that... I think you do it on purpose because you know it makes me sweat!" He walked closer to the pool.

Elizabeth's eyes grew larger. "You wouldn't!" She tightened her grasp around his neck, her body tense. Her nails digging into his skin.

"Ouch! Save that for later!" he laughed teasingly, his intentions unwavering. He pulled her body tighter to his own, resisting her futile attempts to get down. He sprang into the pool.

Both surfaced quickly, her releasing a little gasp at the coldness of the water after being in the sun for so long. "Jack Thornton! You!" she pulled him over to her and they treaded water in the deep end of the pool. She grasped his strong arms, rubbing her smooth legs against his beneath the surface. Her lips trailing along to his ear. Whispering. "Did that cool you off?"

"A little. But this. This is warming me up." He was running his hands down her sides. Her arms drifting up over his chiseled shoulders.

And then she dunked him.

 _5:45 p.m._

Jack came up, sputtering for air, spitting pool water from his mouth. He charged after her as she frantically swam towards the shallow end laughing. "You come back here Mrs. Thornton!"

Elizabeth spun around at his words, Jack right on her heels.

"I knew that'd get your attention!" He grabbed her waist and pulled her drenched body closer. "You're not getting off that easy after seducing me and then dunking me!"

"Seducing you? That was just revenge, Detective," she spoke softly, her lips wet. "For throwing me into the pool."

Jack's hands roamed down her legs, pulling them up and around his waist. "Worth it."

She cut her blue eyes at him. "Seducing you looks more like this..."

Elizabeth's hands grasped Jack's, bringing them up her thighs and over her hips. She released them and caressed her fingertips over his shoulders and down his defined arms... trailing back up his inner arms and over his chest. Her lips in pursuit over his collarbone. Up his neck. Gently sucking his earlobe.

Jack's hands slid up her back, pulling her body tightly against his, water escaping the tight quarters. They could feel each other's hearts beating. Fast and strong. Her lips trailed across his jawline, her tongue tickling his lips. He pulled back.

"I concede. This is definitely seducing me." His fingers running through her hair, flowing loosely in the water. Their bodies wrapped tightly together as they floated back along the edge of the pool. The spray of the small waterfall feeding the pool crashing around them. Each consumed by the ache. Drowning in passion. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Tongues lashing. He needed the release.

 _6:41 p.m._

"Good day?" Jack looked over at his fiance as they walked back into the house, the smell of charcoal infused in the air.

She smiled back at him. "Absolutely. I learned the words to this song and I got to make out with a very handsome man."

"You tell him that we need to have a few words!" He raised his eyebrows at her and she giggled, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"How 'bout I tell him that I'd like to make out with him again later?"

 _10:45 a.m._

Jack and Elizabeth walked hand-in-hand into the sanctuary. The rest of the worship team was slowly trickling in for the final rehearsal. Everyone was directed to their marks by the stage manager. Jack and Elizabeth were grateful that the rest of the songs on the playlist for the service were ones they already knew and were able to blend in seamlessly with everyone else.

It was soon time for them to show Phil what they could do with his song. Elizabeth stepped up to the microphone, palms sweating. The technicians made sure her equipment was fitted properly and Phil sat at the piano. Jack grabbed his guitar from the stand beside her and put the strap over his head. As he waited to be fitted, he let his hand graze her arm. She looked at him and smiled.

 _You've got this._

Jack listened as she started, right on cue. He joined her when he was supposed to, staying back and to her side, letting her shine. When they finished, the producer came over and gave them some new instructions to employ during the services. "Just do what feels natural. I can tell you guys have sang together before. You harmonize very well naturally. Make it your own a little bit. I can tell you right now that we're going to switch to one mic between you. We want you guys to enjoy this."

The rest of the rehearsal went smoothly and by the end, they all felt confident that they could pull it off for the three services in the morning.

"I'll be lucky if I have a voice left by 2 when my shift starts!" Jack would start the first of his 3, 12-hour shifts tomorrow afternoon.

"Oh right," Elizabeth spoke with disappointment in her voice. "I've enjoyed having you home with me so much the past couple of days. I've gotten used to having you around." Elizabeth looked longingly at her handsome fiance. "What will I ever do with myself while you're working?"

"Well, for starters, you'll have Julie... and we should probably leave now if we're going to make it to O'Hare in time to get her."

Elizabeth checked her watch. They had just been rehearsing for 3 hours. "Oh my, you're right! Her flight arrives in an hour!"

 _3:10 p.m._

The two walked into the airport and down to baggage claim. They hadn't heard from Julie yet, so they just sat down by the window, gazing out as the planes taxied.

Jack looked at her longingly. "I sort of wish we were hopping a plane to some remote location. Where I could just be with you."

She leaned over to him and sweetly kissed his lips. "Me too."

"Where's my 'Welcome home' sign guys?! Couldn't you at least let go of each other long enough to help me with my bags?!"

Elizabeth ran to her sister. A joyful celebration ensued, and Jack just grinned at their exuberance. _You'd think they just met for the first time!_

He took the two enormous suitcases from her and followed them back to the car. Their chatter echoed through the parking garage.

"It's a good thing we brought your car Elizabeth. I don't think we could have fit these mammoth bags in the Jeep with all of us too. Did you bring your whole dorm room home with you?!"

"Oh Jack. It's just the necessities! You know, about a dozen pairs of shoes, swimsuits and clothes to get me through the summer!"

"I don't think I even own a dozen pairs of shoes!"

"Well you should!" Julie stated matter-of-factly. "You do have impeccable taste though, I'll give you that!" She held up her Sister's hand, examining her engagement ring. "This is absolutely breathtaking! You wouldn't by chance have a brother with equally amazing taste, would you?"

Elizabeth shot Jack a look. They would NOT be setting up Julie and Tom! "Well yes, he does have a brother, but I'm not sure his taste is up your alley, little sister!"

"Well, nonetheless, I should meet him. I can decide for myself."

"I think he's coming to dinner Wednesday night with the rest of the wedding party. Minus Paul and Faith obviously."

"Oh! A party?! Yay! I love parties!" Julie lit up at the idea.

"Oh no, I didn't say party. Just a little dinner after all the dress shopping with the _wedding_ party. We just wanted everyone to meet each other and get acquainted a bit."

"Sister, you know the party always follows me! It will be a great time!"

"That's what worries me about you and Tom being in the same room," Elizabeth whispered under her breath.

Jack grinned and silently agreed.

 _11:00 a.m._

The third and final church service was about to begin. Elizabeth was actually more nervous for this one than she had been the first service. Her parents, Grandparents, Sisters, Jack's Mother and the Coulters would all be in this service. There were thousands in attendance as well, and this was traditionally the biggest service of the weekend.

Everyone took their seats and Phil welcomed everyone to the church. The music swept through the crowd as they greeted one another with smiles and handshakes. Jack and Elizabeth stood on their marks and enjoyed worshiping with the massive crowd. It was truly magnificent.

 _Lord, thank you for all of your blessings. Thank you for giving me the abilities that I enjoy and for giving me parents who invested in me and nurtured those gifts. Thank you for giving me Jack to stand with and to look to for strength and peace. Thank you for giving him such a servant's heart and for making him so brave. Thank you for being sovereign, Lord. Thank you for overcoming the grave. Thank you for the salvation Your life brought to us. Please give us the strength to get through this song. Please be with Sarah's family. Help them to know that you are still sovereign, still on Your throne. Give her a hug for us, Lord._

Elizabeth was already blinking back tears. She looked over to Jack during the time of prayer to find him wiping his eyes too. She reached for his hand. He smiled. That smile. The one that told her she was his. And that everything was going to be fine.

They walked to their next stage positions hand-in-hand, breaking only for Jack to slide his guitar strap over his shoulders. The technician silently and quickly set the mic between them and slipped away.

The music started. Jack began playing. _Here we go._ He watched his beautiful fiance as she stepped to the microphone _. Simply angelic with the lights accenting her features as she sang the first two verses._

Righteous Life, flesh so torn  
Wounded hand, brow with thorn  
Broken heart enduring scorn  
Is this the Sovereign Lord?

Borrowed tomb, empty space  
Thief of sin, leaves His grace  
Destined for the highest place  
This is the Sovereign Lord!

Jack caught her eye as he stepped to the microphone to join her in the chorus. Sharing the microphone. Eyes sparkling. Faces almost touching. Worshiping together. There was nothing more intimate.

Lord, Your greatness is unsearchable  
And Your Kingdom lives forever  
You are near and You are wonderful  
You are my Sovereign Lord

She smiled at him. The crowd disappeared, as it often did when their eyes met. _This is my favorite part. Hearing his voice echo mine. Him right behind me._ The audience was mesmerized, not only by their pure talent, but also by the way they seemed to be offering a gift together.

Fallen heart, lifted eyes  
Stumbling words, longing sighs  
Trembling hands embrace the skies  
You are my Sovereign Lord

Risen heart, joyful eyes  
Praises soar, my soul flies  
Song of life that never dies  
You are my Sovereign Lord!

They sang the chorus together one more time, completing the song without flaw, without need for the prompter. Jack felt it, he believed the words. _When all else is falling in around me. When I can barely lift my trembling hands. He is there and He is Sovereign. No matter what happens, I have You, Lord. And I have this incredible woman beside me. I would give you back all of my blessings just to keep her. Thank you most for Elizabeth._

Jack returned his guitar to its stand and reached for Elizabeth's hand. She was smiling from ear to ear and the audience had risen to their feet. That smile. The one that made him feel happy to his core. They started to exit the stage, but Frank met them on the stairs and motioned them back. _This wasn't rehearsed. What's going on?_

Frank waited for the applause to soften enough that the congregation could hear his voice. "These two wonderful people probably need no introduction this morning, but I wanted to sneak up here and tell you a little bit about them anyway." Frank smiled over at Jack and Elizabeth, who returned shy grins. "Here to my left is Sergeant Jack Thornton of the Chicago Police Department. You'll remember that he's our distinguished CPD Officer of the Year. Next to him is the lovely Elizabeth Thatcher, beloved teacher and daughter of Elder William Thatcher. They've both helped out with the kids down in the Children's Center for years."

"And just in case you didn't know, Elizabeth is also Jack's new fiance!" A collective gasp and excited clapping went through the audience as Frank grinned widely and winked. "I thought you all might like to know that little bit of information!" Frank turned to face the couple. "In all seriousness guys, we are so grateful to have both of you in our midst and appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedules to be with us this morning."

Frank hugged them both, thanking them again for putting up with him. "Sorry for outting you in front of the whole town! That'll be in the papers tomorrow!"

 _11:30 a.m._

Frank began. In Isaiah 50:4, a prophet tells us "The Sovereign Lord has given me his words of wisdom, so that I know how to comfort the weary. Morning by morning he wakens me and opens my understanding to his will."

"This Scripture rang in my head over and over as I prayed for clarity in the aftermath of the events that transpired this week. And though we still grieve, we grieve not as a lost people. A people that is alone. No! We grieve in the shadow of Another, whose righteous life was also taken. Who left His borrowed tomb empty, just as that beautiful child left her borrowed tomb this week, destined for the Highest Place..."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes, grateful that they had snuck out with the worship team to go rest before the sermon began in the previous two services. _Thank you for sparing me, Lord. I would not have made it through the song had I heard Your words being spoken through Pastor Frank earlier this morning._ Jack wrapped his arm around his tearful companion and squeezed her tightly. He brushed a kiss to her forehead as she rested her cheek against his shoulder.

They discreetly left their seats when they recognized their prompt on the screen. _One more song. We can do this. Together._

They held hands as they sang the last song with the praise team and many people joined Frank and a multitude of Elders down at the front requesting prayer. Elizabeth smiled as her Father welcomed another family into their church home.

 _2:40 a.m._

Elizabeth woke from her dream to Jack climbing into bed with her. She glanced at the clock, pleased with its response. "You got off on time for once!"

Jack returned her smile and covered her lips with his own. They settled into their pillows and pulled the sheet up. Sleep came quickly for Elizabeth.

But Jack was too excited to think. He was hatching a plan.

* * *

 **Dear readers: I wanted to take a second and give credit to the wonderful, Godly man who wrote and composed the song that Elizabeth and Jack sang in this chapter. Yes, it's a real song, his name is Phil Mehrens and he is the worship minister at my home church. His children, Laura and Nathaneal, can be found singing this song on YouTube if you'd like to hear it. It is so beautiful and I just love its message. Search YouTube for "Phil Mehrens Sovereign Lord" and it should be the first one that comes up. Than** **k you so much for tagging along with me and for your sweet words of encouragement after every chapter. You make my heart sing! Blessings to all.**


	18. Chapter 18--Your Lips Don't Lie

_10:42 a.m._

Elizabeth had been awake for a couple of hours reading magazines and browsing the internet on her phone. She was too afraid to get out of bed. Jack was still sleeping soundly right next to her. She studied his face. His heart-shaped lips. His long, curly eyelashes. The unruly cowlick. His strong jawline under the sexy stubble. The slight indentations in his cheeks where his dimples shine. _I used to think it was an act, but I sincerely think he has no clue just how handsome he really is._

 _And I think that's one of the best things about him._

She continued her browsing. Frank had been correct. The Tribune must have spies everywhere, including at church. **"A Match Made in Heaven"** the cheesy headline read. She didn't even bother to read the article, knowing it wouldn't tell her anything she didn't already know. It was accompanied by a image of the two of them singing into the mic, eyes smiling. _Nice picture at least. Maybe Rosie and Lee can get that one for us too. I'll have to ask her about the photographer that seems to be following us everywhere._

She laid aside her phone and her magazines and nestled back under the covers next to Jack. He was now facing away from her, laying on his side, so she kissed the back of his neck. Then down across his sculpted shoulders. _These are my favorite things about you Jack. Your strong shoulders. After your dimples of course._

 _10:56 a.m._

Jack was good at playing 'possum. Especially when it meant he got to experience Elizabeth's game. He knew she was trying to rile him up, but he enjoyed every minute of it. He practiced taking deep breaths so as to keep his body cool. He was better at hiding his reactions if he was laying on his side, and this morning he had gotten lucky and was in prime position. Just taking it in. Enjoying her mouth. Her lips as they glazed across his back.

 _Great, now she's rolling me over. I'm a goner._ Her hands roamed smoothly over his bare chest. Sliding across his sternum. Tenderly touching his skin, down his rippled abdomen. _These are my favorite things about you Elizabeth. Your delicate hands. After your eyes of course._

 _11:02 a.m._

"I know you're awake, Detective. You lips don't lie even when your eyes do."

He opened his eyes. "My lips?"

"Yes, you purse them together when I'm doing something that you like." She grinned mischievously.

He rolled her over in one swift motion. "Oh ya? Well now that I know my own 'tell', you're in for it!" He covered her mouth with his own. One kiss turned into two. Turned into three.

"But you have another one too. And I'm not telling you that one."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I already know it. You are my Achilles heel, Elizabeth Thatcher."

 _7:15 a.m._

Elizabeth snuck out of bed, stuffing her warm pillow up against Jack's back in hopes of granting him a few more hours of peaceful slumber. He hadn't come in until almost 4 a.m. last night, moving him past the 42-hour mark in 3 days. Sasha was snoring in her bed across the room-she was exhausted too. Between paperwork, patrols and court appearances, Jack was sapped.

The steaming shower felt wonderful. She slipped into a simple dress that would be easy to remove and headed out of the bathroom. Jack was still sleeping away, but he now had a leg thrown over her pillow and was hugging it to his chest. _Great! My pillow worked! He looks so cute, but he's going to be disappointed when he wakes and realizes it's not me!_

Elizabeth drove to Rosemary's house to pick her up. They were all meeting at the Gold Coast to hit two bridal shops. To no one's surprise, Elizabeth's first appointment of the day was at 9 a.m. at BHLDN, the bridal shop of Elizabeth's favorite clothing line, Anthropologie. The manager had agreed to open the store an hour early for the Thatchers, so that they could shop in peace.

 _8:50 a.m._

Elizabeth and Rosemary arrived to find Charlotte already there waiting for them. "What took you so long? I've been up for hours!" She teased Elizabeth and Rosemary, true to her nature. "Lizzie, before I forget my manners, I want to thank you so much for inviting me to do this! Since I don't have any daughters of my own, I didn't think I'd ever get to experience this."

Elizabeth smiled at Charlotte's nickname for her. _She's called me that from the first day I met her. And there is not another person on this earth that calls me Lizzie._ "Oh, Charlotte, I'm so glad you could come! I hope you enjoy it. It can be a little overwhelming."

Charlotte nodded her head in agreement, eyes wide. "Oh I know! I've been watching "Say Yes to the Dress" so I'd know what to expect!"

Elizabeth and Rosemary both laughed heartily before realizing that Charlotte's face was serious. "Oh, I don't know if it will be that dramatic, Mrs. Thornton! Elizabeth is pretty laid back. I can't imagine her getting into a tiff about her dress. I'm guessing she wants something elegant and simple."

Elizabeth was surprised at Rosemary's insight. Maybe she was going to be an asset today. "Yes, Rosemary, that is exactly what I had in mind. Nothing over the top. Just something fitted and suitable for an outdoor wedding at the farm."

 _8:58 a.m._

Abigail, Grace and Julie arrived just as Elizabeth, Rosemary and Charlotte were entering the store. Three clerks, including the owner and the manager, were there to assist the high-profile client. "Good morning ladies! We're so excited to welcome you into our store. We have plenty of refreshments here for you all while Elizabeth is trying on dresses. Please let us know if you have any questions and feel free to start browsing the store." The manager turned to Elizabeth. "Alright, beautiful bride, can you tell us what you're looking for? I know everyone has an opinion, but yours is the most important today."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I want something simple and fitted. We're going to be married in the spring." She was careful not to leak any concrete details. She had learned from years of experience that they always found their way to the press. The one thing she did _not_ want was a ton of cameras at their wedding. "And I think I want ivory and not stark white, since I'm rather pale already! Other than that, I'm not really sure."

Julie and Charlotte wasted no time and started combing the racks. Julie let out a little squeal as she ran her fingers along the rows of beautiful fabrics. Charlotte was pulling back dresses of all kinds, murmuring 'yes' and 'no' to herself the whole way. _Jack was right... bull in a China shop!_

"Have you all discussed a budget?" the manager asked.

Elizabeth pursed her lips together and nodded. "Yes, Jack and I have already discussed a budget. That was one of the first things we did."

Grace interjected. "No need for that Elizabeth. Your Father and I will take care of everything. Your wedding is our gift to you, sweetheart." She turned to the staff, whose smiles grew exponentially at her words. "She can have whatever she wants."

"Mother, that is very kind of you, but you have taught me better than that. Jack and I want to stand independently as a couple, and I respect his desire to provide for us. I know that it's important to him and so it's very important to me."

"Elizabeth," her Mother took Elizabeth's hands in her own. "We know that, and we respect you both immensely. It is very admirable and will serve you well in your marriage. But this wedding-we are committed to giving it to you. This wedding is one day. One day," she emphasized. "You have the rest of your lives to build the marriage, firmly rooted in your shared faith and principles. We are so happy for both of you, that you finally realized what was right in front of you... a man of noble character, who loves you and respects you for who you are and not for your last name. A man who cares for you deeply and will cherish you and protect you. We will gladly give you to him, and that gift comes with this wedding."

Grace spoke so eloquently and sweetly, yet with determination that Elizabeth had learned not to challenge. _I will not win this battle._ Instead, she chose her words carefully. "Mom, you know how much we love you both. And we are very grateful for this gift. But we want you to know that we do not expect you all to do this for us, or anything else going forward."

"I know Elizabeth. You both have a good head on your shoulders. But you have to let us spoil you a little. We've worked very hard to get where we are and this is our reward for all the time we've put into our businesses. Now we get to sit back and watch our daughters grow up... and someday soon you'll repay us... with grandchildren." Her eyes glistened with the thought.

"Well that's one thing _I'm_ very excited for too Lizzie!" Charlotte jumped in, returning with an armful of dresses and a happy grin. "Just make sure to enjoy each other for a little while first. Once those little ones come along, you won't have nearly as much time to yourselves!"

She continued, turning to Grace. "I want you all to let me know how I can help with all of this. This is my first rodeo with all of this wedding stuff. Tom and I just went to the courthouse when we tied the knot!"

"So did William and I," Grace responded, much to the surprise of everyone but Elizabeth and Julie. "We barely had two dimes to rub together when we got married. And here we are, 30 years later, planning our first wedding!"

 _9:20 a.m._

"Alright ladies! I think we have more than enough dresses for Elizabeth to try on. Elizabeth, would you like to follow me back to the dressing area?" The attendant led Elizabeth back into a private dressing suite, with a dozen gowns hung neatly on a rack. The Manager ushered the rest of the party to the viewing area where they would wait for Elizabeth to come out.

The attendant held up a beautiful ivory gown with a graphic floral lace overlay. "This one was picked out by your Matron of Honor. I think her name is Abigail?"

Elizabeth smiled sweetly. "Yes, Abigail." She didn't envision herself in a lace gown, but she couldn't deny that the dress was stunning.

"Would you like to try this one on or move on to another one?"

"I'll try it on. If nothing else, I want her to see it."

The attendant handed Elizabeth a very sexy, low-back bustier to put on under the dress. "This one is low enough in the back to accommodate that plunging back. It should be your size. And it will be a nice surprise for your husband." She winked and stepped out to give a blushing Elizabeth some privacy.

"I'm ready, but I'm going to need some help with these tiny buttons down the back," Elizabeth called.

The attendant helped Elizabeth with the buttons and noted that the gown fit her like a glove. "I don't think you'd even need alterations on this. It fits you perfectly!" She led Elizabeth out to the platform and mirror in front of her room. "I always like to let the bride form her own opinion of a dress before I subject her to everyone else's." She smiled warmly at Elizabeth. "Sometimes it's hard to hear yourself think with everyone else's mouths running!"

The air leaked from Elizabeth's chest as she looked at herself in the mirror. _I'm not sure if it's the vision of myself in a wedding dress or the fact that I am absolutely in love with this gown that has made me speechless._ She ran her hands over the soft lace. The scalloped V neckline in the front was very flattering and she loved the tiny capped sleeves.

"Oh my." The words finally slipped through her lips, which began to lift into a beautiful, pleased smile.

"My thoughts exactly, Elizabeth. Shall we go show everyone else?"

 _9:35 a.m._

Elizabeth followed her out to the main viewing area. Audible gasps could be heard from every woman in the store.

"God bless him. That boy's going to just fall over!" Charlotte was the first to speak.

"Abigail picked this one everyone. And before you say anything, I love it." Elizabeth smiled at Abigail, who already had tears in her eyes.

"I see you've found the Amalia Gown." The Owner filled them in on the details. "It's an exclusive to the store. A custom design. The lace is delicate and soft and the dress has a nylon lining, so it really glides when you move. We are all very smitten by this dress and I can tell that you are too!"

Elizabeth took the hand of the Manager and stepped up onto the pedestal, revealing the back of the dress to her friends and family as the attendant fanned out the train.

"Oh my goodness! Look at that open back! Jack _is_ going to die!" Rosemary gasped.

"And he's going to hate those buttons when he's trying to get it off of her!" Julie exclaimed, referring to the tiny, satin-covered buttons that trailed down Elizabeth's lower back and over her bottom.

Elizabeth spun around, cheeks growing red. "Julie!"

A chorus of laughter echoed throughout the store. "Well, she has a point, Lizzie." Charlotte announced with a toothy grin.

"Elizabeth, that dress is utterly breathtaking. I can't tell if it's just looking at you in a wedding dress, or if this is the one, but either way, this one should be on your short list." Grace was beaming. "What a great find, Abigail!"

Abigail smiled and nodded, tears escaping down her face. "It fits you like it was made for you, Elizabeth." Elizabeth stepped down and hugged her best friend.

Elizabeth composed herself, blinking back her own tears. "But I can't just buy the first dress I try on, can I?!"

"No, no you cannot!" the Owner answered. "Back to the trenches!"

 _9:55 a.m._

Elizabeth tried on another gown, this one a pick of the Manager. It was also stunning. A sweetheart neckline with delicate spaghetti straps and a sweeping tulle skirt. It had a very vintage look that Elizabeth admired.

Everyone liked this dress too, each giving their opinion and pointing out the details that they liked about it. But Elizabeth's face didn't light up like it did with the first one. She returned to the dressing room.

 _11:04 a.m._

Six dresses later, Elizabeth continued to compare every gown to the first one. And so did everyone else. None of them seemed to hold a candle to that dress. It truly made Elizabeth light up. She tried on strapless dresses, sleeved dresses, A-lines and even a ball gown to appease Rosemary and Julie.

As she stood in front of her friends in yet another dress, she finally let her thoughts escape. "I think I'd like to put on the first dress again if that's okay. The Amalia one?"

"Absolutely! Let's go!" The attendant rushed her back to the dressing room where she slipped back into the romantic gown. A small crowd had gathered behind her friends and family, as the store was now open to the public. They all waited anxiously.

Elizabeth stepped back onto the podium in front of everyone and took a deep breath as she ran her hands down her abdomen. Her eyes bright. A smile slowly graced her face. The spark was back.

"What is it that they say? It's time to 'jack her up?' You know, when you all put the veil and bling on her?!" Everyone laughed at Charlotte's reference to 'Say Yes to the Dress'. She really had been watching the show! "The statement is quite fitting for Lizzie, don't ya think?"

"We're already on it!" The owner and manager both stepped to Elizabeth, pulling back her hair and securing a delicate, fingertip veil to her head.

"I _love_ the scalloped lace detail at the bottom Elizabeth," Abigail asserted. "It really compliments the overlay on the dress."

"How about a necklace and some earrings?" The manager held up several options for Elizabeth to choose from.

"Actually, I already know which set I'm going to wear. It will be my 'something blue'." Everyone grinned, realizing Elizabeth was referring to the sapphire earrings and necklace that Jack had given her before the Officer Gala.

"That will be beautiful, Elizabeth. Absolutely perfect." Grace couldn't contain her tears. Her little girl was a very beautiful bride. "I can't wait for your Dad to see you."

"I can't wait for Jack to see you," Charlotte echoed.

 _12:15 p.m._

"Afternoon, Jack!" William patted Jack on the shoulder as he stepped into the crowded restaurant. "I'm so glad you called!"

"I hope I didn't interrupt your morning too much. Thank you for agreeing to meet me for lunch."

"Oh not at all! I'm always thrilled to get out of the office. And I'm even more thrilled to have lunch with my son-in-law."

Jack's lips grew into a smile. He loved that Elizabeth's Dad already referred to him like they were married. He was truly a part of their family already.

The waitress escorted the two to a table, where they sat down across from each other and ordered a couple of waters.

"I don't want to take up much of your time, so I'll get right to it."

"You can have as much time as you want! I'm the boss, remember?" William grinned slyly at Jack.

Jack chuckled. "Well, in any case, I'll still get down time it, as there's a lot to discuss. I'd like to talk to you about a party. As you are well-aware, Elizabeth's 25th birthday is coming up August 14, which is just about a month out. I was wondering if you could help me pull off a surprise? I'd like to do it out at the farm on that Friday night, her actual birthday. I've already spoken to Abigail about her staff catering." He went on to explain some further details as William listened intently, eyes growing excited with the plans.

"Sounds like you've got most everything covered! We'd be thrilled to host it! I'm surprised that you've chosen the farm though with so many interesting places in the city!"

"We love it out there; it just feels like home. It's definitely where I want this. Plenty of space and plenty of room to hide everyone in the barn until she arrives. And we'd like you to take her out for the day and you'll bring her out to the party."

"I'm glad that you feel at home out there. And I'm also glad to have a young, strong man to help me with it as I get older! I can't tell you how happy I am that Elizabeth has you. I'll plan to take the day off; that's no problem at all! So how else can we help?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Well, if you can make sure the grounds are ready, that's a great start. Nothing fancy, but probably a large tent with tables and such. We'll need plenty of chairs. And if you can make sure the barn is ready for guests to stand and hide, that would be wonderful too. We were just out this weekend and everything looks immaculate, so there shouldn't be a lot of work. Your ranch-hands do a great job."

"We can certainly see to those things. Do you have a list of people she'd want to see?"

"I've already contacted our friends out-of-town and they are making arrangements now. You already probably know who Elizabeth would like as far as your family members, but I know without a doubt that she wants her Uncle Wynn and Aunt Elizabeth there."

"Oh yes, of course. She's always loved them, and they her. I'm sure they'll be delighted to make the trip. I'll get working on a list and Grace and I will tackle this stuff together. Does anyone else know about this yet?"

"Only our friends out of town, and Frank and Abigail so far, but I plan to tell Lee and Rosemary and my family too. I wasn't sure if telling Julie would be a good idea, lest she ruin the surprise, but if you think she can handle it, go ahead!" Jack laughed.

The two finished their lunch and William paid the bill. "Thank you, William. That was unnecessary-I did ask you to lunch afterall."

"Jack, you are soon going to learn that there are some battles that you are just not going to win, and this is always going to be one of them." William squeezed Jack's shoulder and grinned.

 _1:15 p.m._

The girls returned to BHLDN after Elizabeth cancelled her afternoon appointment at Bella Bianca, an upscale wedding boutique. Elizabeth was sure that she'd be able to find bridesmaid gowns and dresses for their mothers after browsing them briefly that morning.

"Hope you guys have your second wind! Now I get to sit back and watch as you all parade in front of me!" Elizabeth looked to the group as they walked into the store.

"I don't know if I'm going to fit into anything after all that food I ate for lunch!" Rosemary exclaimed. "That was delicious!"

"I have to admit it was really nice to eat something someone else prepared for a change!" Abigail added.

"Well I'm ready to try on some of these fancy dresses! Sister, what color are we looking for?"

"Jack and I decided have decided on navy actually."

"Navy?" Julie retorted. "Really? I thought for sure you'd choose red or something bright!"

"We thought about lots of options, even toying with having you all in different spring colors to give you a little differentiation. In the end, we decided to let the flowers bring the splashes of color and to get you all something that you could wear on a hot date!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, you all need to help me _find_ a hot date first!" Julie retorted.

"You know, I do have another son," Charlotte interjected.

"Elizabeth mentioned that last night, but she says he's a wild child and we could be trouble!" Julie released a carefree giggle.

Trying to redirect the conversation away from Tom, Elizabeth continued her explanation of the color choice. "The men will be wearing gray linen suits from J. Crew."

"Oh, Jack isn't going to wear his uniform?" Charlotte was surprised.

"He told me he had decided against it." She gestured with her hands, putting up mock quotations. "He said 'I'm committing to being a husband first and an officer second. I'm marrying you as a man, not just an officer.' I thought it was very sweet."

 _1:30 p.m._

The Manager once again joined their group. "Did I hear you say that you're looking for navy and possibly something to give each lady some differentiation?"

"That you did. Have something in mind that will make this quick and painless?" Charlotte proclaimed.

"Actually yes. Come over here." The group followed her to a rack of navy dresses and held up one with a flowing skirt and two really long strips of material on the top. They were all puzzled as it didn't look much like a dress.

"Ladies, meet the Ginger Convertible Maxi Dress. There are over 15 ways to tie these two fabric straps, so it is super versatile. It's very complimentary to any body type and it's a lovely way to set each girl apart. Best part, it comes in navy and you can take them home today, just like Elizabeth's dress. No more waiting for 2 or 3 months for your dresses, only to come in and not really even remember what your dress even looked like! And after the wedding, if you'd like to come in and have it shortened to the knee, we'll do the alteration complimentary. It's like having 15 different dresses in your closet!"

Rosemary's eyes lit up. "I like the idea of that! What do you think Elizabeth? Shall we try it?"

"Yes, I'm excited to see how this will look. I'll admit that I'm a little confused with how the straps work though."

"Well, you just sit tight, and I'll take these ladies back and show you what we can do with a few twists and ties!" The Manager grabbed a couple of extra attendants and ushered Julie, Rosemary and Abigail to the back. Another attendant had pulled some options for Grace and Charlotte and let them back to the dressing area too.

Elizabeth sat down and pulled out her phone while she waited. She had a message from Jack.

 _"I hope you're having a wonderful day, Sugar. I missed you this morning, but that pillow trick was clever! Love you."_

The corners of Elizabeth's mouth grew upward as she envisioned him laying with her pillow.

 _"We are having a fantastic time! Found my dress and are working on the others. I love you too."_

She decided to send one more message.

 _"I hope you're not going to replace me with a pillow."_ She finished it with a winky emoji.

He messaged her right back.

 _"That's great about the dress! I can't wait to see you in it. In 9 months."_ He finished the thought with a grimacing emoji, teasing her.

 _"Oh and a pillow? Not this one at least. It doesn't kiss NEARLY as well as you do."_

Elizabeth chuckled and looked around the room to see if anyone was watching her. Her thoughts were filled with Jack's soft lips. She noticed a section of the store that she hadn't noticed before as she looked around.

Bridal lingerie.

 _Hmmm. I didn't even know that was a thing. Maybe I'll just take a peak._ Elizabeth roamed over to the section, her lips grinning slightly and her cheeks red. She loved what she saw, even if she was more than slightly embarrassed to be in the section. _I hope no one catches me over here!_ She ran her fingers over a pair of sheer underwear that were embroidered with "The Mrs" on the back. She grinned to herself. _He'd like these!_ She carefully picked up her size and placed them into a store shopping bag offered to her by a clerk. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Anything I can help you with?" the young woman smiled at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed. "I'm just waiting for my attendants to come out in their dresses and thought I'd pass some time. Thank you."

"Well let me know if you need any help. Many brides love our robes and chemises. The sheer bralettes are very comfortable and between you and me, my husband loves all of it!" She grinned at Elizabeth as she spoke quietly. "Would you like me to show you my favorites?"

Elizabeth felt a little tingle run through her body. It was a mix of excitement and apprehension of getting caught. "Yes, but we have to do it quickly!"

She quickly picked out a couple lace bralettes and matching bottoms. One cream and one red. Jack likes red. She also picked out a sheer floral bustier just because she knew it would drive Jack wild. The matching underwear were much skimpier than anything she'd worn before, but she figured she might as well go all in. Finally, she was adding a lucid lace robe to her bag when she heard the girls coming down the hall. A look of panic filled her eyes.

The attendant came to her rescue. "Would you like me to take these to the register and add them to your bag with your dress box?"

"Yes. That would be amazing," she said in a rushed voice.

 _2:04 p.m._

Elizabeth reclaimed her seat just as Julie made her way to the front. "Did you miss us, Sister?"

"Oh, I found a way to fill my time." She smiled to herself at the thought of Jack's face when he sees her in the lingerie.

"So what do you think?" Julie, Rosemary and Abigail all stood in front of Elizabeth now. She'd momentarily forgotten that she was supposed to be evaluating the dresses.

"Oh my! They do look really nice on you guys! What do you guys think? Are they comfortable?"

Abigail spoke first. "I'll be honest. I had my doubts that I could pull off something that seemed so modern. I'm not as young as these two, you know, and my body... well, I'm not in my 20s anymore! But I really, really like it now that we figured out some ways to tie it that flatter me."

"It is really amazing in that way," Rosemary added. "We figured out a half dozen ways that I liked, but this was my favorite."

Elizabeth noted how Abigail's straps were flared out wide over her shoulders giving her a little more modest coverage. Rosemary's was tied like a halter top and then the straps were wrapped and tied around her small waist.

"What do you think of this, Sister?" Julie's straps were both pulled over one shoulder in the front, somewhat like a Greek Goddess, and then also wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Well, I'm not surprised that yours is the most dramatic, Julie, but I concede that it does look beautiful on you." She laughed and turned to the others. "It looks beautiful on all of you!"

Grace joined the party, followed closely by Charlotte. "We've both tried on a dozen dresses and have settled on this one. What do you think, Elizabeth? Maybe with a little shawl over our shoulders?"

Elizabeth looked up to see Grace and Charlotte wearing matching dresses. They were navy, identical to the color of the bridesmaids' gowns, and had an A-line shape with a flowing skirt. The neckline was a scalloped pattern and it had conservative lace straps. Even on the very tall, very uncomfortable-in-a-dress Charlotte, the gown was stunning.

"Wow. I can't believe I am surrounded by such a gorgeous group of women. I am so, so very lucky to have you all in my life. I love all of them! If you're happy, I'm happy! And we'll need one extra bridesmaid dress for Faith too!"

The ladies made their way back to their suites to change out of the dresses. When Grace was finished, she headed towards the front to purchase everything.

 _4:40 p.m._

Elizabeth joined Grace at the counter as the clerk was tallying everything up. Elizabeth blushed fiercely as a different attendant slipped the extra box of goodies into the bag with her dress right in front of them. "What was that, Elizabeth?" her Mother inquired.

Elizabeth smiled shyly. "Oh just some things I picked out while you all were trying on dresses." She hoped her mom wouldn't ask any further questions, or worse, ask to see the contents of the box.

Grace smiled reassuringly at her daughter, noticing her pink cheeks and the way she was nervously biting her bottom lip. "Julie picked up a few things for you while you were trying on dresses too. I think you will be very pleased."

"Oh Lord help me!" Elizabeth and Grace laughed heartily.


	19. Chapter 19--Dreams

_10:15 p.m_.

Jack followed Elizabeth up the stairs to her room. He could tell she was worn out from her day, but she carried a smile on her face that told him it had been worth it. "I see you guys did some damage today by the looks of all those bags in the other bedroom!"

"You stay out of there, Jack Thornton! Those are not for you." She smiled coyly and corrected herself. "Well, they _are_ for you, but not yet."

Jack squirmed with anticipation as a grin grew across his mouth. "Oh come on. You can't bait me like that and then not let me see it! Men are visual creatures, Elizabeth!" He mischievously smiled at her and sat down in a chair to remove his socks.

"Mr. Thornton, must I remind you about patience?" Her mouth showed the faintest hint of a smile as she sat down in his lap. "Mom told me that Julie picked out a few things while I was trying on dresses, so honestly, I'm not even sure of everything that's in there!"

"Mmmm. If Julie's taste is anything like Rosemary's, I like where this is going. That red swimsuit with the stringy things on the sides... and… right here?" Jack ran his finger down the center of her chest. His dimples shining in his cheeks. "I am a lucky guy." He then used the same fingers to bring her chin to his and kissed her lightly.

"Let's get ready for bed. I'm exhausted." She pulled him to his feet and retreated to the bathroom with some pajama shorts and a tank top.

"Aren't you going to wear one of your new things to bed?"

Elizabeth looked up at him through her eyebrows. "You are relentless!"

"Can't blame a guy for trying!" he called as she closed the door.

"Maybe I should just move those bags and let you sleep in the guest room... it's cool in there," she teased from beyond the door.

Jack removed his shirt and waited for her to finish. When she opened the door, he stepped in beside her to brush his teeth. "If you think that's best..."

Elizabeth looked in the mirror and noticed the band of Jack's boxer briefs as his jeans clung to his hips. Her heart rate climbed. She raised her eyebrows. "Well, you are sleeping better without me, are you not?"

He reached across her body to pick up the toothpaste from the other side of the sink, skimming his hand along her stomach. "Yes, I suppose so. But that doesn't mean I _want_ to sleep alone."

"Speaking of alone. Did you see how your brother was flirting with Julie all night? They were inseparable!" She rested her foot up on the edge of the tub, removing her sock.

"And did you see how she was enjoying every second of it? Those two are _trouble."_ _Speaking of trouble, my Lord. Those long, smooth legs._ His heart rate was climbing..

"She told me they felt like they recognized each other from somewhere, but couldn't place the connection," she spoke between swishes of her toothbrush, trying to distract herself. "I don't think they've ever met. They were trying to figure it out all night, basically laying out their life stories to each other as we ate."

Jack spat a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink. _I love how she's so tidy even when she brushes her teeth._ "Did you notice Rosemary acting funny today?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack strangely. "No, I don't think so, why?" _Even with toothpaste all over his mouth. Goodness._ She was sure her ears were red.

"After I had lunch with your Dad, I ran by Lee's office to see him and he said he felt like Rosemary was acting strangely." _And those soft lips._ He could feel himself starting to sweat.

"I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. I mean, she's always a little dramatic, but she was regular Rosie today! We all had a great time." _Is he flexing or does his abdomen always look like that?_ She shook herself back to the conversation."Wait, you had lunch with my Dad?" She began washing her face with cool water while she waited for Jack's answer.

"Yes, we just met for lunch. We talked about some stuff. It wasn't long."

"Stuff? What stuff?" she looked at him through narrow eyes, then began drying her face.

"Just some stuff about the farm. You know, the things we discussed before." He took the damp towel, purposefully grazing his fingers down her arm first.

"Oh. And they are agreeable to all of it? Just where we want to set stuff up? I don't think we need to really worry about any of that until closer to time." _Is he doing this on purpose? Because it's working._ Her blood pressure was singing in her ears..

"Yes. They are going to get started on it now, so it'll all be ready in time. There's a lot to do and they're not out there very often." Jack leaned against the door-facing, watching Elizabeth finish up. "Enough about all of this. I want to know how you are?"

Elizabeth smiled over at the handsome man in the doorway. "Well, we found our dresses…"

"No. Not all the things you did. I want to know how you're feeling."

She finished drying her face. "I'm feeling really happy. Really content where we are. Just enjoying our time."

He watched as she stretched her leg back over the tub and rubbed sweet-smelling lotion over it. _Oh my._ _The smell is like too much wine... it makes you lose all sense of control._

She felt his gaze crawling over her body so she stepped closer, slipping her fingers through the belt loops of his jeans. "So how are _you_ feeling, Sergeant?"

"Well, right now, I'm feeling like I want to do this." He nudged up next to her, feeling the heat from her body. He slid his lips over her neck, exhaling a slow, hot breath that made her shiver. Her mind racing with the images of his muscular body.

His delicate kisses walking up her jawline became passionate when their lips finally met. Each body welcomed the cool breeze from the open window as they made their way across the room.

"Oh Jack," she laid her head back in reverie. "You love me well."

"You love me well too."

He laid her back on top of her bed, the light comforter refreshing against her heated back. He rested on his forearms over her, quickly losing himself in her. Their lips met again in a dreamy haze.

Soon they crawled under the covers. Jack pulled her close while he ran his fingers over her skin. "So, just happy and content? Anything else?"

She smiled satisfactorily. "I'm feeling excited. To be honest, I've been worried about you for a while, and still am a little I guess... but I feel like my old Jack is coming back now. Your job is so stressful. Sometimes I just want to carry some of it for you, you know? Does that even make sense?" She looked at his face, searching it.

Jack's smile was sweet as he looked into her eyes. "Yes. I know you do. But I don't like for you to see me struggle. I'm supposed to be the strong, brave one. The leader of us. Of our family. But I'm slowly learning that there are times when I'm going to have to lean on you just as much as you lean on me. And I can't imagine someone braver, someone stronger for me to lean on. You were right that day in the meadow. We need someone at home to love us on the hard days."

"And on the good days."

"And every day in between."

Not too much later, they were sound asleep in each other's arms. The contents of the boxes flashing through his mind as he slept.

 _7:43 a.m._

She awoke to the smell of coffee. She grimaced at the strong smell, which she usually enjoyed. Something is not right. She felt nauseous. _Maybe the seafood wasn't a good idea last night._

He brought her a cup of coffee and some toast. He also noticed her frown. "Are you sure you shouldn't take one of those tests? I know this isn't what we planned, but it is a possibility," he raised his eyebrows at her. "You aren't terribly consistent with those pills you know..."

A shocked expression came over her face. _I can't believe he noticed that. He's not even here most mornings when I get up._ "Do you really think so?"

"Yes."

"I'll pick one up this afternoon when I'm getting groceries. Maybe I can bury it in the cart and minimize the chances of someone seeing it."

"Are you late?"

"Yes."

 _8:50 a.m._

She fanned herself as they walked across the parking lot and entered the church. It wasn't even 9 and she was already sweltering. This was their first session with Pastor Gariss. She wasn't sure if the nausea was just nerves or if it was something else entirely. Either way, this was going to be a new experience for them.

Pastor Gariss greeted them and invited them to sit down. "I'm so excited that you all asked me to go through this with you. I had assumed that you'd do your premarital counseling with Frank."

"We know how busy he is since we're all close friends, so we felt like we should probably try to find someone whose schedule is a little more flexible. My schedule is definitely not regular by any means. You were their first choice for us, so thank you again for accommodating us, Pastor Gariss." Jack smiled politely.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. And please, call me Randy. When we spoke on the phone last week Jack, I asked if you all had had any conversations about logistics like budgeting and where you plan to live after you get married. I know you have a good amount of time before the ceremony, but it's always a good idea to get these things out in the open early on. Money especially is a huge conflict in many relationships, regardless of what income bracket you fall under."

Elizabeth and Jack had talked about these things, even before Randy's prompting. "We've decided to live in my apartment, since it's closer to our workplaces and right across from Abigail's."

"It's also more spacious and in a safer part of town, which I like," Jack added. "The last part was that there's no mortgage on it, as it was a gift from Elizabeth's Father to her for college graduation. I'll be leasing my place to my Brother, Tom, and one of his friends is planning to join him after I leave."

"Have you given any thought to budgeting or finances?"

"Yes. Neither of us have any debt at all thankfully, so that really helps. We've each been living on our own for so long that we're pretty well established. Since Jack's income is larger than mine, we're going to try to live on my salary for as long as we can and save Jack's. When we're ready, we should have a sizable down-payment on a house if we can keep that up. We're both sort of "savers" as far as Dave Ramsey is concerned."

"Wow, I think your counseling sessions are going to go pretty smoothly! I rarely get couples in here who've already done this much legwork for me! And it's good to hear that you're familiar with Dave Ramsey too. He offers wonderful, sound teaching pertaining to money."

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about how you all got together? I know what I've read in the papers, but you can't always believe all of that!" he chuckled.

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other, unsure of where to start. Jack spoke first and Elizabeth just sat there smiling, enjoying his version of the events.

"Wow, that's quite a story. Your kids, should you choose to have any, will love hearing it someday! It sounds like God was preparing each of you for each other long before you knew it."

Randy told them about how he and his wife Julie had met and how he used to be a super outgoing, crowd-loving man. Now, 40 years into their marriage, he loves nothing more than to be out in his wood shop by himself.

"And she is the one with speaking engagements all over the country! She loves people and loves interacting with them. She reminds me a lot of you, Elizabeth. I think back, and have realized that if she had married me for my personality, she would have every right to call 'foul'. But she didn't. She married me because of who I am at my core. Our values and our dreams aligned. We support each other."

"We've had an excellent start here today. Over the next few days, I want to challenge you both to separately write down what you like about each other. Your favorite things, if you will. Also talk about your dreams for your marriage. It's very important to dream together. Each of you figure out what you want your marriage to look like. We'll discuss all of that Monday when you come in again."

The three rose and shook hands. _He is really such a kind man. I can see why Frank likes him._

"Thank you again for fitting us into your schedule. I really appreciate you working with us to finish this before I go back to school."

"It's no problem at all. I'm happy to do it. Maybe you all would like to come to our home for breakfast Monday morning and you can meet my better half? We'll do this next one together. She always has such great insight."

Jack and Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "That's so kind of you. We'd love that! You have a wonderful weekend. We'll see you Monday morning."

 _9:55 a.m._

"Speaking of eating, you feeling up for brunch maybe?"

"Yes! That went really well. I think I was just nervous. Where do you want to go?"

"How about we go down to Sweet Maple? I miss going there with you."

"Oh my goodness. I haven't been there in years! I used to meet you there all the time when we were at UIC."

"I remember. It was the highlight of many of my days. Getting to have breakfast with you alone," Jack spoke with a little smile on his face.

"It was the highlight of many of my days too. Although it was somewhat torturous."

"Torturous?"

"Even when you came in your sweats, you still looked hot. I found it incredibly hard to concentrate with you looking like you just rolled out of bed." Elizabeth tucked her hair behind her ear shyly.

Jack grinned. "At first, you never had a hair out of place. You waltzed in like an angel even at 7 in the morning. Absolute perfection. Over time, I guess you got more comfortable and you too would arrive in sweats or workout clothes." Jack pulled Elizabeth's arm through his as they walked." I found that even sexier. Your messy curls. No makeup. I loved how comfortable things were between us."

Elizabeth laughed. "At that point, I'd just given up that you even cared what I looked like. Nothing was going to happen between us, so I didn't even bother!"

"And yet you were still driving me wild. I don't know why I never thought you'd go for a guy like me, or that your parents wouldn't approve. They were never anything but nice to me when we'd see them. I guess I just thought you were so far out of my league."

"Me out of _your_ league?" Elizabeth asked incredulously. "It definitely was and still is the complete opposite Jack!"

"We're going to have to agree to disagree on this one Sugar. I'm definitely 'marrying up.' All the guys at work have told me so!" he laughed.

"Well, all the women _and kids_ at my work think the sun rises and sets with you Jack Thornton... and I agree."

Jack pulled into the restaurant and came over to open Elizabeth's door. She waited for him, not because she was incapable of getting out of the truck by herself, but because she knew he liked doing it for her. And she enjoyed his kisses when she swung her legs around to get out.

Right on cue, he stepped between her bent knees, leaned in and took her mouth in his. One kiss melted into two as he pulled her in deeper. He finished with a light peck and they finally parted, walking hand-in-hand into the restaurant. Before they entered, he looked over at her and squeezed her hand three times. _I love you._ She returned four squeezes. _I love you too._

 _2:42 p.m._

Jack dropped Elizabeth off at her place and went to the church to work on something with Frank. He was being very secretive about it, despite her pleas to tell her what was going on. She decided that she would talk to Abigail about it. She was trying not to worry, but since the incident, Jack was spending most of his time at her townhouse, still often suffering from insomnia despite the counseling sessions. She was beginning to wonder if he'd ever recover fully. _Not that I mind having him in my bed. And now this mysterious behavior with Frank?_

Elizabeth walked over to the cafe and found Abigail in her office. "Hi Abigail. How are you?"

"Oh, well isn't this a nice surprise! I was just finishing up for the day and getting ready to head out. What brings you over at this time of day?"

"Well, I was hoping we could talk for a bit. I need some advice."

"That sounds serious. Is everything okay?" Abigail walked around her desk and took a seat next to Elizabeth.

"I just need some advice, I guess. I'm worried about Jack. Ever since the incident, he's really had trouble sleeping. In fact, he can't sleep at all without laying next to me." Her cheeks were red, but she searched Abigail's eyes for judgement and found none. "I felt like that was getting better, but now, he's going off to spend time with Frank all the time and is being very secretive about it. He's very elusive when I ask him questions about what they're doing."

Abigail sighed. She knew why Jack was spending so much time with Frank, but she couldn't tell Elizabeth. _How am I going to solve this without giving away his secret?_

"I think we're talking about two different things here, Elizabeth. I don't think they're connected. Jack is still going to his counseling sessions mandated by the Force, correct?"

"Yes. Religiously, twice a week. He doesn't miss."

"What he has been through was very traumatic, for anyone, but especially considering that Sarah was someone we all knew. He came to realize rather quickly that he could count on you, could trust you, when he was living through that. God used you to bring safety and security to Jack, so it's natural for his body to need that to be able to sleep. He'll get there eventually, and will be able to sleep by himself again."

She continued. "It's just like a small child who's had a bad dream-they seek out the security of their parents to get them through the rest of the night. But they don't sleep in our bed forever... Thank goodness!" she joked.

"Wow. That makes a lot of sense. That is an amazing example... but what about all the secrecy?"

Abigail reached for the closest thing to her and found a napkin. "This'll do." She started drawing on the napkin, leaving Elizabeth puzzled.

Elizabeth watched as she drew two peaks on opposite sides of the napkin and labeled one "Expectations" and the other "Reality."

"I'm no artist like Jack, but I can get the job done." She laughed at herself.

"Elizabeth, when Frank and I were about to be married, a very wise woman gave us this illustration. The concept was so monumental to me that have carried it with me for almost 20 years of marriage. And it has served us well."

"You see," she pinched the napkin together, closing the peaks, "sometimes, people do exactly what we expect them to do and it's wonderful. Our expectations and the reality are the same."

She released the napkin, revealing the gap between the peaks. "Other times, there is a huge gap between expectations and reality. Between what we expect someone to do, and what they actually do. The key is what we fill in this gap with." She drew a little bridge between the cliffs and wrote the word "GOOD" above the bridge and "BAD" below the bridge.

"If we fill in the gap with positive thoughts, good thoughts, based on what we know to be true about our spouse, then we can often avoid a disconnect or even a fight. But if we dwell on negative things, and allow those things to overtake our minds, things can turn sour in a hurry."

"In our lives, this often looks like 'Frank is late again.' And I can either think the best, and conclude that he's gotten caught up at work helping someone, or I can assume the worst and decide that he doesn't care about my feelings and is just lollygagging around making me wait. In my heart, I _know_ that he is thinking of me, and probably feeling really guilty about being late. So, I choose to fill in the gap with positive thoughts and do what I can to make his life easier when I finally do get to see him."

She continued. "Right now, Jack is being a little bit secretive and not sharing information that you feel you should be privy to as his fiancé. You hold the power here. You can choose whether to fill in the gap with the knowledge that he's probably doing something nice or helpful with his time, or that he's doing something that's detrimental to your relationship. You can choose to think the best of him, or you can choose to assume the worst. In your heart, I know that you know that Jack is a good, kind man and that he loves you very, very much."

Elizabeth's face was very pensive. She was thinking.

"Does this make sense to you, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth's eyes were bright and her smile returned. "Yes. It makes a lot of sense. That was a very wise woman who told you this."

"Yes she is. And I'm surprised she's never told you this story."

"Hmm?" Elizabeth looked up at Abigail, brows furrowed. "Who?"

"Your Mother."

 _4:23 p.m._

Elizabeth entered the supermarket, list in hand. She grabbed a cart and began her mission. After getting everything on her grocery list, she had one more item to pick up in another section of the store when she ran square into Rosemary.

"Hi Rosie! How are you?" Elizabeth was surprised to see her friend, suddenly glad her list wasn't complete.

"Oh hello Elizabeth! Funny seeing you here! I don't usually shop at this store, but it was on my way home."

"Oh, me either. Jack is at the church with Frank so I'm just out running errands until he's finished."

"With Frank?" Rosemary asked quizzically, as she shifted some items in her cart and put a bag of apples in.

"Yes, I think he's up to something. I'm sure it's a good thing—he's not capable of anything else. He knows I like surprises!" she laughed nervously and folded the shopping list tightly in her hand. "Well, I better get the last of my stuff so I can meet up with him. We're going cake testing tonight! It was good seeing you!"

"You too Elizabeth! I had so much fun yesterday. Thank you for having me along. Have a good evening!"

Both women walked away feeling unsettled. Elizabeth picked up the last item she needed and Rosemary checked out in a hurry.

 _She's acting weird. What is going on?_

 _6:15 p.m._

She was sitting on her bed, afraid to go back into the restroom to look. What would their fate hold? She really should have been more careful. _They_ should have been more careful. This was really going to throw a kink in their plans. _What will our parents think? They will be happy for us, right?_ She sighed.

He walked into the bedroom. "Did you take it? I read that they're more accurate in the morning."

"I took it."

"And?" He was afraid to admit to her that he was a little bit excited about the possibility. Yes, it would change their dreams quite a bit, but if God saw fit to give them a baby now, he would gladly accept it.

"I'm too afraid to look."

"Do you want me to look?"

"Let's go together."

He took her by the hand and they walked to the counter.

Two blue lines were clearly visible in the little window. There was no question. Three tests didn't lie.

They were going to be parents.

She looked up at him in bewilderment. "What will everyone say? We just got the dress yesterday!" She had done the math already. "It's not going to fit me by spring!"

"Who cares what they think? We're going to have a baby!" His elated eyes were shining with tears. "Who cares about the dress?!"

"I care! This wasn't in the plan right now! What are we going to do?!" Fear filled her eyes.

He took her into his arms and gazed into her blue eyes. His hands caressing her curls. "We are going to have this baby and we are going to love it with everything inside us. You are going to be a wonderful Mother. It doesn't matter that the dress isn't going to fit. We'll worry about all of that later." Tears streaming down his cheeks, he looked down at her belly, placing his hand across it gingerly.

"Little one, I'm your Daddy!"


	20. Chapter 20--The Journey

_8:50 a.m._

"Good morning guys! I'm so glad you found your way out here okay!" Mrs. Gariss greeted Jack and Elizabeth with a smile.

"Thank you so much for inviting us out. It's so kind of you, Mrs. Gariss." Elizabeth spoke graciously.

"Oh, please, call me Julie!"

"Yes, that's right! My Sister's name is Julie." Jack offered his arm to Elizabeth and she welcomed it.

"It is an exceptional name for an exceptional woman!" she joked as she led them to the back yard. "I hope you all don't mind eating outside. It's such a beautiful morning and Randy thought we'd enjoy being out here. Sometimes the deer will wonder up with their fawns this early while it's still cool out."

"We love being outside, so this is perfect. You don't get to see deer in the city very often, although we have seen a few in the park where we run sometimes."

"I'm not surprised to hear that you like to run," Julie turned to Elizabeth, complimenting her on her athletic figure. "The only reason you'll find me running is if someone or _some _thing_ _ is chasing me!" Elizabeth and Jack had a good laugh with the witty pastor's wife.

Randy joined them, bringing out a platter full of bacon, sausage links and scrambled eggs. In the other hand, he revealed a tray of waffles. "Julie, would you mind coming inside and helping me with the drinks?"

"Oh, please let me help," Jack offered. He followed Randy back into the house and the two emerged with four glasses of orange juice just as the ladies were getting seated.

"This looks and smells wonderful Mr. and Mrs. Gariss. You've really spoiled us." Jack exclaimed.

"Well, Randy told me that you spend a lot of time with the Hogans, so I knew you were used to really good cooking! This will be nothing like that!" Julie continued with her funny banter.

"Julie is a wonderful cook. Don't let her tell you anything else. You don't get a belly like this living with a woman who can't cook for 40 years!"

Randy offered a thankful prayer and then the four passed the plates of food around and began to eat.

 _9:10 a.m._

"Did you all get a chance to write down the things that you appreciate in each other?"

Elizabeth and Jack looked to each other and then to Pastor Gariss. "We did; let me get them." Elizabeth reached into her bag and pulled out their lists, handing them to Randy. "We also both wrote our goals and dreams on there like you requested."

Randy gave Elizabeth's list to Julie and began reading through Jack's list. The silence was a little bit overwhelming for Elizabeth and Jack. She rested her hand on his thigh under the table, a little bit nervous. He nonchalantly switched his fork to his left hand so that he could cover her hand with his. He gave it three squeezes. _I love you._ Her eyes met his and her smile returned. She turned her hand over and returned four squeezes. _I love you too._

Randy and Julie switched lists and continued to read in between bites. Jack and Elizabeth ate in an anxious silence. Randy finally put Elizabeth's list down. "You all can't get married."

Jack and Elizabeth both looked up quickly from their plates at the seasoned minister. His face was solemn. "You're too perfect for each other and this much greatness needs to be spread to two other people who aren't nearly as incredible as you. It isn't fair to the regular couples." He said the words without even a hint of a smirk on his lips, but his sparkling eyes told them that he was teasing them.

"Randy, you are terrible! You've scared them plum half to death! You'll be needin' to confess that to Pastor Frank!" Julie laughed wholeheartedly.

Jack and Elizabeth could laugh now, as they had recovered from the shock of his initial assessment. "You really had me there for a minute," Elizabeth spoke honestly. "I wish I could pull off not smiling like that, but I just can't do it. Jack is good at it too. It's not fair." She grinned at Jack. _I really love it when he does that._

Randy turned to her and smiled, holding up Jack's list. "Oh, sweet Elizabeth. One of Jack's favorite things about you is that smile, the one that you reserve just for him," he tapped the paper. "Don't you ever withhold it from him."

He continued. "I see that your shared dream for your marriage is to not only stay together, but to stay together happily in love… To have a marriage that you would be proud for your children to have. It's a very noble dream, and the thought that you even think that it's possible tells me that our God has taken up a secure residence in your hearts. That is His desire for us too. The sad reality is that we, as a society, are honestly quite ill-equipped to maintain that type of relationship because we just don't _see_ it anymore. It's rare. What we see are marriages crumbling all around us, both Christian and not. Or we see marriages that remain intact, but are without love. This kind of dream is possible. But it is not _probable._ "

Julie interjected. "Wow, Randy, is this supposed to be a pep talk?!" They all giggled. "Cuz I sure hope you have something else up your sleeve! We can't very well send 'em home with this uplifting message!"

"Stay with me now!" he chuckled at his wife. "What I was about to say was that the two of you are very lucky in that you both _have seen it_. In fact, I know that Elizabeth grew up watching it every day. I know that because we are friends of your parents and we admire them very much. Jack, I don't know as much about your family life when you were growing up, but I know that your Father was a very well-respected man. It was a real blow to your community when he was lost in the line of duty. It made the news even here in the city. You were just a teenager at the time. I'm sure you were forced to mature in a hurry, but you have grown into an amazing man. I can see it now in how you treat Elizabeth with such honor and how everyone on the Force respects you. That tells me that you must have had a great example at home."

Jack's eyes were shining and Elizabeth squeezed his hand. _He would be so proud of you, Jack._ He swallowed hard.

"Well, they've got some great friends as well," Julie added. "Just think of the Hogans. I can't imagine another couple that I'd rather see you spending time with. Even the Coulters too. They haven't been married long, but they are a very sweet couple."

Randy spread out their lists on the table. "I look at these and I think about how we often look to each other for a number of things that you mentioned." His fingers brushed over the catalog of words on the papers. "Things like respect, approval, comfort, security, encouragement, appreciation, affection, support, attention... A couple gets together and what starts out as a gentle hug at the beginning slowly becomes a choke-hold as they try to squeeze these things out of one another. These actions and feelings flow naturally at first, but sometimes the stream dries up and we have to start being intentional about it. We have to purposefully invest ourselves in the best interests of our spouse."

"Well look at that! You started out rough, babe, but now you've gone and totally redeemed yourself! And I actually have a great example of this!" Julie quipped.

Julie motioned to a large garden at the back of their property. "You guys see that garden out there? I've been begging Randy for _decades_ to have a garden. Literally, _for decades. Yes, we're that old!_ I continued to ask for his approval and support every spring and he just kept telling me no."

Randy smiled, realizing where Julie was headed with the story and he began to finish it. "It finally struck me that this was a chance for me to put her first. Was I going to love her, or love myself? Was I going to support her, or support myself? Was I going to look to her interests, or was I going to look to my own? You see, I didn't _want_ her to have a garden, for two reasons." He held up one finger. "One. I knew it was going to suck up a bunch of her time. And that meant less time _I_ was going to get to spend with her." He held up a second finger. "And two, I knew the things that she'd be growing in that garden were not things that I wanted to eat." He shrugged his shoulders.

Jack, Elizabeth and Julie all released a peal of laughter, but Randy didn't even crack a grin. He simply pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows at her, a sparkle in his eyes. "I made the decision to make _her_ interests more important than my own. And as you can see, I've gone all out and now she even has some fancy fencing and wire to keep the critters out. I've even been known to try a few of the vegetables she's grown." He turned to his wife and kissed her cheek. "See how much I love you honey?"

Julie continued. "Well, the sad reality is that nearly half of our homes now have no father-figure in them. Half of our babies have no male role model in the home because their parents have abandoned the idea that marriage can work. It _can_ be happy and forever. I'm sure you see the effects of that every day, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded, particular students already coming to mind.

"Somebody has to say 'I'll go first' like Randy did. Somebody has to put themselves out there and say that they'll put the other person's needs first, with the understanding that it may not be reciprocated right away. Even if you don't make me the priority, I'll still make you the priority. You choose to put yourself below the other person _not_ because of birth order, financial status, your name or your gender. Or even because you aren't as important as they are. You make a choice. A choice out of reverence to Christ. This is how you love each other. This is a huge part of how you stay together happily."

Elizabeth and Jack just sat silently, thoughts running through their minds, processing the wisdom they had just received.

Jack was thinking about all of the ways that Elizabeth already does this for him. _She has welcomed me into her life with eyes open. Her support during the robbery... her_ _sheer joy when I received my award._ His mind jumped to his last big case. _How she stayed up for hours waiting for me. Spent many more hours sleeping beside me, doing my laundry, making food for everyone._ _She is dominating me at this. How can I do this better?_

Elizabeth thought of all of Jack's trips to her school... _bringing me coffee, bringing Sasha in, simply stopping to walk me to my car._ And then her thoughts drifted to their vacation and how he had planned such a wonderful break for them. _And how he was so sweet when I got sunburned and how he took care of me even though I was awful to him. He had to have been exhausted from that certification too, yet he was so considerate of my needs._ _He is dominating me at this. How can I do this better?_

Randy and Julie finished their breakfast and Julie went into the house to make coffee for everyone. Elizabeth took some ribbing for all of the cream and sugar she likes in her coffee, but received it good-naturedly. _I absolutely love how Randy can keep a straight face even when he knows he's being really funny._ She smiled to herself.

 _10:30 a.m._

Jack and Elizabeth really enjoyed their time with the Garisses. They privately vowed to thank the Hogans for recommending them, because it really was a great fit. They rose to leave and Julie motioned out to the yard.

"You see those lines in the grass? Those perfect, straight lines?"

Jack and Elizabeth nodded.

"When Randy first bought that tractor for our anniversary… yes, he bought me a lawn mower for our anniversary," she added with a chuckle, "I was so nervous to drive it. You see, I love mowing and I was determined that I was going to learn to drive that beast. Our son, who owns a landscaping company, came over to give me lessons. I started out keeping my eyes right in front of the mower as I drove. I was intent on not running over something or cutting down some of my flowers. When I reached the end of the yard, I was so proud of myself and looked back to them with such victory in my heart! But when I saw their faces, I knew something was wrong." She gestured with her hands as she continued. "You see, my line was all swervy, going this way and that-nothing close to the beautiful straight lines you see now."

Jack's interest was piqued. "So how did you learn?"

"Well, Troy quickly pointed out that I needed to look to the end point-to the place I wanted to end up at the finish of each row. He wanted me to focus on the goal instead of worrying about what was right in front of me. To keep my eye on the prize, so to speak. I took a deep breath, nervous that I was going to run over something, but I did it. I looked to the end of the yard where I wanted to be and I took another shot at it. And you know what? That row wasn't perfect, but it was much prettier than the first one!"

"Julie and I have learned to tell young couples like yourselves to keep your eye on that dream-where you want to be at the end of your marriage. The day-to-day may get a little murky at times, and you may 'run over your flowers' from time-to-time, but if you keep your thoughts focused on the end prize, you'll get there. Your line, your journey, may even veer off the path a little bit, but you'll find your way. God will lead you. When you look back over your life together like we can now, you'll find that even the flowers you ran over brought you new understanding and new blessings. God _will_ bless you if you continue to seek Him."

Elizabeth smiled, thinking about how she veered off the path with Charlie for a while and yet God brought her back to Jack. _The Garisses are right_. "I'm going to be journaling like crazy this afternoon just to write all of this down. What an amazing perspective! It's so simple. It reminds me of Jeremiah 29:11."

"It reminds me of Philippians 3:14," Jack added.

"Oh that is a good one too!"

"He does have amazing plans for you both and the prize is an amazing one. The greatest thing about being a pastor is watching a young couple get this right. They work hard at it, and other people see it and they say ' _that's what I want._ And then you see that couple have kids and those little ones get to grow up watching parents who _get it_."

Randy extended his hand and Jack shook it firmly. "Thank you. Really, we are grateful to you for sharing your wisdom with us."

Julie pulled Elizabeth into a comfortable hug. "You guys are so sweet. We look forward to watching you grow together and seeing what God has in store for you."

 _11:17 a.m._

"I have a message from Lee asking us if we want to have dinner with them. Would that be alright or do you need to be in your classroom late? I know you're anxious to get going on that."

"As stuffed as I am right now after that breakfast, I will need to eat. I feel like my body is still adjusting..." Elizabeth accepted Jack's help as she climbed into the Jeep.

Elizabeth didn't finish her thought, but Jack knew exactly what she meant. He was glad that she was taking care of herself and listening to her body. It would be very important in the months to come. He climbed into the driver's seat and buckled his seat belt. "Great, I'll tell them we'll be over around 6:30."

"Do you want to go for a run this afternoon? Maybe we can grab a quick, small lunch at my apartment and then we can run our usual course. It's another beautiful day and I'd love to get out while I still can."

"Are you sure? Did the doctor say that it's okay for you to do that?" Jack's face showed concern.

"Yes, they said that I might feel a little off for a while, but I can keep doing any activities that my body is accustomed to doing. And I'm definitely used to running this loop. We've done it hundreds of times."

"Maybe we can just go at a slower pace today. You'll tell me if you start feeling bad, right?"

Elizabeth leaned over and kissed Jack's cheek. "Jack, I'm fine, really. But yes, I'll tell you if I need to stop. You don't need to worry so much. I'm not fragile or anything."

"I'm sorry. I just don't have any experience with this, so I'm not sure what to expect. I trust you." He brushed his hand down Elizabeth's arm and started to give her a quick peck before pulling out of the Gariss' driveway. Elizabeth leaned into him, and pulled his lips in deeper, thankful for the sweet man by her side.

 _1:45 p.m._

Elizabeth emerged from her room dressed to go running. Jack had already changed into some shorts and an old CPD shirt that he'd cut the sleeves off of so it was less constricting when he ran. He looked up as she entered the living room to get her shoes.

Jack laughed. "The 80s called and they want their pants back!"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped as she giggled. "What, you don't like them? They're new!" She rubbed her hand down the leg of her running tights. "They're so soft and slick! Here, feel them!"

Elizabeth propped her leg up on the side of Jack's chair and he reached up from tying his shoes to run his fingers down her outstretched leg. _This, I can get behind._ He felt the smooth fabric of the capris. He gently pulled her leg and welcomed her into his lap. "Maybe they're not so bad." He slid his fingers up her thighs and rested them on her hips. Their faces were close. "Did you get them on your shopping trip with your Sister?"

"Yes, we went into Victoria's Secret for a short bit. I didn't even realize they were making athletic clothing now, but I really like these! And the tank top too." She turned her back to reveal several thin, criss-crossing straps running across her upper back.

"Hmm. That is nice. I like how I can see your shoulders. You're going to be like a carrot dangling in front of me when we're running though. I'll be struggling to keep up with you, but it'll be good motivation." He grinned, dimples visible and deepening. He leaned into her and rubbed his scruffy cheek against hers, whispering in her ear. "Did you buy anything else when you were in there? Maybe something else for me?"

Elizabeth's grin spread all over her face, her eyes shining. "Maybe," she whispered back.

"Anything I can see now?" He grated his fingers up her back.

"Maybe." She skated her fingers down his arms.

"Something I can see tonight before I leave for work in the morning?" His hands massaged her shoulders.

"Maybe." Her hands rubbed his sides.

Jack's eyebrows raised and he pulled back to see her face. "You know any other words?"

"I'd prefer not to talk right now."

She quickly tasted his soft lips and he savored hers. After a few enjoyable minutes, she rose from his lap and bent to tie her shoes.

"It's going to be a really hard run for me today, I can already tell. _I'm_ going to be the one who needs to stop for a break." Jack grinned and playfully swatted her backside.

Elizabeth stood abruptly, mouth agape. "Jack Thornton!" she giggled.

"Sorry, I've wanted to do that for a really long time, but never had a good opportunity," he laughed. "It was every bit as good as I imagined it was going to be."

 _2:58 p.m._

Jack and Elizabeth easily strode along their running path through the park. Much to Elizabeth's surprise, it was Jack who was growing more tired with each step and she still felt great. She could hear in his labored breaths that he was struggling.

"Hey, why don't we take a break up here at the pond? We can grab one of the benches or sit in the grass and watch the ducks. There's a bunch of babies. See?" She motioned toward the brood of fluffy ducklings just entering the pond with their mother.

"Are you okay?" Jack's eyes immediately expressed concern for Elizabeth.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just thought a little break would be nice for us. I'd just like to sit with you for a while. Maybe learn something new about you." She would never admit that she didn't need the break, but was doing it for his benefit. _I'm practicing putting his needs above my own._ She smiled to herself. "Though I doubt there's anything about you that I don't already know by now."

 _Can she tell that I'm dying out here in the heat? She looks as fresh as when we started. And that's part of my problem. She looks amazing, even when she's working out. I think she sweats rainbows!_ "That sounds good to me. But I can assure you that there are still things that you don't know about me."

Elizabeth turned back to him to find his gaze sweeping over her body. _Now I know why he's really struggling._ She fought a prideful smirk, thrilled that he somehow found her body appealing even as she was sweaty from the midday sun. "Oh really? Like what?"

 _3:33 p.m._

Their stride slowed to a walk as they approached a bench. "Like where I got this scar on the back of my neck." Jack collapsed into the bench, welcoming even its hard form.

Elizabeth sat down gently and rubbed at the fuzzy waves at the base of Jack's neck. His hair grew in sideways back there due partially to another cowlick, but also because of that scar. "I have noticed that before and wondered how it happened. Looks like it was a pretty good gash."

"Tom and I were doing acrobatics out of our swings when we were kids. I wasn't much more than 6 or 7 and he was 4 or 5. He wasn't in school yet anyway and I was. I took a flying leap out of my swing just as Tom jumped out of his. Somehow Tom's forehead hit the back of my head," he chuckled at the memory. "Don't ask me how, but we were both bleeding pretty profusely, Tom right up by his hairline, and me from back here." He grazed his hand over the mark and Elizabeth's fingers.

"So what did your Mom do?" Elizabeth's eyes were wide. "Was she freaking out?"

"Oh no. She was as cool as a cucumber. I couldn't even see mine and she didn't want us to freak out too, so she played it off like it was no big deal. She got some towels and made us sit down and hold pressure to our heads while she called my Dad. He met us in the ER and we both got some stitches. Tom has a little scar too, right near his hairline if you look close. They had a plastic surgeon sew his up since it was technically on his face, so his scar is much smaller than mine."

"Wow. Somehow that doesn't surprise me about your Mom!" Elizabeth laughed. "I'm pretty sure I would have lost it! Both of you bleeding all over the place and me at home by myself?"

"I bet you'd be just fine. I've seen you in the classroom. Twenty kids all by yourself and in total control? You couldn't pay me enough to do the job that you handle so effortlessly."

"Well, I wouldn't say 'effortlessly.'" She beamed with pride at Jack's words. "It's a lot of work, but I _do_ love it and I _do_ appreciate that you've noticed. Thank you."

He leaned over and brushed a kiss against her cheek, tasting the saltiness of her skin. "Now it's your turn, Miss Thatcher. What's something I don't know about you?"

Elizabeth traced her finger around her lips, thinking. She heard Jack take a deep breath and exhale slowly. "I worked at a summer camp every year that I was in High School. My only break was for volleyball camps. At first, I thought my parents were crazy making me work like that when I knew we didn't need the money. But by the second summer, I had grown to love it and appreciated them for leading me to it. I learned a lot of valuable things at those camps, and it even led me to pursue my career as a teacher. I learned the value of hard work and appreciating what that hard work afforded me. My parents told both Julie and I that whatever we saved from our jobs that they would match, but otherwise, we received no "allowance". They paid us "commission" for extra chores, but we had a whole list of things that we were expected to do for no money, like keeping our rooms clean and doing the dishes at night. At the end of each summer, we would get our "bonus"—the match from whatever we had saved that year. That's how I bought my car actually!"

"Wow." Jack's eyes were wide. _I knew she was great with money, but now I see why._ "I think that's a great plan to use for our kids when they're old enough," he smiled lovingly at his beautiful fiancé as she drew her hand over her stomach as he spoke. "Even before my Dad died, Tom and I worked. As young as 12, I was out with a paper route. I think we've talked about that. Tom would follow me as we rode through the neighborhood on our bikes each morning. Later, after my Dad died, working hard became even more important to me. I started working at a pool as a lifeguard and slowly worked my way up to managing the place by the time I graduated. Tom followed me both into the newspaper route and eventually joined me at the pool too. We didn't have the cool "matching" incentive, but we also learned to pull our own weight and to work hard."

Elizabeth sat quietly, imagining what it must have been like for Jack to lose his Dad at just 16. Her mind seemed to be fumbling through her own memories about the pool as well. She shook the thoughts away, unable to come up with anything to say about it and decided to change the subject to something lighter.

 _3:50 p.m._

"When I was younger, my family used to call me Bethie. I hated the nickname because I felt like it sounded like the name of a cow. When I moved to college, I made them stop. Occasionally, they'll still call me that though just to tease me…" Her faced scrunched up with a new realization. "And now I'm thinking I should have picked something better to tell you than a silly nickname that you'll probably start using now just to torment me."

They both laughed and Jack tucked the idea away to use later. "Speaking of names, you don't even know my name! That's a _big_ secret I guess!" He chuckled at the thought. "Not many people in my life now know my actual name, but I guess it's time for you to know!"

"What? Jack isn't your name? You're kidding. It's even on your uniforms! You're lying."

"I'm not! Jack is not my given name. Do you want to guess? You'll never get it. I bet Leland doesn't even remember it!" Jack cackled at his best friend's given name.

"I'm still not sure that I believe you. I've known you for almost 7 years and we're _engaged to be married_. Surely I would know your real name."

Jack smirked. "Well, you don't. Are you going to guess?"

Elizabeth traced her finger around her lips again, knowing she was tantalizing him by doing so. _He deserves it if he has really kept this secret from me all these years!_ "I'm guessing it's not something easy like John or James or you would have told me before. Maybe Jonathan or Jacob?"

"Nope." _Oh, this is payback for sure. Her lips. I really want them._

"Jackson?" She continued to touch her mouth.

"Nope. You're not going to get it." _Gosh. They look so soft._

"Jacques?" She couldn't even say it without laughing.

Jack laughed wholeheartedly. "Non, non, ce n'est pas correcte! But that was an amazing guess!" He tickled her and pulled her close, his eyes begging to kiss her.

She tucked her lips in, sucking on them, thinking hard. "Jacoby? Jared?"

Jack was surprised. "You're actually getting closer. Do you want a hint?"

Elizabeth was perplexed. "Yes."

"Combine one of the names you've guessed with Jack."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and started running through sounds in her head. Suddenly her eyes grew wide. "I've got it! Jarrick!"

Jack's astonishment was apparent in his voice. "What?! How in the world?! That was too good of a hint. I shouldn't have given you that."

"Or maybe you just need to admit that I'm brilliant!" She put her hands on her hips. "And I can think of something I'd rather you give me… maybe a little reward?" She saddled up next to him.

"Oh, is that so?!" He wrapped a strong arm around her, pulling her closer. "Maybe a little something like this?" His fingers lifted her chin to his and he enjoyed her lips again. For a moment, they forgot where they were.

The quacking of the approaching visitors interrupted their fantasy. Each pulled back slightly and Elizabeth buried her face in Jack's neck, hoping that no one had seen them in such a private moment in broad daylight.

Jack looked around and saw that there wasn't anyone to notice them. He squeezed Elizabeth's arm and kissed her forehead. "It's okay. There's no one around but these adorable ducklings. And besides, I love you Elizabeth Thatcher. And I don't care who knows it."

Elizabeth looked up and saw 5 little ducklings waddling at her feet. "I love you too Jarrick Thornton."

"So what is your middle name, Bethie?" Jack winked at her.

With a smirk, she responded. "Brook. No 'e'. Just like the stream. My Dad loves to go fishing."

"You're kidding. My middle name is River… because my Dad loved fishing too."

Elizabeth repeated his full name. "Jarrick River Thornton… I love it! Why don't you go by Jarrick?"

"I did until I started college. Lee started calling me Jack and it just stuck!"

Suddenly a thought awakened Elizabeth from her fantasy. She stopped on a dime. "Oh. My. Gosh. Julie _has_ met Tom before! And I've met you before too!" Her jaw had long dropped in amazement. _The lifeguard job… the pool… and now the name. It all fits._

"Are you going to make me guess?"

Elizabeth's face bore an excited smile. "I kind of like having this power over you, Jarrick River."

"This isn't the only power you have over me, Elizabeth Brook."

* * *

Coming Friday: "The Answers"

Hold on tight-you'll finally get the answers you're been waiting for, I promise.

Well, at least some of them. ;-)

Thank you for your kind words in your reviews! We're almost to 300! Inconceivable!


	21. Chapter 21--The Answers

_4:10 p.m._

Elizabeth glanced at her phone to check the time and then began Googling something. She sent off a couple of texts in hurried fashion while Jack sat staring at her, puzzled. Suddenly she hopped up from the bench.

"Let's get home! I want to get changed and ready for the Coulters." Her phone beeped. "Great! Julie was actually with Tom. They're going to meet us somewhere real quickly at 5:30 before we go to Lee's."

"5:30? That doesn't leave us much time, Elizabeth."

"I know," she said pulling Jack to his tired feet. "Think you can keep up with me, old man?"

Jack rose to his tired feet and pulled a squirming Elizabeth into his body. "Does this feel like the body of an old man?" He looked at her with flirting eyes. "And besides, you're actually older than me, remember?"

"Only by a few months," she retorted and took a deep breath. "And no. No, this does not feel like the body of an old man." She pulled away quickly and swatted him on his firm tush. "Payback!"

Jack took off after her, following a trail of laughter back to her apartment.

 _5:02 p.m._

Elizabeth dug through her closet. She had to find those sandals! _He probably won't even remember them, but I will, and Julie will too!_ "Oh, there's one! Now where's the other one?"

"Elizabeth Brook, are you about ready? We're not going to make it if you don't hurry up!"

"I'm putting on my shoes. Be down in a second."

Jack was waiting at the door, car keys in hand when Elizabeth descended the stairs. _Holy crap._ He blinked hard. "You look amazing! That blue really brings out your eyes."

Elizabeth smiled widely, hoping he wouldn't piece everything together too soon. "Thank you Jarrick." She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "You look pretty handsome yourself in that green button-down. I like the tiny checked print."

Jack followed Elizabeth out the door, admiring how the top of the dress slid down over Elizabeth's shoulders, resting on her upper arms, leaving her neck and back bare. _Man, I'm going to have a hard time concentrating tonight. Hope Lee and Rosemary don't have anything important to say._ He put his sunglasses on and pulled the door shut behind them.

The breeze caught Elizabeth's dress, causing her to squeal and grab at it, but not before Jack caught a glimpse of what looked to be lace underneath. "Should we take your car or are you planning to show me a little more of those underwear later?"

Elizabeth blushed and playfully smacked Jack on the chest. "Yes, probably the car would be best. This fabric is really airy."

"I can see that. And I approve."

 _5:29 p.m._

Tom and Julie arrived at the address that Elizabeth had sent them. They parked and waited out front, neither realizing the significance of the little diner.

Jack and Elizabeth approached them, Elizabeth watching her sister's face intently. Jack still hadn't caught on either.

"Hey guys! Elizabeth, I love those gladiator sandals! You hardly wear them anymore! And that over-the-shoulder dress is absolute perfection on…" Her words slowed to a stop.

Elizabeth watched her as the pieces began to fall into place for her sister too. The men still stood there dumbly. Julie looked frantically back and forth from Elizabeth to the restaurant to the guys.

"I was right!" Julie gleefully squealed as she threw her arms up in the air. "I was right! You _did_ meet him in college and I _had_ met Tom before! I was right!" Julie bounced over to her sister and grabbed her into a tight hug, nearly exposing her bottom again. "This is so perfect Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth grabbed at the short dress quickly, but was laughing hysterically. "I knew the dress would do it for you! I just knew it! And you recognized the shoes too! I'm so glad I took the time to dig them out now. Gold star for you Julie!"

Jack and Tom looked at each other, still completely in the dark. "What in the world? A dress? Sandals? What does this have to do with you guys knowing each other before?" Jack said to Tom. Tom shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait here."

The girls left Jack and Tom standing outside the restaurant and went inside. They were elated to find a particular booth empty and they each took a seat facing each other. They ordered a basket of the restaurant's signature truffle fries. Elizabeth texted Jack. "Come in and find us."

 _5:40 p.m._

Jack's phone buzzed and he read Elizabeth's message silently. Tom followed him into the restaurant and Jack looked around for the girls. As we walked slowly through the restaurant, he caught a glimpse of Elizabeth's messy ponytail and her bare back sitting in a booth. He stopped suddenly, causing Tom to run into him.

"What the heck, man? You can't just stop like that!" He rubbed his nose and looked up into his brother's face. "Wait, you know too now don't you?"

Jack's face had the biggest smile on it that Elizabeth had ever seen when the guys approached the table. "You mind if I sit next to you?" Jack slid in next to Elizabeth and reached a hand to her face. He knew.

"And a gold star to you too, Jack!" Elizabeth smiled at him and winked.

Tom slid in next to Julie, still unaware of the big secret. "This isn't fair guys. Is anyone going to fill me in?"

Just then, the waitress appeared with 4 drinks and a big basket of truffle fries. Tom's eyes sparked at the sight of the fries and then looked around the table. "You've got to be kidding me! You guys are the girls from the pool! Oh my gosh, this is unbelievable!" His tone was one of disbelief.

The four reminisced over their brief afternoon seven summers past. Jack had been working as a Manager of the pool at the Country Club in which the Thatcher's belonged. He'd gotten Tom a job there as a lifeguard and one afternoon Elizabeth trudged along with her sister to the pool.

Elizabeth looked at Tom. "Julie had been eyeing you for a month before that day!"

Julie's face turned bright red. "I had not! Elizabeth!"

"Truth be told, I had been watching you come to the pool all summer too but I was afraid my brother here would fire me if I made a move on one of our guests!" Tom laughed confidently.

"I remember Tom was late for his break again that afternoon and I looked out from the office and saw him talking to you two. I laughed to myself because Tom's never been one to shy away from girls," he playfully nodded to his younger brother. "He looked so comfortable with you standing right next to him and I could hardly breathe just looking at you from 20 yards away. As I recall, I walked over there to send him to his break and called you the wrong name, didn't I Elizabeth?"

"Yes, but you appeared much like you did on the first day of class… quite handsome and smooth. I could hardly form words. And yes, you called me Emily. Then you guys disappeared and we got ready to leave."

Tom's memories were becoming clearer now. "You girls walked past us as you were leaving and I scared the life out of you!"

"You were wearing that blue dress. I remember it because I remember thinking that you should have some sunscreen on those beautiful shoulders." Jack sighed.

"And how _you_ wanted to be the one rubbing it all over them!" Tom quipped.

Jack laughed and turned a little bit red. "Guilty."

Tom's face grew confused again. "But why didn't we get together after that? What happened?"

Jack grew serious. "You girls left. Elizabeth had a date or something that night and you had to take Julie home first. I felt stupid for not thinking that a girl like you would have a boyfriend."

"But I didn't have a boyfriend. As I recall, I just took a tour of the UIC campus that night, didn't I Jules?"

"Yes, with Uncle Wynn's son Devin!"

Jack smirked and rolled his eyes. "Figures."

"But why didn't you all just come back to the pool?" Tom inquired.

"I went off to a theater camp for the rest of the summer and didn't get back until after the pool closed. How did you guys not recognize each other when you met at UIC though?" Julie was dumbfounded.

"Well, I can only speak for myself, but I only saw Jack the one time. His hair was much shorter that day and the environment was so different. I think the biggest thing was that I met him at the pool as 'Jarrick' and not 'Jack.' That's actually what made me figure it all out today."

"Wait. Your name is actually Jarrick?" Julie's eyes were questioning.

"Oh ya, I forgot that you switched to 'Jack' when you went off to college. It's been so long that you're just Jack to me now too. But why didn't you recognize Elizabeth? You were smitten with her that day!" Tom confessed Jack's secret.

"Well, to be fair, I was smitten with her from the moment I saw her in class too. I just didn't realize it was the same girl!" He turned to Elizabeth. "Your hair was up the entire time you were at the pool and it looked straight to me. When I saw you in class, it was curly and flowing down your back. And you had withheld your last name when we were at the restaurant. When I learned you were a Thatcher in class, that was a bullet similar to thinking you had a date after our lunch together. I just sort of gave up on the whole idea. I guess the reality of it is that I actually fell in love with you twice!"

Elizabeth looked over at Jack. She took his hand under the table and squeezed it three times. He looked into her eyes and squeezed her hand four times.

"Well, isn't this just the coolest story? I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad! They'll think it's great!" Julie exclaimed.

"Oh, we'll have to tell Ma too. No doubt she saw us boys moping around the house that summer, wishing we would see you all again." Tom glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Hate to cut this trip down memory lane short, but we have plans at 6:30, so we've gotta run!"

Elizabeth looked at her sister sternly. "You have plans _together_?"

"Relax. We're meeting a big group to go roller-skating! It's going to be awesome! You all have fun too!" Julie and Tom headed for the door and left Elizabeth and Jack sharing the booth where they had gotten to know each other many years before.

"I guess we can add this booth to the list of special tables we share in the city."

"Oh ya? Which other ones have made this list of yours?"

"Well," Jack smiled. "I think Abigail's is a given. And the one at Sweet Maple. The one at The Irish Lion of course. And obviously the one at Buffalo Wild Wings where I kissed you for the first time."

"That kiss does not count."

"But you remember it, right?"

"Of course I do. You acted like it was no big deal and left me standing there stunned and unable to breathe. I was so confused. It felt so real…" She paused to take a breath.

"You taking me to the airport for my semester abroad. That package you sent. All the letters. And then I got back and something changed after you picked me up, seemingly on the drive home." Elizabeth's voice was low. "I had thought something was finally going to happen between us and then everything fell apart. I guess that's something else I don't know about you." Elizabeth's voice was sad for all of the missed opportunities.

Jack twisted in the seat and squared his shoulders to Elizabeth. "To be honest, I think I've loved you from the moment I sat in this booth with you the first time. But I let fear dictate my actions for a long time. I would get little bursts of courage here and there and would be able to show you how I truly felt. And then I'd fall back into the trap of not feeling like I was enough for you." He sighed.

"I let Satan put those thoughts in my head. I know they weren't from you, and they certainly weren't from God. What I'm learning now is that every man feels this way sometimes. We all feel painfully inadequate, unworthy of the wonderful blessings that we are given. That's the whole point of grace though, I imagine. God giving us what we don't deserve."

Elizabeth took Jack's hands in her own. He smiled at the reassuring gesture. "Jack Thornton, you will always be enough for me. You always have been. And not because of anything you _do_ or anything you _give_ me. My love is free. I give it to you because I _choose_ to give it to you. I just need _you._ I just need you to love me back. We're all afraid sometimes. But like Randy told us, someone has to make the first move. Someone has to say 'I'll go first'."

"I'm so glad you decided that you would go first on that stormy night four months ago. I'm so glad you listened to your heart and it led you to me. Thank you for going first, Elizabeth Brook Thatcher. I love you."

Jack leaned over and kissed her, his hands cradling her face. "I've wanted to do that in this booth for a long time and I didn't even realize it."

 _6:28 p.m._

Jack knocked on Lee's door and then entered without waiting for a response. He and Elizabeth walked in to the wonderful aroma of their dinner. Rosemary and Lee were buzzing about the kitchen, getting everything finished up.

"Hey guys! We're so glad that you could make it! We've hardly seen you since we got back from Cape Hatteras! How've you been?" Lee motioned for them to sit down and placed a couple glasses of water in front of them.

"We're great! We are staying busy though. Between trying to get my classroom ready and trying to get the wedding plans secured before I start back, we've hardly had time to rest."

"And my job… well, you already know about that," Jack added. "How have you all been?"

Rosemary looked at Lee. "We've been great! Business is really good right now and Rosie has the lead in a new play called East of Eden at Steppenwolf."

"It's a great story! I'm really excited about it. Our preview performance is in mid-September and then if all goes well, we'll go all the way through November. I'd love for you all to come if you get a chance. I can get you some great tickets whenever you want!"

"Oh that's wonderful Rosie! I'm so excited for you. I'm sure that will keep you busy. We'd love to come, wouldn't we Jack?"

"Uh, yes. That sounds great!" Jack feigned the excitement he knew he should have for Rosie, but in truth, he usually fought hard not to fall asleep during the shows that he'd attended. _I'll do it for Elizabeth though._

 _6:50 p.m._

The oven timer buzzed and Lee pulled a tray of baby back ribs from the oven. "Do you need to put the rolls in for a bit just to warm them up, honey?" Lee looked to his wife.

"Oh yes, these do need to go in for a moment. Just set the timer for 3 minutes; that should be plenty. I'll get these little carrots into a serving dish." Rosie placed a bowl of baby spinach salad on the table in front of Jack.

Jack gave Elizabeth a look, but said nothing. Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Can I help you with anything Rosie?"

"Oh no! We're just about ready. Lee is so helpful in the kitchen. He's really the chef around here!"

 _7:02 p.m._

The food was spread out before the two couples. Jack and Elizabeth were still sharing glances in silent wonder. Lee took a seat at the head of the table and extended his hands to Rosie and Elizabeth. Jack took their hands in turn and the four formed an unbreakable circle as they bowed their heads.

"Lord, we thank you for this beautiful day that You have given us. We thank you for the many, many blessings, including our jobs, our families and our friends. Friends like Jack and Elizabeth, Lord. You truly know what's best for us. I pray that you would watch over us tonight and keep our sweet baby growing safely in Rosie's belly."

A shriek rose from the table suddenly, and it didn't come from Rosemary. "I'm sorry, go ahead," she whispered giggling.

"We thank you for this unexpected blessing and pray that You would guide us through this new journey. Be with Jack and Elizabeth as they return home tonight and keep him safe at work. Oh, and please bless the food too!" Lee chuckled. "Almost forgot that. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen."

Jubilant smiles filled the room. "Oh my goodness! Lee! How could you just drop that into your prayer so nonchalantly?" Elizabeth was beside herself with excitement. "We're so happy for you guys!"

Jack extended his hand to Lee. "Congratulations, Leland. You're going to be a great dad. This is fantastic news. I have to say that I had my suspicions, especially after you started sitting all of these 'baby' foods down in front of us. Rosie knows that I hate salad, so that was a huge red flag to me!" he chuckled.

Rosemary had sat quietly through all of the commotion, but finally spoke. "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry for the poor timing. I'm afraid that I won't fit into that beautiful dress by spring. I do hope you'll forgive me."

"Rosemary Coulter! I can't believe that you'd think I could be mad about this! I am so, so happy for you guys! I'm not worried about the dress at all!" Elizabeth squeezed her hand. "How long have you known?"

"I had my suspicions even during our vacation. I hoped that you all didn't notice that I didn't have any alcohol the entire trip. There was so much going on that I figured you might not even notice. We didn't officially find out until yesterday after I saw you at the store. We are very happy, but this was such a surprise."

 _7:32 p.m._

The four ate the delicious dinner, talking about a wide range of subjects. Soon they finished and Rosemary started carrying their plates to the kitchen.

"Here, let me help you with that," Elizabeth offered.

"That would be wonderful, if you don't mind. I'd just like to get them in the dishwasher before this sauce gets dried into the plates."

"I'm happy to help. I feel like it's been forever since I've been able to chat with you and this is a perfect opportunity for me to ask you some questions that I have," Elizabeth's cheeks blushed.

"Questions? Like what?"

"Well, they're sort of personal." Her face twisted with embarrassment. "Do you mind?"

Rosie nodded with understanding and saw that the men had retreated into the living room. "Ask away, dear! I'm an open book!"

"When I saw you at the store the other day, I was there to pick up a prescription from Dr. Weiler."

"Oh, Dr. Weiler is my OB/Gyn too! She's so wonderful."

"Yes, she is. Well, she told me that I need to be really faithful about taking the pills and that I should be on them for at least a month before... you know."

"She's right. And you should be very careful about it. That's what went wrong with us!" Rosemary laughed jovially. "Don't get me wrong, I'm coming to peace with all of this, but it was and still is a shock! I wasn't doing a great job about taking them every day though. You're much more studious than I! You'll be fine."

Elizabeth went on to explain her other concerns regarding how she'd been feeling since she started the prescription and Rosemary assured her that she had felt the same for the first couple of weeks after she had started her own prescription but she had soon returned to normal. They talked about several other new subjects as well, leaving both women feeling even more joyful and full of anticipation.

 _7:34 p.m._

Jack was thrilled that Elizabeth had offered to help Rosie clean up, as it freed him up to talk to Lee about his idea. Lee was really surprised and was really excited to help Jack with the party. "Can I tell Rosie?"

"Yes, of course. Frank and Abigail know, as well as our parents and siblings. I'm slowly getting the word out to our close friends and family that live far away with the help of William, Grace and my Mom. We're going to do it out at the Thatcher's farm. It's so beautiful out there and Elizabeth loves it. We can hide everyone in the barn for the surprise. It's going to be fantastic!"

"Oh, it certainly is! I can't wait to see her face! Who's going to be with her all day?"

"Her parents will take her out for the day for her birthday. I'm thinking maybe a couple of nights before, Rosie can organize a little party with the girls, to keep up the element of surprise. I'll tell her that I'm planning to spend that Friday evening with her alone." Jack winked at Lee.

"This is so perfect! She's going to love it!" Lee had a lot of questions, which he spoke quietly. "How can I help?"

"Oh, don't worry. I've got a list for you just like I had a list for William, Frank and my Mom!" he chuckled. "Everyone has a part to play and jobs to do! I couldn't pull it off without you all."

 _9:11 p.m._

"I hate to be that person," Rosie checked her watch, "but I'm exhausted and I have to be at the theater early tomorrow. I think I'm going to head to bed. Elizabeth, I'll run upstairs and get that book I was telling you about."

Elizabeth's face grew serious, but Rosie gave her a wink. "Better yet, I'll just drop it by the school tomorrow. You'll be there right?"

She let a sigh of relief escape her lips. "Yes, I'll be there. Every day from now until eternity!"

"Or at least until your classroom is ready." Jack smiled an ornery grin at Elizabeth. "You know, my Mom offered to come help you for a few days. You could take her up on it."

Lee laughed. "Oh my. I can just see that! Your Mom is a hoot, but I'm thinking she'd just undo everything Elizabeth was trying to accomplish. But she does have some _amazing_ stories about Jack. It might be worth having her around for a couple of days just for that!"

"On that note, I think it's probably time for us to be going anyway. I have to work early tomorrow too." Jack rose and pulled Elizabeth to her feet. "Thank you again for dinner. Lee, you're going to have to teach me to cook one of these days!"

"You don't need to learn to cook. You've got Elizabeth and she learned from the very best—Grace _and_ Abigail! You're going to get old and fat living with her!"

Elizabeth just shook her head at them. _There's no other reaction suitable for them when they get together. They are so funny._

 _9:19 p.m._

"Do you want me to drive home? You look a little sleepy." Jack reached for Elizabeth's keys.

"Yes, that's probably a good idea. I do feel pretty tired. It's been a big day full of surprises!"

"Think I can redeem that gold star I earned earlier for a kiss?" Jack opened Elizabeth's door and pulled her close. "You smell so good tonight, Elizabeth. Fresh like flowers." He squeezed in between Elizabeth and the door and kissed her bare neck. "I love this dress. You should definitely wear it more often."

"Is that so?" her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes." Jack's hand grazed her thigh as the cool night air enveloped them. "I think it's my new favorite."

"Don't make me call the cops!" Lee called out from the front door.

The irony was not lost on Jack. He stepped back and turned his face to smile at Lee. "You know you're just jealous that you're not out here making out with Rosie!"

"This is true." Lee conceded as he closed the door laughing. "You guys have a safe trip home."

Jack closed Elizabeth's door and began the short drive back to her place. Just as he figured, she was asleep within minutes. He looked over at her, admiring the way the moonlight fell across her cheek. _You'll make a great mother too, Elizabeth. God made you to be a mommy._

Jack laughed quietly to himself at how Elizabeth seemed to rejoice in Rosemary-like fashion at their friends' announcement tonight. _She was almost silly with happiness! I can't wait until it's our own baby that she's announcing._

 _9:45 p.m._

"Wake up sleepyhead. It's not even 10 yet!" Jack was standing inside the door next to Elizabeth's seat. He leaned over her to unbuckle her seatbelt. She inhaled the scent of his body.

"You smell soooo good, Jack," she muttered, half-awake. "Like the air after the rain."

His face was close to hers. The scratch of his stubble brushed against her cheek as he turned her body to lift her out. The sensation roused her. "You don't have to carry me. I can walk." She slid her slender legs out of the car.

The air felt nice as she stepped into it. Jack's hand was firmly around hers. They retreated into the privacy of her apartment and he shut the door behind them. His eyes never left her skin as she removed her sandals and started towards the stairs.

"Not so fast, Miss Thatcher." His fingers caught the bottom of her dress, pulling on it slightly, beckoning her back to him. "I'm not going to stay tonight because I have to be at work at 7. But I know if I go up those stairs, I won't be able to come back down again tonight." His hand still held the bottom of her dress as she slipped closer.

"Well I guess that means you better tell me goodnight here, Jarrick." She lifted her face to his, inhaling slowly, hoping to carry a little bit of him into her dreams.

His hand grazed her now exposed thigh. _I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to leave her._

She leaned in further, pressing her body into his. Inviting him to stay.

* * *

Sweet readers! Thank you so much for your feedback and incredible kindness so far! I sincerely hope you're enjoying the ride along with Jack and Elizabeth. I have a special treat for you that I will be publishing separately on 7/8/16 at 2 ET. Either "Follow Author" or check out my profile to find that story tomorrow! You won't want to miss it! ;-)

Before I forget-leave me your thoughts on "The Answers" that you got! Were you right?! What was your favorite part?


	22. Chapter 22--Shades of Red

_7:00 a.m_.

The numbers rang out. Her classroom was waiting. Elizabeth turned off the alarm and habitually reached for Jack, but found his side of the bed cold and uninviting. _Right, he went home last night._ _I'm surprised at how sad that makes me. I guess I've grown to love sharing my bed with him for the last few weeks._

Elizabeth showered and had breakfast before gathering more supplies to take to the school. The six teachers who teach Second and Third Grade students had collectively decided on a theme of "Biome Sweet Biome" for the school year and Elizabeth's room was unanimously voted to be the "Ocean" classroom because the walls were already painted a light aqua blue and Elizabeth was by far the most creative of the six. The news of her vacation with Jack had spread like wildfire through the staff, so they all knew that she'd have a lot of pictures that would come in handy for the project as well.

She had also found a ton of inspiration on Pinterest while having breakfast. While she had plenty of ideas now, browsing the massive creative site was a huge time-suck. She was glad that she had enlisted help for many of the coming days.

 _8:27 a.m._

The drive to school was serene and beautiful. The sun had risen early, but the air still held a nice breeze. The parking lot was already filling up by the time Elizabeth arrived. This project was a large undertaking for each of Elizabeth's coworkers and she recognized Kate's and Molly's cars already in the lot.

Elizabeth carried the first of many boxes of materials into her class. Trip after trip, she came and went. Soon all of the boxes sat in her empty classroom, waiting for its makeover.

"Where do I even start?" she asked herself.

 _8:49 a.m._

"I have an idea."

The voice startled her and she spun around to find Jack standing in the doorway of her classroom. "Jack! You scared me!"

"I can see that. I can also see that you've already been hard at work." He walked closer, setting the two cups that were in his hands on top of one of the boxes.

"And how can you tell I've been working hard already, Detective? It's still early."

"Well, because of these little curls." He tucked a rogue strand of hair behind her ear and closed the distance between their bodies. "And because you're breathing hard."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and smirked. "There are lots of things that make one's breath labored, Detective."

"Oh yeah? Like carrying a bunch of boxes into your classroom?"

"Yes. But it's more likely the sight of a very handsome detective in his uniform bringing me my favorite drink."

"I like that reason better." He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers. "Don't work too hard today. Sash is in the car, so I can't stay. Can I bring you lunch though?"

"I'd love that. Just whenever you can is fine. I know how busy you get sometimes, so please don't worry if you can't make it."

"It's a priority. I'll be here. I promise."

 _12:10 p.m._

"Hey Elizabeth! How are you today?" Kate's happy voice echoed through Elizabeth's empty classroom. Elizabeth had chosen to tackle her bulletin board in the hall first.

"Kate! It's so wonderful to see you! I'm great!" Elizabeth frowned. "Well, really, I feel like I'm literally in over my head on this ocean thing, but I know it'll all work out." She smiled at her friend. "How's your summer going?"

"It's been really fun! Well, not as fun as _yours!"_ she exclaimed. "Let's see that ring! We've all been talking about it, wondering when we would get to see you." Kate walked closer and lifted Elizabeth's hand to admire her engagement ring. "Oh, Elizabeth. Wow. This is stunning!"

"Thank you," Elizabeth blushed. "It's been a crazy summer. Between our vacation, Jack's job and all of the wedding planning, I'm just now getting started on my room. My Mom and Jack's Mom are both coming in to help me the rest of the week and most of next week. I think between the three of us, we'll get it finished in time."

"I've been coming in since the beginning of July and working on little projects at home, so I might be able to help you some as well."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you, but you don't have to do that. You're in charge of the rain forest right? That's a big project too—I think they gave the two youngest teachers the hardest ones!" She raised her eyebrows and grinned at her friend. "I can't wait to see what you've done though."

"Would you like to? I'd love to hear your thoughts!" The fledgling teacher's voice showed her excitement. She looked up to Elizabeth, even though Elizabeth had only one additional year of experience.

"I'd love to! Let me get my shoes on and we'll head down to your room. Mr. Randall always keeps the floors so clean. I like to take advantage when I can."

 _12:17 p.m._

Elizabeth and Kate were walking down the hall. Soon Elizabeth felt a moist coolness on her fingers. She looked down in surprise to find Sasha sniffing her fingers, begging for a scratch.

"Hey Sasha! Where did you come from? I didn't even hear you, you sneaky girl! Is Daddy here?"

Jack rounded the corner, smiling at her question. "I knew she'd find you. Are we still on for lunch?"

The ladies spun around to see Jack walking toward them.

"Hey Jack! Kate was just going to show me her classroom. Hers is a Rain Forest! Do you want to come with us?"

"If Kate doesn't mind the audience, we'd love to!"

Kate looked at Jack with a shy smile. "No, I don't mind at all. But it isn't finished yet."

Jack and Elizabeth were amazed at Kate's work. There was a giant tree in the back corner of the classroom, complete with little frog place mats on the floor for the students to sit around it. There were clouds on the ceiling with large paper raindrops hanging from them over the children's tables. Iguanas and other reptiles made out of various products were also scattered throughout the room.

Elizabeth's eyes were wide. "Kate, this is phenomenal! Your kids are going to love it!"

"Thank you," Kate smiled, happy that Elizabeth liked her work. "It's been fun to create it all."

Jack roamed around the room, taking it all in. "I found something I bet you don't love Elizabeth," Jack called out.

Both Kate and Elizabeth looked at him with concerned looks.

Jack chuckled as he drew nearer to Elizabeth with something behind his back. "This!"

Elizabeth gasped and then screeched as Jack thrust a snake into her face. After a brief moment, she realized it was only rubber. "Jarrick River Thornton, I'm going to kill you with my bare hands! You know how much I hate snakes!"

All three cackled with laughter as Elizabeth regained some color in her cheeks. "But he's right. That is the only thing I don't like about your classroom!"

Kate smiled. "Well, I think I can work with that. I'm so glad you like it. I'll let you guys get to your lunch now. I'm going to head out for the day anyway. You guys have a good afternoon."

 _7:28 p.m._

Elizabeth's hands were very colorful and very tired. She'd been dying coffee filters most of the day and hanging them to dry for her biggest project. She'd also been cutting dozens of paint sample cards into shapes of various fish to hang in schools around her classroom. _They are adorable and the kids will love them. But boy do I hate scissors right now!_ She rubbed her sore fingers.

She was hanging the last batch of filters up on the line when she heard footsteps enter her classroom. She looked up to find an equally tired-looking Jack plopping into her chair. "Good evening sweetheart. I see you're making some progress. What are all of those coffee filters for?"

Elizabeth smiled. "You'll see when I'm finished. Did you see my bulletin board?"

"The one with the giant ocean waves and the big sea turtle out front?"

"Yes! The first week of class, I'm going to have each student make a tiny sea turtle and we'll attach their picture and write a little bit about themselves at the bottom. Then we'll scatter them out behind the 'Teacher' sea turtle! Won't that be cute?"

"Adorable," Jack said in a patronizing voice. "Almost as adorable as you look right now. You are truly in your element. I love seeing you so happy."

"Well, I wasn't so happy about 20 minutes ago when I was thinking about everything I still have to do." She walked to him, leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Are you as ready to go home as I am?"

She extended her hands to him, but as he reached for them, he drew back in alarm. "What in the world?" He held her hands in his own. "Are you okay? Your hands are really, really red."

"Oh, don't worry! It's just Kool-Aid! See?" She directed his gaze to the pink and red coffee filters hanging to dry. "Although, part of this is probably irritation from the scissors too. My hands are killing me from cutting all of those fish out."

"Maybe I can massage them for you later." Jack smiled warmly at her, his eyes glistening.

"Oh, you planning to stay tonight?" _Please say yes, please say yes._

"I didn't sleep well last night without you, so if you'll have me…" His eyes were pleading now.

A grin covered Elizabeth's face. "I'll think about it. But a massage would go a long way towards convincing me."

 _7:59 p.m._

Jack and Elizabeth stopped in at Abigail's on their way home and grabbed some dinner. They discussed their days while eating and Elizabeth formulated an attack plan with Jack's help. Calendar in hand, together they laid out everything that needed to be done, as well as their remaining sessions with the Garriss' and Jack's work schedule. His mandated therapy sessions were due to finish this week and Jack was actually grateful to put the case behind him somewhat.

Soon they were lounging on Elizabeth's bed giggling at The Late Show. Jack began to tenderly massage Elizabeth's hands. Elizabeth closed her eyes, relishing in the luxury. He slowly worked his way up her arms to her shoulders, delighting in the sweet smell of her skin. He rolled her onto her stomach and slid his warm hands under her tank top, caressing her bare back. His strong fingers were gentle yet firm, kneading her aching muscles. "Jack, you are so good to me. I know you've had a long day too. How can I help you?"

"You can help me by telling me where else you would like me to massage."

She rolled over and looked into his eyes. They were smiling back at her. She took his hands and pulled him closer to her. "How about here?"

He ran them up and down her sides and then across her stomach. Chills enveloped her body. _I can't take it any longer._

She raised her head to him, desperate for his lips. He obliged and soon each was lost in the comforting taste of the other. He continued to stroke her body, moving down her thighs.

 _10:39 p.m_.

As they got a little carried away, Jack had a sudden thought. "I stopped by Lee's today briefly because Rosemary had sent you some book to read. I told him that you probably didn't have time to read it right away, but he assured me that you'd find time."

The statement startled Elizabeth from the spell he had cast over her. She sat up straight. "You didn't look at it did you?" Her eyes were open wide.

"I didn't, but he assured me that I'd like the book too. What is it?" The embarrassment he perceived on her face was fascinating.

"It's nothing. But don't open it."

"That doesn't sound like nothing to me!" he teased.

"Jack Thornton." Her cheeks were as red as he'd ever seen them. "Please."

He grinned, revealing his dimples. "I won't; I promise. But maybe at some point, you'll let me see it too?"

She shook her head, melting a little inside. _He knows. I'm sure of it. This is so humiliating._

 _11:02 a.m._

The summer days were ticking by quickly. Elizabeth had spent nearly every day of the last few weeks in her classroom. Thanks to the tremendous help she'd received from her Mom, her classroom was nearly finished. Even Charlotte had lent a hand several days and Elizabeth was as impressed with her willingness to help as she was her stories. Her height was especially helpful for the ceiling components and their laughter at her memories had echoed throughout the hallways.

"Dear, I'm going to run out for some more coffee filters and cups. Do you think we'll need any more of these green streamers too?" Grace looked up from her perch in the floor. She was working on a trail of twisted green streamers, made to look like seaweed around the baseboards in the room.

"Oh, Jack's coming to meet us for lunch. I'll just see if he minds picking some more up for me."

"I'm so sorry. I won't be able to stay for lunch today. I'm going to meet your father out at the farm."

"Oh." Elizabeth looked perplexed. "I didn't realize you all went out there in the middle of the week very often. Everything still good for our breakfast and everything Friday?"

"Of course dear! Your Dad actually took the week off and we just decided we'd go out and work on some things. We've got a lot of mowing to do," Grace groaned as she peeled herself off the floor. "And yes, we will pick you up early Friday morning. We would never forget your birthday. It seems like yesterday the doctor was putting you in my arms. You were such a beautiful baby Elizabeth." Tears filled her eyes suddenly. "I feel like I blinked and now look at you. Almost 25 and even more beautiful."

"Oh Mom. Don't make me cry! I love you so much. You guys have fun at the farm. Let me know if you need anything."

"Oh, we'll be fine. You have enough to take care of here. It looks amazing though Elizabeth. Try not to stress too much!"

 _11:16 a.m._

Jack's phone buzzed. His eyes lit up at first and then he rolled them as he read the message. _Another trip to Costco! They're going to know me by name soon!_

He retrieved the cups and even more coffee filters and picked up some lunch on his way to her classroom. _At least I get to spend the afternoon with her today._

 _12:32 p.m._

Jack couldn't believe his eyes when he walked into the school. He hadn't been able to stop for a week due to other demands, and the progress was considerable. He made his way down the heavily-decorated hallway to Elizabeth's classroom. _She has clearly been working very hard._

The giant blue waves now grew from the floor in the hallway up over the bulletin board. The turtles were ready and waiting for the fresh new faces. The 'Teacher' sea turtle now had fancy dark eyelashes indicating it was a female turtle. He walked to the door and was greeted by an enormous purple squid perched over the door with its tentacles wrapped around the doorframe. White poker chips decorated the arms like suction cups. _No doubt the handiwork of my Mother._ Jack chuckled as he entered.

The whole room had been transformed. It was mesmerizing. "This is _nothing_ like the classrooms I was in as a kid! Elizabeth, this is amazing! I would have been begging my mom to go to school every day if my class looked like this!"

Elizabeth laughed. "That's _exactly_ what your Mom said! She helped me hang the sheer blue fabric in waves across the ceiling. She also helped me with the surfboard over there." Elizabeth pointed to what looked to be the bottom of a surfboard floating in the ocean, with a pair of legs dangling beneath them. "The only thing I have left to do is hang the sheer white fabric down the middle of the classroom for the current that these big sea turtles will hang in. Oh, and the finishing touches on the coral."

"Holy moly Elizabeth." He walked over to the corner, where her masterpiece was attached to the wall. He fingered the coffee filters, dyed in various colors, twisted and folded and tucked into the sculpture. "I don't know how you did this, but it is amazing. _You_ are amazing. Where in the world did you come up with the idea?"

"Do you really want to know?" she looked at him with mock seriousness.

He grinned at her. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I saw it in the window last year at Anthro." She laughed at herself, fully acknowledging her obsession with the brand. "They decorated the entire store in this ocean theme and I fell in love with it and took all kinds of pictures. The colors I've used are much brighter because I knew the kids would love it, but overall, the idea is the same. I was really hoping I'd get to use the idea someday."

"I should have known. I think my entire paycheck is going to go to that store!"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at him. "No, _your_ entire paycheck is going into savings. And some of mine will be allocated to dress us." She winked.

"Well boss, do you want to work some more first, or would you like to eat first?"

Elizabeth licked her lips lightly as she thought about her answer. "First, I think I'd like to partake in some lips for a moment, just to say 'thank you' for coming to help me again." She rose to her tiptoes and Jack eagerly accepted her gift.

"If I had known this was how you were going to thank people for their help, I wouldn't have suggested my brother coming in!"

"Your brother didn't really help _me_ when he was here. But he did help my _sister_ a lot."

"Oh really? I didn't realize she was coming too."

"Me neither. They came together." Her feelings on the matter were very apparent in her tone.

"How about we go out to the playground for a little while and eat by ourselves in the shade? It would seem we have a lot to discuss."

"That sounds like a great idea."

 _4:05 p.m._

Elizabeth delicately placed the final sea turtle in the silvery current winding across the ceiling. She looked down to Jack from her perch on the ladder he was steadying. "I think that's it! What do you think?"

Jack surveyed the room. "I think you've earned a nice break! This is hands-down the best classroom in the school."

Elizabeth smiled proudly as she descended the ladder, Jack not yielding from his spot at the bottom. She slid into his space. "What do you say we celebrate tonight? Maybe I can reward you with a massage like you gave me."

"I could definitely get behind that idea. Especially since you're going out with the girls tomorrow night and I won't get to see you much."

 _7:39 p.m._

Jack enjoyed the roasted chicken Elizabeth prepared for dinner. "Like Randy, I'm not usually a huge vegetable fan, but that was delicious. Thank you for dinner, Elizabeth. Let me do the dishes."

"No, no. This is your night for some pampering, remember?" She gathered up both of their plates and a couple of the serving dishes and headed for the sink. She turned the hot water on and began placing the dishes in the sink. She went back for the remaining dishes and refilled Jack's drink before settling in at the sink.

He watched her from his seat at the table. Sipping his drink. Trying to wait patiently.

She soon felt a warm breath on her neck. She bit her lips hard trying to suppress an aggressive grin trying to sneak out. She continued to wash the dishes, rinsing them in cold water and placing them on a rack to dry.

Jack continued his friendly assault on her neck. She took slow, deep breaths.

Dragging his lips just under her ear. She washed the same dish twice.

Running his hand up through her hair so he could kiss the back of her neck. She swallowed hard and clenched her jaw. _I can do this. Don't smile Elizab…_

Lifting her shirt and sliding his warm hands around her stomach, pulling her body into his own. She inhaled deeply and leaned back into him.

His mouth sucking gently on her neck. His fingers clutching her ribs. One of her hands reaching back and up. Feeling the little curls at the nape of his neck. A whispered moan escaping her lips.

Hands on her hips, spinning her around. A soft, husky voice in her ear. "This is the only pampering I want tonight."

 _6:13 p.m._

The hours rolled by quickly Wednesday morning. Elizabeth's classroom was ready and Jack had ensured everything was ready for the party via emails and phone calls during her shower. Frank and Lee were taking care of transporting Jack's gift for Elizabeth out to the farm. Abigail's team had all of the food prepped and ready to cook Friday morning. Out-of-town guests were en route.

The dress that Julie had brought over was hanging on the door of Elizabeth's closet. It was adorable, though a little edgier than Elizabeth was used to. She ran her fingers over the beaded embellishments and slipped the stringy-straps off of the hanger. She looked at the low-cut back. _There's no way I can wear a bra under this without it showing._ The thought made her a little uncomfortable, but she'd just be out with the girls. _It'll be fine. It's just one night. Live a little, Elizabeth!_

Her silent pep talk ended when she slipped into the dress and zipped up the side. It did fit her really well and the navy looked really great. She finished getting ready, spending a little more time on her makeup than her usual mascara and lip gloss. She dabbed a little perfume behind her ears and took one last glimpse of herself in the mirror. _Boy it's a lot shorter on me than it is on Julie!_

 _6:43 p.m_.

Jack let Julie in and welcomed her to the couch with him. He was surprised at how dressed up she was. _This is going to be some night out on the town!_

They chatted quietly about his plans for the evening and about the plans for the rest of the week.

"So would you all like to 'run into' us later tonight?"

He grinned. "That might be fun. We just can't let anyone slip up."

"Where? We have a reservation for dinner at Oriole at 7:30. There's going to be a dozen of us."

"All of us guys are planning to spend the evening at SteakBar. Everyone in your group is at least 21, right?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I think Tom and I are the youngest. SteakBar could actually work really well since it has 4 levels. It's still super intimate though and their drinks are the best!"

"Tom loves it, but I haven't been. You can just text him if you all decide to head our way and we'll try to let you know where we are."

 _7:01 p.m._

Julie turned from him and called up the stairs. "Bethie, you almost ready? Our reservation is in a half hour and it's a 20-minute drive from here. Wouldn't want the guest of honor to be late… now would we?" Julie's words lagged momentarily as Elizabeth appeared at the top of the stairs.

Jack stared at Elizabeth in astonishment. He blinked several times trying to gather his thoughts.

"Damn. Happy birthday Jack!" Julie quietly whispered, exaggerating the curse out of the corner of her mouth with more emphasis on how hot Elizabeth looked than on the birthday part.

Elizabeth reached the bottom of the stairs, the hemline of the skirt swishing against her upper thighs.

"You're wearing _that_ out with the girls tonight?" _It does feel like my birthday. 'Damn' is right!_ He took a deep, cooling breath.

"Yes, she is!" Julie declared emphatically. "It was mine, but now that I see her in it, I think I'm just going to let her have it! Holy crap, Sister! You look amazing!"

Elizabeth blushed wildly. "It's definitely a little more… risqué than I would typically wear, but it's just the girls, so why not?!" She voiced her excitement to spend time with her best friends. "Besides, I've worked my butt off this month and I deserve a night out with my girls!"

Jack friskily slid his hand over her bottom. "Nope, your butt's still there. Just checking."

Both girls burst into laughter. "Jack!" Elizabeth playfully swatted his hand. "Julie, we better get going. We're taking your car right?"

"Yup! So _you_ can have some fun!"

"But not _too_ much fun, right?" Jack grinned and pulled Elizabeth into a hug. As he felt her soft body next to his, he mouthed a few words to Julie. "I'll see you at the bar."

He grinned with great anticipation as he watched the girls leave.

 _7:30 p.m._

"Thatcher, Party of Twelve." Elizabeth looked around, counting only 11 women when they made their way to the front. Just as she began to correct the hostess, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

High pitched squeals echoed through the entryway. "FAITH!? What are you doing here?" Elizabeth stepped back in disbelief, her hands on her cheeks. Her smile shining brightly.

Faith returned her smile and hugged Elizabeth tightly, giving her a wink. "Paul and I just decided to come in for a few days to see our families and we were able to get away a little early. Rosie told me that you guys were coming here tonight. Happy birthday!"

"Thank you! I'm so glad! This is so wonderful!"

The fancy ladies enjoyed their posh dinner very much. The wine was flowing as easily as the conversation and everyone was delightedly entertained.

"Oh my goodness. That was so delicious! We should really clear out and let someone else have the table."

Abigail stood to get their attention, thankful that they had a secluded room to themselves. "Actually, how about we let Elizabeth open her gifts before we leave?" She smiled at everyone with a sparkle in her eye.

"Oh, you guys shouldn't have! I'm just happy to be here with you. And I'm sure someone is waiting for a table. We could just go back to my place."

"Oh Elizabeth, you worry too much," Julie chided. "It's a Wednesday night. I'm sure there isn't a crazy wait time. Let's definitely do your gifts here and then we should head to SteakBar, right girls?"

"SteakBar?" Elizabeth frowned. "Are you sure? That place is huge!"

Rosie spoke up. "Oh Elizabeth, it's wonderful! Lee always takes his out-of-town clients there. It's super posh. It's perfect for us tonight!"

Julie was excited for the support, knowing that Jack really wanted to see Elizabeth tonight. _In my dress._ She smiled like a proud peacock.

"It's settled then! Let's see those gifts everyone!" Rosie exclaimed.

 _8:50 p.m._

Elizabeth began opening the birthday presents, purposefully leaving Rosemary's and Julie's for last because she was afraid of what she might find. _Abigail's should be safe. I'll start here._

She soon wished she had been more careful in tearing open the package. Her eyes about rolled out of her head as she pulled back the tissue paper to find a fuschia lace bustier and matching underwear.

"Oh my gosh!" Julie couldn't contain her laughter. "From Abigail?"

"What? Just because I'm a preacher's wife, doesn't mean I don't like to have a little fun! There are silky stockings in there too. I know it'll be a while before you can use it, but I couldn't resist. It's so pretty!" She grinned at her friend mischievously.

"Oh my word, I wish I had been filming her when she opened that!" Rosemary quipped. "Hold it up Elizabeth! I want to see that floral detail!"

"No way. I will not be holding this up! I can't believe you Abigail!" Elizabeth was filled with a mixture of embarrassment and joy. _Jack will indeed love this one!_ _Unless he finds out who gave it to me!_ She passed the box around so everyone could admire it discreetly.

"Jack's going to love this," Faith said softly as she glanced at it. "I love the way it's sheer, but not too sheer. But look at these tiny underwear!" She held up the stringy garment. "These are a Victoria's Secret staple!" The girls all laughed at her assessment. "Open mine next!"

 _Surely sweet Faith's won't be as crazy as Abigail's_. Elizabeth pulled out the tissue paper and saw something white in the bag. She assumed it was a nice shirt or something until she held it up. "Oh my gosh! Faith!" she giggled and stuffed the sexy nurse uniform back in the bag quickly.

"I just _had_ to get it when I saw it!" She laughed enthusiastically. "Paul thought it was hilarious!"

Elizabeth looked at her with her jaw dropped. "Paul saw this too? Oh God. Take me now, Lord!" She cringed and put her hand over her face. "I don't think I want to open the rest of these!"

Thankfully, the next several gifts were more practical and less awkward. Candles, a few gift cards, lotions and a picture frame. Now, the only two gifts left were Rosie's and Julie's. Elizabeth shifted in her chair uneasily and looked over at them. They were nearly beside themselves with glee.

"Go ahead, Elizabeth! Open Rosie's next!" Julie urged.

 _She definitely knows what's inside here. This is not fair._ Elizabeth began unwrapping the beautifully wrapped box, wincing at what she might find. It was a hard box. It was a board game. _Huh? She bought me a board game?_

As she slowly began to read the description, her face grew redder and redder until she put it in another bag. She shook her head as she looked up at Rosie. "You… What am I going to do with you?!"

Rosie smiled out of the side of her mouth. "It's actually really fun. It really breaks the ice… takes the pressure off, you know! Make sure you pack it for your honeymoon!" She raised her eyebrows at Elizabeth before passing her the final gift… Julie's gift. "Make sure you pack this one too."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and laughed, trying to will herself into just relaxing and embracing the hilarity of the situation. _You know what? I can do this._ She took a deep breath and opened Julie's gift. It was another "game" similar to Rosie's, but it was a dice game with two double-decahedra dice. Everyone asked her to pass it around so they could share in her amusement, so she complied.

"Ooooh, so one dice has the directions, like 'kiss' or 'touch' and the other has a body part like 'neck' or 'thigh'. _Interesting!_ " Kate laughed. "If I ever find a husband, you guys can buy me one of these too!" The group cackled with laughter.

 _9:46 p.m._

The girls piled into Abigail's minivan and Rosie's SUV for the 10-minute drive north to SteakBar. Julie discreetly texted Tom to let them know that they were on their way.

 _"We're on the third level. Two tables of us. Jack's already had a couple and he's having fun!"_

 _"Fantastic! Elizabeth is thoroughly embarrassed by her gifts. We'll stop on the first floor and get her another drink and she'll be good-to-go."_ She ended the message with a wink.

 _"How about you? Are you having fun?"_ Tom ended his message with a toothy-grinned emoji.

 _"Oh I am. And it's about to get even better."_


	23. Chapter 23--Home to You

_10:03 p.m._

Elizabeth carried her wine slush carefully and followed Julie and the girls up the stairs. She was surprised by how busy the restaurant was, considering it was the middle of the week. They could all feel the gawking eyes upon them. _Such a large group of beautiful women naturally garners attention,_ Elizabeth surmised, taking another sip.

The girls soon found a couple of tables in the back corner of the room. Elizabeth welcomed the seat, as she was starting to feel a bit tipsy and her feet were chaffed from her heels. The girls spread out evenly between the restroom, the bar and engaging conversation with their husbands, unbeknownst to Elizabeth. She and an equally-tipsy Faith were engaged in a lively conversation when Elizabeth felt a firm hand slide down her bare back, teasing to slip under her dress. She promptly sat her drink down and readied herself to teach someone a lesson in manners.

 _10:08 p.m._

The guys watched from a discreet distance as Julie led the girls to some tables. They all noticed the rubbernecking from most every guy in the bar, including Jonathan, Grant and Matthew, Jack's CPD buddies.

Jack laughed and turned to his single friends, "Tom, Jonathan… Grant and Matt—I think three or four of them are still unattached. Just watch for rings and you should be fine!" He winked and nodded his approval. "Paul, the wolves are closing in! I feel like we're back at that place in Virginia Beach!"

"Oh, but they had all scattered by the time Faith and I arrived that night!" The handsome doctor grinned slyly. "But don't worry, I heard all about your commanding presence the next morning at work!"

Jack laughed and his cheeks grew slightly red. Their conversation remained steady as they enjoyed their time together and their drinks, but each kept a watchful eye on their fiancés. Jack fussed with his hair a bit and straightened his shirt under his jacket. He noticed that Elizabeth's drink was nearly empty and took the liberty to order her another before rising from the bar.

"What's Faith having? Can you tell?" he looked to his tall, blonde friend.

"I can't. If you don't mind, just get her whatever you're getting Elizabeth. It's hard for a guy to get that bartender's attention with all of these girls around."

"Even a buff guy like you?" Jack laughed and it was the Paul's turn to blush.

A few minutes later, Jack turned around and handed Paul a cocktail and a beer. He turned back to retrieve 2 more drinks. "I don't know about you, but I don't think I can take it any longer. I want to go claim what's mine." He winked at Paul.

The muscular surgeon and the attractive detective carried the drinks carefully across the room. Faith saw Paul right away and her eyes lit up.

 _10:25 p.m._

Elizabeth saw red, drawing her hand back to slap the whits back into the fool whose hand had now slipped down to her backside. Before she could even turn around, the offender quickly pulled her into his body and kissed her lips.

The kiss stunned her, but she knew his mouth right away. She tasted his lips and desired more. The same hand that had intended to strike him was now gracing his neck. Her lips tingling and her head spinning.

She broke away. "And just who gave you permission to crash my party, Sergeant? You just about got your face slapped!" Paul and Faith chuckled at their long-time friends.

"I couldn't very well let that dress go to waste and just let all these other chumps enjoy it!" He grinned down at her, the soft light from the chandelier falling over his dimples. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "And even if I left here with a red cheek, it would have been worth it for that kiss." Jack handed Elizabeth her drink with an impish grin. "This one's on me. You can pay me back later."

"Oh, I intend to."

 _11:24 p.m._

The group had dispersed and those that had had a little too much fun were calling cabs to safely get home. Elizabeth clutched Jack's strong bicep as he supported her down two flights of stairs. They stepped out the door to wait for their ride and found a slight mist to be falling. She shivered and moved closer to him, thankful for his nearness and his warmth. He immediately removed his jacket and held it over her. "There's no sense in both of us getting cold and wet."

The car arrived moments later and the two climbed in. Jack directed the driver to Elizabeth's address just as her phone chirped. "Oh my gosh. I forgot all about Julie!"

"Don't worry, she's been with Tom all evening. He'll take care of her."

Elizabeth read the text. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of! She's spending the night at your house."

"Lord help us all!" Jack laughed. He slid across the seat, pulling his jacket around her shoulders and sliding her body into his. He lifted her chin with one finger. "Right now, all I want to think about is you."

Night had fallen around them and the impending storm had darkened the sky. Her lips found his quickly in the privacy of the back seat of the van. His hands were roaming up and down her toned thighs, flitting under the short hem of the dress. He had gotten her attention quickly earlier in the evening and she'd been aching for his touch the rest of the night.

 _12:03 a.m._

Jack paid the cab driver and thanked him as they stepped out in front of Elizabeth's apartment. She dug for her keys in her purse and they entered the dark apartment. She held onto Jack's arm while she slipped out of her shoes. Not another moment passed before their lips were again entangled.

"I'm so glad that I don't have to work again for a little while. We're going to need to sleep this off."

She took his hand. "I'm not really thinking about sleep right now, Jarrick."

"I like it when you call me Jarrick. Because it means that you're up to no good." His eyes flashed at her. His dimples deep in his cheeks.

Elizabeth smirked back at him. "I also call you that when you're in trouble."

"Right now, I'm thinking it's both."

 _11:59 p.m._

Elizabeth and Jack had spent all day Thursday just lounging in the apartment. Jack was relieved that the rain had finally moved out and after a few phone calls, he was assured that all of the plans were set and they were ready for the surprise. _Time to sit back and watch this unfold._

Jack had set the alarm on his watch for midnight, wanting to be the first person to wish Elizabeth a Happy Birthday. He knew the Thatchers were coming to pick up their daughter to spend the day with her in the morning and he would already be gone by then. But he couldn't resist having one of Abigail's delicious cupcakes ready for her.

Delicacy carefully in hand, he slid back under the covers beside her, positioning himself as close to her warm, sleeping body as he could. He waited for what felt like 10 minutes for her to wake up. In reality, only 90 seconds had passed before he could no longer resist running his lips down her neck.

Her lips held the slightest smile of pleasure as she fought opening her eyes in the darkness. "Your lips don't lie even when your eyes do, Miss Thatcher. Isn't that what you told me?"

She opened her eyes to find the most handsome man she'd ever known to be looking back at her. "What are you doing? What time is it?"

"I wanted to be the first." He held out the cupcake with a single lit candle in front of her and her eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Happy 25th birthday beautiful. I love you more and more each day. Make a wish!"

 _He is also the kindest and most sincere._ "Jack, you are so sweet. I don't need a wish. I already have you."

He leaned over and kissed her velvety lips. "I won't see you in the morning, but I'm looking forward to seeing you later tonight."

"Me too."

They shared the cupcake before settling back into a peaceful slumber.

 _6:35 a.m._

He showered and grabbed his things to head back to his apartment before she was even awake. She awoke to the front door closing, a little bit sad that she'd missed him. She showered and dressed and slipped into some flats. She had a long day ahead of her. But, an exciting day. _It's my birthday!_

She soon heard the doorbell. _Here we go!_

 _7:59 a.m._

Elizabeth was surprised to just see her Dad standing there to greet her. "Good morning Dad! Where's Mom?"

"Good morning Sweetheart. Your Mother and I decided that we each wanted a little bit of our own time with you, so I'm taking you out this morning and then she'll meet us for lunch and will take you out for some pampering this afternoon. Is that okay with you?"

"That sounds wonderful Dad. I don't remember the last time I've had you all to myself! I think you've spent more time alone with Jack lately than with me! Am I being replaced?" she teased.

"Well, you know that I really like Jack. He's a wonderful man." He smiled genuinely at his daughter. "You ready to go? I was thinking we could go to Fred's. Then we'd be right there on the strip close to your two favorite stores."

William opened the door for Elizabeth and she got into his car. "Oh Dad, that's so sweet of you, but we don't have to shop today. I just want to spend it with you. We can do whatever you want!"

"Elizabeth, this day is about you. I don't give 2 cents about what we're doing as long as I'm spending it with you." She thought she detected a few tears in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. "And we might as well get you some new things while we're down there. I'll just let you pick out your own birthday gifts. This way, it's a gift to me too because I don't have to shop for you!" he chuckled. "I can just enjoy your happiness... I know how much you love Anthro and Free People." He winked at her.

 _8:44 a.m._

Traffic was quite heavy during rush hour that morning. Elizabeth had forgotten what it was like to drive into the city at that time of day during the week.

They parked at Barney's and William again opened her door for her. It was one luxury that she enjoyed from Jack as well, though Jack added a little extra _indulgence_ when he did it. He ushered her into the busy store and they were soon enjoying their breakfast at Fred's.

William fished a small box from his jacket pocket and pushed it across the table to Elizabeth as they ate. "Here sweetheart, this is for you." He was fiercely blinking now, fighting the tears that were pooling in his eyes.

Elizabeth looked up to him. "Daddy, you didn't have to..."

"Open it, please. I hope you'll treasure it." He was struggling to talk as pushed the little box closer to her.

Elizabeth squeezed his hand as she took the box. She began carefully unwrapping it and opened the box. Her eyes immediately filled with tears, and they streamed down her cheeks. "Daddy, I can't take this."

"I want you to have it Elizabeth. You've been crazy about it since you were a little girl. I was gone so much, trying to establish my business. I missed so much. You used to sit in my lap and ask me all sorts of questions about where I'd been. You were always so careful with it, Bethie. And you always made sure I had it before I left again. You wanted to make sure I knew how to get home to you."

Elizabeth picked up the chain, pulling the beautiful gold compass from the box and let it melt into her palm. She rubbed her fingers over the engraved initials. She could hardly see them through the tears, but she knew they were there. _WST._ Her lip quivered as she closed her fingers around it and tucked it to her heart.

"Elizabeth, 25 years have passed since I held you in my arms for the first time. I loved you so much from the very first breath you took. And I'm not afraid to tell you that I was scared out of my mind to take you home. But the Lord was good to us, and we made that old farmhouse our home. He always brought me back to you—just like that old compass, God will always show you the way."

Elizabeth rose from her chair and slid into her Dad's arms. "Daddy, I love you so much. Thank you. Thank you for everything. There is no better father on this planet."

 _12:03 p.m._

The morning passed much more quickly than Elizabeth would have liked. William actually seemed to enjoy watching Elizabeth try on clothes for a couple of hours. She left with 6 new dresses and a handful of work clothes in addition to several casual outfits. Their hands full of bags, they caught up with Grace for lunch.

"Mom! I'm so happy to see you!"

"I see you all have been busy this morning!" She also noted how both of their eyes looked a little puffy. _He must have given it to her already. I knew they'd cry._

"We have! And now we're starving again. Let's eat!"

"Yes, let's eat quickly. I made an appointment for us with Amanda to get your hair and makeup done for your date tonight as a little treat! We have to be there at 1:15."

"Oh, I love Amanda. We've been going to her for ages. She always knows exactly what I like and I never come out looking like a street lady!" Elizabeth laughed and slid into the booth and the three ordered their food. "What else are we doing, Mom?"

"If we have time, I thought it might be nice to get mani/pedi's, but I didn't make an appointment because I wasn't sure if we'd have the time to spare. Jack told us that he will be ready for you at 6:00, so we need to make sure and have you looking good by then." Her face reflected Elizabeth's smile.

 _1:49 p.m._

Jack had been out at the farm all day, making sure everything was ready. All of the vendors were there with the tables and chairs and nothing had gone amuck yet. The only thing they were still waiting for was the food and the cake, and both of those were being handled by Abigail. _And I know that she'll definitely have all of that covered._

He wandered out to the barn, running his fingers over the decorations and daydreaming about seeing Elizabeth's face tonight. The sound of footsteps broke him from the musing.

"Uncle Wynn! I'm so glad you could make it! Elizabeth is going to be over-the-moon to see you guys again! Aunt Elizabeth is here with you too, right?"

Wynn pulled Jack in for a hug. "Ya, she's already in the house a-workin' on somethin' in there. I saw ya out here when we pulled in and thought I might see how I can help ya?"

Jack loved listening to Elizabeth's Uncle Wynn talk. It reminded him so much of the little town he grew up in south of Chicago. _The drawl is very comforting._ "I think just about everything is covered now. We've been planning for weeks and Grace is in her element!"

"Oh yes'sir, my Sister has always been one fer parties and the like. She just loves people, almost as much as William does I reckon." He cleared his throat. "Say Jack, before it starts ta gettin' all busy-like, I just wanted to tell ya how happy we are thet you're stickin' 'round. Last we saw ya, y'all were just friendly-like and Elizabeth yapped all the way home 'bout how she wished you young'uns would get t'gether. She was right crazy when Grace called with the news thet ya'd finally given her a ring." He patted Jack on the back. "Congratulations on thet there award ya got too. We're all real proud a'ya."

Jack's grin covered his face. "Thank you, Sir. I'm really happy that she said yes and that her parents agreed to let me have her. She's a very special woman."

"Thet she is, Jack. But William and Grace are smart. They would'na let just any boy have their daughter's heart. And she would'na given it ta just anyone either. We all know that the Lord brought'er a special young man."

 _3:52 p.m._

Elizabeth and her Mom marveled at the wonderful job Amanda had done today as they sat with their feet and hands under dryers. "You simply look _beautiful_ , Elizabeth!"

"It was certainly a treat! I don't remember the last time I've actually had my hair and makeup done. It was probably several years ago. Now all that's left before I meet Jack is to change clothes. He'll be surprised to see me so dolled up!"

Grace let out a long, slow breath. She spoke so quietly that Elizabeth could hardly hear her over the dryers. "He is an incredible man, Elizabeth. I have prayed for him daily, before I even knew if you'd ever get married. From the day we brought you home, I asked the Lord to protect you… to help us provide for you. And to one day, if it were in His will, bring a Godly man into your life. A man that you could love and respect like I do your Father. A man that loves, cherishes and protects you."

The dryers shut off, but she didn't move. Elizabeth sat listening intently. "After you started bringing him out to the farm, I quickly felt like God was telling me that Jack was the man He had prepared for you. Oh, how I rejoiced, Bethie! I began praying fervently that God would make a way."

Grace reached over and took Elizabeth's hand. "When we learned that you were seeing Charlie, my heart broke inside Elizabeth. Don't misunderstand, he was a wonderful man. And I'm sure God could have used your marriage if it had come to that and your Father and I could have grown to love him. But in my heart, I had been praying for Jack for a long time. And I wasn't ready to let go of that. So I continued to pray. To listen for God's voice."

"I remember when your Dad called me from work to tell me that Jack had been chosen as the Officer of the Year... Elizabeth, I sat down and I cried. It was a mixture of emotions, I suppose. I was so happy for him, but I was losing hope that it was ever going to work out. I began to doubt that it was God's plan and that maybe it was just my own will that I'd been praying for all along. It's so hard to tell sometimes, Bethie. We just loved him so much, like he was already our son."

"And then you saw us at the Awards Ceremony, completely unaware that anything had happened with Charlie and I. What went through your mind that night, Mom?"

"Oh Elizabeth. I was so surprised to even see you there. You looked stunning in that dress. But the most beautiful thing for me to see the entire night was the way you looked at each other. I knew right then that God _had_ orchestrated all of it. That it _had_ been His will that I was praying for so many years."

A man's voice joined the conversation. "We drove home that night, both of us in tears. So, so happy for what God was doing in your lives. That He was indeed working. And that He had finally brought you back to Jack."

Elizabeth looked up to see her Father smiling down at her. "What do you say we get you out to that young man? I know he's excited to see his birthday girl!"

 _5:35 p.m._

The guests had arrived and their cars had long since been ushered down over the hill into the grazing pasture. The guests were waiting silently in the freshly revitalized barn. Appetizers had been prepared for them by Abigail's team to eat while they waited. Large fans hanging from the rafters above helped to circulate the air in the climate-controlled space. A large tent was down in the back field beyond the pool where Jack had requested it, ready for the party.

The last of the guests were filtering into the bustling darkness of the barn. They were scarcely even mingling now as it was becoming quite crowded with all of the smiling faces. A few were slipping out covertly through the side entrance at timed intervals to handle special jobs requested by Jack as everyone waited.

William and Grace started walking with Elizabeth towards the barn, knowing that Jack was already out there waiting for them.

 _6:01 p.m._

William opened the barn door slowly, flooding the opening with bright white sunlight. The guests all shouted in unison.

"SURPRISE!"

Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his. Her beaming face looked to him and then to her guests with pure joy in her heart. But the sight they saw after their eyes adjusted was not what they expected.


	24. Chapter 24--The Surprise

**_Dearest readers: I truly wish I could watch your face as you read this chapter! Since I can't watch you, please do me the honor of leaving me a review and telling me what you think! I am trembling with anticipation and hope you feel like you're there with them._**

 ** _I hope that you love this chapter as much as I loved writing it for you._**

 ** _Blessings to you and yours._**

* * *

 _4:40 p.m._

William and Grace arrived back at home and Elizabeth entered into the room she grew up in. The old farmhouse had been renovated, but it still kept its original charm. Elizabeth sat down on the four poster bed and her Father left the two women alone. Julie soon entered as well, leaving the barn for a little while. She was already dressed and informed the two that all of the other girls were ready also, but would escape the barn in the final moments to put on their dresses. Grace left to get herself ready, leaving Julie to help Elizabeth slip into her "something new."

Grace found William in his chair, looking very handsome in his grey suit and navy tie. He rose to his feet when she entered the room. "I'm so grateful that Jack let us have her today. What a gift that was to me."

Grace stepped into William's strong embrace and felt a tear fall onto her forehead. "It was for me too. What a blessing he is to us. To all of us." After a moment, he let her go, giving her hand three squeezes. She returned four. "Now help me get into this lovely dress."

Julie called down the hallway for Abigail, who entered with tears already in her eyes. She did her best to swallow them back as she fastened the delicate buttons down Elizabeth's back.

 _4:42 p.m._

Jack was pacing back and forth in the guest bedroom, eagerly awaiting Elizabeth's arrival. It was the same room that he had been welcomed into so many times before. He listened for any sound that would indicate she was near. He heard Julie call out for Abigail, and quick footsteps followed past his door. His lips turned up at the corners slightly. _She's here. Boy, I wish I could see her now. I just want to hold her hand._

"Jack you're going to wear out the floor!" Charlotte teased, but her tone told him that she understood his anticipation. "These are nice hardwood floors too! Don't scuff 'em up!"

Jack chuckled nervously. "Ma, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Just a little bit. That nagging feeling that I'm not enough for her just never seems to leave me completely. Or that my job will be too much for her. She is so wonderful, Ma. She is beautiful and kind and supportive and I know that she loves me with everything inside of her. But I'm not perfect. I'm so afraid that I'm going to mess this up."

Charlotte pulled her son into her arms. "Oh Jack. My sweet, wise-beyond-his-years, Jack. I think that you have been striving for perfection ever since your Pa died, son. He left a hole inside you and you've been trying to fill it ever since. Trying to measure up to what you think he wanted for you. You began the career that you did so that you'd make him proud."

She pulled him to rest beside her on the bed. "Jack, your Dad never expected perfection from you and neither did I. What we wanted most for you was for you to grow into a brave, kind man. For you to be an honorable man that could love freely." She raised his chin to her face. "Jarrick River, you _are_ a brave, kind man. You are also a very handsome man, if I say so myself. And I know that you love her with everything inside of you. She is a strong, brilliant woman. And she doesn't expect you to be perfect either."

A single tear trickled down Jack's cheek. "I do really miss Dad. I just want to make him proud of me. I wish that I knew what he would say to me today."

"Oh Jack. I know exactly what he'd tell you. He'd tell you to keep turning each other toward the truth—to a God who loves and cares for us. And maybe that's what Lizzie's tried to do for you this whole time, but the next time she might need you to do the same for her. If we had to earn favor by always doing things perfectly, we'd all suffer as failures alone, Jack. In your line of work, just like your Father, you need a strong partner to keep your heart fixed on the truth. You see so much sadness, Jack. She will be your rock; she will help you see the good. She loves you too much to let you fall."

She took his face in her worn hands and wiped her handkerchief against his cheek.

"As far as you missing your Dad… I miss him too. Every day. I reckon that God doesn't always take away your hurt, but He is always there to share it with you."

"But I've never asked Him to."

"I did."

 _5:03 p.m._

The photographer was busy shooting Elizabeth's final preparations as Opal twirled around the room in her 'princess dress.' "Alright everyone, if Elizabeth and Jack are still planning to do a 'first look' before the ceremony, we need to get them into position before the guests start arriving."

Abigail handed Elizabeth the bouquet of wildflowers and she gingerly tucked her Dad's compass inside. She now had her "something old" and it was indeed very treasured.

Elizabeth brushed her hair over her shoulder and turned so her Dad could fasten the sapphire necklace around her neck. His fingers felt so clumsy in the moment that he almost had to ask Grace to fasten the tiny clasp. By some miracle, he did it.

Elizabeth turned around and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Daddy."

She took one last look at herself in the mirror. The site of her "something blue" took her breath away. _Jack really knows how to pick things that I love._ She looked down at the sparkling engagement ring on her finger, anticipating what the wedding band would look like beside it.

 _But what can be my "something borrowed"_? That one had slipped through the cracks.

 _5:05 p.m._

Julie tapped on Jack's door. "Are you ready? If you two want to see each other before the ceremony, the photographer says we've got to go quickly. The guests will start to arrive soon and we don't want to risk anyone seeing her."

Charlotte pressed her late husband's handkerchief into her son's palm. "You're gonna need this more than I am."

Jack opened the door, handsomely dressed in his grey suit and navy tie. A boutonniere of wildflowers was now pinned to his lapel. He squeezed the worn handkerchief tightly.

An exuberant Julie ushered Jack into her Father's study where he waited eagerly for his bride. He was nearly shaking with a healthy mixture of apprehension and elation.

Elizabeth clung to William's arm as they navigated down the hallway moments later. They reached the French doors to his study and he kissed her forehead. "We love you Bethie."

 _5:13 p.m._

When he finally caught sight of her, his heart sang. The smile on her lips, the one she always saved for him, nearly broke his resolve. It was taking every ounce of determination in his body not to run to her. To touch her. To kiss her. She wasn't just a radiant bride. She was absolutely… _well, there isn't a word for it… she is MINE._ The revelation flooded Jack's eyes with tears, which quickly rushed down his cheeks.

She looked at the incredibly handsome man standing over by the window. She couldn't control the tears threatening to ruin her makeup. This moment was a long time coming. His hair was perfect. His suit was charming. His long, curly eyelashes flashed gold in the light. His dimples. _Well, those dimples make me want to lock the door and skip the ceremony altogether._ She rushed to his side and jumped into his arms, unable to suppress the desire any longer. Much to the photographers' amusement, she kissed him right then and there and he lovingly accepted it. "I love you so much, Jack. I can't believe our day is finally here!"

The two chatted briefly, complimenting each other on every tiny detail. She loved the slender, dark tie and the cufflinks William had given him. He loved the way the dress dipped down low in the back and how it flowed over her body. They talked quietly from behind the curtains as Uncle Wynn and Officer Grant directed cars down to the valley and out of sight. People slowly started to appear walking back up the hill in anticipation of the big surprise.

Jack took the handkerchief and gently dabbed at the remaining tears on Elizabeth's cheeks. He then handed it to her. "Think you can hide this somewhere? My suit pockets are still sewn shut from the tailor and I don't have my knife."

Elizabeth wrapped the fabric around the base of her bouquet and tied it loosely. She smiled. _The final piece. My "something borrowed."_

 _5:40 p.m._

Jack glanced at his watch. "As much as I don't want to leave you, I better get out there and start getting everyone into position." He pulled her close once more and brushed his lips softly over hers.

"You better save a good one for me during the ceremony." She rested her hand against his cheek.

Jack chuckled and turned his face to delicately kiss the palm of her hand. "Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about that. You just make sure you're out there at 6."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

 _5:43 p.m._

William and Grace entered the study as Jack exited. Grace was positive that she had never seen Elizabeth happier. Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were flushed, her hands trembling with excitement.

Elizabeth turned to her parents, seeing the tears glisten in both of their eyes. "Mom and Dad, I can scarcely believe that this is actually happening. I think we've actually pulled it off! I feel like I've waited so long!"

William laughed. "But it really hasn't been long. We've only been planning this for a few weeks!"

Grace smiled. "We haven't been planning this wedding for long, but we've been planning for this day her entire life," she reminded him. "I can't believe it's finally here."

Grace wiped her eyes and beckoned Elizabeth. "We need to get you out there. Your wedding party is dressed and ready for you out on the back porch. You can have a brief celebration there—the photographers are waiting for you to step out and see all of them. They will then follow us as we make our way out to the barn."

 _5:58 p.m._

A quiet reunion followed, filled with lots of hugs and kisses fluttering on her cheeks. "Thank you all so much for helping us pull this together. You are the best friends that we could ever imagine surrounding ourselves with. We are ever-indebted to you." Elizabeth looked at all of them with sincerity and threatening tears. She blinked them back and took a deep, calming breath. "Now, let's go surprise this surprise party!"

Elizabeth took her Dad's arm and held her bouquet in the other. Her Mom accepted William's other hand and the three led the way. Each bridesmaid took the arm of their respective groomsman, Charlotte and Abigail following behind them. When they reached the barn, they all fanned out behind Elizabeth and her parents.

William tapped on the barn door quietly. "Jack, you in there? I've got someone for you."

 _6:01 p.m._

William opened the barn door slowly, flooding the large opening with bright white sunlight. The guests all shouted in unison.

"SURPRISE!"

Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his. Her beaming face looked to him and then to their guests with pure joy in her heart. But the sight they saw after their eyes adjusted was not the one they expected.

There Elizabeth stood in her wedding dress and veil, holding a beautiful bouquet. Jack in his distinguished suit, navy tie and coordinating wildflower boutonniere. Their families and dearest friends spread out behind them in a sea of navy and their own wildflower accessories.

Quiet mouths gaped open, trying to process the trickery that had just been pulled over them. Guests in the back stretched to see what was happening in the entrance before them.

Frank called out, his voice echoing through the large barn. "Happy birthday Elizabeth! It's time to have us a wedding! And you all are invited!"

The guests began to clap and express their joy at the wonderful surprise. Many rushed towards Elizabeth and Jack, greeting them with hugs and exuberant smiles.

The back door of the barn was opened to reveal rows and rows of white chairs down the hill. The guests began to trickle down and take their seats after Frank announced that the wedding ceremony would start at 6:30.

 _6:29 p.m._

Elizabeth's Uncle Wynn began to play a beautiful tune on his well-worn violin. Frank took his position at the front, standing beneath a beautiful archway that now rested at the end of the middle aisle. The florist's team had been busy all morning securing enough wildflowers from the fields to cover it delicately. The guests soon quieted and raised their eyes to the barn.

Jack emerged first, escorting Charlotte down the hill. She shined with pride and joy. Jack smiled as he saw the archway, a project he and Frank had poured much love into over the past month. Charlotte strolled over to a table placed beyond the archway that held three candles and lit the first one, Jack's candle. She took her seat quietly, next to all of Jack's Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles and a few Cousins.

William walked Grace down next. The two proud parents looked into each other's eyes after seeing the beautiful sight before them. They were so thankful for the friends and family that had not only helped get everything together in such a hurry, but also for their friendship and guidance through the years. The two together lit Elizabeth's candle and William helped Grace to her seat next to Aunt Elizabeth, both of Elizabeth's Grandmothers and a number of other relatives. William began the journey back up the hill to his waiting daughter.

Elizabeth watched as Julie took Tom's offered arm. The two exchanged a smile that made chills run through Elizabeth's body. _Just what has been happening between those two this summer?_ She watched as Julie giggled merrily and lifted her bouquet to Tom's face to exchange secrets. Elizabeth could not hear his whispered words, but she certain that they were certainly up to no good.

Lee and Rosemary followed Julie and Tom to their places. Rosemary was thrilled to finally be rid of the morning sickness that had plagued her much of the last few weeks. Her midsection revealed the tiniest of bumps to those who were aware of their sweet baby. There was hardly another couple happier in the moment than the Coulters.

Abigail looked at Elizabeth. It was now her turn. She kissed Elizabeth's cheek and they shared a heartfelt embrace. Elizabeth nearly melted into her arms with gratefulness. "Abigail…" she was blinking fiercely trying to control the impending flood. "I hope you know how much you mean to me."

"You stop right now!" she commanded. "We'll both be a blubbering mess if we have this conversation here. Save it for later, after the pictures!" The wise woman smiled and brushed her hand across Elizabeth's cheek.

"I love you like a sister," she called back as she began her stately descent alone.

 _6:43 p.m._

Sasha's fancy white collar glistened as she obediently escorted Opal down the aisle. Elizabeth watched as the little girl merrily dropped a rainbow of wildflower petals down the path. She was in pure Heaven. By the smile on her face, you would have thought she was the one marrying Jack. When she reached the end of the aisle, she hugged Jack's leg and the guests let out a chorus of ooh's and aah's at the little girl's sweetness. Jack knelt and hugged her back, while giving Sasha a treat. "Do I get a treat too, Officer Jack?" Soft laughter swept through the crowd as Jack handed Opal a sucker passed to him from Lee's pocket.

Elizabeth was now alone with her Father. They could hear the guests laughing, but had no idea why. They looked at each other in confusion, but quickly surmised that they should both avoid looking at each other's faces. No words were needed between them. Elizabeth lifted her bouquet to her Dad, showing him the treasure held within. His eyes glistened; he knew it was guiding her, even today.

The two stepped into the entryway of the barn, a gorgeous vision against the backdrop of the majestic red barn and clear blue sky. The tune on Wynn's violin changed to Canon in D. Their steps were slow and methodical. The guests rose to their feet and watched in celebratory fashion as the beautiful bride and her Father passed.

Elizabeth was finally able to see Jack's face clearly. She had been watching it the entire journey. And his eyes had never left hers. They both seemed to bloom with happiness as Elizabeth grew nearer.

 _6:48 p.m._

The guests watched as William shook the hand of his new son, pulling him into a hug and placing his hand on the back of Jack's head and speaking to him quietly. He then stepped out of the way and ushered his beautiful daughter to her beaming groom.

Frank welcomed everyone to the ceremony and revealed Jack's secret project to the crowd.

And to Elizabeth.

The beautiful cedar archway was Jack's wedding gift to Elizabeth, representing the strength and grace that she embodied in his life. Frank told everyone how Jack had worked tirelessly in secret to finish it, even with his busy schedule.

Elizabeth's tears were streaming down her face. _Fill in the gap._ The words echoed through her mind as she turned to glance at Abigail, whose tears were freely flowing as well. She inhaled deeply and looked up into Jack's eyes. Her lip was trembling and she sniffed. Jack wiped the tears from her cheek gently, his love for her radiating from his eyes.

 _7:01 p.m._

Frank began. "Many of you know that Jack and Elizabeth have been friends for a long time. In fact, they just recently realized that they actually met at the Country Club pool right after they graduated High School. It's an interesting story these two have, of how they fell in love. But today, I'm not going to talk about falling in love. Anyone with a pulse can fall in love. It's something people fall into like that pool over there and fall out of like that the swing hanging from that tree."

"It has never been easier to fall in love. You can even fall in love through a keyboard these days. Choosing the right person is part of it, but choosing to _become_ the right person is the other part of it. And _becoming_ the right person requires a paradigm shift in our thinking about love. Our society has taught us that love is a _noun,_ a feeling. But Jesus tells us that love is a _verb_ , an action. Love is something you _DO_. If two people will accept this basic idea, this simple teaching of Christ, they will move mountains together. John 13:24 tells us to simply "Love One Another."

He turned to the crowd and chuckled. "I hear your groans. You're all looking at me blankly as if you're saying 'Frank, you should have studied harder! That's it?! That's all you're going to tell them?' So yes, there is a little more."

" _Falling_ in love is about attraction. _Staying_ in love is about action. In fact, this whole wedding is going to rhyme!"

The guests all snickered at him as he grinned broadly and continued, his voice growing with excitement. "Listen to what Jesus does next! He says 'GO and LOVE one another!' It's a command! It is re-establishing our entire definition of love. He gives us the foundation for an enduring relationship right here. Right here," he repeated, pointing his finger at the Scripture. " _This_ is the foundation that is going to take your marriage to the 'I can't wait to get home from work' and 'I can't wait to hear the garage door open' kind of marriage!"

"Jack and Elizabeth's relationship started out just like anyone else's. They were falling in love. They were _feeling_ in love." He grinned out of the corner of his mouth. "It took them a long time to realize it, but eventually the train came into the station!" Everyone laughed, including Jack and Elizabeth.

"The difference, the reason that we are standing here today, is that even as they started out with just a feeling, they have grown together by _choosing_ to love one another in action. They have fostered the flame by treating love like a verb… By her spending countless hours making food for him and his CPD buddies and laying awake praying for his safety. By welcoming him into her arms on the hard days. By him hammering and sawing until his hands were raw. By him cutting and gluing in her classroom and taking her lunch as she also worked tirelessly to make _his_ dream for this wedding come true. They both get it. Staying in love is about action."

 _7:06 p.m._

He closed his Bible and looked out at the audience. "Jack and Elizabeth will be lighting their unity candle now and they will pray together privately right after that." Frank stepped back, allowing Jack to lead Elizabeth into the field beyond the archway, the train of her dress trailing behind them. They each picked up the candle that their parents had lit for them earlier and lit the centerpiece, representing their new life together. As the sun was beginning its decent over the horizon, he took her hands into his own and drew her near, their foreheads touching.

"Heavenly Father, Elizabeth and I come to you with hearts full of joy today. Joy because of the many blessings that you have given us. Joy because of Your grace. Joy because of the great cloud of witnesses surrounding us tonight. Mostly, joy in fulfillment of Your amazing plan."

Jack's voice cracked as he continued. "Thank you Lord for Elizabeth. Every night I go to bed with the thought that I cannot possibly love her any more than I do in that moment. And yet every morning I wake up loving her even more. Out of all of the things You've given me Lord, I thank You for her the most. Please help me to keep turning her towards You… to a God who loves us and cares for us."

Elizabeth and planned to pray for Jack in the quiet moment as well, but she could not choke the words out. She lifted her hand to his face and they looked into each other's eyes. He knew what her heart was singing. It rang out loud and clear. He pulled her into his strong embrace, feeling the warm skin on her back in his hands. He brushed his cheek against hers and kissed her lips without thought.

The spark that passed between them caused both to jump back, suddenly aware of what had just happened. Jack grinned down at Elizabeth, whose cheeks were quite pink. "Oops. With any luck, maybe they didn't notice?" Hand-in-hand, they walked back to their position under the archway with Frank, each biting their lower lip.

 _7:12 p.m._

"Jack, we all saw you steal that _kiss_! Before I pronounced your wedded _bliss_. Is that something you thought we'd _miss_?!"

Everyone roared with laughter at Frank's candid rhyming skills. Jack and Elizabeth both blushed wildly. They had been caught. "I'm sorry," Jack muttered in embarrassment.

Frank shook his head at the two of them, so completely loving each other. "Jack Thornton, don't you _ever_ apologize for loving this woman like that… with an action." He winked and everyone laughed again. "You've actually brought me to my final point. I wasn't sure if I'd be brave enough to let you in on this secret, but seeing how you were bold enough to kiss your bride before she'd even become your bride, I figure, why not?!"

He grinned and turned to the gathered friends and family. "Are you listening? The foundation for staying in love is to _make love_ …" he paused for a moment, "…a verb." He repeated himself, just to let the joke sink in. "The foundation for staying in love is to _make love_ …Pause…a verb." He waited for the chuckling to subside and he smiled again. "But now you'll remember it, right?"

"And I'll add this. I'm going to say this here," he pointed to the ground, "and then I'm not going to tell anyone else. I don't want this to end up in The Tribune!" He shook his finger at the photographer standing at the back of the aisle.

He didn't even crack a smile as he delivered his final point. "The more you make love a verb… the more you'll make love. But you didn't hear that from me, okay?!"

Laughter roared through the air again. Paul's voice quietly offered, "We'll put that one in our back pockets to take on the honeymoon, right Jack?" He patted his friend on the shoulder.

Frank waited until the crowd simmered down before completing the ceremony. Jack and Elizabeth repeated their vows flawlessly to each other and Lee produced the rings.

"With this ring, I choose you, Elizabeth Brook Thatcher." He slipped the wedding band, decorated with alternating diamonds and sapphires, onto her finger.

"With this ring, I choose you, Jarrick River Thornton." She slipped the white gold band onto his finger. A message delicately inscribed inside. "Today and every day."

"Love. It is so simple. It is so rare. It is so accessible. It is so available. These two have watched it and they have found it for themselves.. Ladies and Gentlemen.. I present to you…"

"Sergeant and Mrs. Jack Thornton."

"You may kiss your bride… again."

Jack looked at Frank, both grinning from ear-to-ear.

 _What he doesn't know is that I kissed her at midnight and twice in the study earlier!_ He moistened his lips and placed his hands on Elizabeth's neck. As he brought her face to his, he whispered, "I love you." Their lips met passionately. She leaned into him and lifted her jaw, savoring their first kiss as husband and wife.

Their audience whooped and hollered; Lee's whistle carried out into the wind. The celebration had begun.

* * *

 _If you're a fan of Pastor Andy Stanley, you'll recognize that I love his teaching on marriage and am taking the opportunity to include some of it in English 111 so you guys can enjoy it too. Look him up-he's amazing! Hope you enjoyed the surprise!_

 _New chapter in my other story, Chemistry 101 coming Thursday! Follow it for updates!_


	25. Chapter 25--Mr & Mrs

**_SIZZLE WARNING: If you can't take the heat, you better get out of the kitchen by 11:30 p.m.  
_** ** _**Insert cheeky grin here** It IS time for their honeymoon afterall!_**

* * *

 _7:34 p.m._

Jack and Elizabeth returned back down the aisle from which they'd entered, this time resolutely clinging to one another. Frank announced for everyone to head to the big white tent and "to enjoy his wife's cookin'" while the wedding party was being photographed for a short while. He took Abigail's arm and led her out. The rest of the party followed.

The photographer and his team worked quickly, as the sun was quickly dropping below the horizon. The desired group photographs were taken, leaving only the shots of the happy couple together.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen retreated to the big white tent to eat, starved from their busy day. From a distance, William, Grace and Charlotte watched the couple as they shared the quiet moments together with the photographers.

William spoke quietly after contemplating for a while, wiping tears from his eyes. "You have to pass on a desire for them to find a faith of their own. A second-hand faith is no good to anyone. It has to be one they choose. That's the secret to this whole parenting thing. I am so thankful to God that each one of our children has made their own decision to let God be in charge of their life and that He has led them to each other."

Grace looked over to Charlotte and took her calloused, scarred hand into her own delicate, freshly-manicured one. "Thank you for raising such an honorable man. I have prayed every single day of Elizabeth's life that a man like Jack would come, not to provide for her or to rescue her, but to love her. I am happy beyond my wildest dreams that they found each other."

Charlotte wiped her eyes-something that she was only becoming more accustomed to doing in the last few days. "We come from two different worlds. Two very different worlds. But there has not been a single moment where I have not felt God's love shining through your family. You have welcomed us into your lives without hesitation. You have welcomed my son into your home and your life time and time again." She turned to William with quivering lips. "You remind me so much of my Tom, Jack's Father. Oh, how I wish he was here to see this. He'd be so happy." She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath. "But I am so glad that Jack has another father in his life now that will love him just as much as Tom loved him and that he has another mother in his life that will love him like she loves her own daughter. Thank you both. Thank you both for loving him."

Jack and Elizabeth walked back over to their parents, finding them all crying. "Are you guys okay?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"We're all just very, very happy. Let's get you to this fancy reception, Lizzie!" Charlotte squeezed her new daughter-in-law.

 _8:02 p.m._

The sky was painted with oranges and reds; the sun had begun its slumber. Torches lit the path and lanterns illuminated the lively reception in the grand white tent. The sound of crickets and humming generators surrounded them. Music danced in the air.

Frank introduced the couple as they entered the tent. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Jack and Elizabeth Thornton."

Elizabeth squeezed Jack's arm tightly. _I love the way that sounds!_

They spent a large portion of the next hour sweeping around the tables, greeting their guests. Jack heard Elizabeth's stomach growl more than once. He looked desperately at Abigail. _The food smells delicious at least. I'm assuming by the way everyone is devouring it that it tastes great too._

Toasts were made in honor of the new bride and groom; Abigail spoke sweetly of the couple's history as it unfolded in her restaurant. Lee, Tom and Julie each had funny stories to tell about the couple and their long, winding journey. Everyone laughed until their sides hurt.

 _8:44 p.m._

"Sergeant Thornton, would you like to gather your wife and light up this dance floor?" Tom beckoned his brother.

Jack's eyes rose to his brother's, who was aware of another surprise Jack had for Elizabeth. He watched as his brother led Elizabeth by the hand to the middle of the tent, under a sparkling chandelier and a canopy of twinkling lights. Tom placed Jack's phone in the speaker harness as Jack pulled Elizabeth close.

Paul started a video that he and Faith had compiled and projected it onto a large white screen. The familiar music started and Elizabeth smiled at Jack. The _Train "Marry Me"_ melody began.

 _Forever can never be long enough for me, to feel like I've had long enough with you._

Her smile faded into bewilderment at first and then it returned even brighter than before. _He is amazing._

 _Forget the world now we won't let them see… But there's one thing left to do…_

 _Now that the weight has lifted… Love has surely shifted my way._

She recognized his voice. Jack had recorded their song for her.

 _Marry me_

 _Today and every day_

Jack twirled his new wedding band on his finger.

 _Marry me_

 _If I ever get the nerve to say 'Hello' in this café_

 _Say you will, mm hmm_

 _Say you will, mm hmm_

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. His body like a mold for hers as they swayed.

 _Together can never be close enough for me_

 _To feel like I am close enough to you_

 _You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

"I love you, Jarrick River." Elizabeth whispered as she pressed her lips into his neck.

 _And you're beautiful_

His lips whispered a warm breath into her ear. "You're beautiful."

 _Now that my wait is over_

 _And love has finally shown you my way._

They quietly sang the song to each other now, their minds running with memories of their past. The guests felt somewhat like intruders watching their love unfold. It was truly magical.

Short video clips flickered on the screen, many Elizabeth and Jack had never even seen. Images from the early years they shared together, video shot at Lee and Rosemary's wedding, images secretly taken during Jack's proposal. The video continued during the song, but the crowd was mesmerized by the couple.

Just as the song was ending, Opal wandered out onto the dance floor, and in her innocence asked "Officer Jack" to dance with her too. Jack and Elizabeth smiled down at the little girl and Jack picked her up. She rested on his hip with her arms around her beloved teacher and the handsome Sergeant that she adored. Smiles lit everyone's faces as the Train song ended.

 _9:02 p.m._

A dance was shared between Jack and his Mom and Elizabeth and her Dad as well, and then the floor was opened up to everyone. Uncle Wynn was the next to claim Elizabeth's hand. He had been like a second father to Elizabeth, especially when she was a child. _I've probably danced on his feet almost as often as my Dad's._ She laid her head on his shoulder and blinked back the tears. Wynn had become the force guiding their family when Elizabeth had lost her Grandfather a couple years back. No one had forgotten.

The crowd was having a fantastic time enjoying Tom's playlist. Soon it was time to cut the cake and Jack and Elizabeth couldn't have been happier. _At least I'll get something to eat now!_ Elizabeth walked quickly over to the beautiful cake, covered with edible wildflowers.

They stood staring at the stunning confection, having no idea how to cut it open without making a mess of it. "Abigail! Help!" Elizabeth called out.

Abigail joined them, giggling at the two. "Here." She easily maneuvered and cut two slices for them and returned to her seat. "We make a great team, you know!"

Elizabeth held up her plate and picked up the cake, preparing to feed Jack. She grinned slyly at him. "Are you ready Jarrick River?"

Jack's face grew serious at the sound of his given name slipping through her lips. _Her soft lips._ He stumbled to gather his wits. "You wouldn't."

Elizabeth smiled mischievously and placed the cake in Jack's mouth, barely even getting a crumb on his lips. "Mmmm! It's really delicious!" He laughed as he finished his bite and picked up his own plate. "Are you ready, Elizabeth Brook?"

Elizabeth pointed her finger at him and gave him her best scary teacher face. "I was kind to you Jack! You better not!" She leaned in and whispered quietly into his ear that she also knew where he'd be sleeping that night.

"Hmmm. Well then, this could make tonight even more interesting," he whispered just before he smashed the cake into her mouth, smearing it all over her face.

She squealed and laughter burst from the crowd at Jack's mischief. She quickly retaliated, grabbing a fistful of the back of the cake and dragging it across his cheek and chin. Soon they were engaged in a battle that finally ended in a truce with both of them covered in cake. The photographers had a field day with it, begging them to kiss with the frosting all over their faces. Jack eagerly sucked the frosting off of Elizabeth's lips without having to be asked twice.

 _10:29 p.m._

Elizabeth shared a dance with Lee and another with Paul and Jack claimed Rosie and Faith. Even Reverend Gariss had a chance to spend a little time with her, leaving his wife thrilled to be dancing with a "young handsome man for a while… No offense!" she had yelled over to Randy, who laughed. She mentioned how they had questioned why they had been invited to Elizabeth's surprise party, not having been privy to the wedding details. "We're so old that we wondered if we were just getting the sympathy invite!"

Jack and Elizabeth were sharing another dance, after cleaning themselves up as much as possible. "Are you about ready to head out of here, or would you like to stay a little longer?" He looked down at her lips.

"I've been ready for a while, but wanted you to arrive at the same conclusion on your own." She returned his lip-staring.

"I've been ready since I saw you in the study." He ran his fingers along the buttons on the back of her gown.

She tightened her grip on his neck and pressed her body into his, rubbing against him. "Let's tell them. I noticed Tom, Julie and Lee sneak out a while ago, so I'm sure they're up to something."

"Oh ya. Paul and Faith went out too. The only ones still in here are Abigail, Frank and Rosie. I think poor Rosie is exhausted." They scanned the audience to see her with her feet up and her shoes off, sipping some water. Abigail was mysteriously absent too.

The dance ended and their friends entered the tent just as Jack announced that he and Elizabeth were heading out. "Thank you all for coming and for not getting your feathers ruffled about the real surprise! We really wanted to keep this small and intimate. If you are here, it is because we really wanted to share this moment with you. We also really appreciate all the toy donations for the CPD Toy Drive in honor of Elizabeth's birthday. We will make sure they all get into the right little hands this Christmas."

Rosie jumped up, after hearing that Jack and Elizabeth were leaving. "Oh wait! We have to hand out the sparklers and give the photographers a chance to get ready! Hang on just a second." Despite her swollen, tired feet, she sprang into action dividing the sparklers amongst the tables.

 _10:45 p.m._

Jack held Elizabeth's hand as they approached the exit. He looked over at her and kissed her lightly, the sparklers beckoning them to Jack's well-decorated Jeep. He squeezed her hand three times. She radiated joy just looking up at him and returned four squeezes. "Let's go!"

They made a dash through the lanes of fiery gold sparks, holding each other tightly. The photographers requested that they stop in the middle of the aisle for a moment and kiss. "I guess one more won't hurt."

Jack pulled Elizabeth close and pressed his forehead against hers. His fingers found her jawline and grazed it before his mouth enveloped hers one last time in front of their dear friends and family. She could still taste the sweet frosting on his lips. He ended the enchanting kiss by dipping her dramatically as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Show off!" Lee cackled, as Jack's grin lit up his whole face.

They hugged their friends and their parents at the end of the rows and then turned to Jack's Jeep. It was covered in all sorts of paraphernalia—congratulatory notes written all over it with paints. _We should have known that was what everyone was up to._ "Our chariot awaits!"

Jack laughed and helped Elizabeth into her seat, carefully tucking her dress in before he shut the door. Abigail stepped closer before Jack got into his seat. "I packed you all some dinner in that basket back there. Thought you might be hungry." She pointed to the back seat and winked.

"My goodness. Abigail you are an angel sent directly from Heaven!" He kissed her cheek and she wished them well.

 _11:08 p.m._

Jack drove away, thankful that no one knew where they were going. The sound of the tin cans rattling around on the pavement elicited feelings inside him he didn't expect. Sneaking glances over at his beautiful best friend. Little pieces of cake stuck in her hair. _This. This is the woman who will be by my side for the rest of my life. We will build a life together._ Tears were threatening. His lip was trembling. _Through the good and the bad, we will build this life. With our eyes on the Truth._

He pulled into a gas station to clean off the truck. And to compose himself a little bit. "We can't go to the hotel with the truck looking like this, so I'm going to clean it up a little." Jack squeezed her hand before he got out, avoiding eye contact.

 _Hmmm. I wonder where we're going if he's worried about how the truck looks._ She watched him maneuver around the black Jeep, removing the tin cans and streamers, as well as some fuzzy handcuffs and a few other things Elizabeth wasn't able to identify. She smiled watching his dimples grow in his red cheeks. _I can't believe this really happened. He is my husband now. My. Hot. Husband. This wonderful, kind, generous, brave man. With such integrity. And amazing dimples. He loves me. Me._ The very idea made her want to cry and shout and dance all at once. _Thank you Lord for making Jack._

She took a deep breath as he approached and got back in. He grinned and handed her the fuzzy handcuffs. "Thought we might want these later." His wink reduced her to a fit of giggles.

 _11:20 p.m._

Jack pulled into the hotel. He had booked an Gold Coast Suite for the two of them for the next two nights before they would leave early Sunday morning for their 8-day honeymoon.

Jack started to go open the door for Elizabeth, but a Valet Attendant was already there helping her out. Jack was slightly disappointed that their service was so good. _It's okay. I'll get to kiss her plenty of times tonight._ His lips were eager at the thought. He took her hand and led her to the check-in desk and presented his identification.

"Thank you for choosing the Waldorf Astoria for your wedding night." The Clerk smiled at the two, still in their wedding attire. She offered each of them a bottle of water. "Here, enjoy this while I get you all checked in. I see you will be staying with us for two nights, Sergeant Thornton?"

"Yes, that's right. Then we'll be flying to…" he stopped, realizing that he still had one final surprise for Elizabeth.

"Where, Jack? Where will we be flying to?" she prompted, making the Clerk laugh. "It would be nice to know what to pack tomorrow!"

Jack narrowed his eyes at her as he took the room cards from the lady. "You'll find out soon enough, Mrs. Thornton. Right now, let's get you and our overnight bags upstairs."

"Your bags have already been taken to your Suite, Sergeant. The room has been prepared for you and you will find a few upgrades waiting for you as a 'thank you' for staying with us on such a special occasion."

"Thank you very much Ma'am. I need to grab the picnic basket from the back seat before they drive off with my truck as well."

"They've already taken that up for you too, Sir. You're all set. Your room is on the top floor. I hope you enjoy your stay and the spectacular view of Chicago."

 _11:30 p.m._

Jack and Elizabeth got into the quiet elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. _Looks like we have a little bit of a ride._ Jack decided he wanted to make up for the lost opportunity when he didn't get to help Elizabeth out of the car. The mischievous spark in his eyes tipped her off. He nudged her into the back wall of the elevator.

"And just what are you up to, Jarrick River?"

"Just looking to get into a little trouble, I suppose."

She welcomed him into her space, still holding up the train of her dress. She leaned her head back against the wall as his lips swept over her neck like the night breeze. He tasted the sweetness of some of the frosting that she had missed below her ear. "Mmmm. An extra treat!" He licked it off, sending her body into frenzy.

The elevator climbed on in smooth silence. By the time the doors dinged, his body was aching for hers.

She took him by the hand and pulled him down the hallway, following the signs to their room. _We're at the end of the hallway. Perfect. Private._ She reached for the key card in his hand.

"Not so fast." He put the card in his pocket and swept her up into his arms in one swift motion. The firmness of his body making her breath quick.

"Now can I have the card?" She laughed as he realized his blunder.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, but it's in my back pocket. Can you reach it?"

She slid her hand under his jacket and down his backside. "I'm having trouble getting my hand inside the pocket, honey. I might have to try several times." Her grin told him she knew exactly what she was doing. At last, after finding much enjoyment in groping Jack's backside, she retrieved the card and opened the door.

 _11:39 p.m._

It was a beautiful room, no doubt. And as hungry as they were for Abigail's food, they were hungrier for each other. Jack gingerly placed Elizabeth down, not allowing her to take a single step before pulling her back to himself. "I love you Elizabeth Thornton."

"I love you too Jarrick Thornton." She released the train of her dress, allowing the skirt to flutter to the floor. They stepped out of their shoes.

His hands were already exploring her body, feeling the softness of her dress. His lips grazed over her collar bone as she slipped his jacket off of his shoulders and let it drop onto the floor. His tongue flitted down the scalloped V neckline as it plunged down her chest where her breath was caught.

Her nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and it soon dropped to the floor as well, a couple steps closer to the bedroom. They had found themselves in this predicament many times before, but this time…

He unbuckled his belt as his lips found hers in a vigorous advance. She brushed his hands away and began unbuttoning his pants. His body straightened at her fierceness. He had been waiting for a long time for this moment. He did not want to disappoint.

He couldn't take his lips off of her, even long enough to get her undressed. His pants crumpled in a heap just outside the bedroom door. He pressed her against it, his bare skin against the soft lace of her dress.

His hands waved over the tiny, capped sleeves brushing them down her arms slightly. "May I?"

She opened the door to the suite bedroom and stepped inside, Jack so close she could feel his breath on her neck. He wrapped his strong arm around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. He brushed her hair to the side and began kissing the back of her neck and shoulder. His trembling fingers fiddling with the buttons down her back. Trying desperately to get them open.

At last his breath signaled defeat as he only managed to get half of them open while kissing her. He pulled back and laughed. "You had to pick the dress with a million little buttons didn't you?" His words and his breath quick. "But I like what I see so far." His fingertips touched the lace of the bustier under the gown and his body throbbed.

She giggled. "That's exactly what they told me when we bought it. But you've always been a hard worker, I suppose," she spoke over her own shoulder. "Well, except in English 111. Did you know I actually thought you might have a learning disability?!" She giggled at the thought.

He chuckled. "Oh, I'm working for it alright. And no, I most definitely just couldn't think straight with you around." He slipped his hands under her dress and around her waist, across the front of the bustier. Her breath quickened as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder, feeling his moist skin against her cool back. Her dress soon slipped to the floor and he took her hand to help her step out of it.

 _11:46 p.m._

Barely another second passed before he pulled her to the bed. They scarcely noticed the rose petals that had been strewn about and the wine chilling in the corner.

Their faces slowly moved closer, eyes steadfast. He leaned in, just a little. Each breathing slow, rhythmic breaths. They had waited so long for this moment. Coming so close. Back and forth.

His soft, heart-shaped lips brushed hers. He sucked on her bottom lip for a moment, pulling her into the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Following his passion. The kiss deepened as he navigated over the suggestive undergarments, hands grating over her thigh, and delicately up her arched back. She pushed into him at the touch of his red hot fingers on her cool skin. He laid her back on the mattress and slid up beside her. Fingers grazing up the front of the bustier to the sapphire necklace gracing her neck.

The flicker from the candles across her body mesmerized him. He nuzzled his face into her delicate skin, rubbing his cheek against hers. "You smell like sugar," he whispered as he drug his lips along her jawline. The clasp of the bustier between his fingers.

He could not resist her lips. Her velvety, swollen lips. He slowly released the hooks. She returned his affections, the passion growing exponentially. Letting the ache rush through their bodies like a dam giving way. His kisses were trailing down her neck, along the gleaming blue necklace. He removed it delicately and dropped it on the bed. Her hands glossing over his chest and down over his navel, flirting with the band of his Calvin Kleins. Their kissing continued as the rest of their garments were discarded.

 _There's no going back now._ The sight of her body. His heart beating in his throat. Her gaze met his, smiling shyly. He couldn't hold back. He pulled her to himself, the kissing fiery now. _She is mine. And I am hers._

He rolled her over and slid on top of her. She relaxed into the sheets, relinquishing all control to him. Their trust overpowering their nervousness. Quickly becoming natural. Their bodies knowing exactly what to do. His eyes searched hers for fear, but found none. She welcomed him, closing her eyes in delight as he pulled the sheets over them. Their bodies fitting together like a custom lock and key.

They relaxed back into the bed breathless. Neither left wanting any longer. Their wait was over.

He took her hand and squeezed it three times.

She returned four squeezes.

 _5:46 a.m._

Jack woke after a pleasant dream and squinted at the clock on the nightstand. Surprised at its response, he rolled closer to his peacefully sleeping beauty just as he had grown accustomed to over the last month. He was soon aware of her nearness in a new way… a way that he'd never experienced before. The warmth of her naked body as she snuggled back against him sent tingles all through him. He ran his fingers over the embroidery on the transparent panties he found discarded between the sheets. " _The Mrs." I like the sound of that._

The strength of the arm that he wrapped around her... her bare skin against his bare skin… _I can actually feel his heart beating. He smells like vanilla. S_ he smiled to herself. She ran her hand over his skin lightly. Her own body reacting in a way that it never had before, remembering what happened just a few hours before. The throbbing was growing stronger as she lay against him and she was growing powerless to struggle against it. She rolled away from him to cool off.

Almost immediately his muscular arm slid under her body and pinned her securely back against chest. His other hand slid down her side, lightly grazing up and down from her thigh to under her arm. She tucked her hair to the side and relaxed her head back onto his strong shoulder, exposing her neck to his delight. He raised up slightly and nuzzled his face into her delicate skin, rubbing his cheek against her back. Her shoulders. Her neck. His hand now reaching down her leg and dragging back over her inner hip.

 _I love everything about this man._ Her breaths were coming quickly now, trying to maintain some sense of control. He pulled his arm out from under her and laid propped up on his side. He rolled her onto her back and pulled back the sheet, exposing her partially. He leaned over and began a trail of kisses on her shoulder. He leaned further and further over her until his lips were even more intimate with her body. She laid her head back and moaned quietly, and he took that as an invitation to continue pleasuring her. _He doesn't seem to need that game._ When she could take no more, she clutched his bicep and pulled on his body, begging him to finish his sultry job and quench her ache.

 _And boy did he ever. I thought the first time was pretty amazing. But where in the world did he learn that?_


	26. Chapter 26--Two of Us

**_SIZZLE WARNING: Things are getting steamy fast folks. Might want to take a vacation of your own if you need respite. ;-)_**

 ** _**Insert cheeky grin here** It IS their honeymoon and we all know what happens on a honeymoon!_**

* * *

 _9:11 a.m._

Jack was seriously regretting his agreement to meet their friends for brunch the morning after their wedding. He simply hadn't realized beforehand just how much he would want to spend time with Elizabeth.

 _Alone._

She had just stepped into the shower. He snuck over to her weekender bag and pulled out the book. The one from Rosemary. Lee had told him the pages he thought were most interesting. _I know there was a shower one. Where is it?_

 _Hmmm. Dare I attempt this? Already?_ He grinned mischievously as he read. _I am already naked. And I DO need a shower afterall. It would irresponsible of us to waste water, right?_ His dimples were out and his heart was pulsing in his abdomen.

 _9:14 a.m._

The steam was coming out from under the bathroom door and hit him in the face when he opened it. The frosted glass shower doors were fogged over, but he could see the outline of her curves as she enjoyed the sweltering water. The shyness he felt surprised him. _What will she think?_

The cool breeze felt invigorating to her in the hot shower. "That feels really good. Do you mind leaving it open?"

"Sure."

"You coming in?"

"Do you mind?"

She opened the door, biting her bottom lip timidly. "Plenty of room for both us."

She leaned her head back into the water and ran her hands through her hair. Jack just stood there watching. Taking it all in. Still in utter disbelief that this was happening. _All of this._ She squeezed some of her own shampoo into her hands and massaged it throughout her hair.

"You're not using the hotel stuff? It looked fancy." He stepped into the water with her and then lathered up his own hair with her shampoo.

She watched his abs grow tight and his biceps curl as he scrubbed. Her heartrate climbed a little faster. "Never. I like my own. What can I say? I'm a creature of habit."

"Well it smells like Heaven. I've been smelling it for years now, I should know." He watched as she rinsed her hair, the water rushing over her body, dripping off of her.

He rinsed his own hair and in another second, he was next to her, pressed against her. He pulled her face to his own, his body tense and aching. Needing her lips. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and found his immediately. The sucking and playful biting passionate. His hands rubbing her body, her hands gripping his sides.

She stepped back from him to grab the body wash and squeezed some onto a fluffy shower sponge. She rubbed it down his chest slowly, down his abdomen and back up. Down his arms. Down his legs.

The steamy water continued to pour down over her body as she turned him around to wash his back. She squeezed the sponge down his spine and pressed her body into his red back as she washed down his sides and over his rigid thighs.

He took the soap and squeezed it directly into his hands. He turned back around and pulled her out of the water, rubbing his hands together and then placing them firmly on her body. Caressing over her shoulders and down her arms, his lips on her chest. The water dripping off of his nose onto her. His slippery hands sliding over her body slowly. He lifted her leg and pressed it into his side, running his soapy palm down the outside. He released it and did the same thing with the other.

He ran his slick hands over her chest now. "Just _washing_ them…" he crooned with a crooked grin before nudging her back into the stream of water. He rinsed her body, helping himself to her neck. He slid into the warm torrent with her, the water pouring down his hair and dripping off his lips.

 _His soft, sexy lips._ "Kiss me, Jack."

He grazed his lips over hers. Like a whisper. She pushed into him, wanting more. He kissed her hard. Deep. He was swallowing her as the steamy water made their skin rosy. She was sure she'd remember his taste forever. He turned the water off and carried her to the bed, dropping her soaking wet body onto the comforter.

 _10:10 a.m._

 _'We're going to be a little late.'_

 _'I expected as much. Are you sure you even want to meet us?'_ Lee's texted response made Jack laugh.

 _'Yes. We'll be there. 11.'_

 _10:58 a.m._

Jack and Elizabeth arrived at Abigail's to see their friends through the window laughing and having a good time. As they watched them from the street, Elizabeth suddenly felt awkward.

"So… they all know what we did last night and it's sort of weird. I don't know how I'm going to look any of them in the eye!" She laughed, but there was honesty in her comment.

"You mean what we did last night _and two_ times already this morning?" His dimples displayed his pride and his mood was displayed in his laugh.

"You're terrible. But thank you for making me laugh. I needed that." She kissed his cheek lightly as they entered the restaurant and he smacked her butt, making her giggle even more.

"Nice of you all to finally join us!" Frank exclaimed.

Elizabeth blushed fiercely. "Sorry we're late. We slept in this morning."

"Yes…. _Slept in_." Lee winked at Jack.

Rosie elbowed her husband. "Lee, play nice. We want them to come back from their honeymoon and not stay away forever. We're going to need babysitters, remember?" She patted the tiny bump in her belly.

"What do you all want to eat?" Abigail pulled Elizabeth into a hug and then handed her and Jack their usual drinks. "These are both full caffeine. I figured you'd need it this morning."

Elizabeth just shook her head. _Even Abigail is teasing us? Only Faith and Paul seem to be quiet. Then again, they are the only unmarried couple here._

"Faith, when do you all have to leave?" Elizabeth took her usual seat and Jack slid in beside her, his hand immediately on the small of her back and hers sliding delicately on his thigh.

"We'll fly out at 3 actually. I have to be at work in the morning, but Paul isn't on again until Monday."

"When do you all leave, Jack?" Paul looked to his friend.

"Our flight leaves at 6 a.m. tomorrow and we'll get into the resort in the early afternoon. Our connection is in Atlanta though, and I'm a little worried because we only have about 50 minutes to get the next gate."

Elizabeth's eyes grew large at the new information. "What? Jack, we'll never make it! That airport is enormous! It has a subway!"

"It was either that or having multiple connections and not getting to the resort until Monday. Personally, I didn't want to waste a day in airports." His eyes met hers and she knew exactly what he meant and she hoped no one else caught on.

"Maybe we can have them call ahead and they'll hold the plane for us." She rubbed her chin. "Oh, and by the way, _where_ are we going?"

Jack smiled. "I guess it's time for you to know. We're going to St. Lucia. We have an oceanfront bungalow at a beautiful resort! Meals and everything are already taken care of."

Elizabeth practically jumped into his lap. "Jack! That is amazing! I've never been!"

"I know. I asked your parents before I booked it."

"So they know?! And they didn't tell me?!"

"Your Dad does. I don't know if he told your Mom or not."

"Well it all sounds wonderful!" Abigail exclaimed. "I'm jealous! Frank, are you taking notes? We do have an anniversary coming up!"

"Thanks for setting the bar low Jack," the sarcasm dripped from Frank's voice. "I guess this means you all can babysit for us again too!"

"Oh, so while we're talking secrets, where might you all be staying tonight?" Lee asked wittily.

"Not a chance." Jack retorted. "I know you too well."

"Well, I do you owe you after that stunt you pulled on _my_ wedding night." Jack and Lee erupted into laughs. Rosemary's face told everyone she had found it much less amusing.

The group finished their breakfast and enjoyed each other's company for a while longer, lasting through even the lunch crowd. They all talked about how they couldn't believe that they had pulled off the surprise on all of their guests and how much they had loved the idea.

Abigail perked up again. "Oh, the toy drive was perfect too! What a blessing that's going to be come Christmas-time. Jack, will you be Santa again this year?"

"I'd say so, unless someone else volunteers. I've been doing it for several years now. It's really fun, even when Elizabeth's kids recognize me and I have to bribe them to keep them quiet!" He squeezed her hand under the table.

Elizabeth checked Jack's watch. "We should probably get going. I've still got to pack and then we need to go grab your suitcase from your apartment."

"You guys have fun! Take lots of pictures!" Faith was excited for her friends. "I'm sure it will be beautiful."

"But not _too_ much fun." Frank laughed.

 _1:09 p.m._

Jack paid their ticket and they headed across the street to Elizabeth's apartment. "So what are our plans for today?"

"Well, we've got to get all of your stuff packed up and grab my bag, but otherwise we don't have much of anything on the schedule. _Purposefully._ Maybe we can just order dinner in our room and go to bed early?"

"Sounds great to me. We'll have to be at the airport at 4, right? So we'll have to get up by 2:30. Whew. That's going to be rough. Maybe we should just stay up all night and sleep on the plane."

"All night? What do you propose that we _do_ all night then?"

He was having fun embarrassing her.

"Simmer down. We have an entire week to _get to know each other better."_ She grinned as she unlocked the door and he followed her upstairs. He retrieved her enormous suitcase and placed it on her bed. "So 10 days and 9 nights, right Jack?"

"Yes. You'll need at least 4 nice dresses too. Otherwise, plan for some adventure, some sports and some pool and ocean time. Definitely the red swim suit with the ties. And you should bring some of those gifts that you got from the bridal shop too." He winked. "You know, if you're having a hard time deciding which ones to bring, you could just model some of them for me now and I can tell you which ones I like best."

"Is this going to be what marriage is like, Detective Thornton?" she laughed.

"I don't know, Mrs. Thornton. I've only been married for a day. Maybe you should ask Abigail."

She released an exasperated snicker. "Absolutely not." _Although, based on the lingerie she got me, Pastor Frank's life may be a bit more exciting than you think!_ She resisted telling him, though, knowing he wouldn't look at the lingerie or at Abigail the same ever again.

She selected the items that could handle getting squished on the bottom first and placed them in the suitcase. Her tennis shoes, flip flops, a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of Jack's sweats. "You really like to steal my clothes, don't you?" He picked up the sweats and smelled them. "I like how my clothes smell after you've worn them. I shouldn't complain."

She grabbed a couple pairs of socks and some running clothes, just in case. Then she selected several pairs of underwear and threw them in the bottom too. "Ooooh. I like these." His eyebrows raised as he lifted up a lacy, black pair.

She grabbed them from his hands and reached under her dress and removed the pink ones she was already wearing, replacing them with the black ones. "There. And now you'll be thinking about them all day."

Jack's smile faded into a smolder. "Mrs. Thornton for the win! Is this going to be what marriage is like?!" he teased.

She pulled a few dresses out of her closet, starting with the nicer ones first. "You should pack the red one that you wore to that conference last year in St. Louis. That one makes me sweat. I seriously doubt any of those people heard a single word you said. At least the guys anyway. Oh, and the black one that you wore on that same trip too. Talk about bringing me to my knees!" he fell back into the comforter with a thud.

She looked surprised. "I had no idea you even noticed."

He raised his head slightly. "Oh, I noticed. I just couldn't tell you that I did since you were still with Charlie."

"It feels like we were the ones that were together all that time. I barely saw him and spent most of my time with you anyway." She continued to pack.

"But I couldn't touch you the way I really wanted to." He nestled into her bed and watched her, thinking back over all the times they'd spent together. "Bring that one that goes down over your shoulders too. The blue one from the pool. And those strappy sandals and those crazy ones that make you as tall as me. I think you call them 'wedges'? I love the way your legs look in those."

She carefully rolled those three dresses and eight simpler ones and packed them in neatly along with several pairs of shorts and shirts for the week. She grabbed the sandals and wedges, along with some flip flops and one more pair of heels. She made her way into the guest room and brought back an armload of bags and boxes from BHLDN and the ones from her Bachelorette/birthday party.

She lugged the suitcase to the floor. _I never claimed to be a light packer!_ She privately went through the lingerie and snuck the games into the bottom of the bag.

He rested back with his arms under his head. He watched the ceiling fan spin and continued to reminisce.

"All those times when we were back at UIC. Weekends on the lake. Chaperoning camps. Watching your Cards stomp my Cubbies year after year. All those times we shared a bed. As friends. Laughing and talking until the wee hours of the morning. I felt like the sunrise waited for you to wake up. You were killing me. But I was just happy to get to be around you. You lit me up."

His memories were drawing her into a heavy white fog as she handled the lingerie. "I guess I made you wait. I just didn't realize it." She added her toiletries and zipped up the suitcase. She returned some of the gifts to her dresser. There were too many to pack, so she would save some for later.

"When you laughed… I just felt my head spinning. Those baby blues. The way you'd show up in a ponytail and no makeup for breakfast without a care in the world. You made me smile. And yes, you made me wait. But you changed my whole world."

She climbed onto the bed and laid down beside him, resting her head in the familiar spot she felt she'd known forever. He kissed the side of her head and wrapped his arm around her back. Their mouths soon connected, softly and tenderly. Her legs were soon entwined in his and he rolled onto her.

 _5:03 p.m._

He followed her into his own living room where his suitcase sat by the door. "So I guess I'll move into your place on my days off when we get back. Tom's new roommate will be here in three weeks. It's a guy he works with I think."

"Do you think something is going on between Tom and my Julie?"

"You've noticed that too?"

"Yes. For sure. They seem to be awfully cozy. And honestly, I'm not sure how I feel about it. Ever since she was little, we've always said that Julie was either going to be the President _or in jail._ She's brilliant but can be so impulsive."

Jack laughed heartily. "You're kidding? My Dad always said Tom would be a CEO _or_ _in jail._ So I guess we're either looking at 'Bill and Hillary' or 'Bonnie and Clyde'!"

"Lord, help us."

"Maybe I can have a chat with him when we get back. And you can have one with your sister?"

"Sounds like a good plan. Want to get these loaded and head back to the hotel? I'm getting hungry."

 _10:36 p.m._

They enjoyed a nice, quiet evening. Their dinner brought by white-gloved servers arrived steaming and perfectly cooked. The wine was wonderful. He ran a bath for her in the giant tub and she soaked in it until her fingers were wrinkly. When she came out, he had fallen asleep watching ESPN. _So much for staying up all night, Jack. I guess I wore you out!_

He was already in his underwear, so she just pulled the covers out from under him and slipped into bed next to him in a matching bralette and panties set. She pulled the covers up around them and set the alarm for 2:30 a.m.

 _2:30 a.m._

The beeping came much sooner than they would have liked. Elizabeth stood and wrapped her lucid robe around her. Jack blinked and squinted his eyes, trying to find enough resolve to sit up. _Her legs. That robe. I sort of just want to stay here._

"Jack, come on, you've got to get up or we'll miss our flight." She kneeled over him and pulled on his hands. He pulled harder, pulling her back into the bed with him. Several kisses later, she pulled away. "No. We've got to get ready. As much as I want to be doing this with you here, I _really_ want to be doing this with you in an oceanfront bungalow in the Caribbean even more."

 _3:30 a.m._

She looked back at him standing in the empty hotel room. "Let me grab the keys and we'll get to the airp…"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "I need to taste you again. I know we shouldn't. We don't want to be late, but…"

The keys dropped to the floor as his lips met hers. "But now that I've seen what I can have…" he kissed her lightly. "…now that I've felt you…" His lips sucked her in. "I'm gonna have a hard time…resisting you."

 _4:00 a.m._

Now they were a hot, sweaty mess. She turned the air down and they both redressed. He helped her with her necklace.

"How do I look?"

He stepped closer and tenderly tucked the unruly curls around her face behind her ear. He couldn't resist capturing her lips one more time. They were so swollen and sensuous. And soft.

"Perfect. Just like always."

 _4:30 a.m._

They got to the airport about a half hour later than they had planned, but the line for security was thankfully short for a police officer and his new bride.

They sat down at the bar of a small restaurant near their gate and Elizabeth was soon recognized by a young woman. "You're Elizabeth Thatcher!" a young, blonde-haired woman approached. "I'm sure you don't remember me, but several years ago, I met you at Inspiration Kitchen. I really appreciate all of the work your family does with them. They really helped me turn my life around."

Elizabeth's smile lit up her face. "I'm so glad. It is such a wonderful charity. Our family loves supporting Inspiration Corporation. I'm sorry, can you remind me of your name?"

"It's Casey." She spun the tiny toddler that she was carrying on her hip around to face Elizabeth and Jack. "And this is Olivia. I was pregnant with her when I met you. We're flying down to Florida to see my parents for a week. Olivia's going to get to meet Mickey! I never dreamed it would ever be possible."

"That's so wonderful!" She turned to Jack. "This is Jack Thornton. He's my…"

Casey's eyes grew wide. "Oh, I've read all about him in the Tribune! You're a Detective, right?" she looked at him. "I saw that you guys are engaged now! What an amazing story."

Jack was busy making faces and playing peek-a-boo with the sleepy little girl while Elizabeth reminisced with her Mother. Before long, the tot was reaching for him and Casey nonchalantly handed her over.

Elizabeth watched from the corner of her eye as little Olivia pinched Jack's lips between her fingers and pulled on his ears. He took it in stride. Just like he did at her school. She felt like the planets were spinning around him. _He is my sun. He is my whole world._

A boarding announcement boomed overhead. "Oh, that's us! Come here Olivia. I really hope you sleep on this flight!" The little girl turned around and reluctantly went back to her Mother, her chubby, dimpled hands waving goodbye to Jack as they walked away. "It was so nice seeing you again Elizabeth. And meeting you, Jack. Have a wonderful wedding! I can't wait to see it in the papers!"

Elizabeth just smiled and spoke under her breath. "We did. And you'll be seeing pictures before we will probably."

They enjoyed breakfast and an extra cup of coffee afterwards. The flowy shirt Elizabeth was wearing for the flight had a wide neck and it kept slipping over her shoulder as they ate. Jack struggled.

Elizabeth stood first, putting her big sunglasses on and her hair falling around her face. Jack slipped on his trusty Cubs cap from his bag and the two headed for their gate. Hopefully they would be able to enjoy their time together without any further recognition.

Jack headed to the restroom one more time before they took off. Elizabeth put her bags in one seat and then sat down another to wait for their boarding call. She glanced up from her book for a quick look as he approached. _Those jeans fit him well in all the right places._ She watched him take a seat in her row, but leaving a space in between them. He put his bag into the chair and opened the Times in front of him.

He quickly realized he was looking at a picture of himself. "Elizabeth!"

She jumped at the loudness of his voice and looked over at him concerned. "What is it?"

"Get over here! Look!"

She moved the bags into the floor and joined him. A smile broke over her face as she looked at the pictures of their "Covert Operation" wedding. Images of their cake fight, their stolen kiss during his prayer, and a beautiful one of their faces laughing at the sky with Frank under the archway. The most impressive was a large image of Jack kissing her under the sparkler canopy when they left. Elizabeth pulled it closer. "Oh my, Jack. I _love_ that one. You surprised me when you dipped me, but boy it made for a great picture! It reminds me of that World War II photo with the sailor." She sighed. "It was all so perfect."

"It was." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her quickly.

Boarding began shortly. They purposefully hung back. She had learned to always board last, avoiding all the eyes on them as the other passengers walked to the back of the plane. They took their seats in the back row of first class. Elizabeth in the window seat; Jack in the aisle. She gave Jack a grateful glance, knowing that he had chosen their seats for her benefit and their privacy.

The attendant brought them some water and they declined alcohol and pretzels. Jack covered her with the offered blanket, knowing they should try to sleep for a little while at least. He took her hand as the plane taxied to the runway, concealing it under the fleece. He knew the take-off always made her anxious.

The plane finally reached altitude and the two settled in for the barely 2-hour flight. She looked over at him as he leaned in to look at the Chicago skyline in the morning light. His face inches from hers. She was already dying to feel his lips again. "Do you remember when I stole those sweats?"

"Absolutely. It was our second baseball game. Your Mom and Dad flew us down to St. Louis in the company jet for the game. I was so blown away that anyone could even do that, let alone this girl who I'd grown so close to over the last few months."

"You do remember! That was such a fun spring break. It was really my Dad who wanted you to go so badly. I was actually really nervous and embarrassed. I was afraid they were going to scare you off. They can be kind of crazy sometimes!"

"It was a blast. Other than the fact that I had to wear a freaking Cardinals hat nearly the entire time. That sucked."

"Oh yes, that was a great game! My Dad really enjoyed that for sure."

"We had our share of awkward moments that weekend though, remember? Both of us so young and uncertain about our friendship. Speaking for myself at least."

Elizabeth cringed and furrowed her eyebrows playfully. "Remember when the Kiss Cam people found us in our box? I think they did it on purpose once they knew we were in attendance that night. Especially after the pictures that surfaced after the game at Wrigley. That was awful. I was so grateful to my parents for my Dad dipping my Mom over, totally stealing the moment."

"And for somewhat rescuing me! I had no idea what to do, although I had been craving your lips since the first time I met you."

"Can you imagine if you actually had? I wanted you to."

"You did?" Jack was genuinely surprised.

Elizabeth looked at him stunned. "Of course I did. You were making me climb the walls all year! Why do you think I invited you into my room that night?"

"I don't know. Because you didn't want to be alone? Nothing happened, but I remember the frantic scurrying we did when your Dad came down the next morning."

"Oh my gosh." Elizabeth was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. Her hand on her flushed cheek. She mimicked her Dad's voice. "Isn't your room right across the hall?"

Jack's laughter burst out, echoing through the first class cabin. "That was so embarrassing. I thought he was going to see right through our story and kill me with his bare hands!"

"I took your sweats that night. I got cold… but really, I just wanted something of yours to keep me warm when you weren't around."

"You looked so hot in them and that white tank top. I could barely form sentences." Jack slipped his hand onto Elizabeth's thigh under the blanket and squeezed it. His other hand was bringing her face to his.

The Captain came on and announced that they were beginning their descent into Atlanta and were scheduled to arrive 15 minutes ahead of schedule.

Elizabeth gave Jack a soft, quick kiss. "I'm glad to have the extra time, but we should still try to book it off the plane." She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it three times. "I love you… Jarrick River Thornton."

He returned 4 squeezes. "I love you too… Elizabeth Brook Thornton."

 _7:41 a.m._

Elizabeth and Jack managed to get off of the plane right away and hastily made their way to the information board. "Of course," he voiced with exasperation. "Our connection is at a terminal on the other side of the airport. We're going to have to boogie."

They sprinted down to the tram and hopped on a train to their next terminal. It was standing room only and Jack loved how Elizabeth was holding onto his body tightly. Every time the train would start and stop, her grip grew tight and his body grew rigid. The way her shirt kept slipping off her shoulder was lighting a fuse deep inside him.

The airport was under construction. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. _Of course it was._ Rushing down the corridor as politely as they could, they finally made it to the new terminal breathless and ragged.

Only to find their next flight had been delayed and now they had a 35-minute wait until boarding would begin for the longer leg of their journey.

Elizabeth started to drop her weekender bag into a chair when Jack grabbed her arm. "Keep it. I have an idea. Follow me, Elizabeth Brook."

She raised her eyebrows and grinned at him, wondering what he was up to. She followed him back down the long, now-isolated corridor that they had entered from. There was construction tape everywhere along the route.

He looked quickly up and down the walkway, and determined that it was now or never. He quickly pulled her into a tight nook that he'd noticed on the way down.

Her breath was quick and exhilarated. She needed no encouragement. Her bag was on the floor at a moment's notice and her hands were pulling at the short strands on the back of his head. Their lips meeting with urgency. His tongue sweeping through her mouth, tasting her. Sucking her into a dizzying fantasy. His fingers slipping over her bare shoulder and down over the sleeve of her shirt to her fingers.

He pushed her up against the bare concrete wall. His kisses covered her jaw, neck and collarbone. When he finally pulled away he moved his finger along her lips, tracing gently but with enough pressure to make her breathe uneasy, the ache compounding the terrible exhaustion she felt moments before from traversing the airport so quickly. His other hand rested on her hip, keeping enough distance away for her to wonder but tight enough for her to know.

They were breathless as she reached for him, but he denied her, gently taking her hand in his, pulling it down by his side. "Soon. But not now."

Her heartrate was labored and her body was on fire. She had to take a moment before she could get going again. He picked up her bag and interlocked two fingers between hers, leading her back to their gate.

Their final flight was now boarding and they slipped into their seats in a puddle of exhaustion and desire. After eating again, their bodies cooled and they both succumbed to the draw of sleep. Elizabeth's head resting on Jack's shoulder comfortably and his head leaning against hers.

 _2:55 p.m._

Their flight arrived and they fortunately found their luggage and made their way to the ground transportation area of the tiny airport.

Jack and Elizabeth warily put their bags in the back of the small van and climbed in with one other couple. Jack was glad that they had purchased an international plan for their phones and was greatly relieved to see that he actually had a decent signal. Especially to him, the driver seemed a little shifty and nervous.

They soon left the airport and began winding through the city. Jack had done some research and he thought their drive would take about 90 minutes to get to the resort. Not more than 10 minutes had passed before the terrain turned completely different. They left the city and they entered a very 'third-world country' vibe. The roads were unpaved and dusty. Tropical topography all around them, but wild and unkempt. Barely enough room for another vehicle on the roads. Every time they would slow to a stop for another vehicle to pass, Jack wished more and more he was carrying his weapon. _What have I gotten us into?_

Jack looked over at his beautiful new wife, who had been conversing with the other woman in the car for nearly a half hour. She was seemingly unphased by the desolate nature of their drive. _I love how she makes friends everywhere we go. She could find something in common with a toad if she was given enough time._

 _3:03 p.m._

Elizabeth had loved flying over the beautiful, azure water sprinkled with islands as they neared their destination. Their plane slowly descended onto a battered runway of the smallest airport she'd ever seen. _Gosh I really hope both of our bags made it. That would really suck._ _We probably should have packed some of my stuff in his bag and vice versa just in case one of our bags was lost, then we'd at least have something to wear. Too late now._

Thankfully, her worrying was futile, as it always is. Jack pulled both of their bags off of the belt and they began following the signs for the resort Jack had booked their stay.

Another couple, who looked about the same age as she and Jack, were in line right in front of them. Elizabeth smiled pleasantly at the wife, noticing she had a shiny, new bauble on her ring finger as well. Both couples soon loaded their luggage in a very worn-looking van and climbed into the seats. No seatbelts could be found anywhere. Elizabeth glanced at Jack, who was mapping something on his phone.

As the landscape went from city to very desolate, a little part of Elizabeth wondered if this resort actually existed. _How funny it would be if Jack got duped? Well, not funny. But a little bit!_

For nearly 90 minutes, the ride through the jungle continued, the huts and businesses rickety and sparse. The few people they did see were clearly very poor. Elizabeth finally grew the courage to speak to the other couple. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth and this is my husband, Jack."

"Hello, I'm Ellen and this is my husband, Robert. Are you on your honeymoon too?"

Their thick British accent almost made Elizabeth squeal with delight. "Yes. We just got married Friday night. Where are you guys from?"

"England, near Bath. And you?"

"Chicago. We met in college there. I actually studied abroad at Cambridge my third year, so I've been to Bath! It's very beautiful. I loved the Jane Austen Centre."

The revelation lit up Ellen's ears. "That's incredible! We haven't been to the States yet, but hope to and Chicago is definitely on the list! And I love the Jane Austen Centre too. It's one of my favorite places to go, much to Robert's _delight._ " She laughed and Robert rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys staying at Sugar Beach too?"

"Yes! We splurged for a 'Luxury Villa' I think it's called, Robert?"

Robert looked at his wife, amused with her chattiness. "Yes. I think that's what it's called. We bought the meal and drink plan too so it's all-inclusive."

"Jack, ours is some kind of Bungalow, right? Didn't you say that ours is all-inclusive too?"

 _4:58 p.m._

Jack smiled at Elizabeth and her new friend. "Yes. I think it's the 'Beachfront Bungalow' or something like that. At this point, I'm hoping that all of those pictures that I saw aren't some kind of mirage!" He laughed nervously.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Robert spoke apprehensively.

"Oh Jack. You worry too much. I'm sure it will all be fine." Elizabeth nudged him and grinned.

A collective sigh was released about 5 minutes later as the dirt road transitioned to pavement again and the tropical rainforest appeared. It really was like a mirage. On one side, the poor, dirty countryside. And on the other, the lush, indulgent city of Soufriere. They could hardly believe their eyes.

Their driver, Melvin, had hardly spoken a word the entire trip except to curse at other drivers who nearly ran him off the road. Suddenly he was speaking a string of broken English about the city and how many celebrities had vacation homes there. "Oprah" was the only one Elizabeth was able to make out.

Unbeknownst to them, William had already called the resort and ensured that their best driver would be sent to pick them up and return them to the airport. Melvin was simply nervous because he knew how important his passengers were to his boss.

The two couples got out of the van and stretched their legs after the driver pulled into Sugar Beach. It was immaculate and absolutely stunning. They could see the crystal blue Caribbean water from the open reception area.

Melvin unloaded their bags and Jack discreetly slipped him a generous tip. Melvin whispered, "Sergeant Thornton, gratuity is included in your package. You need not give this to me." He tried to give the extravagant gift back to Jack, knowing that the single bill could feed his family for a month.

Jack closed the man's hand around the cash. "I know. I want you to have it. Thank you for taking good care of us." As he walked away, he wondered how the man knew to call him 'Sergeant.'

The two couples excitedly made their way to the check-in desks. Within minutes, they were both being ushered to their rooms in opposite directions.

"Hopefully we'll see them again. They were so nice!" Elizabeth exclaimed as they followed the local employees to their accommodation. Their thin backs bearing their luggage. Elizabeth suddenly felt a lot guiltier about packing so much stuff.

 _5:40 p.m._

As soon as their feet hit the cool tile floor of the bungalow, Elizabeth and Jack knew that this was going to be a vacation they'd never forget. They again tipped the employees very generously and were told that their butler could be reached 24 hours a day via the intercom, the App on their phones or simply by calling the front desk.

"Thank you so much for your help." Elizabeth's eyes were so sincere to the young men, who couldn't have been more than young teens. Their eyes lit up as they unfolded the bills they had just been given.

As soon as they were alone, Jack gently extended his arm and lifted Elizabeth's chin. His breath cool and comfortable on her skin as he pulled her in to meet him even closer. Her feet shuffling to welcome him into her space even further. He kissed her gently and softly, almost like he didn't even know her, like he had just met her and they had ended their first date on her doorstep.

 _This is going to be a great vacation._

* * *

 ** _A HUGE thank you to Em for proofing and for sharing your wonderful talent with me. And for letting me steal some of your ideas! ;-) You're the best and I can't wait to see you in a few months at HFR2!_**


	27. Chapter 27--Discovery

**_Alright guys! You're in for a treat! Another amazing fanfic writer, EmJohnson (my usual editor) and I co-wrote this chapter. Thank you Em for all your hard work! I hope you all enjoy it._**

* * *

 **BE WARNED. YOU MIGHT NEED A FAN AND SOME ICE WATER. ;-) IT. IS. SMOKING.**

 **Give me a break. It's their honeymoon. ;-) You KNOW they're doing this!**

 **But if you don't want to sweat, you're welcome to join us in a couple weeks when they're back home again. You've been warned. :-)**

* * *

 _5:45 p.m._

He pulled her in, tight against his body, as he breathed heavily into her, his lips just lightly touching hers, whispering. "I've been waiting for this all day…"

He kissed her gently and she thought she might die. He was so slow, so deliberate, so soft that it made her weep all over, her body crying at the slowness as she felt his tongue gently wrap around hers, finding small, safe areas that no one else had discovered before.

Her hands went up to his to cup his face as she kissed him deeper, making him feel it, wanting him to know that she would give him everything.

She was inviting, without restraint. Her tongue dueled with his and he decided he would always let her win. The feeling of the nerves, the sparks was incredible and he decided he needed it every day of his life, even when she was mad or upset because she could always win and a win for her was always a success for him.

Her hands reached for the short hair at the back of his neck, pulling him to her, wanting him to increase the pressure, the frequency. It wasn't going to be enough for him to be nice, to be kind and sweet. She wanted him to go harder, further and claim her. She was ready for him to mark her all over especially after that stunt he pulled at the airport.

He led her to the privacy of the bedroom and began peeling off her clothes in the evening sunlight. His eyes lovingly caressed every inch of her body. His fingers and tongue eagerly followed. Her body aching all over as he roamed over and under the satin and lace while the ocean breeze swept through the villa.

She should be totally freaked out at where his mouth was but she was so turned on she couldn't breathe. _How is he so good at this already? Oh. My. Word._ He was making her wait and he was warming her up for what was going to blow her mind and own her.

He quickly broke away and discarded his own clothing. He was done with the foreplay and now he just wanted her.

She was feeling like she was ready to fall, but not into a hole of nothing but rather a spring of water, fresh and cleansing. It was a renewal of herself, of her future, of everything she wanted in her life.

She cried out and she had hit the peak, the top. It caused her to feel everything and nothing at the same time as she let herself fall down into the water and disappear.

He soon followed, letting out a long "yeeessss" while he felt the clouds, the sun and the warmth overtake him, closing him from the real world just for a little bit, into his private sanctuary that was Elizabeth.

When they came to, he reached for her, kissed her long and hard, and rested on her bare chest.

She giggled as the pressure of his body pushed the air out of her lungs. "That was worth the wait. You made me want to curse!"

"Oh, I was. But in my head." He grinned and said a silent 'thank you' to Lee for the book, but was quickly realizing that he didn't need to read it anymore because her body was doing a great job of telling him what she liked.

"Are you as hungry as I am? Let's go get something to eat."

"I am. But we should probably get dressed first."

"Definitely. Because I'm not sharing _this,_ with anyone." He lifted himself off of her and gazed long and hard at the vision beneath him.

 _7:30 p.m._

The sun had dropped below the horizon when they finally unwrapped themselves from the sheets. She threw on a summer dress and him a pair of khaki shorts and a tight polo. They did need to eat something after all as they were both really starving now.

They wandered down to the Bayside Restaurant on the beach. It was a beautiful evening and they fit right in with their casual attire.

The food was ordered, prepared and served quickly. They found themselves devouring it and then just taking their time enjoying a couple drinks and watching the clouds and colors over the Pitons, the mountain range encasing the resort. The sky swirled with pinks, purples and oranges and fiery torches lighting the paths and beach.

They stood and went over to the railing. She leaned back onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, shielding her bare arms from the breeze.

"So what's on the schedule for tomorrow?" Elizabeth was curious since she hadn't been involved in any of the planning.

"I didn't plan anything for tomorrow. I figured we'd be tired from the traveling and would just want to be lazy for a bit. The whole trip is a mixture of that. We can maybe take a walk around the grounds tonight and see what's around if you want. Tomorrow we can just lounge and _enjoy ourselves_. _"_ She squirmed and laughed as his fingers tickled and grazed over her ribs and down her sides.

Nibbling the naked skin of her shoulders reminded him of more plans. "Oh, and we have a dinner cruise tomorrow night, but it doesn't leave until 5. The sun sets early, around 6:15 I think, so we'll eat on the boat and be back around 8:30 or 9."

"Sounds fun! And fancy!" She knew his disdain for dressing up, but he had asked her to bring some nicer outfits. "Is this a dress-up kind of dinner?"

"Yes. I think you'll like it!" He smirked, and offered his arm to her. "Want to take a walk with me, Sugar?"

 _9:12 p.m._

She threaded her arm through his and they went off on a little adventure. Walking along the snaking sidewalk and down to the beach, talking about anything and everything like they'd been married for years. They admired the other villas and wondered where their new friends were staying.

"It was Robert and Ellen, right?"

"Yes. I'm sure they've already returned to their room… which is kind of what I'd like to do. Is that okay?" She squeezed his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I was sort of thinking about that big bathtub honestly. How about I run you a bath and we can just relax for a while."

She looked at him and grinned. "So which is it, Detective? How are _we_ going to relax in _my_ bath?!"

His pearly white teeth glistened in the darkness as he shrugged. "Well, I thought maybe you'd be kind enough to share with me if I went through the trouble of…" his grinned and looked at her through the corner of his eyes. "…turning the water on." He laughed.

"I saw some bubble bath in there too. That might be more _work_ for you though," she giggled.

He flexed his biceps and forearms like Popeye and grinned slyly. "I think I can handle that."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a smack on the bottom. "Whatever will I do with you, Jack?"

He kissed her cheek lightly, grazing his mouth up to her ear. "I can think of a few things."

 _8:10 a.m._

Waking up was quickly becoming his favorite part of the day. Sunlight spilled through the windows, falling over Elizabeth's cheek. She was still resting on his chest, her uncovered chest resting against him under the sheets, her bare thigh draped over his naked body. The warmth, the pure joy that he felt with her snuggled into him was tremendous. Somehow it was even better than the sex from the night before. _But I enjoyed that too. Very. Very much._ Dimples sprang out.

She heard his heartrate climb. Her cheek pressed into the skin on his chest. His arm still wrapped securely around her, his hand resting flat against the small of her back. She never dreamed it would come to this. She had never felt _this_ before. It was new; it was raw. It was true. The love consumed her. She knew hard times would surely come, but for now… all she could think about…

She traced her hand lightly up and down his torso. He relaxed into the pillow, his arms behind his head now, his eyes rolling back. Already wanting. Giving her permission. Her fingers felt his nipples stiffen as her nails grazed over them. His breaths were slow and deep. She raised her thigh gently, pulling it up over his hips, pressing into him and letting it rest. She felt his body tense with pleasure. He thrusted his hips slightly in approval.

People were stirring in the bungalows surrounding theirs, so they had to be quiet, still. She continued her tantalizing flight, sliding her body over top of his. Her mouth leaving a trail of kisses from his chest to his navel, sucking, licking. The saltiness of his skin. One forearm bracing, one hand exploring, loving the way his muscles felt under her fingers.

Her delicate hands. They had been one of his favorite things about her from the very beginning. And she had always used them well. Watching her fingers on her lips when she is thinking, tucking her hair behind her ears, and touching him. Always discreetly confusing him, playful with his body, even before she was his. Giving him silent signals he didn't know how to interpret. _Until now._

He opened his eyes to watch her entice him. He could hardly believe her fierceness, and yet he could. Muffled groans and sharp breaths released as she rode over the tightness of his abdomen. She sat up, perched over him now on her knees—straddling his hips. He savored the moment, feeling her pleasure both of them. She leaned forward and rested her hands on his strong shoulders, gliding her hips over him, their bodies moist and hot.

 _Damn. She knows how to get things done._

 _9:55 a.m._

Breakfast was brought by their concierge and eaten out on their private patio. Her in her new robe and him in his boxers. It seemed so domestic, except for the fact that they were in this beautiful country with the ocean and mountains surrounding them.

They talked about Elizabeth's classroom and the kids she expected to have for the schoolyear. Siblings of previous students and most of the kids of the other teachers. She was clearly the favorite of everyone and they did what they could to ensure their own children would experience the wonders of her classroom and her impeccable skills.

"It makes me a little bit sad that our kids won't get to be in your classroom someday."

She smiled. "That's very sweet, but just because they won't be in my class doesn't mean I won't be teaching them. And there are a lot of wonderful teachers there, Jack."

He smirked at her. "Now you're just being modest. You and I both know that you get all of the TK's because they all think you're the best!"

"TK's?"

"Teacher's Kids. You know, like Cody and Becky are 'PK's'—Preacher's Kids. Those kids always have reputations that follow them too."

She chuckled. "So that would make _you_ a TK then. Just what reputation followed you, Jarrick River?"

"I was a firstborn. I'm a rule-follower." He glanced up at her through his eyebrows and gave her a lopsided grin. "For the most part."

His smile told her that he was definitely trouble.

"Well, let's hope that my TK's are nice and sweet. I'll have 22 students by myself this year until my student teacher starts in October."

They finished their food and he pulled her to her feet. "Let's go change into our suits and go down to the beach."

 _11:02 a.m._

Elizabeth changed into Jack's favorite swimsuit—the red one. He gladly helped her apply sunscreen and she returned the favor. As they made their way down to the beach, they saw their new friends lounging under an umbrella.

Ellen looked up as they approached. "Hi guys! Pull up some chairs! It's wonderful out here!"

"You sure you guys don't mind?" Elizabeth looked at Robert, who was also motioning them over.

"No, we'd love the company. We've been down here all morning." Robert helped Jack pull over two more chairs and stake an umbrella between them.

The ladies sat closest to each other and jumped right into conversation. "How do you like your room? Ours is fantastic. Jack did a great job finding this place!" Elizabeth reached for Jack's hand and squeezed it three times. He returned 4 squeezes without a word.

"It's fantastic! We have our own little private pool and the bed is amazing. The shower too!"

"That's great! We're loving our own little private beach and the hammock is calling my name already! Oh, and the tub… LOVE the tub!" She winked at Jack, who immediately had to shake the memories of that from his current thoughts.

"We have a giant clawfoot tub in our bathroom, but haven't used it yet. It's fancy!" Ellen exclaimed. "Maybe we'll have to try it out tonight, Robert!" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Can't, unless it's late. You booked us that dinner cruise thing, remember?"

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. "Are you really going on a dinner cruise tonight? We are too! I wonder if it's the same one!"

"We leave at 5. It's the sunset one and there's only 2 of them each week. I'm sure it's the same one! This will be so fun!"

Jack and Robert were a little less thrilled to be sharing their wives on their dates. But, Jack saw how excited it had made Elizabeth and knew that she was totally in her element. _She loves people… and they always love her._ He would have to share her tonight. _But not the whole night._

The two couples enjoyed a few hours together, even sharing lunch. Jack got to know Robert a little better, learning he was a business consultant and Elizabeth learned that Ellen was a professional nanny.

"Elizabeth, I'm getting hot. Care to join me in the pool?" Jack was really just trying to steal his beautiful wife away for himself and hoped no one minded.

"That sounds nice." She smiled at him warmly, her eyes giving him a once-over. He stood and she rose to her feet. "I guess we'll see you guys tonight!"

 _3:10 p.m._

Elizabeth and Jack slipped into the cool water of the pool, finding it very refreshing, if a bit cool at first. Elizabeth had already noticed that this seemed to be a very popular place, with the old and young, married and single. The pool was crowded with bodies, and most of them were very scantily clad. It made her nervous.

"You sure you don't want to just go back to our bungalow and get in the ocean by ourselves?"

"Eh, let's just stay here. I don't really want to get in the salt water before we go tonight. I'd hate if one of us got stung by a jellyfish or something and was miserable all night."

His reasoning was sound, but it didn't make her more comfortable with all of the eyes on them. _Particularly all the eyes on Jack._ She was enjoying the view of her shirtless, chiseled husband, but wasn't as comfortable with all the _other_ eyes enjoying it. _And they clearly are! They're not even trying to hide it!_

He was talking about something with their plans, but she was having a hard time focusing. Particularly after she saw an enormous mast and sails crest over the horizon, heading right towards the bay. The big, black ship seemed to be moving at a pretty good speed and she could now see it clearly. Her eyes grew wide as she watched it over Jack's shoulder.

"Elizabeth, how does that sound? Are you listening to me?" Guys had been ogling her all afternoon in that red suit… _Has one of them caught her eye?_

"Elizabeth?" Her eyes had glazed over and she was clearly not paying any attention to him. He turned over his shoulder to see who she was staring at.

Or rather, _what_.

A colossal, ominous pirate ship was docking in the harbor. Complete with canons and pirates on board. It was quite the attention-grabber. He turned back to Elizabeth to find that she had saddled right up next to him in the water, her body seeking his protection as she watched the pirates flood the beach.

He smiled and put his arm around her. _This is awesome._ "I think our dinner cruise has arrived!"

She tucked her head in surprise. "You mean?" She paused. "It's not real?" "But it has a skull and crossbones flag!" "And the pirates!"

He laughed. "No, but the look on your face is priceless." He hugged her tightly. "I told you that you'd like it! It's a pirate cruise! The ship is called the 'Black Magic.'"

"Jack, that is about the coolest thing I've ever seen! This is going to be so fun! Let's go get ready!" She was nearly pulling him out of the pool now.

 _4:35 p.m._

She came out from the restroom to find that he wasn't in their room… or even inside the bungalow. She slipped her shoes on and made her way out to their private patio. He was standing down by the beach, his suit pants rolled up, letting the tide wash over his bare feet.

 _He loves the water. It's like a part of him. He comes alive when he's around it._ She thought back to all of the time they'd spent together on Lake Michigan. Watching eagles. Camping. Skiing. And then when they all went to Virginia Beach. He'd even proposed on the beach. Her breath caught in her chest just thinking back to it. She just stood there watching him for a while, enamored by the amazing man that was now her husband.

He checked his watch and turned to see Elizabeth standing in the breezeway watching him. Her grin was wide, but not as wide as his now was. She was breathtaking. The red dress. Perfect for tonight's dinner. Perfect for him. She was like a painting. Her skin flawless, her curls pinned partially up, a butterfly barrette holding it out of her eyes. One he had bought for her when they were in undergrad. And now she was his wife.

He closed the distance between them and somehow his grin grew even wider. His dimples chiseled into his cheeks. "You… Wow."

She returned his smile, her perfect teeth showing just how happy she was. "You… Wow." She winked at him.

"Seriously. If we had time, I'd put you on the floor right here."

She laughed and it carried in the wind. _I'll be thinking about that all night._

"You think I'm kidding." He winked. _I'm totally serious. It's taking everything in me not to push her back inside and just…_

He took a deep, cooling breath. "We better go."

 _5:50 p.m._

They met up with Ellen and Robert right as everyone was boarding the ship. "Isn't this amazing?" she gasped.

"Elizabeth totally thought it was real when it was pulling into the bay. It was awesome!"

Everyone had a little laugh at her expense. "Hey! There _are_ still pirate ships out there guys! It's possible!" she justified.

"I don't think the Coast Guard is going to let a pirate ship into a resort area, honey. Don't worry!" Jack teased.

"So she's gullible. But does she have any other faults, Jack?" Robert piped up.

Jack chuckled. "Well, she can't parallel park either. And she's a Cardinals fan."

Elizabeth gave him her scary teacher face. "That's not a fault! That's a merit! And _no one_ can parallel park!"

"She's very humble too." He laughed again. As they boarded the boat, he thought about her and how he honestly, earnestly could not think of a flaw in her. _She's not super confident in herself, but that really just comes across as her being humble. She truly is perfect. And she has no clue that she is. How does she not see it?_

They found a table of four where they could dine together and sat down. Their orders were taken right away and the ship began to chug away from the bay.

They were both carefree and relaxed. The pirates were welcoming and quite friendly. There was even a Jack Sparrow lookalike onboard. The show they put on made them laugh until their cheeks hurt. There was a band on board as well as a dance floor. They ate their dinner and then began to mingle and converse with others.

Elizabeth watched Jack. He was very good with everyone. Her Father had always loved that about him—that he was _very, very_ _good_ in a crowd. He was strikingly handsome and could really work a room. He was friendly, congenial, even when she knew he would prefer to be at home, just the two of them. He always rose to the occasion. Seemingly for her. The thought made her smile.

She watched him move from person to person, telling stories of the police force while she entertained the quieter Ellen. She was grateful for the time apart because her mind was in a frenzy over him, having flashes of the two of them on the floor of their bungalow. She could barely keep it together when he was close to her.

He watched her chat with Ellen and Robert and then walk to the railing alone, running her soft fingers over it. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. She was gorgeous and it wasn't lost on the others around him.

The rum punch was flowing freely and most everyone was taking advantage. Jack watched the pirates who were clearly there as lifeguards and wondered how many drunken vacationers had been rescued while on this cruise.

He finished his drink and slid his hand around Elizabeth's tiny waist. "Want to dance with the worst dancer here?"

She chuckled. "Oh, but you're always more fun when you've had a few drinks!"

"And when I know I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman on board. Because I know that no one is really looking at me."

She blushed. "Oh, apparently you're a lot more romantic when you've had a few drinks too!"

He laughed and rubbed his body against hers. "Please?"

"You didn't need to ask twice." She pulled on his shirt collar and kissed his lips lightly, quieting the eyes that had been gawking at them all night.

She followed him to the dance floor, admiring his body from behind. His jacket had long-since been shed to the back of his chair in the warm evening and his sleeves were now rolled up too. His hair was messy from the ocean breeze and the light stubble on his chin was making her crazy with want. _And he is mine._

He pulled her hand high and wrapped his other one around her ribs, onto her back. He could feel her through the thin fabric stretched tightly over her body. The red making her a beacon and her stunning beauty making her shine. Her heels making her lips and her beautiful eyes right there for him. _And she is mine._

They pulled together like two magnets, their bodies connecting sharply in the moonlight. Her hands wrapped around his neck, tracing little circles in the soft curls at the nape of his neck. She could tell it was driving him wild by the way his hands were gripping her skin and his eyes were dark.

 _8:10 p.m._

The cruise was coming to an end and they were heading back to Sugar Beach. Jack and Elizabeth found two seats on the starboard side of the ship. She slid into the moonlight. He slid into the quietness. They sat in a tipsy reticence. Her head soon rested on his shoulder.

His fingers slowly found their way to her leg. She allowed it.

The feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her. The same heat that had enveloped her when they camped, every time he hugged her, when he simply looked at her. Every moment since the day they met. The energy that had confused her mind and left her body craving him.

His hand inching up her thigh. She welcomed it.

The smell of her hair. The same smell he'd been inhaling 14 hours a day, all those years. It stayed in his skin and he smelled it even when they were apart. All the times they nearly crossed the friendship line… the scenes replaying over and over in his head.

They walked back to their bungalow hand-in-hand. Stealing glances and knowing what the other was thinking about. He led her to their patio in the darkness. In the open, but no one else around.

He grazed his mouth against her skin, all logic quickly evaporating in the sprays and crashes. Their history washing over her body in waves, quickly dragging her under. His lips splashing around her neck and chest. Her fingers answered, running through his hair and down his neck. Pushing at his jacket and sliding it over his shoulders. It fell into the sand.

All of their hidden desires were finally coming alive. Their clothing swallowed up by the white sand. He had seen her in a corset before, but not like this one. The semitransparent lace set was extraordinarily erotic—just showing him enough of her to make him want even more. She fell onto the crisp, giving lounge chair. It was big enough for both of them, but they didn't need the extra space. He hovered over her, his muscles trembling from both fatigue and anticipation.

She raised her head to him, capturing his heart-shaped lips just as she'd done many times before. This time no one would interrupt them and neither would back down. No one would be left wondering if they'd ever give in to the truth that everyone else saw. They weren't "just friends." They had never been. They had just lied to themselves for years.

He rested his firm body gently over hers. The heat overcoming her from the inside out. She could scarcely breathe for the water rushing over her. Drowning out all reason that they could possibly be seen.

He sucked and nipped at her neck. His tongue tracing over her body like a treasure map. Her back arching in pleasure. "Jack..." His name whispered between labored breaths. The searing heat and the raw ache were clashing, overpowering her thoughts.

"Elizabeth…" his tongue continued its journey as he released the clasp of the lace that separated them. His body being consumed by a frenzied tingle. "I love you."

She fell. Her mind dizzy. But clear. "I love you too."

That was all the invitation he needed. He grated his body over hers, rolling her over and taking her with him. Her naked chest pressed firmly against his. He had dreamed about this many times, but it was never as good as it felt right now. He gently pulled out the pins that held up part of her hair, letting it cascade over her bare shoulders. His hands reaching into it, grasping her neck.

Their kiss was slow. Just enjoying the curves and the taste of each other… an awareness that they had never really been able to enjoy before the last few days. _Oh how he had wished for it though._ Her perception of their kissing before was one of extreme favor, but this… this was an indulgence. He flooded her senses.

The smell of his cologne. Deep and woodsy.

The taste of his mouth. Warm and wet.

The sound of his breathing. Fast and heavy.

The feel of his body. Rigid and hot.

The sight of him under her. Breathtaking.

And welcome.

She pushed at his Calvin Kleins, blue eyes focused on hazel. He slipped his hand under the delicate lace as he rolled her onto her back. Tracing his fingers down her inner hip. Taking the panties to her knees. And over her toes.

His lips sucking and his tongue painting over her body. She pressed into the pillows, closing her eyes as a shaky breath caught in her chest. Little moans escaping her lips lit small fires in his body and they were quickly raging.

By the time his lips found hers, there was nothing slow happening. It was as if their lives depended on it. Years of bottled up tension released through their lashing tongues, their bodies sealed together.

Her hands found his hips as their eyes locked. The fullness made her moan in favor and close her eyes. She trembled. His muscles shook as the chair creaked. Sweat breaking out over both of their bodies. He pleasured her like she deserved to be pleasured. The undercurrent that had nipped at them for years becoming a tidal wave crashing over the rocks.

He rolled back onto the cool pillows with a satisfied grin on his face. Their naked chests gasping for air.

"What are you smiling about?"

"My dreams coming true."


	28. Chapter 28--All Mine

**_Still on their honeymoon folks. ;-)_**

 ** _Emily and I have joined forces for this story for the foreseeable future! She's my partner-in-crime. :-)_**

 ** _You know the drill._**

* * *

 _7:30 a.m._

 _An alarm, Jack? Really? On our honeymoon?_ Elizabeth rolled over and turned it off. When she turned back, his dimples greeted her.

"Good morning, Sugar. You ready for an adventure today?"

"Only if it involves lying in bed with you all day." She grimaced as the light burned her eyes, spilling through the wooden blinds. "I could possibly settle for the hammock as well."

The last two days had been spent just lounging at the pool, in the ocean and around their bungalow. With the exception of the dinner cruise, they hadn't even left the resort. And she had loved every second of the peacefulness. _And the activities._

Jack popped up in the bed, the sheet falling to his waist. "Enough being lazy. This isn't who we are! We love action!"

She raised her eyebrows and grinned up at him. "I _do_ love action."

He chuckled and threw his leg over her body, straddling her hips. He ran his hot palm across her stomach, gliding over her naval. Eyeing the red bralette she was bursting out of and wondering what was under the sheets. He clearly hadn't paid attention to what she had put on last night, but rather how long it took him to get it off.

His lips glided over her collarbone and up her neck to her ear. "I love action with you too. That's why we're going on a trip today." He threw back the sheets and stood up, leaving her a hot mess in the bed. He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Seriously? You're going to get me all worked up like that and then just walk away?" She called out, slightly annoyed. "That's not very nice!"

He stuck his head out, grinning back at her. "Don't worry. I'll make it up to you later."

She sighed and drug herself out of bed. She joined him in the bathroom, picking up her toothbrush and delicately working the toothpaste up from the bottom of the tube. She returned the cap and placed it neatly back in the drawer.

"Do you ever get messy?" He had watched her adjust the toothpaste, after he had just squeezed it from the middle and left the cap off.

"You've seen me when we run—I'm gross then!" She began brushing.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean just let loose and get really messy? You're even so neat when you brush your teeth and I'm over here… well, like this." His chin and lips were covered in toothpaste and he was beginning to worry that what he'd planned for them today wasn't a good idea after all.

"Well, I can't help it that you inhale the toothpaste like Cookie Monster eats cookies!"

"Cookie Monster, eh?" He grinned mischievously. His arms quickly pinned her against his chest. She squealed and tried to break free as he nommed all over her neck, eating her like a treat. He left toothpaste trails down her chest and down her shoulders as he tickled her.

Her exuberant laughter echoed through the room as she finally broke free and collapsed into a fit of giggles on the bed. As she dabbed at the foam on her shoulders, Jack approached quickly and jumped over her.

"You're not getting away that easily. I want my treat." He traced his tongue over her collarbone. "Mmmm. Minty."

"You're not supposed to eat it! Gross!"

His dimples told her he was enjoying himself. He lifted the red bralette up over her shoulders, and continued his game.

A half hour and a quick shower later, they were ready for their excursion. Elizabeth had short, red, Nike shorts on with one of Jack's gray CPD shirts tied tight around her stomach. He came out wearing royal blue Under Armour shorts and a matching gray CPD shirt with the sleeves cut off. When they saw each other, they shook their heads, grinning widely.

"Do you want me to change?" She laughed at the ridiculousness of their unintentional matching.

"No. You actually look really hot in that. I've always thought you look sexy in my clothes."

"I guess everyone will know we're together! Besides, we don't really have time to change thanks to that toothpaste incident."

"Worth it."

 _9:01 a.m._

They joined the group that had gathered in the main reception area and boarded the bus that would take them to their destination. They had packed water, sunscreen and some extra clothes, knowing that it had rained for a while the previous afternoon and overnight.

The weather was perfect today for the 4-wheeling excursion. They would navigate the terrain around the _Gros Piton_ and then could enjoy some hiking after lunch.

Jack looked around at the rest of the group. It was very clear that he and Elizabeth were the fittest people in the crowd. _Maybe we'll be able to separate ourselves from everyone just a bit and enjoy some alone time._ He reached over and ran his hand up her thigh. She looked at him with her steely gaze, trying to dissuade him, but really just turning him on more.

They reached their destination and everyone piled out. Release forms were signed and operation instructions were noted. Maps were dispersed showing the trails they were allowed to take with the ATV's and which were suitable for hiking only. Jack had been driving an ATV on their farm since he was barely big enough to reach the handlebars. Elizabeth had only driven one a few times, so she climbed on behind him.

She inhaled him, a dizzying mix of memories and warmth filling her. "I feel like we're on the jet ski again, Jack. Watching the eagles." She rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Selfie, Thatcher? For Lee and Rosie?" He grinned and felt her giggle against his neck.

"You mean, 'Thornton'? Remember, I'm your wife now!"

"Oh, I'm very, very aware of that. And you will be too here in just a little while." He twisted his body around and kissed her lips hard. "For now, I think we should take some shots for Lee and Rosie. They'll get a kick out of it!"

The group quickly dispersed and Jack was elated to see that they would have the morning largely to themselves, only checking in at lunch before they'd start the summit hike in the afternoon.

Jack peeled out through the muddy terrain and Elizabeth quickly realized why he had asked her if she liked to get dirty. The cold mud spattered against her legs, making her shriek. Jack laughed and sped up. Before long, their shoes were covered and the ruts in the soggy ground were deep. But it was fun and he could tell that she was loving it, her hands wrapped tightly around his abdomen.

The view, even at the lower elevation, was spectacular. They stopped several times just to watch the ocean lap at the beach below. The city bustling beneath them. The trails were densely wooded in places, the trees reaching high into the blue sky.

They reached a clearing with a small stream and Jack cut the engine. Elizabeth's arms were splattered with mud and he turned around to see a few spots on her face as well. _She's never looked hotter._ "Wanna wash off a bit before we have to head back?"

"What, you don't like me all muddy and dirty like this, Cookie Monster?"

"Lee used to always joke that the way to _really_ tell if a girl was beautiful was to see them when they're all dirty and gross." He grinned as he continued. "And if you _still_ think they're hot when they're like that, they'll blow your mind when they're dressed up."

"And…" She was curious of his assessment.

He shook his head. "I can hardly control myself." He reached up and dabbed at one of the spots on her cheek. They rinsed their hands and feet off in the cool, clear water, spreading it over their arms, legs and faces. Jack knew he needed to keep his distance, because one touch and she'd be in the water on her back.

They finished up and rode back to meet the group, but not before she fanned the flames a little by running her hands up and down his legs and abdomen while they rode. "You are trouble, Elizabeth Brook."

"Ooooh. You used my middle name. That means that I'm _in_ trouble, Jarrick River," she corrected.

"I like the sound of that."

 _1:10 p.m._

The sun was blazing down on them. They had a nice picnic lunch with everyone in the group and then repacked Jack's backpack with water, light snacks, sunblock and their map of the trails. The excursion included local guides that would lead them as far up the mountainside as they dared go. The hike would be broken into four quarters.

The further up the mountain they climbed, the more stragglers dropped out. Elizabeth and Jack's fitness levels were really to their benefit now. They were even chatting as they climbed, grateful that their shoes had dried out during their lunch break and for the climbing sticks they now carried. The sweat was dripping off of them from the heat, but they were still barely winded when the last couple dropped out right at the old mango tree that marked the final quarter of the trail, leading to the summit.

One last guide remained with them. His thick accent was amazing and made Elizabeth smile. "Do you want to zee de top? Bee-yoo-tee-ful view from up dere, about 20 more minutes through da scrub."

"I'd love to see the top, Jack. What do you say?"

"Go big or go home, right?" He turned back to the guide. "Can we go by ourselves? Will you get in trouble if we go alone?"

"Nah." He waved them off, his beautiful white smile bright against his dark skin. "You two fit. I not worry. Just stay on da trail."

"Thanks." Jack patted him on the back. "We'll be back in about an hour. Is that okay?"

"Yes. I wait here in shade. I brought book." He patted his backpack and pulled out a bottle of water. "You not back 90 minute, I come find you."

Jack's smile was as wide as the ocean view.

The volcanic spire seemed to soar right up out of the sea and they were riding it. The terrain was rough and it was more of a climb than a hike, but their bodies were built for it. The canopy of trees above them provided respite from the heat.

The guide was right. It took them exactly 18 minutes to reach the top, to reach the unbelievable clearing. It was perhaps the most exquisite view either of them had ever seen.

"So this is what 2,619 feet looks like?" Jack could scarcely blink. "You can see a helluva lot from up here!"

"Yeah, I guess I'm glad I gave up my day in the hammock for this." Elizabeth slipped her arm through Jack's and leaned into him, grinning.

He nodded down and kissed her head. The emerald panorama of the island. The pockets of brightly colored houses, the clusters of forest, the tiny gray islands scattered along the coast. It was simply breathtaking.

"What large island is that way over there?"

"Turn around." Jack looked at her curiously, but turned around. She reached into the backpack and pulled out their map and their phones.

"I think it's St. Vincent. Let's take some pictures. My kids will love to see it all."

Jack loved how she was always thinking of other people. Especially her kids. It made him yearn to watch her with their own kids. Which made him think of making kids. The rabbit trail was just as dangerous as the one they had just climbed.

He sat down in the shade and watched her gracefully maneuver over the terrain and capture images.

"Words cannot describe the beauty of this place. I seriously can't even talk."

Jack grinned. "I don't really want to talk."

She turned and looked back at him, legs stretched out in front of him, leaning back on his elbows. His saturated shirt already peeled off in the heat. His rock-hard chest glistening. His hair wet and stringy. A light dust on his legs. _He is all man._ And her body knew it. She could feel her pulse beating in new places.

She laid her phone down and straddled his legs, running her hands down his shoulders and to his chest, feeling the muscles, the edges, the cuts in and out. She felt her breath catch as she felt his hands on her back, pulling her down with him. They were chest to chest.

She smiled as he kissed her, the summit breeze bringing relief and exhilaration simultaneously. She loved the way he would be slow, then fast and then slow again. Sometimes he would be hard in her mouth but not always. But he always found a different sweet spot, sending her body reeling and her insides melting.

He felt her breasts, heavy and round against him, and she felt his hard body against her own. He knew that he could take her now and no one would ever know.

She felt his hands run up her back, removing her own wet shirt and exposing her spine and she took a moment to relish his hands against her skin. It was sending massive shocks through her as she breathed against his neck, letting his fingers do the talking.

He tried to go slow but he had a feeling he wasn't going to hold out, not if he was going to stay under her. She wasn't a slow burn, it was a bursting of flames that would destroy his path in seconds, only for a massive explosion that would destroy them both.

As his hips lifted, she felt him against her, ready. She put her both hands on the sides of him to brace herself, her sports bra unzipped in the front, exposing her in his line of sight. Her abs were bare and her hip bones were in full view with her shorts all the way down, the whiteness line showing where she wasn't tan.

It felt so good. It was amazing to have the power, the control over the pace even with him helping her. Her legs were getting a bit tired but she loved the feeling of her over him, watching him strain, moan and battle with his body. It was her and all her.

It was truly a mountaintop experience. There was no need for them to be quiet or discreet. They just enjoyed the freedom to say and do whatever they wanted.

Her kisses afterward were the best. They were soft, sensual and complete. He could always count on her for looking after him even when she gave him the most mind-blowing experience. He had never had this kind of awareness in his whole life; the whole experience from start to finish was something he only dreamed about.

The finally staggered to their feet and trekked back down the volcanic rock. Snickering as they realized they had put on each other's shirts after they had already met up with their guide. Wondering if anyone else would notice.

 _6:13 p.m._

A long, slow cleansing from their outdoor shower was first on their list after they returned. They didn't even dare go inside their suite as filthy as they were from the day. Elizabeth streaked inside and put on the cobalt, off-the-shoulder dress that she already knew drove Jack wild and retreated into the hammock while he dressed. He came out in fitted khaki shorts and a long-sleeved white button down with the sleeves rolled up. He was still buttoning up the shirt as he approached and she was positive that he'd left that part for last just so he could show off and make her hot.

It worked.

She'd be thinking about the band of his tight black Under Armour boxer briefs all night.

They joined Ellen and Robert at Cane Bar for dinner. They were already seated when Elizabeth and Jack arrived.

"How was the hike, guys?"

"Oh my goodness. It was amazing!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Worth giving up a day on the beach?" Robert inquired.

Elizabeth looked over at Jack and they both grinned mischievously, speaking in unison. "Definitely."

They were starved from their strenuous day and scarfed down their meals. The four sat around and talked for another hour, enjoying the delicious cocktails and other mixed drinks served at the bar. Jack and Elizabeth found the drinks were leaving them a lot tipsier than they expected. "Wow, either this drink has a lot more alcohol in it than usual, or I'm quite dehydrated from today!" Elizabeth giggled.

"Yes, it's a good thing we don't have to drive home! I might be staggering a bit tonight!"

"Sounds like a good time to challenge you two to a game of darts!" Robert chirped.

Jack rose to the challenge. "I'm always up for that!"

They headed towards the less-populated side of the club and found an empty board.

Ellen was up first and was terrible, just like Elizabeth expected to be. Ellen did manage to hit the board twice, the others sticking into the well-battered wall.

"Let's see what you've got Thatcher!" Jack's voice called out as he returned from the bar with another round of drinks. Elizabeth was taking the darts from a rosy-cheeked Ellen.

She looked up. _Of course he was back already._ She had hoped to be able to throw without him watching. _This is going to be so bad!_ "You mean Thornton." She winked.

She stepped up to the line in her gladiator sandals, unsure how to even stand. She lightly lifted one of the darts and threw it quickly at the board. She _just_ missed the board, landing right under it. She cursed under her breath. _This is harder than it looks._

She took a deep breath and composed herself. Just as she started to throw again, she felt a body close to hers.

"You mind? You're close already, but try this." His body slid behind hers, his hands on her hips, rotating them slightly. She looked back over her shoulder, her shoes making her lips nearly even with his. But he didn't let his body touch hers. Not quite. He knew better.

"What do I do with my fingers?" _I have some ideas, but they have nothing to do with darts._ She glanced over at the bar and the vision in her mind sent an icy wave through her body.

He took her hand in his and placed the dart in her fingers. "You want a firmer grip. And when you throw, follow through like you would in basketball or tennis. You know what I mean?"

She inhaled him. Minty and woodsy. Deep. Warm. "Yes. I know what you mean."

"Okay. Try it now." He stepped back to give her some room.

Miraculously, she hit the board and the small crowd that had gathered watching them cheered. She giggled and threw again, this time actually hitting one of the tiny red squares.

"I think you've got it."

She turned to look at him, shuffling her feet. She turned back to the board and started to throw her final dart.

"Wait." He was right there again. Strong hands on her hips, purposefully not allowing his body to touch hers. Just keeping her _really_ close. "You've got to put your feet back like they were. You can't just walk up and throw it if you want to win."

"Thatchers _do_ like to win," she grinned as she brushed her hips into him. Feeling the heat radiating from his body.

"You mean, Thorntons." He winked. Neither had quite gotten used to the change.

She moved her feet back into position and brought her arm up, ready to throw. His hand slipping down her bare upper arm, his forearm grazing the side of her breast. _Purposefully?_ She narrowed her eyes at him. His fingers continued to her hand. "Right level with your eyes. Pull back and let go."

"And follow through," she added, grazing her porcelain cheek against his stubble.

He cleared his throat and stepped back from the sultry lesson. She threw the dart and it landed in the green outer bullseye. She squealed and jumped up and down, her dress skipping pretty high up her thighs. Her newly-formed, mostly-male fan club cheered and gave her high-fives as Jack watched.

They finished their game and Elizabeth and Jack won by a narrow margin. The girls continued to practice, snickering and chatting like teenagers.

Jack retreated to the bar and sat down with Robert, his body still hot. His white button down clinging to his body. Girls started to gather around them, vying for position now that Elizabeth and Ellen were away. Jack drew a crowd anywhere he went, even as oblivious of his own good looks as he was.

The single girls' chattering questions and statements were answered curtly. His eyes dared not gaze too long at Elizabeth's long legs and short dress, but his mind could already fill in the gaps. Her bare shoulders and exposed back. Her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail high on her head. Her neck bare and graceful. _Inviting._ His thoughts jumped from the hotel to their bungalow to the top of the Pitons. His heart was racing and his breaths were quick.

"Hello, Earth to Jack!" Elizabeth nudged him on his stool and he crashed hard into reality. Her presence had scattered the cheap girls quickly. She had flashed her wedding band and gorgeous engagement ring in their faces as she resolutely tucked her hair behind her ear and that had been enough.

"Hey Sugar! You girls having fun?"

"Wow, whatever you were thinking about really had your attention, eh?!"

"Hmph. Yes, you could say that."

"Penny for your thoughts?" she raised an eyebrow at him before sliding her body into the gap between his barstool and the next, signaling the bartender for some water.

"It'd cost you a lot more than a penny to get inside my head."

"Are you sure? Because I thought maybe I was already in there."

His hazel eyes pierced her. "Perhaps. Or perhaps someone is just overly confident and I'm just trying to enjoy my beer."

She picked up her water and started to walk away. "I guess I'll leave you to it then."

He grabbed her hand. "I didn't say I wanted to enjoy it alone."

She wadded up the napkin and reached over the bar to toss it into the trashcan just on the other side.

Jack felt his jeans get tighter as his gaze lingered on her ass as she leaned over. The short dress inching dangerously high up her thighs. "Good shot," his voice was low and husky as she hit her target. "Don't take up darts just yet though."

She slid her body back down over the bar and turned around to him. "Robert and Ellen are heading out and there aren't any seats for me here. Maybe you can give me a few more lessons instead?"

"Lessons in what?" _I can think of a few things I'd like to teach you Mrs. Thornton._

"Darts, of course. Where's your mind, Detective?" she looked at him intriguingly.

Her sharp eyes lingered on his for a while. It was comfortable, yet each could feel the earthquake rumbling beneath their feet. He slid off the stool, laced two of his fingers through hers and began navigating through the bar.

He sat his bottle down on a table near one of the open dart boards and took her glass and did the same.

She watched as he retrieved the darts off of the wall. He returned with a grin. "Whomever played here last had the same skills as Ellen."

She chuckled at Ellen's expense. "Mine would have been the same if I hadn't had assistance, so thank you. Guess this is just another thing I suck at!" Her small giggle was really attractive.

"There are a lot of things you don't suck at." He licked his lips and put the darts in her hand.

"Maybe a few." She walked up to the line and did her best to remember what he had taught her. Her mind racing with the memory of his breath on her neck. She fought a grin and threw the first dart sloppily.

He chuckled and watched another shoddy attempt bounce off of the board. _She's doing this on purpose. I'm sure of it._ She looked over her bare shoulder at him, her eyes inviting him in.

His whole body tingled as he approached. "What part do you need help with?"

"I think I might need you to show me again. I learn best by doing."

His heart was pounding. She placed his hands on her hips and he manipulated her. The hot and cold surging through him all at once as she grinded into him. "Oh, that feels better."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She brought her hand up to her shoulder to throw. His arm wrapped around her body and lifted her hand higher, by her sight. "Right here. Remember?"

"Oh, right." Her eyes made him nervous this close. With them still in the bar with a lot of people around, he had to keep himself in check. He was playing with fire and was probably going to get burned. He backed off to let her throw.

"No. Stay. Maybe you're my good luck charm." She pulled his arm around her body and she pulled the dart back and released it fast, strong and precise.

"BULLSEYE! Damn, you're a quick learner!" He squeezed her impulsively and she turned into him at the same time.

Breathing the same air.

Her eyes tantalizing his lips. Begging.

He wanted to. _Badly_. Right there in front of everyone.

"We should go."

"We should."

 _11:50 p.m._

They practically skipped down the path back to their bungalow, finding the rest of the huts dark and quiet. Elizabeth pulled him out to the back and started removing her clothes. He followed suit.

Before he even had his shorts off, she was running down to the beach in her lace underwear and hot pink bustier. He laughed and watched her tight backside as she released her hair from its perch on top of her head. He was chasing her now.

She dove into the surf first, finding the water warmer than the air. She swam out a little way, the water splashing around her bra. The lingerie soaked through.

"You didn't even say 'go'!"

She laughed as he shook some of the water from his hair and grabbed her body. "What can I say? I like to win!" She ran her fingers up his thighs and over his abdomen.

He sighed into her mouth as she continued to slowly tease him. She felt the fire in her belly even in the water as he gripped her tighter, her breasts up against his chest, making her want him now. Right this minute.

He had enough sense to know to get her out of the saltwater as bad as he wanted her right there. He laid her wet, heaving body down in the soft, cool sand and stripped her right on the beach.

Only a few moments passed before the haze descended on them and they were fighting to fill their lungs with the salty air. The fine sand was stuck to their backs and legs and all throughout Elizabeth's hair. "I'm going to be finding this sand for weeks after we get back!" She rolled over to his side, her hand on top of his chest brushing him off.

Jack looked up at the night sky and laughed. "When I booked this trip, I never in a million years would have guessed that this would have happened not only on the beach but also at nearly 3k feet in the same day. Lee would be so proud," he cackled.

Elizabeth sat up straight. "You are _not_ telling Lee about this!"

He looked up at her, her silhouette illuminated by the moon shining behind her. "Nope. Not telling Lee. You are all mine."

* * *

 _Sidenote: If you ever get the chance to go to St. Lucia-DO IT. It's so amazing. We loved every second of it, including our very own "Ellen" and "Robert" whom we met there and still talk to nine years later. :-)_


	29. Chapter 29--Charity

My apologies for the delay-things are crazy around here. I hope you enjoy it! And there's a surprise waiting for you at the end! :-)

True to their honeymoon-there's a bit of _excitement_. ;-)

* * *

 _10:10 a.m._

Tomorrow was their last day in St. Lucia and they were already mourning the end of the trip. They were spending the morning at the market with their driver, Melvin, who had brought them to the resort. He followed them closely, helping them find souvenirs for their friends and finding things that they wanted to remember the trip by.

Elizabeth chose a delicate necklace and bracelet handmade by locals and Jack chose a beautiful original painting of the view from the top of the _Gros Piton_. He smiled as he held it out to Elizabeth. "This is what I want to remember!"

She giggled, knowing exactly why he wanted the painting. She also picked out a white oval magnet with large block letters. STL.

"I want this for the back of my car. That way I'll think of our trip every time I see it, and it also could indicate that I'm a Cardinals fan." She winked. "Maybe I'll buy one for your Jeep too!"

"Oh no! As much as I loved this trip, I don't want _anyone_ thinking I'm a Cardinals fan! And it's downright dangerous to have on your car in Chicago actually!"

She didn't care. She was getting it and would slap it on her Volvo S40 with pride!

They meandered down to the shipyards after walking down every aisle of the market, hand-in-hand, just enjoying their day. Being in these parts of the city was a bit riskier and Melvin kept a particular eye out for pick-pocketers. The area was swarming with locals, most of them all very, very poor and making a meagre living from what the tourists purchased.

The children had wide, bright eyes and wore almost no clothing. Most of the small ones were naked. It was breaking Elizabeth's heart seeing their tiny bodies and bulging bellies, such a discrepancy between even the poorest children in Chicago and the children here. _My how blessed we are._

She and Jack bought some ice cream from a vendor that Melvin suggested they try and they treated him to one too. The three of them sat down at a table to eat. A few minutes later, a young boy bumped into Jack's back as he walked past. With catlike reflexes, Jack reached back and caught the boy's arm.

Elizabeth was shocked at Jack's actions. "What are you doing?"

Jack stood quickly to face the boy. His tattered shorts, bare feet and exposed chest very dirty. The boy's eyes were on the ground immediately, and he was struggling to pry his emaciated arm from Jack's grip. "Give it back. I know you have it."

Melvin rose gruffly, but Jack waved him off.

"Look, I felt you take it and I know you have it. But if you give it back, I will buy you what you need."

The boy's eyes slowly looked up, understanding a few of Jack's words. If his cheeks weren't so brown from the sun, Elizabeth was sure he would have been blushing. He couldn't have been more than 13 or 14.

He slowly reached into the worn pocket of his shorts and handed Jack his wallet. His eyes on the ground, cowering in Jack's presence. He said nothing.

Melvin spoke something to the boy, words neither Elizabeth nor Jack could understand and the whites of the boy's eyes shot to him. Melvin seemed to be giving him a verbal lashing and it made Elizabeth very uncomfortable.

She stood and walked to the boy, lowering herself to her knees in front of him. "Are you hungry? Can we buy you some food?"

He looked at her like he understood a little of what she spoke, but was mostly lost. Shaking in her presence even as she knelt below him.

"Melvin, please ask him if he's hungry and if we can buy him lunch."

"I know for a fact that he is hungry, but I don't think you want to get that started. Once you feed one, they'll all come running. I've seen it before. His siblings are probably waiting for him nearby."

Jack spoke firmly. "Ask him anyway and ask him if he has brothers and sisters who are hungry too."

Melvin complied and the boy ashamedly nodded that he was. His eyes still low and downcast. He pointed to an adjacent building, indicating his siblings were there.

"Tell him to go get them and come back. And tell him that he's not in trouble." Elizabeth knew from his demeanor that he was scared to death, especially not understanding their words.

The boy soon returned with 8 siblings, the smallest two being carried by older siblings not much bigger than the kids in Elizabeth's classroom. The smallest three were stark naked and none of the boys had shirts. Three of the girls wore very threadbare t-shirts and that was it.

Jack and Elizabeth looked them over and then looked at each other. Elizabeth smiled at Jack and he smiled back at her. "You stay here with them and I'll go buy some food right over there."

Melvin stayed with Elizabeth and the children, not daring to leave her alone. He was now convinced that Jack could handle himself. When he saw Jack approaching, his hands carrying all that he could hold, Melvin told the older children to go help him. Welcoming the help, Jack went back for a second load and a third.

Jack sat down next to Elizabeth and they watched the children eat like they hadn't eaten in days. The sad reality was that they possibly hadn't.

Elizabeth leaned over and whispered something in Melvin's ear. He stood and she did too. "We'll be right back. Stay here with them and if they want anything else, just buy it."

Jack didn't even need to ask what she was doing.

They came back with an armload of souvenir tees and shorts from the market. They knew the sizes weren't all going to be perfect, but at least it would be something. Another bag held sandals. The kids didn't even know what Christmas was, but Elizabeth and Jack marveled at how their faces lit up at such a small gesture. It certainly wasn't going to change their lives, but it was something that showed that they cared. And those kids needed to know someone cared.

It was soon time for Melvin to take them back to Sugar Beach. Jack took the older boy aside and gave instructions to Melvin, which he passed along to the boy. Jack opened his wallet and took the remaining St. Lucian currency he had and gave it to the boy.

 _4:45 p.m._

They were lounging on their bed, just relaxing in the cool breeze after their busy morning. Elizabeth made plans with Ellen and Robert to catch a cab and go to another local restaurant on their last night at the resort. _I'm really going to miss them._

Jack rose and went over to the desk and sat down in the armchair. "I should give my Mom a call since I didn't catch her the other day. Just let her know that we're doing okay."

"Okay, sounds good." Elizabeth smiled at her handsome husband as he dialed Charlotte.

The phone rang and she eventually answered, the line cracking and popping a bit. He told her about their trip to the Pitons and how they'd made new friends. Their conversation was dragging on. Charlotte seemed to think he needed to know about every thunderstorm and every windy day in Chicago, as well as everything she'd done that week.

As Charlotte droned on and on about Tom and Julie and all the time they were spending together, Elizabeth looked over at Jack and grinned. She winked. He watched her closing in. She moved closer to him, backing him up against the plush padding of the oversized chair. She climbed into the chair with him, her knees on either side of his hips. He looked at her fiercely, trying to tell her to stop without words. She wasn't having it. And he didn't _really_ want her to stop anyway.

Her fingertips brushed up his thighs, under the short swim trunks she'd been admiring all day. He squirmed and looked at the phone with wide eyes.

She just grinned. And continued her game. Her hands were higher now, over his shorts, flirting with the white drawstrings. Her breath hot on his neck. Running her tongue under his jaw. Sucking on his ear lobe.

His breath was becoming jagged and he was having a hard time answering his Mother coherently. Her hands slid under his t-shirt, slipping it up over his shoulders. Her fingers slithered down his bare chest and she licked him playfully. He smacked at her. But his heart was racing and he was loving it.

Her fingers pulled at the strings beneath her. They were untied and he tried to get away from her, stifling giggles as he lifted her into the floor and stood. He grabbed at his trunks with his free hand, as they were now falling down his hips because she'd untied them. He pursed his lips at her, trying not to laugh. "Uh huh. Yes, I understand how important it is that they not get involved Mom. I know _they_ are the wild ones!" She chuckled and pushed him onto the bed, pressing her soft body against his, pinning him to the mattress.

She laced her fingers through his free hand and pinned it behind his head. Her hips pressing firmly against his. His trunks offered little protection or support and he was regretting his decision to keep them on after they'd returned from the pool. Her free hand braced herself over him and her mouth immediately found and appreciated his chest and his neck like she'd been thinking about all evening. She nipped at him, his skin between her teeth gently.

"Ooooh." The moan tumbled out before he could stop it. "I'm sorry Mom, what was that?" He pulled his hand away and grabbed her face with it firmly. "Stop." He mouthed the warning without a sound, shaking his head at her. But he was still smiling.

She pressed her now bare skin against his and he rolled her over and sat on top of her. He placed tiny kisses on her shoulders in between words to his Mother. She raised up and trailed her lips down his arms to his hands. She pulled his hand up to her mouth and sucked on his fingers one by one. And she could see that he liked it as he closed his eyes and exhaled. He put the phone on speaker and put it in Elizabeth's hand carefully and mouthed a sentence to her. _"Two can play at this game."_

His hands ran down her body and she soon pressed her head back into the pillow, breathing hard.

"Elizabeth, what do you think about that idea?" He raised his eyebrows at her, knowing she had _no clue_ what his Mom had said. She opened her eyes and to see Jack nodding positively at her.

"Uhm, that sounds good?" There was a slight inflection in her voice, but apparently Charlotte didn't catch it.

"Okay guys. Get a good night's rest. I'll see you tomorrow night!" Charlotte's voice echoed through the room.

"Bye Charlotte!"

"Goodnight Mom." He turned off the call and looked at Elizabeth.

He quickly dropped the phone on top of her discarded swimsuit top. He pressed his lips into her ear in the now quiet room. " _You_ have been a naughty, naughty girl, Elizabeth Brook!"

"Oh ya? You didn't seem to have any trouble finding some mischief of your own, Jarrick River." She reached up and grabbed his hands and placed them right where she wanted them.

Both were enjoying themselves immensely as she ran her hands over the rigid muscles of his abdomen. "Someone's been working out. Just who are you trying to impress?"

His fingers slipped over her and down her shoulders. "Is it working?"

"I've certainly noticed," she panted, running her hand down the muscles inside his hip.

His silver tongue sliding into her mouth. Sweat was breaking out over her body, behind her knees and down her back. "Don't stop. Please..."

"I feel like I'm on fire. Just sitting next to you. But this…" he continued slowly. "It makes me want to have you all day long." His tongue captured hers and her nails dug into his back. They were soon both over the edge.

Now they were a hot, sweaty mess. And they had to meet their waiting friends soon, with no time for a shower. She pulled her suit bottoms back on as he adjusted his trunks and pulled his shirt over his shoulders. He tied her top back on her and she slipped her arms back into the straps of the dress.

"How do I look?"

He stepped closer and tenderly tucked the unruly curls around her face behind her ear. He couldn't resist capturing her lips one more time. They were so swollen and sensuous. And soft. "You look perfect. But let's go. We're already 10 minutes late. They're going to suspect something."

 _6:15 p.m._

Jack and Elizabeth walked up to the main reception area to catch up with Ellen and Robert. Jack's hand rested on Elizabeth's back as they entered through the doorway.

Robert turned just as Jack grazed his hand down over Elizabeth's backside as she walked up to them. "Hey guys! Nice of you to finally join the party!" he chuckled. "The cab is already here waiting."

Jack and Elizabeth laughed at the same time. "Jack's Mom is quite long-winded. She likes to tell us about anything and everything. That call is going to cost us a small fortune!" She smiled at Jack and then her eyes grew big.

Robert noticed it too. "Uh, Jack, I think your shirt is on backwards, buddy."

Jack looked down, realizing that the Nirvana logo was nowhere to be found. "Oops. I was in a hurry." He pulled the shirt off up over his head quickly as they walked towards the cab.

Ellen and Robert were following behind them and Jack's physique was not lost on Ellen. "Whoa, what happened to your back, Jack?"

"Hmm?" Jack wasn't sure what she was talking about, so he pulled his shoulder forward to look.

Elizabeth saw them first. _Oh god._ There were four, very distinct lines scratched down Jack's back.

"Wow, what were you guys doing earlier Jack?" It was all Robert could do to keep from bursting with laughter.

Jack swallowed hard, assuming Elizabeth had left her signature on his back. "Maybe I did that when I was laying in the hammock."

"Uh. Sure. Is that what you kids call it in the States? 'Laying in the hammock'?" Ellen laughed, suddenly cognizant that Elizabeth's dress was pretty wrinkled and they were both quite disheveled for a dinner out.

The four hopped in the cab, Elizabeth and Jack blushing furiously. _Busted._

 _6:35 p.m._

"Here's to our last night out!"

The four clinked their shot glasses and chugged the liquor after they had finished eating.

"Yuck! I don't know how guys drink this stuff!" Ellen exclaimed. "I'm going to call for a cab."

"Oh no, little lady! We're not leaving just yet! It's early—live a little!" Jack was clearly the life of the party now that he'd had a few drinks in him and Elizabeth loved watching him enjoy himself. He would never do this back home. "Let's go get you girls something fruity to chase down that shot."

He followed Elizabeth to the bar, where she got the attention of the bartender pretty quickly. He knew she would. He put his hand on her lower back and grazed down her hips. She turned and raised her eyebrows at him.

Jack looked at her face as he took his beer from her hands, trying to read what she wanted to do next. She winked at him. Now he was wishing he'd just kept his mouth shut and they were on their way back to the bungalow.

 _10:36 p.m._

Jack looked at Robert's watch. "Heck, it's almost 11, Elizabeth! We've got to be at the airport at 9 in the morning and we haven't even packed yet."

They had all partied a little too hard and would have needed a cab even if they had a car. A small van arrived and Ellen and Robert took the middle seat, leaving Elizabeth and Jack to squish into the back. Of course, being the smallest, Elizabeth had to ride by the window.

Within minutes, her head was resting on Jack's shoulder and she was nearly asleep, the alcohol really affecting her in more than one way. Robert looked at Jack, who pursed his lips with a little grin. Robert winked, a small smile of acknowledgement on his face too as Ellen leaned on him.

The driver hadn't made it 5 miles before Elizabeth was out. Jack eased her down into the seat with her head in his lap and began stroking her hair in the darkness. It was like silk, even after a day on the beach. The fresh smell of her quickly taking hold of him in his slightly inebriated state.

She roused when they arrived at Robert and Ellen's villa, but she wanted to stay in his warmth just a few moments longer. Robert turned around to Jack, assuming Elizabeth was asleep. "You guys have a great flight. It was so nice meeting you. Enjoy _packing."_ His emphasis on the last word made Jack's dimples appear.

Elizabeth squinted up at his face through her lashes, seeing the curves in his cheeks. The corners of her lips were fighting to smile, but she resisted. _He wants me._

And as soon as they got to their bungalow, she showed him how much she wanted him too.

Twice.

 _5:45 a.m._

The alarm blared, shaking both of them from some pretty good dreams. Jack reached over a groggy Elizabeth and turned it off. He brushed an unruly tress from her forehead and let his hand graze down her cheek, his thumb painting over her lips. "Good morning."

She opened her eyes at his touch, the corners of her mouth lifting with satisfaction. Satisfaction with her life. With her job. With him. Content to feel his naked body against hers. She raised herself to him and kissed the heart-shaped part of him she loved the most. The sting of the stubble. She ran her hand down it, feeling his strong jaw, caressing the dimple lines in his cheeks.

The kissing was so soft and sensual between them. Slow. Just taking their time. Relishing the quiet moment before their day started. His arms pulled her tightly against him as he unhurriedly rolled over her. He was just enjoying the taste of her love. And she him.

She ran her hands down him, massaging his muscular back. His arm was propping himself up while his other hand slipped down her side over her curves. Kindling the fire. Warming up the room gradually.

He sucked her tongue into his mouth and his fingers found her body under the sheet. His touch was unrushed, just enjoying the way she feels. The way she responds to him. She felt like he was trickling gasoline over her blazing body.

His tongue exploring her mouth, sampling its warmth and sweetness. Their lips brushing, their heads pushing and their chests shoving.

Perspiration was breaking out over both of them and he threw the sheets back. He wanted to see her. He was kissing her neck now, sucking just enough to not leave a mark. Her whimpering like a kitten.

His tongue licking down the smoothness of her chest, down over her curves. "I love the way you taste."

She loved feeling every part of him, but in the moment she could barely speak as he pleasured her. "Please. Please, Jack."

He was never one to disappoint. It wasn't fast and it wasn't furious. It was a slow-cooker kind of morning. But it was somehow even better than the scorching haze he'd left her in the night before. As the Northern Lights descended upon her, she moaned words to him.

"I love you, Jack."

He peeled himself off of her, and gave her a soft kiss. "Can we just stay in here for a bit longer? Where it's just the two of us?" He smiled at her, rolling beside her and pulling her body into his arms.

"I could lay here all day with you, but we should probably be dressed before Melvin comes knocking."

He chuckled. His heart felt full as he closed his eyes, letting the moment overtake him. It was then he realized that it was more than anything he ever thought it could be.

* * *

If you're not following me as an author, you should be! I'm publishing a brand new story in just a few minutes! It's called "The Plan." The prologue is sad, but sometimes hard times refine us, bringing wonderful things to those who have faith in the Maker. :-)


	30. Chapter 30--Love Always

_6:45 a.m._

"Wear something comfortable and remember to pack something to sleep in and a change of clothes for tomorrow in your overnight bag. We fly into JFK tonight and will spend the night at a hotel and then fly into Chicago in the morning."

"Did you tell me this before? I didn't remember that we had to do that."

"I think I mentioned it, but maybe not. I didn't really want to sleep on the plane, so this was our best option. And it won't make for such a long day for us. We'll arrive in New York City just before 5 and then won't fly out until 11 the next morning. And I have _plans_ for us for the evening." He winked.

"I hope those plans just include staying in the room all evening."

Jack nodded with a surprised grin. "Oooor that can be arranged." His cockeyed smile made her want to kiss him.

Elizabeth traced her finger over her lips. "So that'll put us in Chicago in the early afternoon. Do you have to work tomorrow night?"

Jack nodded. "Yup. That's the other reason I did it this way. I'll be a lot more rested if we break it up than if we spend 18 hours traveling and sleeping on a plane or in an airport. Nothing says 'honeymoon's over' like three 12's right when you get back," he paused. "And please stop touching your lips like that."

Her face scrunched up. "Why?"

"Because it just makes me think about how much I like to do this…"

Elizabeth was enjoying the minty fresh taste of Jack when Melvin knocked on their door. She sighed and broke free. "Yup, honeymoon's over."

 _7:15 a.m._

She welcomed Melvin inside. The same two boys accompanied him, ready to carry their luggage to the awaiting car. It would be a private ride today, as no one else was leaving midweek.

Jack put his shoes on and Elizabeth looked around the bungalow, making sure they hadn't missed anything in their packing, but also remembering all of the things that had happened on the trip. _What a great trip._

When Elizabeth was satisfied that they hadn't left anything behind and their overnight bags were ready, she zipped up the bags and let the young boys take them. She and Jack mournfully closed the door behind them as the sun was rising. The sky glowing with possibility. Their new life awaiting them.

Hand-in-hand they walked to the reception area and checked out. "Thank you Sergeant and Mrs. Thornton. I trust that your stay was enjoyable?"

They grinned at each other. "Immensely. Thank you so much for everything."

The drive was long and bumpy, but they enjoyed each other's company in the back seat, watching the sun rise over the Pitons and the road come to life with other drivers. Melvin spoke freely with them now, realizing that he was going to miss them. He'd grown used to driving them everywhere all week and was very grateful for the extra tips that would help his family tremendously.

They hugged him and thanked him when they reached the airport. His bright smile was something they'd miss too. They found a small restaurant and had some fresh fruit and muffins for breakfast.

 _11:23 a.m._

Before they knew it, they were boarding the plane and finding their seats. It was a small plane, but was largely empty this time. Maybe half of the seats unoccupied.

Jack and Elizabeth still sat right next to each other. He didn't want to be away from her. She needed to be touching him. The desires ran deep.

She smiled and kissed his lips, tasting the fresh blueberries and the sweetness from the muffin. "You smell so good."

He lifted the arm rest between their seats and put his arm around her. The engines were loud, making it difficult to hear, even after they took off. Most of the passengers were asleep within a half hour.

Jack pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it and handed it to Elizabeth.

She grinned and read it.

 _What was your favorite thing on the trip?_

Her lips broke into a wide smile. They had been doing this since their Freshman year at UIC. He loved hearing her favorite parts of whatever it was that they had been doing. Whether it was a night out together, a vacation, or just the day. She loved that he asked. And genuinely wanted to know.

She scribbled her answer.

 _Being with you._

 _And yours?_

She handed it back to him and he mouthed the words 'I love you' back to her and scribbled something else.

 _Watching you._

 _Same as it always is._

She kissed his lips lightly and took the paper from his tray. Jack watched as she wrote what felt like a paragraph. He really wanted to see what she was writing, but she was guarding it with her arm like a kid trying not to let their neighbor cheat.

 _I also loved when we drove into the resort and saw the water and the Pitons appear like a mirage._

He laughed. And back and forth they went.

 _Yes, I enjoyed that too. Because I was really starting to think I'd been duped!_

 _I loved seeing our room for the first time. So perfect._

 _Watching the sun set every night. In the water. In the hammock. At the restaurant. Gorgeous and unique every night._

 _Seeing your face when you saw the pirate ship. That might have been my favorite moment. ;-)_

 _Ha. Ha. Ha._ She glared at him playfully. _But that was amazing. So fun. Thank you for planning it._

 _You're welcome. I enjoyed what we did afterwards._ His sly grin made her chuckle. _Oh, and the hike. Definitely the hike._

 _How about playing darts? I certainly enjoyed 'Teacher Jack'_

 _And I enjoyed teaching. And that hot pink lingerie in the ocean. And on the beach._ He started to give her the paper, but then pulled it back. _I think we need to stop talking about this before I do something that could get me arrested._

She chuckled and ran her hand up his thigh, teasing him. He gave her his best scary teacher face.

She decided to write something unsexy. _How about you almost getting mugged? That wasn't sexy at all._

She slid the paper back to him and he read it. Now it was his turn to hide his work from her prying eyes. He finally removed his hand and she leaned over him to read it.

 _Even though you think you're helping me… your spirit, intelligence, and generosity are what I find the sexiest about you. And that's what I think of when I think about getting mugged at the shipyard. Your beautiful, smiling face watching those kids eat and put on the clothes. You light up my world, Elizabeth. In more ways than one._

She quickly scribbled something. _OMG. Are you even for real? #sweetman I love you forever._

She squeezed his hand three times and then wrapped her body around him as much as the space would allow. Her tongue found places in his mouth that sent off chimes in lots of other parts. His body lighting up like a pinball machine.

They were glad for the noise and for everyone else sleeping as their hands roamed each other's body, pushing the boundary but not crossing it.

 _4:47 p.m._

Jack had never been happier to be back on the ground. The security line at JFK was long and there was no way of getting around it, especially coming off an international flight. Thankfully their bags had arrived safely and Jack loaded them into an awaiting cab while Elizabeth slid inside.

"To the Bentley Hotel in Manhattan, please." Jack scooted over near Elizabeth and buckled up.

"I don't think I've ever stayed there."

"I think you're going to like it. I thought we could try it out on this short trip and then maybe come back for a long weekend at Christmas time. It's only a few blocks from Central Park, and I think it said seven from all of the 5th Avenue shops. Manhattan's Times Square, Rockefeller Center and the Broadway Theater District are close too."

"Sounds like a winner! And honestly, as long as the bed is nice, I'll be as happy as a clam tonight!" She nuzzled into him, exhausted from the day of traveling. "I really just feel like walking around or lying flat for a while. Anything but more sitting. My back is tired."

Jack kissed her forehead and squeezed her side. "I can think of something I'd like to do that doesn't involve sitting… well, unless you attack me in the chair like you did yesterday."

She lifted her head off of his chest and looked up at him grinning. "That's a different kind of sitting."

He nudged her to lay down into his lap and started rubbing her back. His warm hands sliding under her flowy V-neck tee. His fingers pressing into her tired muscles relaxed them both and reminded them of their festivities on the plane. By the time they reached the hotel, Elizabeth was nearly moaning as his hands ran down her sides, promising something more was coming.

They checked into their suite as a staff member brought a luggage carrier and loaded their enormous suitcases onto it. He followed them into the elevator much to their chagrin. They leaned against the back wall as he rolled the carrier into the space.

They rode in silence, but Elizabeth pinched Jack's behind just as they were getting off. He jumped and grabbed her back as she exited in front of him. Finally reaching their room, Jack couldn't get their luggage off the cart fast enough.

"I can get it from here, thanks." He tipped the employee, quickly shoving a bill in his hand and bidding him adieu.

 _6:12 p.m._

Their bags tumbled to the floor and Jack grabbed her arm, pulling her close. "Com'ere, you."

Jack's lips had no more met hers when his phone started ringing. He let it go to voicemail and continued enjoying Elizabeth.

It rang again and she broke away, breathless. "You should probably…"

He pulled the phone from his pocket. "Dammit Ma. Really?! Hang on a minute."

He answered the phone with an annoyed tone. "What do you need, Ma?" There was a long pause and Elizabeth could hear Charlotte's voice on the other end, but couldn't make out what she was saying.

"No, Ma. Tomorrow! Not today. I'm sorry you made the trip and for the confusion. We'll just get a cab home or something tomorrow. Don't worry about it."

More silence on Jack's end and a loud, stern voice from the other. Elizabeth walked over to the wet bar and poured two glasses of wine, then relaxed down into the couch.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention yesterday when you said 'tomorrow'. I must not have heard that. Elizabeth was dis-, uh… we were getting ready to leave for dinner when we were talking to you." He shot Elizabeth a look, fighting a grin and hard trying not to laugh.

"Okay Ma. Have a safe trip back home. We'll see you soon."

"Love you too, Ma. Bye."

Jack hung up the phone and started laughing. "I nearly just told my Ma that you were 'distracting' me when I was on the phone with her yesterday. Thankfully I caught myself because I think she would have figured out what that meant!"

"What did she want?" She handed Jack his glass of wine.

"She was at the airport waiting for us. Apparently she thought we were arriving today and not tomorrow." He took a sip. "And seemingly I led her to believe that yesterday when we were on the phone. But I don't see how _I'm_ at fault here, because it was _you_ who was distracting me!"

"Is she mad?"

"A little, but she'll get over it."

He took a big gulp of his wine and climbed over her lap, straddling her hips. "Now where were we?" he paused, looking at one side of her neck and down the other. "Oh yes… right here…"

Elizabeth skin was covered in goosebumps as she laid her head back and sighed happily. "I should put this glass down before I spill it."

"I think we should both just down it and go to the bedroom."

And so they did.

Jack stripped Elizabeth's clothes off of her as they neared the bed. "Lay down on your stomach and put your arms out."

She did as she was told, listening to the sound of Jack removing his clothes. She couldn't see him at the foot of the bed, but just the sound was enough. He climbed over her on all fours, resting his hips over her hips, the sheet pulled down to her lower back. He squirted something in his hands and she could hear him rubbing them together quickly.

And then they were on her. Smooth and slick and warm. Massaging her neck, her shoulders and down her spine. "Jack, your hands are magical. That feels so, so good after sitting all day."

He kneaded up and down, feeling her muscles and spine under her skin, her fit body felt so nice under his fingers. He gave her back good attention with his hands, but couldn't resist tracing his lips down it too. Brushing her hair to the side and nibbling her neck.

She could feel his body tighten, his muscles hard as he hovered over her. She tried to reach back for him, but he stopped her. "No. Lift them up here."

He pulled her hands up by her head and ran his arms up and down her sides, rubbing the sides of her breasts just enough to tease them. He scooted down her legs and massaged down her thighs, calves and then to her feet.

Oh, her feet. He knew all the right places. All the secret buttons to massage and press. His oily, hot hands felt like hot coals sending electrical messages right where all the blood was flowing.

"Turn over."

She now laid bare before him. Unencumbered by the sheets. He slowly worked his way back up her legs, spending extra time on her inner thighs and threatening, but not touching.

His searing hands massaged over her hips and abdomen, up the middle of her chest, over her shoulders and down her arms. He massaged her hands and her fingers and it reduced her to a puddle. He had conveniently skipped everything intimate and it was making her crazy.

"Please touch me." She took his hands and placed them on her.

A slow grin took his face as he perched over her hips. "Elizabeth. For years I have watched you… wanted you… my best friend… the girl who knew my inner soul more than anyone else on this earth and yet still wanted to be around me. I was so afraid to lose you. So afraid to be _with_ you. To tell you how in love with you I always was." He raised up too look down at her one more time. "How perfect your body has always felt against mine. I love every part of it. I just want to kiss you all over."

Her smile penetrated deep inside him. She spoke breathlessly. "So do it."

His tongue sucked and nipped all over her. "Sweet and soft and perfect. I love you Elizabeth."

"It was always you for me. In my heart I always knew."

He was breathing hard, his body on fire. He wanted her to remember this, him to remember this. The last night of their honeymoon, before they started the rest of their lives. If he could have bottled up the way he felt, he would drink it every day.

His tongue slipping into the places he knew she liked and loved to hear her whimper about. It was like they were dancing on the sun. He found the crevices and the secrets she needed him to find. Firebursts and explosions burning them up just for God to create them again and set them down in the Garden of Eden.

They were breathless. Covered by each other. Smelling like each other. One.

 _7:32 p.m._

They wandered up to the rooftop restaurant and the view took their breath away. The sun was just setting beyond the skyline and the sky looked like cotton candy. They secured a table, but found themselves wanting to sit next to each other and not across the tiny table top for two.

They ordered their food and stood to go to the roof's edge to watch the sunset together and to look at the city sprawling below. They could make out several buildings and several parks. The people like little ants marching furiously. Everyone in a hurry. But not them.

Never has anyone wanted time to pass slower. It was like everything was spinning around them, but they were still. Together.

Jack looked around and realized that they were underdressed compared to everyone else dining there, but Elizabeth was still hands down the most beautiful woman up there, even in skinny jeans, a sweeping tank top and her leather jacket. And she was his.

Elizabeth looked over at her incredible husband in his dark jeans and a dark purple button down. His sleeves rolled up, revealing his muscular forearms. His biceps and abdomen defined even under the shirt. His hair disheveled but still attractive, his 5 o'clock shadow driving her wild on that chiseled jawline. Deep lines in his cheeks from the dimples she adores. She knew other women were watching him, but she also knew he was clueless. And she loved that about him. He only had eyes for her.

They nibbled on an Artisan Cheese Platter and had another glass of wine while their food was prepared. Their food came back quickly and they devoured it even more so. It had been a long day and they were ready to just relax.

"I had thought we might actually want to leave the hotel and go to the park or something, but I think I'd rather just retire to the room if that's okay with you. Everything I want to see is right in front of me."

Elizabeth chuckled and leaned on the edge of the overlook, her back to the city below. "Boy, you're really laying it on thick today, Romeo."

"Is it working?" he grinned, straddling her body and pulling her close.

They knew people were watching. The fact of the matter was that they didn't care. It was clear that they weren't to be bothered. Distracted. They were together. And would always be.

 _10:20 p.m._

He discarded his clothing and went into the restroom to finish getting ready for bed. She had already done so and was looking for something to sleep in without having to open up her large suitcase. He had told her to pack something, but she had still forgotten. _On purpose._

She picked up his purple button down and slipped it over her bare skin, buttoning a single button. She sat down on her knees at the end of their bed and waited for him to reappear.

Her body was his weakness, his undoing. She was there in his shirt. Like she'd walked straight out of one of his many dreams. The reality was so much better. He grinned and he couldn't feel anything else until he was touching her, tasting her, feeling her. He would break from too much of her but she would always be there to put him back together.

He couldn't believe how stupid he was for waiting so long, but he also knew God's timing was perfect and who was he to question it. He was just grateful.

She breathed him in. He felt so good, so clean, so fresh as he kissed her, the smell of cotton in the air and the taste of fresh mint still on his tongue, as he bit the inside of her lip, making her moan in both pain and pleasure. He sure had a way of being rough and gentle.

The shirt was off, and he couldn't have been happier, taking her into his mouth. She squirmed and yelped as she held his head against her, wanting just a little bit more and more. His hair was lightly damp around the edges and her fingers were pulling on the short strands.

All she wanted was him. She couldn't breathe without him there, without his smile, his spark. He gave her safety, a place to be, a piece of her that would always be his. It was both scary and real.

He felt her rigidness as he struggled for control. He wanted her to have this, her body was number one as he tried to keep it together, but he already was fighting a losing battle.

When he left her, he was spent. He wasn't even sure where he was but he knew who he was with.

She felt his warm tongue in her mouth and she knew he was ok. She kissed him long and sweet and when she let go, she touched her forehead to his.

"I love you Jack Thornton. With every part of me. Always have, always will."

 _11:00 a.m._

They boarded their final flight and said goodbye to the trip that they'd never forget. It was the final culmination of all the angst, the fear, the wanting that had plagued them for years.

Would they? Wouldn't they? Did she? Did he? Why isn't she? Why isn't he? What are we?

Will it ruin what we have if I give in?

There were no more questions, no more doubts.

Now, she was his. And always would be.

Now, he was hers. And always would be.

She squeezed his hand three times. _I love you._

He squeezed her hand four times. _I love you too._

* * *

 _Once again, I have to say a HUGE, HUGE, HUGE thank you to my sweet Heartie friend, Em. Thank you for your encouragement, your help, your creativity and all the laughs. Oh, all the laughs and late nights. #love #watermelon You are an amazing woman and I'm so glad to call you my friend._

 _Friends, you simply wouldn't have this story (or any of my others) without her, so you owe her some 'thank you's too! :-)_

I hope you enjoyed it.

Blessings to you and yours.


	31. Chapter 31--JUST A FINAL NOTE

Just a little note for my amazing readers-

I hope you enjoyed English 111. It was so much fun to write again after over a decade-long break. Your support has honestly been overwhelming and shocking. I've LOVED reading your reviews and your PM's and have done my best to respond to a lot of them. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and to review. It means a lot to those of us that spend a lot of our time writing for your enjoyment.

Please don't send me hate mail, but Chapter 30 was the end of English 111. -) PLEASE KNOW: I plan to continue Elizabeth's and Jack's story at a later date and promise to pick up right where we're leaving off right now. I just felt that this was a great time to bookend this story. When I pick it up again, it will literally be when they get back into Chicago, but it will be written as a separate story, much like **Chemistry 101** is a separate story, but just the prequel to this one. It just tells of their lives before we met them in English 111. Chemistry 101 will continue until it meets up with English 111, so we have a ways to go there. I literally have pages and pages of storyboarding done for it. Lots of amazingness awaits!

Additionally, if you haven't started reading my newest story, **The Plan** , I think you might like it. Check it out. I plan to continue writing on it too, until I feel like it's complete. As of this very moment, I have 10 chapters of it written, so you have a lot to look forward to. :-) Follow/Favorite me as an author and you shouldn't miss anything.

Finally, the other morning, I had a crazy thought regarding English 111. I do all my best thinking in the shower... don't you?! haha I knew you all might come after me in the middle of the night if I made this thought into the final chapter of English 111, but Emily (my amazing co-conspirator/editor) encouraged me to write it anyway. We both decided it was best as a one-shot, just for fun, just a silly little twist that we thought you'd enjoy. It will in no way change what happens when I start the next chapter of J&E's life after English 111, so don't freak out! It was just for fun. Go find it! It's called **"Living the Dream"** and I hope you'll love it!

Can't wait to meet some of you at HFR2! If you're coming, leave me a review/note and tell me so you can join the group already planning to meet up. :-)

Blessings,

-lisahoops10


	32. Chapter 32--Victory (BONUS CHAPTER)

**Greetings Everyone! In light of the Cubs winning the World Series, I couldn't resist writing something to celebrate, since Jack is a huge Cubs' fan (as is being established in the prequel, Chem101). I immediately thought about how Jack would be really enjoying himself right now and wanted to give you just a little taste of what's to come in the sequel of English 111. This part of the story is a bit further down the road than where I left off, but I'll be sure to fill everything in when I jump into the sequel. For now, I hope you enjoy what was fresh in my mind.**

 **As always, thank you to the amazing Emily for writing with me! #thebest**

 **Please let me know what you think and make sure to follow me as an author so that you don't miss the sequel when it starts! :-)**

 **PS-#SIZZLE &SPICE**

* * *

 _6:50 a.m._

Jack was still bouncing around the bedroom, high from last night's win. They had done it. The Cubs had come back and trounced the Dodgers and clinched the American League Championship. "We're headed to the World Series, Elizabeth! Isn't this amazing?"

Elizabeth wondered if he'd even slept. She just smiled and watched him dance around in his underwear from their bed. _Man, I'm a lucky girl._

She would always be a die-hard Cardinals fan, but she couldn't help but be joyful for Jack. Seeing him this happy left her feeling warm and tingly inside… or maybe it was seeing him this happy _in his underwear._ She giggled and blushed.

"Come here you handsome devil! We don't have to be at church for a few more hours. Get back in bed! Let's celebrate _together._ " She pulled back the sheets and revealed her scanty new Cubs attire that she had slipped on while he was in the shower, hoping to start something new and fresh.

Jack's eyes lit up as he looked at her playful grin. And then he saw her new outfit and returned a rascally grin of his own. His hair was still wet from his shower and his fingers still wrinkly. But it wasn't every day that he received an offer like this from his wife. And he intended to capitalize on it.

He climbed up the foot of the bed on his knees and ripped the comforter back. "Cubs fan now, are we?" He was smiling so wide his ears pulled back, looking very satisfied.

She scrunched up her face. "Never. But for you… sometimes." Her sultry look made his breath shake.

And just like that he was under her spell because she asked and he came running.

His fingertips walked up the inside of her leg, low enough to not touch anything, but high enough to know where he intended to go. She looked down over his body and squirmed with anticipation for her husband.

Like always, his eyes were locked and loaded on her as he moved up, touching the inside of her hip and tracing the outline of the lace Cubs panties.

"When did you get this? _Where_ did you get this?"

She wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Oh, you know. On the street corner last week. I made sure to stop and pose for a picture. Surprised you didn't see it in the paper."

He chuckled through his nose. "Well, wherever you got it, I think it's my new favorite outfit."

And then he was over her, chest to chest. One strong hand on her hip turning her and pushing her into the mattress.

He tasted of mint and smelled like fresh air in the winter. She smelled like him and cotton. And a little bit of citrus from her shampoo. His stubbly skin was rough against her chin but his tongue was liquid and smooth as he wrapped around her once and then again.

Her arms came up around his neck, feeling her body become sensitive to everything and happy to receive anything he wanted to give her.

The voice was barely there but it was hungry.

"Take these off."

 _11:00 a.m._

Jack and Elizabeth slid into the row alongside her parents to enjoy the service at Willow Creek. They stood and greeted those around them and stayed standing for the worship portion of the service.

Elizabeth and Jack exchanged happy looks when they saw Frank take the stage. His bright blue tie and Cubs hat drew loud cheers from the crowd. His excited voice boomed from the stage. "How about those Cubbies?!"

The whole room shook with festivity and Jack was right there howling like a wolf with everyone else. Even the Thatchers applauded. A win for the Cubs is a win for Chicago. Even for the Cardinals fans living there.

Pastor Frank waited for the crowd to quiet a little and started motioning for everyone to take their seats. When it was silent, he spoke again. "I don't even know what to preach about today. Are you guys even able to sit down long enough to listen?" he chuckled. "Or to stay awake long enough to hear?"

The crowd clapped again and a few hoots and hollers echoed.

"My beautiful, brilliant wife had the best idea, so I have to give her credit for this. We're going to talk about VICTORY this morning!"

The rambunctious crowd applauded again.

"Everyone please have a seat and open your Bibles or your iPads or your phones… whatever newfangled gadget you kids are using these days… to Romans 8. I'm using the New Living Translation this morning, but I'm just going to paraphrase for most of this."

"The Apostle Paul writes that all of creation is eagerly waiting… waiting for that future day when God will reveal himself and will reveal his children. He reminds us that we have the Holy Spirit living within us to give us just a taste of his glory, his victory, that is coming. He also reminds us that even as creation longs to be released from suffering, we wait with eager hope for that day when Christ will come back and give us our full rights as his adopted children. The victory is already ours folks!"

A chorus of "Amens" went through the crowd before he continued.

"The Scripture tells us that the Holy Spirit helps us in our weakness, even when we are not strong enough to express the words in our prayers. God knows."

Jack squeezed Elizabeth's hand three times. Her loving eyes found his and returned four squeezes.

"The Father knows _all hearts_ and the Spirit pleads for us believers in harmony with God's own will. Verses 28 and 29 tells us that 'We know that God causes everything to work together for the good of those who love God and are called according to his purpose for them. For God knew his people in advance, and he chose them to become like his Son, so that his Son would be the firstborn among many brothers and sisters.'"

"Paul goes on to ask us a big question in Verse 35. 'Can anything ever separate us from Christ's love?' What if we have trials? Because we all do. Our kids are sick, we lose our jobs, we lose a parent… whatever struggle or whatever danger we face… Does that mean that he no longer loves us?'"

"And then Paul gives us the resounding answer in Verse 37," Frank's voice grew quiet. "No. Despite all these things, _overwhelming_ victory is _ours_ through Christ, who loved us.' He continues onward… 'And I am convinced that nothing can ever separate us from God's love. Neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither our fears for today nor our worries about tomorrow—not even the powers of hell can separate us from God's love. No power in the sky above or in the earth below—indeed, nothing in all creation will ever be able to separate us from the love of God that is revealed in Christ Jesus our Lord."

"Do you hear that guys? _Nothing_ can separate us. Not trials, not sadness, not death… not even the Cleveland Indians can take this victory away from us!" Frank's mischievous grin appeared and the crowd laughed and cheered. "Just checking to make sure you all are still awake!"

A yawn slipped out before Jack could muffle it and Elizabeth playfully chided him. Grace snickered and whispered quietly to Jack and Elizabeth.

"I know all about that! Your Father was up at 3 a.m. trying to get tickets for the series!"

Jack's eyes ran out of his head. "You're kidding. Did he get any?" His whisper was a bit louder than Grace's and Elizabeth shushed him.

William leaned his head forward and looked around his wife's shoulders. "Darn right, I did!"

"Oh my gosh! You're going?! That's amazing!" Jack shook with excitement.

William's smile widened as he leaned even closer and winked. "We're _all_ going, Jack."

Elizabeth could tell that it was all he could do to not stand up and yell right in the middle of the church service. Jack's knees were bouncing, his fists were clenched and he was gritting his teeth. He looked at her and mouthed the words "OH MY GOSH" with the exuberance of a kid on Christmas morning.

She squeezed his hand and nudged him to sit back in his seat. With interlocked fingers, Jack pulled her hand into his lap. As Frank was concluding the message, Elizabeth nodded her head towards William with tears in her eyes and mouthed a few words back to him. "Thank you, Daddy." _They needed this time together. To celebrate. To enjoy each other._

 _1:14 p.m._

The four joined Abigail, Frank, Paul, Faith, Lee, and Rosie for lunch. As they all sat around enjoying their food, William revealed his secret to the rest of the crew.

"We have an early Christmas gift for you guys! I was able to secure 13 club seats right down the first base line in Cleveland for the games. We still have our box for the games at Wrigley, so any of you that are free that want to join us for any of the games are welcome to. Jack, please let your Mother and Tom know that they're welcome to join us as well." He smiled and bounced sweet little Lily on his knee. "And I'm sure they'll let this gal in for free if you two want to bring her."

The whole group was stunned. They sat there in disbelief at the gesture. Mr. Thatcher had always been a very kind man and very generous. But this?

"Wow. Well, I don't even know what to say and that's saying a lot considering I preached to 20,000 people this morning!" Frank guffawed. "I know I'll be clearing my schedule! This is incredible!"

Lee coughed and sputtered. "Excuse me? Did you just say that we're all going to the World Series?"

William laughed. "Anyone who wants to is welcome to a ticket. Just let me know which ones you want so I can get the tickets into another hand if you can't make it. I know Julie won't be coming for all of them, so we'll find someone else that might like to join us for those."

Paul pulled out his phone. "I'm going to have to check my schedule, but I don't usually have anyone scheduled that late in the evenings. We should be able to make the home games at least, now that Faith is working for the school system and not in the ER."

Jack had pulled out the schedule. "Looks like we're in Cleveland the 25th and 26th and then back here for the next three on the 28th, 29th and 30th. If it gets that far, we'll be back in Cleveland on the 1st and 2nd. Gosh, I hope it doesn't get that far though!"

Lee looked at Jack. "Are you off for any of this? I imagine it'll be 'all hands on deck' for the home games especially."

Elizabeth chuckled. "He requested this time off during the preseason! He was convinced they were going to go all the way even then!" She squeezed his arm. "And it looks like he was right! Glad I didn't make any bets with him on it!" Her eyes shot to her Father.

Mr. Thatcher laughed and handed Lily to Faith who immediately kissed the baby's big, chubby cheeks. "Yes, I'm regretting that decision immensely. But I've got my blue wardrobe lined up and ready to go!"

 _3:10 p.m._

"Detective Jack is here!" A small boy ran to the door as Jack entered through the baseball-lined doorway of Elizabeth's second grade classroom.

"Daniel, please take your seat!" she reminded gently. "Maybe Detective Thornton will join us as we walk out to the buses," she smiled at her well-known husband.

"Where's your costume, Detective Jack?" Megan inquired.

Jack chuckled. "Do you mean my uniform? Well, my uniform is at home because I'm not on duty today, Megan. Tonight, Mrs. Thornton and I are going to the Cubs game, so I'm wearing my Cubs shirt today."

"Is Mrs. Thatcher going to wear a Cubs shirt too? Because she likes the Cardinals!" Kyle stuck out his tongue in disgust.

It was then that Elizabeth noticed that Jack was holding something in his hands. He held it up for the class to see. It was a women's Cubs shirt. "I think Mrs. Thatcher should wear _this_ , don't you guys?"

The whole class went crazy shouting that she should wear the shirt and Elizabeth laughed and clapped loudly three times. The class went silent and clapped twice in response. Elizabeth's jaw was wide open in a grin. "Thank you students for giving me your opinions. Mr. Thornton, would you care to walk outside with us?"

Jack's dimpled grin made her weak in the knees. "It would be my pleasure."

The two walked in front of her class as the kids trailed along behind in two lines. She stopped when they got outside and directed one line to the buses and the other to the parent pick-up location.

She weaved her arm through Jack's. "Using the kids to manipulate me now, are you?"

"Hey, we won when you wore a Cub's shirt Wednesday night. Maybe you're our good luck charm!"

The whole gang had actually managed to get off for the pair of games in Cleveland earlier in the week and William chartered the company jet to fly them out for 2 days. They had come home with a loss and a win, so things were looking good going into the home games.

"How about I just be _your_ good luck charm. And I'll wear a blue shirt tonight?"

Jack pouted. "Okay, I'll settle for that. And a Cubs hat?"

"Don't push it," she winked.

 _10:41 p.m._

Jack dropped into bed Saturday night defeated. His beloved Cubs had lost their first two games at home and were now down in the series 3-1. Things were looking bleak.

Elizabeth slipped under the sheets after brushing her teeth. "Don't look so sad, Jack. There's still hope! It's not over yet!"

He rolled onto his side away from her. "It's a very steep climb, Elizabeth. Winning tomorrow and then winning two _in Cleveland_?" He pulled the covers up tightly around him.

"Hey," she pushed her body up against his back. "Don't shut me out. I need you right now. In the grand scheme of things, it's just a game, Jack. I know we need a win, but even more than that, I need _you._ "

Her voice was so soft, so calming to him. _And to think I ever doubted her strength in the past._ Jack rolled onto his back and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his chest. "I love you so much, Elizabeth. I need you too."

He moved down to kiss her and she moved to lay on top of him. He loved her warmth and she could feel his body spring to life under her. They threw aside their stresses and their clothing and really enjoyed each other for the first time in a few months.

His mouth was like a finely tuned instrument, plucking, pulling and leaving her wanting more as she felt him move from her lips, to her cheek, to her ear and down her neck. It was here she knew he always did a lot of his damage, if you could call it that. Or the storm before the storm. It was her weakness, her undoing and the start of her fall into his madness.

"I love you too, Jack. Always."

Words were lost on him as his brain was lighting up with thoughts of her and only her. It was ok though because after every hit, every moan, every curse she was still there, making him feel like the most important person in the world.

He rolled her over so he was on top of her, his hands on either side of her, the sheet falling off him as he never left her eyes while she did the same, bringing out her tongue to lick her lips.

His kiss was slow and long as she opened her mouth fully to accept him. He made her toes curl as her hands reached up to his neck. She felt his pulse and began massaging the muscles and feeling them move under her fingers. He moaned as she took his tongue deep, teasing and playing with it, tasting his desire for her.

 _5:01 p.m._

The doorbell rang and Elizabeth was just getting out of the shower. They had gone for a run that afternoon simply to enjoy the city lit up with excitement. Jack was already dressed and ready, so he went downstairs and welcomed everyone into their home. The Thatchers, the Coulters and the Burns' all strode in, everyone arriving right on time. They would all take cabs to the stadium and leave their cars parked safely at Elizabeth and Jack's townhome across from Abigail's.

"Where's Lily?" Jack inquired.

"My parents are in town and they're keeping her tonight."

Jack hid his disappointment well. He had grown to adore baby Lily much quicker than he ever expected he would have. Though she had come much quicker than anyone had anticipated, she was very much loved by her parents and all of their friends. Now that she could sit alone and was starting to wiggle around, Jack loved nothing more than to sit in the floor and play with her. He hoped that one day soon he and Elizabeth would be able to give her a new playmate.

The doorbell chimed again and Grace welcomed Charlotte and Tom, and the Hogans inside. Abigail came bearing fresh chocolate-chip cookies.

Tom's face lit up when he saw that Julie was joining them for tonight's game. "Finally decide to join us for a game?"

"Well, I figured I may as well watch one of them since this could be their _last_ ," she teased. Her red Cardinals shirt showed just how much she cared. "Who are they playing again?"

"Are we waiting for anyone else? The cab will be here in 7 minutes," William checked his watch.

"Just Elizab-"

"I'm here! I'm ready!" she trotted down the stairs. "What is that delicious smell? Did someone bring cookies?"

Jack turned and Elizabeth took his breath away. She was wearing it. The blue Nike Cubs shirt he'd bought for her.

As much as she didn't want to be wearing a Cubs shirt, the smile on Jack's face made it worth it. "I hope you don't mind. I grabbed one of your hoodies because I know I'll get chilly just wearing this t-shirt." She held up his custom hoodie that had "Thornton" down the back spine.

"Might have to get you one of those too!"

"Whoa, now, don't get ahead of yourself!" she giggled and so did their friends and family.

"Elizabeth, you're not going to the dark side, are you?" William pleaded, himself wearing a blue Cubs tee.

"Oh no," she winked at Jack and gave him that smile. The one that had always melted him. "I'm just being a supportive wife because he's so good to me."

The honking outside could only mean one thing—their cabs had arrived. All 13 filed out, grabbing jackets and hats and caps. Elizabeth put her blue Cubs hat on with the sparkly 'C'—the one that matched Rosie's. She remembered the day Rosie gave it to her with a grin.

 _11:49 p.m._

It had been another slow game for the Cubs, but thankfully the three runs that they scored in the fourth inning were enough. They had taken down the Indians 3-2.

Everyone piled out of the cabs and returned to their cars. Jack and Elizabeth wished them well and went inside.

"They lived to see another day I guess!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I told you that you were the good luck charm… it's because you wore _this._ " His fingers grazed over her shoulders and down her arms. "Did I remember to tell you just how _good_ you look in blue?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and smirked. "Don't get too attached."

"Too late."

She laughed and walked towards the stairs. "Let's get to bed. I've got school in the morning early AND it's Halloween. The kids will be crazy."

"Don't forget, I'll be there to help you though," he placed his hand delicately on her lower back.

"Are you coming for the whole day?"

"No one will know what you're supposed to be if I'm not there!" he chuckled.

"Yes they will. But everyone loves when you come in," she reached the top of the stairs and turned to place a small kiss on his lips. "Especially me."

As Elizabeth lay peacefully beside Jack 20 minutes later, she thought to herself how silly it was that one's mood could really be dictated by the score of a baseball game. _But it can._ But just like any other hardship or difficulty, of which they'd had plenty already in their relatively short time together, she was learning that one always has the ability to _choose_ one's mood. _We choose to wake up with a smile or with a frown. We can choose to look for the blessings and to look for the rainbows, just like Jack taught me many years ago._

 _6:15 a.m._

She awoke to the shrill sound of the alarm on the nightstand. _Those blasted red numbers._ As she turned for it, she was hit with a firm body… Jack's.

Not a bad way to wake up even though it was dark and cold as she reached over him to shut it off. She smacked it into submission, finding him dead to the world. He didn't have to get up yet.

Lucky little turkey.

She drug herself out of bed and into the shower. After drying her hair with the towel wrapped around her, she headed to her closet, turning the overhead light on.

Her costume would be simple—a fitted, modest dress and a knit hat. Pretty standard teacher outfit... Except for the color and print. She pulled herself together and went to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and put some light product in her hair, not bothering to spend a lot of time on it because she'd be wearing the hat. She patted a little moisturizer on, finding her skin still red and marked by him from the night before.

The thought made her grin a little.

She realized she didn't even care if anyone mentioned it as she threw on some natural eye shadow, mascara and some lipstick. Maybe deep down she wanted people to notice it as she didn't even bother with blush. _He is mine. And I am his._

When she stepped out, he was awake, clutching her pillow, hair sticking up, naked from the waist up. She turned on the light, wanting him to suffer a little bit with the sudden change but instead he didn't move and enjoyed looking at her putting on her infinity necklace. No earrings, because… well, the costume, but the necklace was a treasure she'd discovered again and cherished even more now. It was rare that she wasn't wearing it.

"It's not nice to stare," she grinned.

She tucked the necklace inside the dress, next to her skin.

His voice was low and sexy in the dim light. "I'm observing."

She went to the closet, throwing on some black, heeled boots as she watched him pull of the sheet and come to her.

He was standing in the doorway of the closet when she put her second foot down, and she was now just a couple inches taller, almost reaching his height. She could smell the heat on him and it was making her want him all over again. And she couldn't. There wasn't time.

"Observing? What do you see?" She squinted her eyes at him.

He looked her up and down, keeping his hands away but it still thrilled her and made her hope that maybe he was thinking about making love to her right now. She couldn't look down at his skin-tight attire because she knew it would just distract her from her next move which had to be out the door.

"I've never arrested anyone as hot as you look right now."

She laughed and he laughed. She tapped his bare chest with her hand and made her way out the door. "Thanks. I think."

They descended the stairs and she went to grab her bag, all ready to go. He followed her to the coat rack where she grabbed her jacket and he handed her the striped hat that she'd left upstairs on the bed.

His hands were warm as he wrapped her inside her coat. She loved the way he was smiling at her and the way he still looked at her with the same love that he'd shown her on their wedding day. Those were the kind, gentle eyes that made her weak and happy at the same time.

She didn't want to think about more but she always had it in the back of her mind and it was slowly inching forward as he went to get her a muffin, handing it to her. _Just be happy where you are, Elizabeth._

"Have a good day Mrs. Thornton."

She took it and gave him a smile, unsure if he would kiss her now that she was bundled up tighter than a burrito and loaded with bags. But he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, softly, not wanting to mess up her lipstick but he could if he wanted. It was allowed. Her voice was light against the cool air.

"See you at 10, Sergeant Thornton. I love you."

She turned and opened the door, lingering for a moment, wondering if he would do something. He was always up to something.

She took a few steps out towards her car and turned, watching him stand there on the top step in his underwear. That would get the neighbors talking. He smiled wide, his dimples growing deeper in his cheeks. She was going to say bye but he did it for her as he ran out quickly, up on his toes in reaction to the cold, damp grass. He cupped her face and kissed her much harder this time, his tongue making its mark early in the day and claiming her for the rest of time.

And totally making her break into a sweat.

He chuckled and whispered bye before going back inside and watching her drive away.

 _9:51 a.m._

The children had completed their morning assignments and were chomping at the bit to party. She agreed that it was finally time to put on their costumes and was assisting a few of them. Much to her surprise, most of them still didn't understand what she was supposed to be. _Until Jack arrived._

He walked in her classroom in his old street uniform. Hat, tie, CPD patches, body armor and his star-shaped badge. The kids were surprised to see him in something other than a dark suit until he walked up to their teacher and slapped a pair of handcuffs on one of her wrists.

She let out a belly laugh. "Oh, so you think I need a new bracelet, eh?"

He winked. "Completes the outfit."

Jenna let out a little squeal. "I know what you are now Mrs. Thornton! You're a bad guy and Detective Jack is the good guy!"

They both smiled at the little girl. "You are right Jenna! Maybe you should become a detective like me when you grow up!"

It was time for the Halloween parade through the hallways. Jack walked beside Elizabeth, holding her arm like he was 'taking her in' while her students followed along behind.

They snaked through the front office past Dottie and Florence, who were both snickering. Jack just grinned and winked at them.

"You know they are laughing at us, don't you?" Elizabeth whispered.

Jack and Elizabeth led the kids back to her classroom and the festivities continued throughout the day. She loved having him in her classroom and having him there to eat with her at lunchtime. The day had warmed up slightly and they decided to head out into the courtyard and eat the soup that Jack had picked up on his way.

 _12:15 p.m._

"Did you see Jack and Elizabeth?" Ms. Montgomery squealed. "I'd let a man like that arrest me any time!"

Florence's mouth dropped open. "Kate! I can't believe you said that out loud!"

"Their costumes are pretty funny. That black and white striped dress fits her perfectly. It really isn't even out of the norm for a teacher if she wasn't wearing the striped hat too. I wondered what she was dressing up as when she walked in the door this morning," Dottie added.

"Oh, I did too, but then when I saw him walk in with his old uniform on? Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. Not that I don't like the new suits, but the lightbulb went off and I knew exactly what she was supposed to be. I have to say, she's makes a beautiful jailbird!" Florence smiled.

Kate chuckled. "I wonder if they use those handcuffs at home?"

The whole room cackled with laughter. Jack and Elizabeth were none the wiser.

 _3:45 p.m._

Elizabeth put some final touches on her lesson plans for the substitute teacher who'd be covering for her for the next three days while Jack chatted with Mr. Randall.

He and Jack had settled into a routine when Jack was able to be there. Elizabeth smiled every time the older man would walk by her classroom at the end of the day to see if Jack was there. If he was, Mr. Randall would always clean Elizabeth's room first so that the two could chat about the Cubs or the Bulls or some crazy case that had been on the news.

They had actually even invited him to Game 4 of the series a few days before when Julie opted out of attending. Jack thought he'd love the opportunity. _And boy did he ever._ Elizabeth sat there warm in Jack's CPD hoodie conversing with her Mom while Jack and her Dad chatted with Mr. Randall. Even though the Cubs had suffered their third loss and only scored two runs, she could tell that Mr. Randall had had a wonderful time.

She looked over at Jack and remembered how sad he'd been that night. But her smile returned as she recalled how wonderfully the night had ended.

"Are you about ready to go, Jack?"

"Absolutely," Jack answered before turning to Mr. Randall with a pursed grin. "Thank you for your help cleaning up. I hope you have a fantastic week."

"Just doing my job, Jack. Thank you for making it easier, Mrs. Thornton. You all have a safe trip to Cleveland. I hope the Cubs are able to pull it out!"

 _10:10 a.m._

The whole group congregated on the tarmac. Jack, Lee and Paul were busy helping Mr. Thatcher load their luggage into the belly of the plane while the ladies ooh'd and aww'd over Lily and how quickly she was growing.

Elizabeth carried her on a hip as they climbed the steps into the plane and kept her in her lap as everyone found seats. Elizabeth gave her Sister her best "I'm watching you" face after she pounced on the seat next to Tom and she was pretty sure Charlotte had done the same.

As usual, Abigail had packed snacks for everyone to enjoy on the hour-long flight. The girls rifled through them and took what they wanted, leaving the remnants for the men.

Lee lugged Rosie's enormous "carry-on" into the plane and sat down beside her. Finally, Jack, Paul and William boarded and the door was closed. Peter would be their Pilot today and Elizabeth was glad. He had always been her favorite.

Jack smiled happily when he saw Elizabeth. She was bouncing Lily on her lap and making silly faces at her. He couldn't see Lily's face, but he was sure she was smiling just as much as his wife was. After he grabbed a snack from Abigail's picnic basket, he slid into the seat next to Elizabeth and joined her in the challenge to make Lily laugh.

Peter signaled that they were ready for takeoff and Elizabeth handed Lily back to her Mama so she could eat for a while. It was better for her to do that until the pressure equalized so that it didn't make her tiny ears hurt.

Jack held Elizabeth's hand as the plane took off. As always, her fingers tightened in between his as the plane accelerated, but she found comfort in his firm grasp. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. His lips trailed up her cheek to her ear, where his voice softly rumbled. "Remember the last time we were on this plane?"

She giggled and her eyes grew big. She slid her mouth to his ear. "You mean a week ago with my parents?"

He laughed and continued whispering in her ear as the plane climbed. "No, no. Time before that. When we flew to D.C. for your conference about 6 months ago."

"I knew what you meant. And no. I have not forgotten that." She grabbed his chin and covered his lips with a quick kiss.

As soon as Lily finished nursing and the plane reached altitude, back to "Aunt Elizabeth" and "Uncle Jack" she went. They were clearly her favorites and for good reason. They never put her down and spoiled her rotten.

Elizabeth pouted when Lily let out a huge yawn about ten minutes later. "Grab her blankie and her giraffe pacifier Jack. Maybe she'll take her nap with us."

Jack stood and retrieved the items from Lily's bag and when he came back, Lily was already straddling Elizabeth's lap and had her head on Elizabeth's chest.

"Hey, that's my spot, little lady! I guess I'll share it with you today though," he grinned and handed her the paci.

Elizabeth smirked and took the blanket from his hands and wrapped it over Lily's back. Within 5 minutes, she was asleep.

Jack pushed up the armrest separating him from his wife and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned over into him and all three rested peacefully. Lily's chubby cheeks and full, pink lips mesmerized Jack and Elizabeth.

Lily woke when Peter announced that they were beginning their descent into Cleveland. The voice scared the daylights out of her and she wanted her Mommy and fast. Jack carried the screaming baby quickly down the aisle and was happy to give her back and reclaim his wife.

 _4:02 p.m._

After a nice, leisurely lunch and a bit of sightseeing, the whole group checked into the hotel, agreeing to meet back down in the lobby at 5 to go to dinner.

The weather was beautiful and Elizabeth pulled out the custom Mrs. Thornton jersey that Jack had bought her.

He was all smiles when he saw her buttoning it up over a bright red lace bra. "Still keeping your Cards colors hidden underneath, I see, but I'm _thrilled_ to see you in blue again tonight. Hopefully my Cubbies won't disappoint!"

"I don't own a blue bra. This was as close as I could get to matching." She smiled as she watched him sit down on the bed in his own custom jersey. The one her Father had given him for Christmas when she was dating Charlie. _That Christmas wasn't awkward at all!_

Elizabeth laid down next to Jack on the bed on her belly to rest her back. She had loved holding Lily for her nap, but it had made her shoulders and muscles ache to hold her that long.

Ever the mind-reader that he is, Jack's warm hands were soon caressing her back. The slight scratchiness of the jersey actually felt nice as he pushed and kneaded her skin through it. He didn't dare slip his fingers underneath because he knew that was the point of no return and she did too.

 _12:03 a.m._

The game was incredible. A home run from Bryant and a double from Russell in the first. A _grand slam_ by Russell in the third. And then to drive the dagger in just a little deeper, Rizzo homered in the top of the ninth.

9-3. Even Elizabeth was starting to become a little suspicious of her wardrobe choices.

The city was in a ruckus. Not since the Royals in 1985 had a team come back from a 3-1 deficit to force a Game 7. The Cubs were trying to end the longest championship drought in professional sports history—108 years.

Jack was literally bouncing off the walls and so were Tom, Lee, and Paul. In fact, Elizabeth was hard-pressed to remember a time she'd seen Paul so animated. The girls were a little more subdued, especially sweet Lily, who'd slept in the Tula carrier the entire game. She hadn't even batted an eye during all of the celebrating.

Elizabeth suspected Jack might want to do a little more _celebrating_ when they got back to their room and she decided she was totally up for that. She wasn't always ready at a moment's notice like Jack seemed to be, but she could usually be warmed up to the idea.

And tonight, she was already warmed up.

Jack had worn baby Lily in the Tula for about an hour during the game and watching him kiss her fuzzy head as she slept was making Elizabeth ache in a place deeper than anyone could see. He didn't think anyone was watching, but she was. And so were all the other women around. Elizabeth was rightly sure that women that didn't even _know_ Jack were mesmerized by him.

They had decided already that this World Series was going to be one in which they would just relax. Just enjoy each other. Just appreciate their friends and family. To just have fun.

And there was a lot of fun to be had tonight.

Starting with him unsnapping the buttons of her jersey.

 _7:35 p.m._

8 p.m. couldn't come fast enough for the entire group. Dinner was good, but the anticipation of the game was too much for most of them to think about eating. The only good distraction was Lily, and she had fallen asleep about 7 p.m. That kid could sleep through a hurricane.

Progressive Field was soon flooding with jubilant fans, including a very excited Jack and a moderately excited Elizabeth. She was mostly just happy to see him happy. And to see him in his blue Cubs performance shirt. The lines of his muscular body very apparent under it.

She knew she better stay away from being too close tonight. If he put his hand anywhere near her skin or kissed her cheek she was pretty sure that she would throw him down in the stands in front of all their friends and family. What a show. _That_ would certainly make the papers. And probably get them arrested. She chuckled quietly to herself as she watched him chat with Paul.

Earlier he had watched her get dressed. He chuckled as she pulled on a baseball tee that said "Party Like It's 1908".

"That's cute. And hopefully we will be partying." He winked.

It didn't go unnoticed by him that she was wearing the Cubs lingerie from last week's festivities underneath. His eyes had been fixated on her as she dressed. He was not going to remember anyone else tonight. He hoped she would be ok as he dared not touch her. One touch and they were on the floor.

They left the room quietly to meet everyone. He helped her into the cab, careful not to touch her too much.

The car was soft and he had to adjust himself in the seat. The strains of Bruce Springsteen filled the taxi and it was comfortable. He had dark black Ray Bans on and it was making her warm as she crossed her legs, trying to avoid his gaze while looking out the window. _How does he keep getting hotter every second?_

He avoided looking at her by keeping his eyes on the road and on the gathering fans. He was so uncomfortable that it was giving him pains. Literal pain as he thought about having to be around her all night and not have her. _How is this going to work? Focus on the game, Jack. It's a big night._

 _8:02 p.m._

The first pitch was thrown. Right away, Dexter Fowler became the first player ever to lead off Game 7 of the World Series with a home run. History in the making, folks. The crowd was _wild._ Jack picked Elizabeth up off the ground and hugged her tightly. They were both excited, both red-hot.

He put her down before they both burned up.

The score went back and forth for a little while. By the 8th inning, the stadium was roaring and the Cubs were up 6-3. Jack and the rest of the Cub-dom in the stadium were feeling confident.

The Indians weren't going to give up easily though after Cleveland's NBA team, the Cavaliers had already taken the title this year. They roared back when Davis hit a 3-run homer in the bottom of the 8th and the players stormed the field momentarily celebrating.

The tie forced the game into a 10th inning after a rain delay, making the already 4-hour marathon of a game even longer. Elizabeth's parents had long-since been yawning, even as excited as they were about the game.

And then it happened. Ben Zobrist, who was later named the MVP, hit a double in the 10th to bring it home for the Cubs. The title was finally theirs. After over a century. It was their day.

Jack's lips covered Elizabeth's with a vigor that even she couldn't contain. They were both wet from the brief shower, clothes hugging their bodies and their hair messy and damp. Her legs wrapped around his hips as she congratulated him the best way she knew how… _in public._ It was pure pandemonium in Cleveland. They struggled to make their way out of the stadium even after an hour had passed.

Rosie was covering sweet Lily's ears and regretting that she'd stayed out so late, even though the baby had slept nearly the entire time she wasn't nursing. She and Lee, along with William and Grace were heading back to their rooms to sleep. The rest of the group decided to head to the hotel's club for just a little while.

 _1:42 a.m._

They reached the club, finding it already teeming with drunken fans. Jack helped her get out of the taxi, taking Elizabeth's hand as she hit the pavement. "Thank you."

He looked into her eyes dark and deep. He had to swallow hard.

She could feel that her body was failing her. It was not under her control as she held his gaze, finding the desire so high that nothing could cut it. The endorphins were surging and their bodies were hot. She kept avoiding Jack's gaze, his stubble and messy hair really destroying her last sense of calm.

They threaded only 2 fingers as they made their way to the patio where there was lots of food, drinks and music. It was impossible to avoid her but he couldn't be near her; she was setting him aflame and he was afraid of doing the wrong thing, namely mark her with a full audience.

They made small talk with everyone for a while, reminiscing the highlights of the game.

"Well I know one thing," Charlotte piped up. "There's gonna be a helluva lot of babies born 9 months from now in Chicago!" She released a laugh that left both Jack and Tom speechless and shaking their heads.

Paul, Faith and Julie were laughing hysterically, as were some neighboring tables. Paul shrugged his shoulders. "I bet you're right!"

A couple more minutes passed with more conversation. Jack cleared his throat as Elizabeth's hand found a home on his thigh and she squeezed it. "Would you all excuse us? I think we're going to head back up to our room. I'm pretty tired." He threw a 50 down on the table that more than covered their drinks.

"Yes, you _look_ tired, Jack!" Tom taunted, knowing exactly why his brother was making a hasty exit with his beautiful wife.

They had to get away. His hand tightened around hers as they made their way to the elevators. The doors closed and he was all over her.

Before she knew what hit her, he was inside her, over her, pulling at her mouth, her shirt, her skin. He was irresistible and she couldn't even catch her breath.

They got out on their floor still making out and they didn't even care who saw them. He slid his keycard into the door without even breaking his lips from hers.

He pushed her against the smooth wall, the yellow lights illuminating their faces, their eyes. He dragged his mouth all over as she breathed heavily against him, her hands pulling at his shirt, pushing his leather jacket to the floor.

He should care because it was an expensive gift but when her foot wrapped around his leg and began going up, he sure as hell forgot about it.

She grabbed him, pulling him in, her body heavy and pulsing. He lifted up her shirt and pushed her jeans to the floor, exposing the lingerie, the small bits of fabric that separated him from his goal.

It was fiery, it was gentle and it was everything she always knew it to be when she was with him. It was classic Jack, full of spice, sugar and need.

He laid her down on the bed and it was a waterfall of coming together and the renewal of everything that was there and now lived in the reality and not just in their dreams.

 _Today was their day. Fly the W._


End file.
